Luces
by Setsuna Cooper
Summary: Constanza Stark, Loki y los demás vengadores están entrando a nuevas etapas de su vida ¿Influirá esto con su deber de proteger el mundo? ¿Habrá una próxima generación de vengadores? OC/Loki
1. Sorpresa

Esta es la continuación de mi fanfic Luz (Y seria una buena idea leer ese antes de comenzar con este). El narrador cambia esta vez para sepan que piensa y cree el resto de los protagonistas. Eso si la personaje principal sigue siendo Constanza Stark.

Créditos correspondientes a Marvel.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

** - Sorpresa - **

Loki y Coni caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano en dirección a su hogar, la Torre Stark. El pelinegro aun no salía de la sorpresa, aunque durante ese tiempo su novia (inútilmente) había tratado de ocultarle la situación. Lo que le preocupaba en realidad era lo que sucedería en Asgard. Aunque no fuera hijo ni hermano de nadie allá, lo habían perdonado y el lugar como príncipe seguía siendo suyo. Y casarse y tener un hijo iba a influir mucho allá.

La castaña por otro lado pensaba en lo que sucedería desde ahora en adelante. Seguramente Fury armaría un escándalo al enterarse que uno de sus 'superhéroes' no estaría disponible por un largo tiempo. También estaba su hermano, Tony. De el esperaba su apoyo y comprensión.

-¿Cuándo les daremos la noticia?- Preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Hoy mismo- Respondió Loki.

Ambos entraron a la Torre y subieron al piso en donde aun todos vivían juntos. Algunos estaban en la gran mesa comiendo, otros viendo la televisión. Afortunadamente todos se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿Pueden venir todos a la mesa? Debo decirles algo- Anunció Loki. El resto de los vengadores se miraron preocupados pero hicieron lo que el Dios había pedido.

-¿Hay alguna nueva amenaza?- Preguntó Steve, tomándole la mano a Sigyn cariñosamente.

Esa fue la idea que a todos se les paso por la mente, debido a la cara y el tono de voz de Loki.

-Nada de eso- Respondió Coni tomando asiento junto a Loki.

-¿Y a que se debe esta reunión tan formal, querida?- Preguntó Tony mirando a su hermana.

El pelinegro y la castaña se miraron por un minuto, ella asintió. Seria él quien hablara esta vez.

-Lo que sucede es que vamos a tener un hijo- Soltó de golpe – Y uniremos nuestras vidas, aun no sabemos como, pero lo haremos- Finalizó.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo hasta que las primeras sonrisas aparecieron.

-Es una gran noticia- Comentó Banner. Le causaba incluso un poco de ternura lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

-No lo puedo creer- Dijo Natasha. Clint le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, pero luego ambos le sonrieron a Constanza.

-¡Voy a tener un primo para jugar!- Gritó la pequeña Lily. Ella y su madre se acercaron hacia la castaña para darle un abrazo.

-Felicidades, Lady- Agregó un sonriente Halof. La mujer que lo había ayudado tanto sería bendecida con una nueva vida. Eso era lo que él pensaba.

-Bien hecho hermano- Rió Thor. El rubio se alegraba por su hermano. Primero había cambiado su actitud dejando su lado oscuro atrás y ahora esto. Aunque también se pregunto que sucedería en Asgard.

-Me alegro por ti, pequeña- Dijo Steve. El y Sigyn le sonreían a ambos.

El ultimo en felicitarlos fue Tony ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su hermana iba a tener un hijo con el Dios de la Locura… y se iba a casar o algo así?

-No puedo creer que mi hermanita este haciendo esto- Murmuró sorprendido. Esas eran las únicas palabras decentes que se le habían ocurrido decir – No digo que me moleste, claro, estoy feliz por ustedes… pero entiéndanme- Sonrió forzosamente.

-Tony…- Suspiró la castaña. Su hermano no estaba bien, ella lo sabía.

-Haremos una reforma en la Torre. Ahora que las familias cada vez se están haciendo mas grandes, no podemos vivir toda la vida como universitarios ¿O si?- Hablaba bastante rápido, estaba nervioso y quería salir de ahí lo antes posible- Ahora viviremos en un piso cada uno- Finalizó retirándose.

-¡Tony!- Coni salió tras el, pero Pepper le sujeto el brazo.

-Dale tiempo, querida- Sugirió. Al igual que la castaña, Pepper conocía perfectamente a Tony. Y este no era el momento para salir corriendo tras el.

-¿Y cuantos meses tienes?- Preguntó Sigyn. La rubia estaba feliz por su amiga.

-No tengo idea… pero lo supe rápidamente porque me afecto más de lo normal. Incluso yo misma me hice el examen sanguíneo- Suspiró. Recordó todas esas mañanas en donde casi no alcanza a llegar al inodoro por culpa de las nauseas. También recordó el día en donde decidió sacarse sangre y confirmarlo de una vez por todas.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones y conversaron. La vida en la Torre sería distinta a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados.

Tenían la mente en otro lugar, sobretodo Constanza, pensando en su hermano y su reacción. Se despidió de todos y se retiró a dormir. Al poco tiempo llego Loki, le preocupaba el estado actual de la castaña.

-¿Te has sentido bien? Las costillas… se te marcan- Preguntó el pelinegro poniéndose el pijama.

-Vomito día y noche. Es normal- Suspiró la castaña. Ambos sonrieron ante ese comentario.

-Mañana iremos a esa clínica en donde revisan a Virginia- Comentó entrando en la cama – Para saber como va todo- Bufó.

-Estoy bien, Loki. Pero me parece bien- Le contestó.

Apagaron las luces y se durmieron profundamente.

* * *

-Lo único que te pido, Tony, es que no la hagas sentir mal ahora- Dijo una preocupada Pepper. Ella y Tony estaban en la cama viendo la televisión. Pepper acababa hacer dormir a Lily en su habitación.

-Pepper, tu no entiendes lo que esta pasando aquí- Contestó el genio.

-Ella esta feliz por lo que pude ver- Bufó Pepper.

-Va a tener un hijo. De un Dios- La miró a los ojos – Ese pequeño está condenado a ser como nosotros- Trató de explicarse, pero al parecer su esposa no lo entendía.

-Tony… yo veo en un par de años mas a Lily construyendo una armadura como la tuya, rescatando gente- Suspiró – Eso es lo que son, hijos de superhéroes. Estas sobre reaccionando en un pésimo momento, querido-

-Maldición Pepper ¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón en todo?- Tony se tapo hasta la cara y fingió que estaba durmiendo. Pepper por su parte sonrió y apago las cosas para dormir.

* * *

-Buenos días señorita Stark. Buenos días señor Loki. Actualmente son las 9 am y tienen que estar en la clínica a las 10:30 am – JARVIS saludó.

-Me quede dormida- Suspiró Constanza algo enojada.

-Yo lo ordené, Fury sabe que debes ir a la clínica hoy- Contesto Loki. El mismo había arreglado que Fury no preguntara nada, solo que supiera que había que ir y nada mas.

Ambos se arreglaron para salir. Loki estaba casi acostumbrado a su ridículo ropaje de Midgard, cada vez que lo veía le hacia gracia que tuviera que vestirse así. Pero como le habían dicho, si sale con su traje seria el centro de atención y no era la idea. Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, pero realmente estaba preocupado por la situación.

Constanza en cambio estaba tranquila. De todos modos, nada podía salir mal. Aunque le preocupaba la actitud de su hermano, cuando el reacciona así, algo realmente malo se avecina.

La castaña preparo desayuno para ambos, ya que al parecer no había nadie más. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa entre miradas cómplices y sonrisas.

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría?- Preguntó el pelinegro. Le inquietaba que nombre Midgardiano se le ocurriría a su tan inteligente novia.

-No lo he pensado… algo que vaya bien con Lokison- Contesto con una carcajada la castaña.

-Sobre eso…- Loki estaba pensativo, pero Tony le interrumpió.

-Buenos días parejita. Iremos con ustedes al medico- Informó con una sonrisa en la cara. Debía saber si su hermana estaba bien, ya se disculparía (cosa que no esta acostumbrado a hacer) mas tarde con ella. Tras el venia Pepper con un café en la mano.

-Alex- Respondió la castaña mirando a su novio. Alex era un buen nombre.

Loki asintió con una sonrisa. Escuchar aquel nombre extraño de los labios de la castaña, le había gustado.

-Peque, no me ignores- Bufó Tony. Detestaba que le hicieran eso.

-Te escuché, Tony. Esta bien, vamos todos- Respondió su hermana pequeña de un suspiro.

Esperaron a que todos comieran algo y a las 10 en punto todos se subían al automóvil en dirección a la clínica. Cuando llegaron allá de inmediato llamaron a la menor de los Stark.

-Lo siento, por el momento solo debe entrar ella- El doctor miraba a los acompañantes seriamente.

-Pero- Replicó un enojado Tony.

-¿Pueden entrar después?- Preguntó la castaña. Le preocupaba que su hermano hiciera un escándalo Incluso estaba mas preocupado por el que por Loki.

-Si usted lo autoriza, por supuesto- Respondió el doctor haciendo entrar a Coni a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

-Maldición- Bufó Stark.

-No es un espectáculo, Stark- Loki rodó los ojos. No le gustaba que Tony fuera tan posesivo con la que ahora, era SU mujer. Pepper rió ante ese comentario ¿Serán celos? Pensó.

En la habitación luego de un examen de rutina verificando y confirmando el embarazo, el medico la miraba extrañado.

-Lo estas, pero es poco tiempo para que te hayas dado cuenta tan rápido- Comentó haciendo que la castaña se recostara en una camilla.

-Yo misma hice el examen hace un par de días, tengo nauseas día y noche y me estaba preocupando- Suspiró. El malestar general la desesperaba.

-¿Puede tu familia pasar ahora?- Le preguntó.

-Si- Asintió. Si decía que no la asesinarían fuera.

El medico abrió la puerta haciendo una seña para que el resto entrara. Los tres se acomodaron al lado de la castaña.

-Sube un poco tu remera- Ordenó el medico. Coni asintió mientras observaba como acercaba los instrumentos hacia ella. Los demás solo observaban en silencio.

Loki analizaba lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo. Cuando puso aquella maquina en el vientre de Constanza y como aparecían unas imágenes indescifrables en ese televisor. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y eso que sabía mucho sobre Midgard.

-Un mes- Dijo el medico.

Pepper miraba la pantalla emocionada. Le recordaba cuando tenía a Lily en su vientre. Tony por otro lado, al igual que Loki, entendía poco y nada sobre lo que estaba apareciendo en el monitor.

El doctor quitó la maquina y con un gesto le indico a la castaña que se limpiara y se pusiera de pie.

-Tendrás controles cada dos semanas a partir de hoy. Eso es todo, felicidades- Comentó el medico sonriendo. Sacó el pequeño aparato que la castaña le había entregado de su ordenador y se lo entregó. Les dio la mano a todos y cerró la puerta. Fuera todos miraban curiosos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Le dije al medico si podía poner la ecografía aquí- Contesto la castaña un poco sonrojada. El solo la besó en la frente.

-Loki ¿Puedes llevar a Pepper de vuelta a la torre? Necesito hablar con mi hermana un momento- Tony le lanzó la llave del automóvil a Loki, él había aprendido a manejar junto a su hermano hace poco.

-Stark, no creo que sea…- El pelinegro no estaba convencido.

- Loki, no importa- Agregó la castaña. Le dedico una sonrisa a su novio.

-Bien querido, entonces, vámonos- Dijo una alegre Pepper. Ya se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder y esperaba que todo saliera bien. Tomo a Loki del brazo y se despidió de los hermanos.

Loki por su parte había quedado preocupado, esperaba que el tonto de Stark no hiciera nada ridículo o extraño.

-Son las 11:45 ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar antes de volver a la Torre?- Preguntó el mayor.

-Compremos donas y vamos a algún parque- Contesto la menor. Le agradaba hacer eso con su hermano y esperaba que la conversación que debían tener fuera amena.

* * *

Hola! He vuelto :3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el fic anterior, me dieron las ganas que necesitaba para continuarlo.

Por cierto, me llegaron un par de mensajes preguntando por la apariencia de algunos personajes (que no salen en la película) y bueno, se los dejo aquí:

Halof - Jesse Spencer

Sigyn- Amber Heard (Créditos a Silviaxl17 por la idea)

Constanza es un personaje inspirado físicamente en Emma Watson (en las reliquias de la muerte) pues porque me gusta mucho y considero que es perfecta para la 'apariencia juvenil' de la personaje.

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	2. Información

**- Información -**

Ambos salieron de la clínica y caminaron hacia su tienda de donas favoritas. Luego le preguntaron a Jarvis donde había un parque. Caminaron hacia allí ya que era cerca y se sentaron en el pasto.

-Y bien, Tony ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la castaña comiendo una dona rellena con mermelada de fresa. Ese había sido según Tony 'Su primer antojo'.

-Siento lo de ayer, la noticia me tomo por sorpresa- Contesto el mayor – Estaba preocupado por el futuro del pequeño… pero Pepper me regañó como siempre y entendí que todo estaría bien- Estaba sonriendo, pero su mirada demostraba preocupación de todos modos.

-Al principio eso me preocupaba también. Pero después de mi tiempo en Asgard entendí muchas cosas… y… bueno… ahora esto esta sucediendo. Y estoy feliz- Agregó Coni. En el fondo quería transmitirle la seguridad a su hermano.

-Lo se, pequeña ¿Sabes lo que Pepper me dijo ayer? Que Lily en un par de años mas construirá su propia armadura y hará de superhéroe- Bufó.

-Pues yo también lo creo. Es tu hija, Tony. Es mitad tu- Rió la castaña. La pequeña ya demostraba tener las mismas actitudes de su hermano y seguramente, el día menos pensado, verían a 'Iron Girl' por ahí.

-Oh no, no lo creo. Jamás- Replicó su hermano enfadado.

-También tendrá novio- Dijo la castaña con intención de molestarlo.

-Creo… que prefiero la armadura- Contestó el mayor. Coni soltó una carcajada- Cambiando de tema, lo de la reforma de la Torre iba en serio. Creo que como estamos formando familias, cada uno necesita su piso ¿No crees?- Tony estaba divagando, pero era serio también.

-Te has acostumbrado a vivir con todos nosotros ¿No? Ni se te ocurre la posibilidad de que alguno quiera irse. Pero me parece una buena idea, de todos modos, cada uno necesita su hogar. Aunque extrañaré las cenas juntos- Confesó la menor. Algo que le gustaba hacer diariamente era conversar con todos.

-Podemos juntarnos todos en un solo piso de todos modos- Contestó Tony.

La idea era extraña pero venia dándole vueltas hace tiempo. Antes, cuando eran solo amigos, la situación era más fácil y era incluso divertido vivir todos juntos. Ahora, había dos familias formándose. Y cada familia necesitaba su espacio antes de que alguno de los vengadores pensara o decidiera moverse a otro lugar.

Tony no quería por nada del mundo separarse de su hermana, así que se le había ocurrido esa solución. Ya conversaría con todos después y los obligaría a aceptar.

-Entonces me parece bien, pero debes informarle a los demás lo que planeas hacer- Dijo la castaña mientras observaba a su hermano. El asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una duda ¿Cómo harán tú y Loki para casarse… o lo que sea que van a hacer? Él no es... ciudadano de este planeta, por decirlo de alguna manera- Preguntó.

-También había pensado en eso. Y para ser sincera, no tengo idea. En Asgard el traspaso de nombre es extraño. Y aquí no podemos inventarle un apellido a Loki… supongo que será algo mas que nada simbólico y espiritual sin nada legal de por medio - Rió la castaña. Era una situación bastante extraña, tendría que preguntarle a Loki mas tarde.

-Aquí tu hijo debe ser Stark. Porque al igual que Lily, será heredero de la industria- Comentó mirando el horizonte. Aun no le contaba a su hermana pequeña, pero era algo que su padre había estipulado en el testamento.

-No lo creo, las industrias son tuyas, no mías. Solo tengo el apellido y porque tu me obligaste tengo poder ahí, pero no- Contestó confundida la castaña.

-Tomemos un taxi y vamos a la Torre, hay algo que debes leer- Comentó el mayor. Se puso de pie y extendió la mano para ayudar a su hermana. Ella le tomo la mano y se puso de pie también. Ambos caminaron hacia una parada de taxis cercanas y fueron a la Torre.

Entraron al laboratorio. Allí estaba Sigyn, Bruce y Loki.

- Reindeer Games, acompáñanos un segundo- Dijo Tony. El pelinegro rodo los ojos. Los tres caminaron hacia la oficina de Tony, tomaron asiento y esperaron.

El mayor de los Stark sacó desde un mueble una carpeta, en donde se encontraba el testamento de Howard Stark. Se lo entrego a su hermana para que lo leyera. De hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

La castaña comenzó a leer en voz alta algunos fragmentos.

_-… como parte de mí última voluntad, ordeno que mi hija, Constanza Natalie Oronar pase a ser legalmente una Stark…-_

_-…Mis hijos Anthony Edward Stark y Constanza Natalie Stark son los herederos de todos mis bienes…-_

_-… Su descendencia deberá llevar el apellido Stark para darle continuidad a la industria…-_

-No lo puedo creer- Comentó la castaña. Eso dificultaba mucho las cosas. Las opciones era escuchar que opinaba Loki o definitivamente que sus hijos no fueran parte la industria Stark.

-A eso es lo que me refiero, si sus hijos no llevan nuestro apellido, perderán la posibilidad de ser parte de esto. Tú y yo hemos puesto todo nuestro esfuerzo en esta industria… Sería injusto que tu familia no participara- Dijo Tony preocupado. Sabía que su hermana iba a preocuparse por esto.

-¿Se puede saber que hago yo aquí? Creo que el problema es con las decisiones de su padre, no conmigo- Bufó el pelinegro.

-Cuando tu hijo nazca, querido, tendrá que llevar nuestro apellido- Respondió Tony con un tomo sarcástico.

-Entonces… renuncio a eso- Contestó la castaña. La situación era complicada y hacer problema porque apellido tendría el pequeño, era agregarle peso a algo que era fácil de solucionar.

-¡No! No puedes…- Respondió el mayor enojado.

-Eso es precisamente lo que le iba a decir en la mañana. Nuestros hijos serán Lokison en Asgard solamente. He averiguado y entiendo poco y nada el sistema de Midgard… sea cual sea el apellido que lleve, siempre será nuestro hijo, así que si tan importante es que aquí lleve el tonto apellido Stark como ustedes, adelante- Bufó enojado. Los midgardianos se preocupaban realmente de banalidades que podrían evitar y serian mas avanzados que ahora – Visité Asgard y le pregunté eso a Odín y a Madre, ya que nunca me habían dicho que sucedería si un Dios tiene un hijo con un mortal, ni tampoco había leído sobre eso- Finalizó.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Si Halof, Thor o Sigyn tienen hijos con mortales aquí, sucederá lo mismo- Contestó el Dios.

-¿Le dijiste a Odín y a Frigga que vas a tener un hijo?- Preguntó una sorprendida Constanza.

-Si. Y quieren verte. Padre dijo que él nos iba a casar allá, que su palabra valía más que un par de papeles en Midgard… porque su voluntad se respeta en los nueve mundos- Respondió el pelinegro.

-Entonces problema solucionado- Agregó un sonriente Tony. Eso solucionaba muchas cosas y ya dejarían de preocuparse por eso.

-Supongo…- Contesto Coni.

Los hermanos Stark estaban tranquilos. Y Loki por su lado se preguntaba porque complicaban tanto las cosas.

-Si eso es todo, me retiro- Comunicó Loki poniéndose de pie. Ambos vieron como el Dios dejaba la oficina.

-Fue una solución algo fácil- Comentó el mayor.

-Aun me queda decirle a Fury- Suspiró Coni. Ese era el mayor problema por ahora.

Se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a la oficina del Director de SHIELD.

-¿Podemos hablar, Nick?- Preguntó una tímida Constanza. Esperaba que Nick tomara las cosas con calma.

-Ya lo se, señorita Stark. Loki se encargó de decírmelo y aunque no considero una buena idea perder a uno de mis vengadores más fuertes por los próximos meses, tiene mi apoyo- Dijo Fury sin despegar la vista de una pantalla. La idea le desesperaba, pero lo hecho, hecho está - Y apoyo no significa precisamente que este muy_ feliz_ con la idea. Considero que lo que usted y Loki han hecho, es una irresponsabilidad terrible. Creame, si yo pudiera intervenir en este tipo de situaciones...- Fury suspiró totalmente enojado.

-Puedo seguir en el laboratorio- Agregó la castaña. De cierto modo el regaño de Fury le dolió.

-Espero que haga un gran trabajo- Le contesto Fury retirándose de la oficina.

Coni, extrañada, fue al laboratorio. Debía trabajar. Se sentó frente al portátil y comenzó a escribir su informe diario rápidamente.

Loki la observaba a lo lejos. Decidió llevar su portátil hasta allá y sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálida- Preguntó el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio.

-Es el aroma de la comida…- Balbuceó la castaña. Nauseas, ahí estaban las nauseas de nuevo.

-¿Hay alguna manera de hacer esto mas fácil para ti?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-No lo creo- Sonrió – Tranquilo, en un tiempo ya estaré bien- Suspiró.

-¿Puedes mostrarme lo que te dio el medico en ese aparato?- Iba a tratar de distraerla.

Ella sacó la tarjeta de memoria de su bolsillo y la puso en el portátil de Loki. Abrió el archivo de video y se lo mostro.

-Ese punto es tu hijo- Sonrió la castaña. Loki frunció el ceño pero después sonrió al ver el rostro de Coni normalizar su color.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero tras ellos estaba Bruce, Tony y Steve. El mayor de los Stark abrazó a la pareja pegando sus mejillas con las de ellos.

-Somos una adorable familia- Bromeó. Ella se sonrojo y Loki rodó los ojos.

-¿Un mes?- Preguntó Bruce acercándose a la pantalla. Loki asintió.

-Un hijo… es una bendición de Dios. Yo también quiero ser padre- Comentó Steve con una sonrisa. Esos eran sus planes, formar una familia.

-Pues… _ponte en campaña_- Tony le palmeó el hombro al rubio. Él se sonrojo.

-¿Qué opina Sigyn sobre eso?- Preguntó la castaña mirando a Steve.

-Esta de acuerdo- Sonrió aun mas sonrojado.

En ese minuto se escucho la señal del comedor, todos debían ir a comer. Se sentaron todos juntos como siempre.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Le preguntó Natasha a Coni.

-Bien… dentro de ocho meses tendremos al pequeñín llorando en las noches- Bromeó con la pelirroja.

-Sobre eso- Interrumpió Tony con comida en la boca – La reforma de la torre va en serio. Tendremos que quedarnos en un hotel un par de días mientras construyen los nuevos pisos-

La mirada melancólica entre todos se hizo presente.

-¿Cuántos pisos nuevos?- Preguntó Clint.

-Quince. Diez ´para cada uno'- Hizo comillas en el aire – Y cinco mas para investigación. Los últimos serán nuestros nuevos hogares- Respondió Stark.

-La idea es que hoy en la noche todos nos vayamos al hotel y en aproximadamente una semana la torre estará lista. Hay que comprar nuevas cosas y aparatos… los departamentos tendrán 3 habitaciones cada uno… con cocina, baños… serán como una casa- Agregó Pepper. La idea le gustaba.

-Me parece bien… gracias, Stark- Dijo Steve.

-De nada, Capipaleta. Solo espero que con esto a ninguno de ustedes se le ocurra la estúpida idea de querer largarse...- Tony se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se calló. Todos lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Deja de jugar con la comida- Bufó Loki mirando a su novia. Ella estaba revolviendo el almuerzo y no había probado bocado.

-Lo siento… Thor, hazme el honor- Le entregó su plato a Thor, sabia que el comía en grandes cantidades y se retiró. Las nauseas la consumían y no quería que le ocurriera un accidente en medio del comedor. Salió un momento de la Torre y tomó aire fresco.

El resto en el comedor miró como la castaña se fue rápidamente.

-Alguien tiene que ayudarla- Comentó Natasha. La pelirroja estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Es normal- Contestó Pepper – Hablé con su medico hoy y dijo que estaría bien, pero… nadie puede hacer nada por esas nauseas. El malestar general seguirá hasta que tenga tres meses- Suspiró.

-Hoy en la mañana comimos donas, estará bien por un rato- Comentó Tony. Realmente sabía lo difícil que era soportar esas cosas… porque su esposa lo había vivido.

La tarde pasó con normalidad y todos habían ordenado sus cosas para irse al hotel.

* * *

Siento mucho dedicar tanto capitulo al tema del apellido, pero de verdad mientras escribía me di cuenta que quedaban muchos cabos sueltos y esa fue la única explicación decente que se me ocurrió.

¡Dejen sus comentarios!


	3. Acomodándose

**- Acomodándose -**

-Quinto piso, habitación 5A, señorita Stark- Dijo la joven que estaba en la recepción del hotel. Estaba a diez minutos caminando desde la Torre, así que el ir y venir sería fácil para todos los vengadores.

Constanza y Loki tomaron sus cosas y subieron al ascensor, dejando atrás a los demás. Instalaron sus cosas y se sentaron en un sillón.

-No puedes estar comiendo donas el resto de tus días- Bufó Loki - ¿Has comido algo desde el almuerzo?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Donas- Sonrió la castaña – Es lo único que no me provoca rechazo… junto con los jugos de fruta- Dijo con cansancio. El pelinegro suspiró insatisfecho.

-Voy a pedir algo ¿Qué quieres?- La miro fijamente obligándola con la mirada a que dijera algo.

-Jugo de manzana- Suspiró ella.

Loki utilizó el teléfono de servicio a la habitación y pidió algo para comer. Cuando tocaron la puerta se puso de pie para recibir lo que había encargado.

Agradecía que Stark le enseñara ese tipo de cosas. El genio con ayuda de Pepper le habían enseñado a Loki a Thor cosas básicas sobre la estadía en Midgard.

-Iré al balcón un rato mientras comes- Suspiró la castaña. Se sentó en una pequeña silla mientras miraba la ciudad.

Loki bufó. Se acomodó en una silla y dejo las cosas en la mesa, que era bastante pequeña. Le molestaba terriblemente lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía hacer nada más que entender. O intentar entender.

-Lo siento mucho Loki, de verdad no me gustaría hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento mal y creo que en cualquier momento voy a llorar- Confesó la castaña sentándose junto a él.

-Sentimentalismo…- Dijo entre risas el pelinegro. La castaña robó un poco de pie de manzana que había pedido su novio. El la miró levantando una ceja.

Ambos rieron y compartieron el postre.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió el día que llegue desde Asgard- Murmuró Halof triste. Acababa de contarle a María lo que había sucedido. Le había costado mucho.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama escuchando música, esperando la hora de dormir.

-Lo siento- Contestó ella mirando a su pareja. Halof era grande, casi tan rubio como Thor y muy fuerte. No podía imaginárselo siendo victima de tan despreciable situación.

-Lo importante es que salí de ahí- Contesto el rubio abrazando a su pareja, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó y cerró los ojos.

* * *

-Solamente estoy esperando a que te sientas mejor para llevarte a Asgard. Es en serio lo que dije en la mañana…- Comentó Loki.

-Seria bastante fuerte un viaje por el Bifrost ¿No?- Preguntó la castaña tocando su vientre. El pelinegro sonrió al verla así.

-Quien diría que estaríamos así- Rió. La situación era por lo menos, curiosa. Ambos estaban tomando tan normales por la vida lo que hace un tiempo atrás seria un completo desastre.

-Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Fui a la única del equipo a la que no atacaste- Bromeó Coni.

-¿Sentimentalismos de nuevo, querida?- El pelinegro levanto una ceja. Ella bufó y se puso el pijama. El pelinegro la imitó y ambos se metieron a la cama.

-Espero que todo salga bien- Suspiró la castaña. Loki se acomodó para quedar un poco mas abajo que la castaña y escondió su cara en el cuello de esta. Puso su mano en el vientre de Coni.

Ella se sorprendió. Y la emocionó también. Puso su mano sobre la de él y se quedaron en silencio.

Él siempre había querido un hijo. Así lo habían criado, hasta que por alguna manera todo en Asgard comenzó a salir mal para el y aun asesinando a su propio padre, Odín no le había dado la atención que él quería. Ahí sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar. Corrompido por el dolor, se lanzó hacia el vacío esperando la muerte.

Y lo que sucedió fue aun peor.

Estaba completamente solo en quizás que universo. Los Chitauris lo ayudaron, si ¿Pero a que precio? Torturándolo. Completamente enfermo volvió a Midgard a conseguir lo que había prometido. Allí disfruto asesinando gente. Incluso le causó placer pensar en asesinar a 'Los Vengadores'. Incluido su hermano, porque básicamente, él era el culpable de todo, según lo que él pensaba.

Allí, pensando en que junto a Ares conquistarían ese inútil planeta, sucedió lo que menos se esperaba.

La traición.

Moribundo en aquel piso de esa nave flotante, su hermano y una desconocida lo ayudaron. Realmente eran unos idiotas. Cuando descubrió que aquella ayuda lo había condenado (¿Qué podía hacer el poderoso Dios de la Mentira, sin mentir a una persona en especial?), abandono todas sus esperanzas y se dejo morir. Se alió con ellos, si, pero esperando que Ares lo asesinara para darle fin a todo eso.

Los que ahora eran sus amigos, lo habían defendido en batalla. Lo habían protegido. Un par de veces la bestia verde lo había salvado de ser atacado por un sinfín de Chitauris. El mismo hombre al que él mismo había manipulado para destruir todo lo que fuera posible.

Luego de aquella tragedia su hermano, el idiota dios del trueno, lo había obligado a conversar hasta sacarle la última verdad.

_-Ahora todo es diferente- Le dijo un emocionado Thor. Aquella imagen estaba grabada en su cabeza. Ambos se encontraban en Asgard y Odín acababa de perdonarlo._

Todo era diferente.

-Loki, tranquilo, es una pesadilla- Murmuró la castaña moviendo al pelinegro, ya que por lo que ella veía, estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

Él se incorporó de a poco. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió, pero poco a poco su expresión fue cambiando hasta que la tristeza se hizo presente y no pudo reprimir la lágrima que estaba cayendo por su mejilla.

-Me contagiaste la estupidez- Bufó el pelinegro recostándose nuevamente.

-Eres un hombre fuerte. Aguantaste todo eso y aquí estas, teniendo una nueva vida. Deja ir eso y aférrate a lo que estas viviendo ahora- Contestó preocupada la castaña. Por los pocos balbuceos que había escuchado salir de su boca, entendía perfectamente lo que el soñó.

El estiró los brazos para abrazarla y ambos cayeron dormidos nuevamente.

-Buenos días señorita Stark. Actualmente son las 6:30 am- Saludó Jarvis desde el teléfono de la castaña.

-Ella lo sabe, lleva diez minutos en el baño- Bufó Loki enojado.

-Lo siento, señor Loki. Si no le parece mal, puedo hacerle una sugerencia para esos malestares. He investigado un poco a pedido del señor Stark- Respondió Jarvis. Loki cada vez se sorprendía mas con aquella maquina. Era como hablar con una persona.

-Continua- Suspiró el pelinegro.

-Uno de los compañeros de universidad de la señorita Stark ha inventado y sacado a la venta un medicamento que por lo que las opiniones dicen, es muy efectivo- Contestó la maquina.

-¿Y donde puedo conseguirlo?- Preguntó Loki poniéndose de pie.

-No voy a tomar nada que pueda hacerle daño- Bufó la castaña, estaba pálida como un papel. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos suspirando.

-Entendido, señorita Stark- Jarvis dejo de hablar.

-Eres imposible ¿Lo sabes?- Bufó Loki dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Ambos se arreglaron y caminaron hacia la torre. En el laboratorio estaba Bruce conversando con Tony.

-Buenos días- Saludaron ambos mirando a Loki y a Coni. Ellos asintieron. La castaña se retiró a su oficina, tenía otras cosas que hacer hoy.

-¿Cómo va lo que te pedí?- Preguntó Tony cuando su hermana dejo la habitación.

-Bueno, después de tus constantes amenazas y presiones, creo que he conseguido algo. Aunque no es como el anterior- Murmuró Bruce, estaba agotado.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Loki algo extrañado.

Lo que el no sabia es que Tony le había pedido a Bruce que creara algo que calmara un poco los síntomas desagradables del embarazo. Se vio obligado hacerlo también un tiempo atrás para Pepper, pero no habían creado tanto como para guardar. Y lo peor de todo es que habían tirado las bitácoras para que nadie se enterara (porque si Pepper lo sabia, haría un gran escandalo por medicarla sin su consentimiento).

-Es para solucionar… ya sabes, lo de mi hermana- Suspiró el genio.

-No quiere nada. Ya lo intenté- Comentó el dios sentándose frente a su portátil.

* * *

-Sigyn, de verdad no quieres unirte al club de estas sensaciones- Bufó una abrumada Constanza.

-Steve quiere un hijo. Y yo también- Soltó de golpe la Diosa. Coni casi escupe su café. Sigyn hace tiempo que lo quería y no sabia si Steve también, pero luego de un ataque de sinceridad de su novio, descubrió que la respuesta era positiva.

Los dos rubios y la castaña se encontraban en la oficina trabajando juntos.

-No deberías tomar café- Agregó Steve algo sonrojado. Sigyn era demasiado directa para su gusto. Regañó a la castaña para desviar el tema.

-Entonces crearemos nuestra próxima generación de Vengadores- Comentó la castaña entre risas.

- Es posible- Bufó Steve – Todos estarán… inmersos en ese mundo- Suspiró. La idea no le causaba gracia, pero no esperaba menos del hijo de una Diosa y el, un supersoldado.

-Los dejare un momento, pareja. Debo conseguir donas sin que nadie se entere- Murmuró la castaña retirándose. Los rubios se miraron y sonrieron.

-Steve… ¿Estas seguro de todo esto?- Preguntó la rubia algo afligida. Tenía más que claros los sentimientos entre ellos, pero ese era un gran paso.

-Por supuesto que si, cariño- Sonrió el capitán. Le beso la frente. La idea de una familia siempre estuvo presente en el.

-Esperemos un tiempo ¿Si? Para acomodarnos un poco. He estado menos de dos meses en Midgard- La rubia le sonreía a Steve.

-Será cuando tu quieras- Contestó el capitán. Ambos continuaron trabajando.

-¿Dónde esta?- Preguntó Loki desde el marco de la puerta. Steve se puso nervioso y miró a Sigyn.

-Debe estar en otra oficina, salió hace poco- Contestó el rubio.

-¿De verdad, Rogers? ¿Intentando engañar al Dios de la Mentira?- Bufó. Claramente el capitán no era el ejemplo viviente de alguien que engaña bien.

-Deberías conformarte con saber que esta comiendo- Le contestó Sigyn con el ceño fruncido. No entendía esa manía de su amigo, la que hacia que todo le molestara. Y si se trataba de la castaña, con mayor razón _todo_ le molestaba. Era una manera extraña de protegerla.

Loki se retiro y dejo solos nuevamente a la pareja.

-¿También te pondrás así, cariño?- Preguntó la rubia sonriendo. Le causaba gracia molestar al capitán y ver sus reacciones.

-No lo creo. Seré peor- Contesto Steve sonriendo.

-He vuelto- Murmuró la castaña con la mirada perdida – Loki me regañó- Suspiró.

Ambos rubios comenzaron a reír ante la mirada infantil de la castaña. Ella bufó algo inentendible y continuó trabajando.

-Peque, te traje algo- Dijo Tony entrando a la oficina con una taza de té – Es té de manzana- Murmuró.

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos. Tony no era de esas personas… serviciales. Y normalmente cuando intentaba serlo, acababa en desastre. Definitivamente algo tramaba.

Tony esperaba que su hermana se tragara eso lo antes posible, Bruce acababa de agregarle algo para disminuir las molestias.

-Gracias- Suspiró la castaña. Sea lo que sea que tuviera eso, su hermano no arriesgaría ni su vida ni la de su sobrino. Confió ciegamente y bebió el té.

-Tengo que torturar a Banner…- Comentó mientras se retiraba. Misión cumplida.

-¡Espera!- Pidió la castaña. Tony giró hacia ella – Dale las gracias a Bruce- ¿De verdad pensaban que no se daría cuenta?

Tony asintió nervioso y se retiró.

* * *

¡Hola!

En este capitulo plasme mi versión de lo que sucedió post Thor y pre/durante The Avengers con Loki. Nunca he considerado que él sea _el villano._

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	4. Solución

** - Solución -**

Tony caminó hacia el laboratorio con una sonrisa boba en la cara. El genio había pensado en engañar a su hermana. Y ese era precisamente el problema, ella _era_ su hermana. Era como tratar de engañarse a si mismo, tantos años juntos los habían hecho prácticamente iguales.

-Te dio las gracias- Comentó Stark mirando a Bruce. Él se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió. No le extrañaba para nada.

Loki suspiró. Esperaba que aquella cosa funcionara.

-Por cierto, Banner ¿Cómo va la inyección? Desde que mi hermanita estuvo en Asgard tú te has hecho cargo de eso- Preguntó el genio. El doctor lo miro acomodándose los lentes.

-Hasta el momento ha durado lo esperado. Y ella el mismo día que llegó tomo una muestra de sangre para revisarme- Suspiró. A veces el genio no tenia idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor – Loki ¿Puedes contarme exactamente que paso con Jennifer?- Preguntó el doctor mirando al Dios.

-Por lo poco que alcancé a oír, ese tipo de apariencia extraña la reclutó en el momento que tuvo el accidente. Le prometió quitar la mutación a cambio de que le prestara su fuerza- Respondió.

-Jennifer nunca se sintió a gusto siendo She Hulk, todos lo sabíamos- Agregó el genio bebiendo café.

-Cuando Fury me dijo que debía traerla a la Torre pensé que todo eso cambiaria. Nunca pensé que íbamos a tener que… matarla- La voz del doctor tembló un poco al recordar eso. Era su prima.

-Thor me dijo que en ningún momento mostró arrepentimiento, el idiota de mi hermano piensa que cuando las personas muestran esa debilidad, es porque son dignas de salvarlas. Pero… Banner, el caso de ella… fue distinto, lo siento mucho- Finalizó el Dios. Aunque la tipa había tratado de matarlo, era familiar de su amigo. Y respetaba eso.

-Lo se ¿Nadie quiere a un Hulk como enemigo, no?- Comentó el doctor con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. Tony le palmeó el hombro un par de veces.

-Hermano, necesito que vayamos a Asgard- Dijo Thor entrando al laboratorio con su clásica sonrisa.

-Estoy ocupado- Bufó el Dios menor sin despegar la vista de su portátil. No le gustaba cuando Thor irrumpía en el laboratorio sin permiso.

-Es importante- Replicó el Dios del trueno acercándose a su hermano. Era demasiado importante para que lo ignorara.

-Llévatelo antes de que destruya el laboratorio- Comentó el genio sonriendo. Thor lo miro extrañado.

Loki asintió y camino junto a su hermano en silencio hasta la azotea de la Torre Stark. Viajaron hacia su hogar mediante el Bifrost. Ambos se subieron a sus caballos y se dirigieron al castillo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa, Thor?- Preguntó algo enojado Loki.

-Padre y Madre quieren hablar con nosotros- Contestó el rubio. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo, pero suponía lo que iba a suceder.

Llegaron y caminaron hacia la habitación en donde el Padre de Todo y Frigga esperaban.

-Loki- Saludó Frigga a su hijo de un abrazo. Loki sabia que su madre profesaba un cariño especial por el y cada vez que la veía se alegraba.

-Me alegra que hayan venido, hijos míos- Odín hablaba serio.

-¿Qué sucede Padre?- Preguntó Loki extrañado. Solamente esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

-Es sobre ustedes y las que serán sus nuevas familias- Respondió el Padre de Todo- Si esto hubiera sucedido antes habría intervenido para poner a ambas a prueba y que se transformaran en Diosas de Asgard, pero no puedo hacer eso- Hizo una pausa – He aceptado que mis hijos quieran estar al lado de dos mortales –

Los hermanos estaban nerviosos ante Odín.

-El día en que unan sus vidas su descendencia y ellas compartirán una de nuestras características. La longevidad- Agregó Frigga.

Loki levanto la vista sorprendido y Thor apretó los puños.

-Thor, siempre has sabido que esperaba que Sif fuera la princesa y futura reina de Asgard. Pero las cosas han cambiado demasiado y espero que la decisión que he tomado sea la correcta. Tú y la mortal cumplirán su deber con Asgard- Continuó Odín – Y Loki, tú siempre fuiste, eres y serás mi hijo. Espero que aceptes eso también como príncipe de Asgard-

Ambos hicieron una reverencia ante las palabras de su Padre. El duro e incomprensivo Odín había cambiado.

-Esperamos que sus vidas sean felices. Y ya quiero conocer a mis nietos- Confesó Frigga con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Nietos? Pensó Loki.

-Ambas _están en cinta_- Dijo Frigga. Loki dirigió su mirada hacia Thor, quien sonreía nerviosamente.

-Siento no haberlo dicho antes, hermano- Suspiró el rubio algo afligido- Jane… esta… negando lo que esta sucediendo ¿Me entiendes?- Hizo un puchero. Thor se veía realmente complicado.

-Oh no. No me digas que quieres que _ella_ hable con la mortal- Loki abrió los ojos como plato. Odín y Frigga estaban algo perdidos en la conversación.

Thor asintió nerviosamente y Loki suspiró.

-Pídeselo tú. No quiero ser responsable de otra carga sobre ella- Bufó Loki. Suficiente tenía la castaña con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno, hijos míos, pueden volver a Midgard. Esperamos verlos pronto para celebrar su unión. Celebraremos ambas el mismo día- Finalizó Odín.

Ambos volvieron a hacer una reverencia y se retiraron del castillo. Volvieron a la tierra rápidamente y se separaron.

-Hermano… por favor- Thor seguía haciendo un puchero.

-No- Finalizó Loki entrando al laboratorio – Habla tu mismo con ella- Cerró la puerta de golpe dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que lo haría mañana.

El trabajo en la torre había terminado. Todos caminaban hacia el hotel mientras conversaban.

En la habitación 5A las cosas se estaban poniendo algo tensas.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la castaña, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. Loki acababa de contarle lo de la longevidad.

-Sé que es complicado, pero es un deseo de Odín, una orden que se debe cumplir- Contestó el pelinegro sentándose junto a Coni.

-Loki… yo… soy humana. No quiero ver como todos mis cercanos mueren mientras yo sigo igual por la orden que un Dios de otro mundo me obligó a acatar- Replicó la castaña.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de…-Loki había contestado por instinto. Y había cometido un terrible error.

-No sigas, por favor ni se te ocurra seguir- Bufó la castaña poniéndose de pie. Apretó los puños y tuvo que volver a sentarse, se había mareado. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y continuó hablando – En el fondo Steve, María, Jane y yo pasaremos por eso ¿No?- Le preguntó.

Loki asintió duramente.

-Esta bien, Loki. Acepto el reto de aguantarte por siglos- Suspiró la castaña con una sonrisa. No había nada mas que hacer, era un sacrificio que aceptaba tomar por su hijo y el hombre al que amaba - ¿Qué sucederá con el pequeño?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Crecerá al mismo ritmo que el de aquí, pero su apariencia se estancará en la juventud. Luego de un tiempo comenzará a envejecer lentamente- Contestó el pelinegro.

-Entiendo ¿Podemos dormir ahora?- Preguntó la castaña metiéndose en la cama.

-Hay otra cosa. Padre quiere hacer una ceremonia para los cuatro el mismo día- Comentó el pelinegro.

-¿Jane y Thor también?-

-Así es- Contestó Loki apagando las luces. Luego se acomodó en la cama y ambos durmieron plácidamente.

-Buenos días señorita Stark. Actualmente son las 6:30 am- La maquina comenzaba su discurso diario. Loki intentó sentarse para dirigir la vista al baño pero se encontró con la castaña profundamente dormida pegada a su pecho.

Sonrió. Acaricio su cabello un momento y luego su nariz para despertarla.

-Buenos días- Murmuró la castaña adormecida.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

-Si. Creo que me enamoré un poco de Bruce- Bromeó. Loki bufó y ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Ambos se prepararon para un nuevo día.

-Nieve…- Dijo Loki mirando por la ventana – Abrígate, esta nevando- Ordenó el Dios.

-Me gustaría hacer un ángel de nieve con mi cuerpo. Literalmente puedo hacerlo- Rió la castaña poniéndose un abrigo largo y una bufanda. El pelinegro la miró y rodó los ojos.

Loki la sacó de la habitación y cuando salieron del hotel le colocó la capucha del abrigo. Ambos caminaron hacia la torre observando la nieve caer.

-¿Podemos hacer una guerra de nieve?- Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil?- Bufó el pelinegro para hacerla enojar. Ella sonrió divertida.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre, Tony y Bruce ya se encontraban ahí. Ambos se quitaron el abrigo y se prepararon para trabajar.

-¡Bruce!- La castaña corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por sorpresa. El doctor no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Funciono?- Preguntó el doctor entre risas mirando a Loki. Este asintió.

-Gracias- Coni le sonreía.

El Doctor Banner llevaba años siendo amigo de los Stark. Y de todos los vengadores. Le había costado al principio acercarse a la gente (derechamente _no le gustaba_ la gente) debido a su condición. Luego de mucho intentarlo, habían encontrado una solución. Y lo que había hecho ayer a petición de Tony, de cierto modo para el, era retribuir.

-¿Cómo ha estado Betty?- Preguntó Tony guiñándole el ojo.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. SHIELD… esta tratando de incluirla como espía- Contestó el doctor. Los tres acompañantes se sorprendieron.

-¿Espía? No me digas que es un tipo de viuda…- El genio se veía confundido.

-Tiene entrenamiento por parte del ejército- Agregó el doctor.

-¿Y que piensa ella?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Comenzará a trabajar aquí dentro de un mes- Suspiró. Le agradaba la idea de estar con Betty, pero ¿Espía?

-He escuchado que quieren traer a Selvig, Foster y su amiguita para que trabajen aquí también- Comentó Tony. El genio sabía las cosas que Fury tramaba. De hecho, lo había obligado a confesar.

La mañana paso rápida para ellos. Habían conversado y trabajado amenamente, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Papá!- Saludó la pequeña Lily, venia corriendo. Tras ella venia Pepper. Era casi hora de comer y ella _mágicamente_ se daba el tiempo para estar con todos. Por Lily.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- Preguntó Tony cargándola. Le gustaba ver a su hija feliz. Y la escuela a la que la habían inscrito la mantenía feliz.

-Bien- Sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, querida?- Preguntó Pepper a Coni. Le preocupaba la salud de la que era su hermana pequeña.

-Bastante bien, Pepper- Le contesto la castaña con una sonrisa en la cara. Definitivamente lo que inventó Bruce había dado buenos resultados.

La señal para ir a comer sonó de repente. Todos dejaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al comedor.

La torre estaba siendo reconstruida, por lo que algunos agentes se encontraban vigilando las nuevas instalaciones.

-Según la persona encargada, el viernes estará listo- Comento Pepper tomando asiento. En sus piernas se sentó Lily sonriendo.

-Han tardado demasiado, son solo quince pisos- Dijo Tony algo fastidiado. Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas se hicieran rápido.

Todos lo miraron y suspiraron. Stark era como un niño pequeño.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Thor se acercó a Coni.

-¿Tienes un minuto?- Preguntó el Dios del Trueno.

-Claro, vamos a mi oficina- Contestó la castaña. Ambos caminaron hacia la pequeña oficina que la bioquímica tenia en la Torre. Thor se sentó y movía sus manos nervioso.

-Vamos… cuéntame, me estas poniendo nerviosa- Comentó la castaña mirando al Dios.

-Es sobre Jane- Murmuró Thor. El no entendía mucho sobre lo que podría estar pensando Jane y necesitaba ayuda para convencerla de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era bueno.

-Loki me dijo algo ayer ¿Es sobre lo de la longevidad?- Preguntó la castaña. Pensó que eso sería la causa del problema.

-Aun no le he dicho nada. Y hay algo mas… ella… también esta esperando un hijo- Soltó de golpe el Dios. Coni abrió un poco la boca sorprendida. Bien escondido que se lo tenía.

-Debe ser una nube de hormonas, igual que yo- Dijo la castaña para relajar un poco el ambiente, pero Thor no cambió su expresión - ¿Quieres que hable con ella?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras. Había pensado en Loki también, pero…- Thor bajó la mirada.

-Loki no se lleva muy bien con Jane. Por todo lo que paso… hace tiempo. Le trae malos recuerdos, lo siento, Thor- Comentó la castaña poniendo la mano en el hombro del Dios. El la miró y sonrió, Coni tenia esa habilidad de reconfortar a los demás.

-Vamos ahora- Dijo el Dios tomando de la muñeca a la castaña. Esta, sorprendida, solo caminó junto a él. La cosa se puso extraña cuando la llevó hacia el hogar de Jane con ayuda del Mjolnir y se mareó un poco.

-¿Se puede saber para que aprendiste a manejar si haces este tipo de cosas?- Bufó la castaña con los ojos cerrados, sujetándose de el fuerte brazo de Thor. El solo rió nerviosamente.

Estaban en un lugar alejado de la ciudad. De hecho, parecía sacado de una película de vaqueros. Habían llegado a Nuevo México en menos de diez minutos.

Caminando pasaron por fuera de una tienda de mascotas, un hospital y luego llegaron a un local en donde por el vidrio, se veía el doctor Selvig.

-¡Thor!- Saludó el hombre con la mano.

Tras el, se veía Jane y Darcy, ambas escribiendo anotaciones en una pizarra. Cuando Jane vio a Thor, esbozó una sonrisa con aires de tristeza.

* * *

Thor se lo tenía bien escondido ¿Eh?

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	5. Nuevo Hogar

** - Nuevo Hogar -**

El astrofísico hizo pasar a Thor, pero este hizo una seña de espera, porque la castaña estaba hablando por teléfono y quería presentarla.

-Estoy en Nuevo México con Thor. Lo siento, no podre estar en laboratorio hoy- Comentó afligida la castaña hablando con Loki.

-¿Cómo que en Nuevo México?- Gritó un enfadado Tony escuchando la conversación.

-Dile al tonto de mi hermano que te cuide o lo asesinare con mis propias manos- Finalizó Loki colgando el teléfono.

La castaña suspiró y miró a Thor. Él había escuchado perfectamente lo que su hermano había dicho y sonrió divertido.

-Ella es Constanza Stark, una buena amiga mía- Dijo el Dios del Trueno mirando a Selvig. Este saludo a la castaña con un apretón de mano.

-Erik Selvig, un gusto. Pasen, por favor- Indicó el astrofísico. Dentro del taller se encontraba Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis.

-Oh por Dios ¿Ella es la que parece un ángel?- Preguntó emocionada Darcy tomándole las manos a la castaña. Darcy, luego de conocer a Thor y después de las ultimas tragedias, se había vuelto una 'fan' de la _Dark Angel_, como era llamada la castaña en los informativos de la televisión- Darcy Lewis- Saludó.

-Constanza Stark- Respondió el saludo algo nerviosa. Pero le agradaba aquella joven.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Jane saludando a su vieja amiga.

Jane y Constanza habían entablado amistad en Asgard y habían mantenido la comunicación lo mas viva posible hasta que la castaña y Thor desaparecieron. El día en que volvieron se rencontraron y habían continuado su amistad.

-Bien Jane. Han pasado muchas cosas, debo ponerte al día- Sonrió la castaña.

-Creo que yo también- Murmuró Jane mirando de reojo a Thor. Este solo dio un suspiro.

Darcy se retiro un momento y volvió con una figura de acción y cartas coleccionables de Constanza. La castaña sabia que esos productos se vendían muy bien y eran populares entre los niños, y todos los vengadores habían aceptado a prestar su imagen. De todos modos, las figuras ya se habían comercializado por todo el mundo.

-No creo que este sea el momento- Dijo Jane riendo y mirando a su amiga. Ella tenía una actitud excéntrica, pero era muy inteligente. Hizo un puchero y Coni asintió. Escribió una pequeña dedicatoria tras la tarjeta mas grande y solo firmo la base de la figura. Había tenido que inventarse una firma (en realidad todos). Escribía Dark Angel entre dos alas y le parecía tan natural que no le causaba tanta vergüenza como al principio.

-Después una foto- Sonrió Darcy. Thor rió, recordó cuando la había conocido y también le había tomado una fotografía con aquel diminuto aparato.

-¿Y a que se debe su visita?- Preguntó Selvig algo extrañado. Thor iba habitualmente, pero solo. Y ahora se veía serio.

-Es sobre lo que va a suceder con Jane y conmigo- Respondió la castaña mirando a Thor. Selvig y Darcy no entendían nada -Al par de hermanos se les ocurrió tener hijos al mismo tiempo, Odín y Frigga quieren vernos y casarnos en Asgard- Contestó de un suspiro Coni.

Selvig frunció el ceño y Darcy estaba sorprendida.

-Ya le dije a Thor que mi hijo nacerá aquí y vivirá como yo- Replicó Jane mirando a ambos Vengadores algo enojada.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- Dijo Coni tomándole la mano a Jane – El pequeño es mitad Dios, al igual que mi hijo. Loki converso conmigo y también me sorprendí al principio… pero… no puedo renegar quien es y de donde viene. Y la decisión nos afecta a los tres. En tu caso con Thor, es lo mismo- Dijo la castaña tomando asiento. Jane se quedo un minuto en silencio y soltó la mano de la castaña.

-Hablemos a solas- Bufó Jane mirando a Thor. Ambos se dirigieron hacia una habitación que estaba alejada del taller.

-¿Loki?- Preguntaron Darcy y Selvig. Aquel nombre no era bien recordado entre ellos.

-Loki es mi pareja hace años- Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa – Ha cambiado, no se preocupen. Y siento mucho lo que pasó hace tiempo- Suspiró. Ambos asintieron nerviosos.

-Espero que Thor no salga arañado esta vez- Comentó Darcy. Hace tiempo una vez Thor hizo un comentario que a Jane no le gustó para nada y lo sacó de la casa furiosa.

-Con lo que le dirá ahora… espero que Jane esté tranquila- Dijo la castaña con los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansada y no sabía porque. Tal vez fue el cambio de clima o algo así.

* * *

-Agradezco que la hayas traído, porque esta pasando por lo mismo que yo, pero entiende ¿Crees que es fácil para mi?- Dijo una enfadada Jane Foster.

-Hay más, Jane. Si aceptas casarte conmigo, nuestro hijo y tú poseerán la longevidad que tenemos en Asgard. Espero que entiendas esto, es importante – Comentó Thor triste. No le gustaba ver a Jane así, tan exaltada.

-Eso es aun peor… no lo se, Thor. No me siento segura- Contestó la astrofísica.

-Cuando ambas pasen el primer ciclo de su estado, debemos ir a Asgard. Deseo que en estos dos meses que quedan puedas pensar todo lo que esta sucediendo y tu respuesta sea positiva. Te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo, Jane ¿Es eso también tan difícil de entender?- Preguntó el Dios.

Thor se puso de pie y le besó la frente a Jane, abrió la puerta y se retiró.

* * *

-Nos vemos pronto, amigos míos- Dijo Thor mientras tomaba nuevamente de la muñeca a Coni y la sacaba rápidamente del lugar.

Los tres presentes se miraron extrañados y Darcy fue donde estaba Jane.

Fuera de taller, el Dios dio un par de zancadas y se detuvo en una intersección de calles.

-Por Dios, Thor ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Escupió una confundida Constanza.

-Lo siento- Respondió el Dios soltando la muñeca de la castaña.

-Nada de 'Lo siento', querido. Vas a volver con Jane y vas a arreglar las cosas ahora, si no quieres que te patee el trasero en este instante- Bufó. Esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido en Asgard junto a Thor y no le gustaba para nada verlo así. El mismo le había enseñado a afrontar las cosas.

-¡Estoy dolido!- Soltó – No puedo creer que…- El Dios puso su mano en su frente. No podía creer que Jane no aceptara. Y temía terriblemente que nunca lo hiciera.

-¡Ve ahí ahora mismo! Tengo nauseas y quiero sentarme- Susurró la castaña apuntando el taller. De verdad sentía nauseas y se sentó en la acera de la calle.

Thor asintió pero primero cargó a la castaña y la dejo en una de las sillas del taller. Ahí se encontraban los tres investigadores.

-Eres un poco bruto, amigo- Soltó Darcy mirándolo. Ayudó a la castaña a ponerse de pie para ir al baño. Rápidamente.

Thor se quedo con Selvig y Jane. El astrofísico se retiro dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-Yo…- Balbuceó Thor. En realidad no sabía que decir.

-Shh...- Le tapo la boca al Dios- Ser reina de un mundo al que no pertenezco no estaba dentro de mis planes. Pero estoy entendiendo… Acepto- Sollozó la astrofísica abrazando a Thor.

Thor acarició su cabello y la abrazó suavemente. Se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió.

-Nosotros… también trabajaremos en SHIELD. El director Fury le consiguió un departamento a Darcy y a Erik. Yo viviré contigo en la torre- Dijo Jane al separarse de él.

-Me parece muy bien- Contestó Thor.

-Felicidades- Dijeron Coni, Darcy y Selvig al mismo tiempo observando a la pareja. La castaña aun seguía un poco pálida, pero le alegraba ver a Thor y a Jane felices.

El Dios del trueno y la mujer de la ciencia unirán sus vidas.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido. Fuera, venía un cabreado Anthony Stark junto a Loki. El pelinegro había transportado a ambos a Nuevo México.

-Si hubieran llegado cinco minutos antes, ambos te estarían pateando el trasero por mi, querido- Dijo la castaña sonriendo y saliendo del taller para calmar al par de sobreprotectores hombres.

-No le digas nada a Loki- Pidió Thor avergonzado. La castaña le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Constanza mirando a ambos.

-Tu hermano no me dejaba tranquilo así que lo traje hasta aquí- Contestó el pelinegro apuntando al genio.

-No puedo creer que ricitos de oro te haya sacado así del laboratorio. Más en tu estado. Y si, se nota que acabas de tener nauseas y adiós almuerzo- Bufó el genio acercándose a la castaña.

Loki abrió la boca sorprendido y camino hacia el taller, pero la castaña lo detuvo. ¿Que parte de 'cuidarla' no había entendido su hermano?

-Ni se te ocurra, tranquilo- Dijo sonriendo la castaña – No lo puedes culpar por algo que mi propio cuerpo hace- Volvió a sonreír para calmar a Loki. Últimamente el pelinegro explotaba por todo.

-¿Podemos irnos ya a la torre?- Preguntó Loki desviando la mirada. Estaba cabreado. Mucho.

-Iré a despedirme, esperen aquí fuera. Sin escándalos- Bufó la castaña mientras entraba nuevamente al taller.

-¿Tienes que irte? ¿Podemos sacarnos una foto?- Preguntó Darcy al ver entrar a la castaña.

-Si, mis padres están fuera. Lo siento mucho…- Contestó la castaña algo apenada - ¿Quieres que me transforme o solo así?- Rió.

-Ambas- Contestó Darcy. Thor rió.

Jane tomo el teléfono de Darcy y les sacó la primera foto. Luego Coni se transformo y esperaron a que Darcy se calmara un poco. Acarició sus alas un momento, eran suaves como el terciopelo… era increíble como aquellas alas podían ser algo tan resistente y duro en batalla. Darcy le quitó una pluma.

-¡Darcy!- Gritó Jane riendo – Bien, ahora la segunda foto-

El momento fue agradable y divertido. Coni volvió a la normalidad y la pluma no desapareció, así que la joven ayudante quedó feliz. Se despidió de todos y salió del taller.

Los tres volvieron a la torre en medio de regaños y le pidieron a Bruce que le diera otra dosis del medicamento.

El viernes había llegado rápidamente y todos luego de trabajar, fueron por sus cosas al hotel. En cuanto volvieron observaron que el ascensor tenía los nombres de cada uno indicando el piso que le correspondía. En orden era Steve Rogers, Sigyn, Halof, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Loki/Constanza Stark y el último piso Anthony/Virginia/Lily Stark.

Y Tony, sin previo aviso no pidió quince pisos, si no veinte. Así que los primeros seis pisos/departamentos estaban sin nombre. El genio había conversado con Fury y el Director de SHIELD le había dicho que eventualmente llegarían más Vengadores.

-Es bonito ¿No crees?- Le preguntó Coni a Loki. Este asintió e inspeccionó el piso – Jarvis ¿Me haces un tour?- Sonrió.

-Señorita Stark: Este piso actualmente posee tres habitaciones en diferentes sectores del departamento. Cada una posee un baño individual. La sala de estar es bastante grande y tras ella se encuentra la cocina junto al comedor. Posee también una habitación para la lavandería. La habitación principal fue designada para usted y el señor Loki, esta acondicionada con todas sus cosas- Finalizó la maquina.

-Ven aquí- Ordenó Loki haciendo una seña. La castaña se acercó hacia una de las habitaciones y estaba adornada con motivos de bebé. Había una cuna y una cama pequeña. También bastantes accesorios y juguetes.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Tu pediste esto?- Preguntó el Dios mirando aquel _enternecedor _ambiente. Si no supiera que es para su hijo, lo consideraría algo totalmente ridículo.

-No, tal vez fue Pepper- Contestó la castaña - ¿No te gusta?- Hizo un puchero.

-Tengo que cortarme el cabello ¿Puedes hacerlo tu?- Preguntó el Dios desviando el tema. En ese momento no quería asumir que _él_ hubiera preferido ayudar con esas cosas. No era el momento ni tampoco haría un escandalo por eso.

-¿No puedes ir a un centro de…?- Contesto la castaña. 'Manera de cambiar el tema' Pensó. Esperaba que no estuviera enfadado.

-No, siempre lo he hecho yo. O Madre- Replicó. Era cierto, tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros. Podría hacer una competencia con la castaña por cual de los dos tenia el cabello mas largo.

La castaña lo pensó un minuto y accedió.

-Esta bien, déjame ir por la tijera y algo para cubrirte- Indicó mientras se retiraba. Había recordado algo. Un dibujo.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin su nuevo hogar!

Al parecer a Loki no le gustó mucho la decoración hahaha!

¿De que será el dibujo?

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	6. Recuerdos

**- Recuerdos -**

Aquel dibujo se lo había regalado Frigga a Constanza la primera vez que fue a Asgard. Era un retrato de Loki junto a Thor antes de la ceremonia 'fallida' en donde se suponía que Thor seria nombrado Rey de Asgard. Ambos aparecían con una sonrisa en la cara. Habían crecido desde entonces.

La castaña fue por el dibujo y una foto en que aparecía Tony, Loki y ella a los pocos días después de haber derrotado a Ares en la ciudad.

Tony fue el primero en acercarse a Loki y obligó a su hermana a hacerlo también. Desde esos días habían formado una buena amistad.

-Tu eliges el look- Sonrió divertida. Le mostró ambas imágenes y Loki se sorprendió al ver el dibujo.

-Ese retrato… es de Madre ¿Por qué lo tienes tu?- Bufó el Dios. Raro. Que la castaña tuviera el dibujo era demasiado raro.

-Frigga me lo obsequio la primera vez que fuimos a Asgard- Le contestó.

La madre de Loki le había regalado el dibujo a la castaña luego de que lo observara bastante tiempo con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Decidió que tal vez, aquel dibujo estaría mejor en manos de la mortal.

La castaña le indicó a Loki que se sentara en el suelo y lo rodeó con un plástico.

-¿Y bien, cuan corto?- Preguntó.

-Haz un intermedio de las dos imágenes- Soltó el Dios riendo. Le gustaba molestar a la castaña. Ella le mojó un poco el cabello y se arrodilló tras el para cortárselo-El retrato me trajo recuerdos-

Dolorosos recuerdos. Coni se sorprendió un poco y trato de hacer que lo que había recordado, no le hiciera daño.

-El libro donde esta la foto… mira la primera pagina- Sugirió la castaña.

Ese libro de fotos era muy viejo, pero se conservaba bien. Había fotos de todos ahí. Loki, al ver la primera foto, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

- Halloween… Había cumplido 18 años hace poco y los dos nos disfrazamos del Capitán América. Nuestro padre estuvo presente cuando a Steve lo convirtieron en supersoldado… y se volvieron amigos. Nos hablaba mucho de él, así que el gusto por el capitán se traspaso a nosotros- Comentó Coni sonriendo.

Loki observaba la imagen. Era un juvenil Tony con el traje antiguo de Steve. Y la castaña, por el contrario, tenía un vestido tratando de imitar el traje de patriota. Pepper aparecía disfrazada de hada. Los tres sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus costumbres son bastante inusuales- Comentó Loki. Miraba sus mechones en el suelo.

-Sigue hojeándolo y si quieres, me preguntas por la foto que te llame la atención- Agregó la castaña recortando el cabello de Loki.

-Él es...- Loki se sorprendió. Coni miro la foto. Era Phil junto a ella y Pepper en la mansión de Malibu.

-Tengo que visitarlo- Sonrió la castaña amargamente. Loki siguió hojeando el libro.

Había bastantes, se imagino que eso era por la _manía_ de Tony. Siempre que podía 'inmortalizaba' el momento, como decían en Midgard.

-¿Terminaste ya?- Preguntó el Dios dejando el libro de lado. La castaña suspiró.

-Así es, su majestad- Respondió. Le quito el plástico de los hombros y se puso en frente de él, a su altura – En el fondo Loki, los recuerdos son eso, recuerdos. No vivas de ellos. Aprecia los buenos y los malos, se pueden ir al carajo- Le besó la punta de la nariz y sonrió- Ahora a la ducha mientras limpio el desastre- Suspiró mirando el suelo, yendo a buscar algo para ordenar.

El pelinegro sonrió. Le divertía que la castaña fuera malhablada. Y por otro lado, le gustaba que ella siempre estuviera preocupada por el. Le hacia sentir completo, como si no necesitara mas en la vida.

-Señor Loki, su hermano, el señor Thor esta fuera- Dijo Jarvis sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Hermano- Saludó el rubio – Te ves mas joven- Bromeó. Recordó cuando aun estaban en Asgard y compartían aventuras junto a los demás. Loki rodó los ojos y lo invitó a pasar.

-¿A que se debe la ropa?- Preguntó el pelinegro observando que su hermano traía ropa doblada en una mano.

-Pensé en que podíamos conversar un momento, como en casa. Y Stark me dijo que me invitaras a probar el… hidro… hidromasaje, algo así- Respondió el Dios mayor.

En Asgard junto a su hermano y los demás guerreros disfrutaban sesiones de masajes y baños de vapor. Y eso era lo mas parecido que había encontrado en la Torre.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido. Hace años que no hacían eso. Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de estar en donde Coni ya había limpiado.

-Thor- Saludó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Thor quiere usar el hidromasaje… conmigo- Soltó el Dios menor algo nervioso. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, la imagen mentar fue agradablemente extraña.

-Tu sabes usarlo, adelante- Le contestó rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?- Preguntó el rubio. Loki puso su mano en la frente y la castaña rió.

-La vista seria buena, pero no, querido- Respondió. La inocencia de Thor no tenia limites.

-Lo siento, pensé en Stark y supuse que ustedes…- No continuo al ver como lo observaba Loki.

-Tony y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos que a ninguno de ustedes les gustaría saber- Suspiró. Loki y Thor la miraron aun mas sorprendidos.

-No me digas que tu y el…- Thor nuevamente se quedó sin palabras.

-Maldito enfermo- Soltó la castaña. Ella no se refería a _ese_ tipo de cosas- Algún día, mientras esté ebria, se los contaré. Ahora no, iré a jugar con Lily un momento- Suspiró y salió del piso.

-Realmente eres mal pensado, hermano- Dijo Loki entre risas. El rubio suspiró algo sonrojado, sus palabras se habían malinterpretado totalmente.

Hermano. Le había costado mucho volver a llamarlo hermano. Normalmente siempre utilizaba un adjetivo negativo y luego, a duras penas, agregaba esa palabra.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia el baño de su nueva habitación, en donde había lo típico. Claro que al estilo Stark, era lujoso y poseía una ducha, una bañera amplia y un hidromasaje para cuatro personas. Preparo todo y esperó.

Thor miraba curioso, aun no aprendía lo suficiente sobre los aparatos extraños de Midgard.

Ambos se dieron la espalda para quitarse la ropa y entraron en el agua.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?- Preguntó Loki.

-Jane acepto. Y vendrá a vivir conmigo… con nosotros, a la torre- Respondió el rubio. Loki se quedo en silencio.

La mortal. Esa era una de las partes de su pasado que quería olvidar… y la mortal lo único que hacia con su presencia era recordarle lo maldito que había sido.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Loki- Bufó el rubio mirando a su hermano. El pelinegro nuevamente se refugió en el silencio.

-Ya hemos hablado sobre esto- Soltó el Dios menor.

-Al principio será complicado ¿Podrás dejar todo eso atrás?- Preguntó el rubio.

-No es fácil, Thor. No ha sido fácil… ni lo será- Dijo cabizbajo el Dios menor.

-Por lo que veo, lo estas intentando. Eso es bueno, hermano, me alegro- Comentó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Idiota- Bufó el menor.

El vapor de lugar provocaba un color carmesí en las mejillas de ambos. Continuaron con una alegre conversación.

Thor estaba alegre por su hermano, a pesar de haber demostrado cambios, en el fondo ambos sabían que las cicatrices tardarían mucho en sanar.

* * *

En el piso de Tony, el canal Disney reinaba la televisión. Los hermanos estaban en un sillón viendo El Rey León junto a Lily. También estaban Sigyn y Steve. Pepper aun no llegaba a casa, estaba en una reunión de Stark Industries.

El genio estaba abrazando por sobre el hombro a la bioquímica, mientras que esta tenia sobre las piernas a Lily.

En el otro sillón se encontraba la pareja de rubios, también abrazados viendo la televisión.

-¡Mufasa!- Gritó la pequeña triste, acababa de pasar la escena en que Simba lo encuentra muerto y Scar lo culpa. Le tomo la mano a la castaña, la cual tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo creer que esta película siga haciéndome daño- Suspiro mirando a su hermano. Lily la miraba extrañada.

-La primera vez que la vimos juntos… incluso me hiciste llorar, a mí, el duro Tony Stark. Y todo porque mi hermanita pequeña estaba triste- Suspiró el genio.

Steve y Sigyn observaban a los hermanos.

-La historia me es familiar- Susurró Sigyn. Steve la miró extrañado y luego sonrió.

Cuando la película termino y encendieron las luces, Lily aun tenía ganas de jugar.

-¿Podemos dibujar?- Le preguntó la pequeña a Tony. El genio asintió con una sonrisa. La pequeña fue corriendo en búsqueda de hojas y lápices.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- Preguntó la bioquímica. Los rubios asintieron.

-Te ayudare- Dijo Tony poniéndose de pie – Lávate la cara, tienes los ojos rojos- Rió.

En cuanto la castaña volvió, ella y su hermano prepararon algo mientras Steve y Sigyn se quedaron con Lily. A la pequeña le maravillaba lo bien que Steve dibujaba.

-Señor Stark, el señor Loki se encuentra fuera- Avisó la maquina.

-Déjalo pasar Jarvis- Respondió Tony. Los hermanos se encontraban cocinando.

Loki saludo y fue en dirección a la castaña.

-¿Qué tal todo con Thor?- Preguntó ella. Lo observo un momento, se veía realmente bien con el cabello algo mas corto.

-Nada interesante- Respondió el pelinegro.

Los hermanos prepararon la mesa, y Loki sirvió un vaso con leche chocolatada y un sorbete plástico de colores para Lily a pedido de la castaña. Finalmente el pelinegro se había acostumbrado a la pequeña, incluso le agradaba un poco por el carácter tan parecido al de Stark.

En cuanto Pepper llegó, los visitantes se retiraron. La pobre mujer había trabajado todo el día, así que se despidieron de ella para dejarla descansar.

-Mañana no sacaré un pie de la cama, no se porque, pero estoy cansada- Suspiró la castaña poniéndose el pijama.

-Una vida esta formándose en ti. Y ¡Por Odín! Me ignoras cuando digo que te quedes quieta o que te tranquilices un poco- Bufó Loki acostado.

-Estoy embarazada, no enferma- Suspiró ella acomodándose a su lado.

Era tarde. El silencio inundaba el piso, el nuevo hogar de ambos. No se escuchaban ruidos como antes, de los Vengadores que estaban con insomnio y prendían el televisor.

Por el gran ventanal se podía observar la nieve caer. A la castaña le gustaba mirar el ambiente antes de dormir, así que Jarvis polarizaba los vidrios cuando ambos se dormían.

La bioquímica se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Loki, como si temiera algo. El la envolvía con un cálido abrazo mientras esperaba que se durmiera.

_-Laying close to you (Acostado a tu lado)_

_Feeling your heart beating (Siento tu corazón latir)_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming (Y me pregunto que estás soñando)_

_Wondering if its me you're seeing (Me pregunto si es a mi a quien estas viendo)_

_Then I kiss your eyes (Entonces beso tus ojos)_

_And thank god we're together (Y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos)_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever (Solo quiero estar contigo en este momento para siempre)_

_Forever and ever (Por siempre y para siempre)_

_I don't wanna close my eyes (No quiero cerrar mis ojos)_

_I don't wanna fall asleep (No quiero dormir)_

_Cus I'd miss you (Porque te extrañaría)_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing (Y no quiero perderme de nada)-_

La castaña estaba cantando. Le cantaba a Loki, casi susurrando. El pelinegro cerro los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

I Don't wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith

La estaba escuchando y… so many feels ;w;

Lo siento

Por otro lado, me encanta la apariencia de Loki en Thor ¿Alguien ha visto la escena eliminada cuando van a caballo al Bifrost y Loki tiene el cabello desordenado?

Y lo ultimo. Respondiendole a kaname lin-chan. Eso es por si acaso. Nadie sabe lo que viene a futuro ¿No? -inserte aquí risa maléfica-

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	7. Pasado

**- Pasado -**

Cuando el pelinegro despertó, se encontraba solo en la cama. Miró el teléfono de la castaña y pudo ver que eran las 14:45 de la tarde.

Bufó y se dirigió al baño, en búsqueda de la castaña. Al no encontrarla, recorrió el apartamento.

-No despertabas así que me levante a comer algo- Dijo sonriendo la castaña. Loki la miró extrañado y se unió a ella. Comieron y luego se dieron un baño juntos.

El teléfono de la castaña sonó mientras se vestía.

-¿Tienes tiempo? Estoy con el Capipaleta, Banner, Légolas, ricitos de oro y la viuda. Queremos ir al cementerio…- Dijo Tony algo triste.

-Esta bien ¿Sola?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Puedes decirle al Dios de la Locura que se quede con la noviecita del Capitán- Respondió.

-Subo ahora- Colgó.

Loki miraba extrañado a la castaña. Nuevamente estaba evitando descansar.

-Iré con los demás al cementerio ¿Te quedas con Sigyn?- Dijo con una sonrisa la bioquímica.

Llevar a Loki al cementerio sería una mala idea. Aunque Phil supo en el último minuto que Loki era aliado, en aquel cementerio instalado por SHIELD se hicieron memoriales con las victimas de Alemania.

Loki la miro y asintió duramente, alejándose del lugar. Fue de inmediato donde su amiga.

La castaña se dirigió a donde estaban los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Clint al ver entrar a la castaña. Su expresión demostraba tristeza.

-Creo que Loki se enojo un poco- Suspiró ella con la mano derecha en su frente. Thor se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Dale tiempo- Susurró el rubio.

Los demás solo miraban a la castaña con preocupación. Bajaron hacia el estacionamiento y se dividieron en dos autos. Llegaron rápidamente al cementerio y visitaron la tumba de Phil.

La castaña se arrodilló para buscar la foto que había ahí y se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Ustedes, Los Vengadores, son culpables de que Phil haya muerto- Dijo la castaña leyendo en voz alta. El vidrio del marco estaba totalmente rayado con aquel mensaje.

Steve le quitó de las manos la foto a Coni y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. La castaña, con lágrimas en los ojos, se puso de pie. Y Tony la envolvió en sus cálidos brazos.

-Es demasiado rencor contra nosotros…- Suspiró Natasha.

-Nosotros… hicimos lo que pudimos…- Sollozó la castaña. Le dolía terriblemente ser acusada de la muerte de su amigo.

-Esto es excederse demasiado- Bufó Clint mirando la foto.

-Todos sabemos lo que sucedió realmente ahí. La opinión de alguien que fue tan cobarde para escribir esa mierda, no debe importarnos- Comentó el genio haciendo una mueca.

-Coulson era un gran hombre, no entiendo porque los mortales hacen este tipo de cosas- Agregó Thor.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Visitar a Phil y llevarse esa sorpresa no era grato para ninguno. Se quedaron un momento con el, transformándose en casi toda la tarde. Todos sin excepción habían sido cercanos hacia él y la perdida había sido muy fuerte.

Coni hablo un momento con el, contándole todo lo que había sucedido. Los demás también le dedicaron un par de palabras.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que todos regresaron a la torre dirigiéndose cada uno hacia su apartamento.

-¿Loki?- Preguntó la castaña al entrar al departamento.

-El señor Loki no ha regresado- Contesto Jarvis -¿Quiere que le avise que usted ha llegado?-

-No, gracias Jarvis- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa amarga. Se metió a la ducha y luego a la cama, junto a los libros con fotos que tenia.

Steve hace años le había obsequiado un dibujo, en donde aparecía ella ya adulta junto a Howard Stark. Por razones obvias, la castaña no había podido tener fotos junto a su padre. Y el Capitán le había concedido ese pequeño deseo.

También había fotos junto al patriota. Steve era constantemente acosado por Tony. A veces incluso, le decía 'pedófilo pervertido' por haber tenido una relación con su hermana.

La castaña había guardado la imagen de un periódico, cuando supuestamente habían asesinado a Ares, en donde aparecían todos muy dañados, pero sonriendo.

En una aparecía Bruce junto a ella, ambos con una bata blanca en el laboratorio. Las demás eran junto al resto de los Vengadores, incluso Halof. Había cumplido su promesa de mostrarle lo que era una cámara y le había regalado una copia de la foto en la que aparecían ambos sonriendo con la armadura de Asgard.

A pesar de aquellos buenos recuerdos, en su mente solamente se encontraba Phil y ese mensaje. No podía entender como la gente hacia tanto daño con un simple mensaje.

-Jarvis. El pasado es una mierda ¿No crees?- Dijo la castaña.

-No puedo responderle eso, señorita- Contestó la maquina. La castaña esbozo una sonrisa ¿En que minuto había quedado tan sola como para recurrir a Jarvis?

-¿Esta nevando aun?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Así es, señorita-

Coni se abrigó y subió a la azotea de la Torre. Allí, se lanzo sobre la nieve acumulada y se quedó mirando al cielo, viendo los copos de nieve caer a su lado.

* * *

Thor, Halof, Loki y Sigyn se encontraban en el piso de la rubia.

-Hermano ¿No sirvió de nada lo que conversamos ayer?- Preguntó el Dios del Trueno mirando a Loki.

-No seas idiota, Thor. Eso no tiene nada que ver- Bufó el Dios de la Mentira.

-Creo que el idiota aquí eres tú, Loki- Comentó la Diosa. Loki frunció el ceño mirando a su amiga.

-No se cuantas veces te ha dicho que dejes eso atrás, Loki. Que ella quiera visitarlo de vez en cuando no quiere decir que al recordarlo te considere culpable ni malo por lo que sucedió- Murmuró Halof inseguro.

-Stark me ha dicho que eran muy cercanos, es normal que se deprima- Replicó el Dios del Trueno.

Loki solo ponía su mano en la frente y movía los dedos nervioso. Le desesperaba la idea de que la castaña sintiera _rencor_ o algo parecido.

* * *

-¿Quieres ponerte de pie?- Bufó un enojado Stark mirando a su hermana pequeña. Ella estaba transformada y había dejado las alas marcadas en la nieve.

-Estoy ocupada haciendo mi propio ángel- Contestó ella sonriendo. El abrigo que tenia sobre el torso estaba lleno de nieve y comenzaba a mojarse. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de nieve y la armadura protegía muy poco.

-No seas idiota y ponte de pie en este maldito momento- Replicó el genio.

-Hey- Bufó ella.

-Te cuide durante ocho años como si fueras mi propia hija, aunque eres mi hermana. Y te estas comportando como una maldita cría en este momento, así que ¡Arriba!- Bufó el genio obligándola a ponerse de pie abruptamente. Ella solo se dejo llevar, no quería hacer ni decir nada en ese momento.

-Lo siento- Murmuró la castaña quitándose la bufanda.

-Vas a ir a tu piso, te darás un baño, te pondrás ropa abrigada, vas a subir a mi piso y vamos a conversar ¿Entendido?- Bufó nuevamente el genio dejándola en el ascensor.

Tony se dirigió hacia la cocina y preparo leche chocolatada caliente. Aunque Pepper y Lily no estaban, se había acostumbrado a beber eso en invierno. Se encontraba junto al Capitán.

-¿Quieres?- Le preguntó el genio.

-Yo mismo me sirvo- Respondió el patriota.

La cordialidad entre ellos era abrumadora. Quizás por eso Tony lo molestaba tanto, aunque eran grandes amigos, esas costumbres no se quitaban.

-Stark- Hablo el rubio - ¿Es necesario que yo este aquí?-

-Si te molesta capipaleta, largo. Pero de hecho, creo que puedes ayudarme- Contestó el genio. Steve lo miro un segundo y comprendió la idea.

El rubio le había contado todo lo que sucedió en Asgard con su hermana, y al considerarlo una figura de autoridad, seguramente entendería mejor el mensaje viniendo del capitán que de si mismo.

La castaña volvió al piso de su hermano con el pijama puesto (de tela polar) y un abrigo encima.

-¿Hay chocolatada para mi también?- Preguntó la menor con una sonrisa fingida en la cara.

-No hasta que no nos cuentes que diablos es lo que te sucede- Respondió el genio.

-¿Tengo que explicártelo? Me dolió ver ese… mensaje. Y me preocupa Loki, eso es todo- Murmuró la castaña.

-El reno ese dándote problemas ¿No?- Bufó Tony.

-Está inseguro. Debes decirle claramente lo que piensas sobre el… y la situación. En este caso, Coulson- Comentó el capitán. Ambos hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Hemos conversado muchas veces sobre eso- Soltó la castaña algo enojada.

-Repíteselo hasta que entienda- Replicó nuevamente el rubio.

Tony se puso de pie y le sirvió leche a su hermana.

-Gracias- Murmuró la castaña.

Los tres conversaron un momento hasta que el Capitán y la Científica se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones. Para sorpresa de la castaña, Loki había vuelto.

-Trae tu humanidad hacia aquí- Dijo ella apuntando hacia donde estaba. Loki la miro extrañado, no entendió aquellas palabras, pero se limito a ir junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- Preguntó algo enojado. Ella extendió su mano y con el puño cerrado, levantó el dedo meñique.

-Una promesa. Prometo no visitar más a Phil…-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el Dios sorprendido. Ella lo calló con la mirada.

-Prometo no visitar más a Phil hasta que tú seas capaz de acompañarme. Suficiente de sentirse mal por eso. Tú no fuiste culpable de nada, Loki. Él murió sabiendo que eras uno mas de nosotros, no te sientas mal por eso… nunca mas ¿Oíste? O seré capaz de patearle el trasero al poderoso Dios de la Mentira- Bufó ella.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Lo había amenazado?

Por otro lado, con esas sinceras y fluidas palabras de la castaña, lo que pensaba se había esfumado. Nunca hubo rencor.

-¿Qué significa aquel dedo?- Preguntó el Dios.

-Debes enredar el tuyo con el mio. Así la promesa será inquebrantable- Respondió ella con una mirada infantil. Loki a duras penas hizo lo que la castaña le había ordenado.

Él, en silencio luego de soltar sus manos, la levanto del piso de un abrazo. Sus fuertes brazos rodeaban la espalda de la castaña.

-Que seas casi treinta centímetros más alto que yo no te da derecho a hacer esto. Y me estas apretando demasiado- Se quejó Coni.

-Tu, Midgardiana inútil, ser inferior y despreciable… eres…- Soltó el. No se le ocurrió ningún adjetivo para describir lo que ella le provocaba, ni lo que sentía por ella.

La dejo nuevamente en el suelo y ella cálidamente deposito un beso en sus labios.

Desde aquella noche de invierno han pasado dos meses. El embarazo de Jane y Constanza han progresado bien. Los malestares han cedido y ambas se encuentran nerviosas, pues pronto tendrán que viajar a Asgard.

Ahora Betty y Jane viven en la Torre. Betty estaba siendo entrenada por Natasha y Clint, para mejorar sus habilidades de espía.

Jane por su parte, estaba investigando en la parte Astrofísica de SHIELD junto a Darcy y Erik. Ellos viven en una casa cerca de la Torre Stark.

-Si no te tranquilizas yo mismo voy a hechizarte- Soltó un desesperado Loki. La castaña caminaba de un lado hacia otro en el laboratorio, totalmente nerviosa.

-¡Voy a morir! En cualquier momento voy a morir. Mi cerebro va a explotar y tendré un paro cardiaco ¡Mierda! Estúpidos nervios- Susurró caminando la castaña.

-Una semana y serás oficialmente la Diosa de la Locura- Comentó Tony riendo.

Loki y la bioquímica le dedicaron una mirada fulminante.

-Stark- Steve lo regañó con la mirada.

Odín acababa de dar la orden. En una semana, sus hijos junto a sus parejas y amigos debían ir a Asgard a celebrar la unión. El Padre de Todo ya tenía todo planificado junto a su esposa, Frigga.

La noticia había creado un caos en Asgard y todo el reino quería asistir a la boda de Thor y Loki.

-Lady, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo un exaltado Halof entrando en el laboratorio. Coni la miro extrañado pero ambos salieron al pasillo.

-Dime- Le respondió ella, nerviosa aun.

-Yo… no estoy muy seguro de querer volver a Asgard- Soltó el rubio. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El joven Asgardiano estaba inseguro. Le preocupaba volver y ver a alguien de su familia. Hace más de cuatro meses que había perdido el contacto allá y realmente, no quería saber nada de esas personas.

* * *

Hola!

Pobre Halof :( Yo tampoco querría volver a Asgard.

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	8. Celebración

** - Celebración -**

-Pero Halof, tu no eres un delincuente o algo así para temer ir a Asgard- Replicó la castaña.

-No quiero encontrarme con ellos- Contesto afligido.

La castaña entendió. Y trato de ponerse en su lugar.

-Si no quieres ir, esta bien. Solo te pido que lo pienses… y como amiga, te pido que me acompañes en esto- Dijo Coni poniendo su mano en el hombro de Halof.

El rubio se limitó a asentir y se retiro. Pensar es lo que haría.

Pensar, más aun ahora que su relación con María había terminado abruptamente en una discusión. Su punto de apoyo ya no estaba.

_-No puedo seguir al lado de un niño- Dijo María con tranquilidad. Se retiro de la habitación de Halof, dejándolo perplejo y algo dolido_.

Simplemente no quería. No quería volver al pasado y ver a las personas que le habían hecho tanto daño. Ya no los consideraba familia y el perdón no era una opción. María muchas veces lo había aconsejado, pero simplemente le daba miedo. Miedo, el mismo que sentía cuando su padre irrumpía en su hogar ebrio y golpeaba al primero que se le cruzaba en el camino. O cuando se ensañaba con el, por ser el mayor de cuatro hermanos y no trabajar, aun siendo un niño.

Se excusó con Fury comunicándole que había terminado el trabajo diario y se retiro a su habitación.

* * *

-Levántatela un poco- Ordenó la castaña tomando la remera de Jane.

La astrofísica había llegado hace poco al laboratorio y se encontraban junto a Loki, Bruce, Thor, Steve y Tony.

Ella solo asintió y dejo descubierto su abdomen. La castaña hizo lo mismo.

-Totalmente plano. Es preocupante, Pepper a los tres meses ya tenia algo abultado- Suspiró la castaña. Ambas volvieron a cubrir su estomago y rieron juntas.

-Tener un alienígena en el vientre no es normal, querida- Soltó Tony con sarcasmo. El genio observaba a ambas divertido. Ellas solo suspiraron.

-¿Algo que no nos hayan dicho sobre esto?- Preguntó la castaña apuntando a su abdomen. Los dos Dioses negaron con la cabeza.

Al finalizar el día laboral, todos se dirigieron a cada uno de sus apartamentos.

Cuando Jane comenzó a vivir en la Torre, se acercó demasiado a la castaña. Cada día pasaba las tardes junto a ella, Thor y Loki.

Loki. Las conversaciones entre ellos los primeros días eran simple educación. Incluso él, no la llamaba por su nombre, si no que aun le decía '_la mortal_'. Luego de un tiempo eso cambio un poco, descubrió a una persona inteligente y amable. Incluso Darcy y Selvig se habían acercado un poco a él, dejando lo pasado atrás.

-Esto es lo único que me relaja- Balbuceo la castaña jugando videojuegos. Estaba junto a Thor y Jane en el sillón probando un juego de carreras. Loki había salido con Sigyn.

-A mi me desespera ver a Thor tan nervioso- Contestó Jane mirando a su novio. Ella no estaba jugando y observaba a ambos.

-Estos aparatos de Midgard son divertidos- Sonrió el rubio.

-Siempre y cuando no los rompas- Suspiró la castaña.

Los tres rieron. Thor aún tenia la mala costumbre de tirar las cosas y le apenaba un poco.

Loki entro en el apartamento, le dio las buenas noches al trio y se retiro a la habitación.

-Mejor nos vamos ¿No crees?- Preguntó Jane poniéndose de pie. Thor asintió y ambos se retiraron. La castaña, extrañada fue rápidamente hacia la habitación. Se lo encontró con su apariencia de gigante de hielo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No había pensado en Jotunheim desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Crees que… lo que vamos a hacer influya allá?- Respondió afligido.

-No tengo idea ¿Debería? Y si pasa algo, lucharemos- Contestó la castaña acercándose a él. Imito su apariencia mediante la magia y se miraron un momento.

Loki, extrañado, rompió el silencio.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- Preguntó enfadado.

-¿Qué? No- Contesto ella con una sonrisa- Se que esa apariencia no te gusta… y que no la consideras ni tuya ni natural. Solo estaba probando como me veía así contigo- Rió.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron 'a la normalidad'.

La semana para los Vengadores fue tensa y ajetreada. Habían tenido que rogarle a Nick Fury que les diera permiso de ir a Asgard un par de días. Eran solamente tres, tres días. Luego de prometer cosas imposibles de cumplir, a duras penas recibieron una respuesta positiva.

A las ocho de la mañana todos los vengadores esperaban en la azotea.

-Me costó mucho sacar a Lily de la cama sin que se despertara- Comentó Pepper.

-Es mejor así, puede que se maree un poco por el Bifrost. De hecho, todos deberían prepararse- Suspiró la castaña.

-¿Y cuando es la boda?- Preguntó Betty. Bruce la abrazaba por sobre el hombro.

-Hoy mismo, en la tarde- Respondió Jane. Betty abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Mientras conversaban, Halof apareció en la azotea. Le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña y se puso a su lado, esperando la hora de partir. Ella sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-Gracias- Susurró. El resto solo sonrió.

Darcy corrió hasta donde estaba Jane, Selvig venia tras ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Jane. Nosotros también tuvimos papeleo- Bufó cabizbaja.

-Ahora que estamos todos… Heimdall. Todos nosotros iremos a Asgard- Gritó el Dios del Trueno mirando hacia el cielo.

Aquel viaje seguía siendo desagradable para todos. Pero llegaron a Asgard sanos y salvos.

Selvig, Darcy, Pepper y Betty miraban maravillados el paisaje. Ellos nunca habían ido a Asgard y el paisaje era simplemente precioso. La pequeña Lily despertó de a poco y al principio de asusto un poco, pero Tony la cargó mientras le explicaba que era aquel lugar.

Odín y Frigga esperaban en la puerta del castillo. Cuando todos llegaron allí, abrazaron a los presentes. El ambiente era muy grato y ellos, los reyes de Asgard, estaban felices y orgullosos.

Uno de los sirvientes del palacio guio a cada uno a su habitación, preparada especialmente para cada uno.

-A cada uno le darán ropaje ridículo de nuevo, así que no se preocupen. Hay suficientes cosas para todos como para sobrevivir tres días, así que… bienvenidos a Asgard- Soltó Loki de un suspiro.

-Por eso Thor no permitió que trajera nada- Suspiró Jane entrando a la habitación. Todos rieron y fueron a dormir, ya que la celebración seria en la tarde.

Loki se recostó junto a la castaña y comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

-Mas tarde una sirvienta te ayudara con todo. Por ahora trata de descansar- Murmuró adormecido. Ella asintió débilmente y también cayó dormida. En la noche no habían dormido nada por los nervios.

Cuando la castaña despertó Loki ya no estaba a su lado.

_'Tuve que irme, hay cosas que preparar. No quise despertarte, sé que estabas cansada. Nos vemos en la tarde'_

Coni sonrió ante esa nota y escuchó como tocaban la puerta. Al abrir, apareció una antigua estudiante suya.

-¿Kara?- Preguntó perpleja la castaña.

-Lady, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Sonrió la joven. Era una muchacha pelirroja, tenia pecas en la nariz y sus ojos eran color miel- Hoy me toca ayudarla-

-¿Y que sucedió con…?- Le extrañaba que fuera sirvienta. Ella era una de las mejores con escudo y espada.

-Oh, sobre eso, sigo practicando. Pero usted sabe, hay que ganarse la vida ¿No?- Sonrió.

La joven traía una pequeña maleta en una mano y en la otra, en una pequeña caja, el vestido. La castaña la ayudó a acomodar las cosas y comenzaron a platicar.

-Me encargaron que hoy la vistiera, peinara y maquillara para la ocasión. Y que estuviera disponible para todo lo que usted necesita- Comento seria Kara.

-Muchas gracias Kara- Sonrió la castaña.

-El príncipe Loki me dijo que estaba durmiendo, pero vine ya que considero que es buena hora para comenzar a prepararla, Lady. Y en este papel está lo que debe decir mas tarde- Agregó.

-Esta bien. Entonces, tu me das ordenes- Rió la bioquímica.

La castaña lucia un precioso vestido de novia blanco al estilo medieval, que dejaba al aire los hombros y tenia varios encajes de flores. Era largo hasta los pies. Kara ayudo a que se pusiera unos zapatos de tacón bajo blancos a juego. El maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios. La joven la peino a modo que luciera un gran moño y tímidos rizos cayeran a los lados.

-Esta lista, Lady. Se ve preciosa- Comentó la joven con una sonrisa – Por ahora me retiro, su hermano me pidió que le avisara cuando estuviera lista. El la llevara hasta donde se celebrará la ceremonia-

Y después de aquellas palabras y una sonrisa, se retiró. Tony tocó la puerta al poco rato. Los tres Stark entraron rápidamente y quedaron sorprendidos.

-Por Dios, querida, te ves hermosa- Dijo Pepper emocionada. Ellos tres ya estaban vestidos formalmente.

-Esta vez si tuvieron buen gusto- Soltó Tony - ¿Vamos? Los novios están esperando desde hace un rato- Dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya esta todo listo?- Pregunto la castaña nerviosa.

-Loki me dijo que no debíamos decirte nada hasta que llegara el momento, porque te pones nerviosa- Agregó Lily algo sonrojada.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación y Tony ofreció su brazo para que la castaña lo tomara. Ambos sonrieron y caminaron al lugar donde ya estaban todos. En el pasillo estaba Selvig junto a Jane, así que Darcy, Lily y Pepper se adelantaron y ambos hombres llevaron a las novias.

Ambos novios lucían una versión formal de sus armaduras. Y el resto del equipo estaba igual de bien vestido, todos se veían bien acorde a la ocasión.

Odín hizo una seña para que Thor y Loki fueran en búsqueda de sus respectivas parejas. Loki, tan formal y educado como siempre, extendió la mano y Constanza algo tímida la tomo suavemente. Los cuatro caminaron hacia Odín.

-Reino de Asgard, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de mis hijos, Thor y Loki, junto a dos maravillosas mujeres de Midgard, Jane Foster y Constanza Stark- Dijo Odín orgulloso. A su lado se encontraba Frigga muy emocionada.

Los cuatro miraban atentamente a Odín, entre una mezcla de nervios y felicidad.

- Unan sus manos y expresen sus sentimientos ante mi, Odín, Padre de Todo y el reino de Asgard- Ordenó el Rey de Asgard.

Loki tomo delicadamente las manos de la castaña, la que estaba al borde de tiritar ante la situación.

-Tranquila- Susurró el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Ella asintió tímidamente.

Ambas parejas hablaban al mismo tiempo. Loki saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja que contenía los anillos.

-Yo Loki, te acepto a ti Constanza como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- Dijo el Dios con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba el anillo a la castaña. Luego le entrego el anillo que debía darle a él.

-Yo Constanza, te acepto a ti Loki como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- Contesto la castaña mientras le colocaba el anillo al pelinegro.

Por su parte Jane y Thor hicieron lo mismo, y al terminar, ambas parejas lo miraron nuevamente.

-Yo, Odín, Padre de Todo y Rey de Asgard, confirmo el sentimiento que han manifestado ante mi y declaro que desde ahora en adelante, y por siempre, sus vidas están unidas. Espero que su futuro sea prospero y lleno de amor. Y les deseo mucha felicidad a los cuatro, mis hijos- Dijo el Rey.

Todo el reino empezó a aplaudir. La vida de Loki y Constanza estaba unida desde ese día. La vida de Thor y Jane también. Ambas, unidas por el Padre de Todo.

Loki miro de reojo a la castaña y sonrió. Levanto un poco el mentón de Coni con su mano y le plantó un beso cargado de sentimientos.

Los Vengadores estaban con las cámaras listas así que de inmediato comenzaron a sacar fotos, ya que en Asgard eso no existía y nadie quería perderse el momento de la boda. Mas tarde, luego de años, revivirían los recuerdos gracias a aquellas imágenes.

-Loki, voy a llorar- Balbuceó la castaña luego de que Loki finalizara el beso. El pelinegro rió y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Hasta en estos momentos eres idiota- Dijo de una carcajada. Ella se aferro mas a su cuerpo abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-Señor Dios Loco de Asgard, debe saber que esta humilde Midgardiana lo ama con todo su corazón- Susurró la castaña en el oído del pelinegro. Él se acomodó para dejar su boca en el oído de la castaña.

-No sé que hiciste conmigo, Constanza de Midgard, pero yo también te amo con todo mi corazón- Soltó el Dios.

Ella, por la poca costumbre de escucharlo decir esas cosas, saltó hacia el aferrándose a su cuello despegándose del piso. El pelinegro la sujeto un momento mientras ella lo apretujaba de un abrazo. Al bajarla nuevamente unieron sus labios.

Los dos, sonriendo, felicitaron a Jane y Thor.

-Felicidades, Jane- Dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga. Ella asintió, estaba muy emocionada. Luego abrazó a Thor – Ahora somos hermanos- Sonrió.

-Así es, Coni. Que tu vida junto a mi hermano sea muy feliz- Dijo el Dios del Trueno. Cuando ambos se separaron miraron hacia el lado, en donde Jane estaba abrazando a Loki, ambos sonriendo. El rubio y la castaña esperaban de corazón que todo saliera bien y les alegraba verlos así.

Luego fueron con los demás.

-Peque ¡Felicidades!- Susurró Tony de un abrazo a la castaña – Mi pequeña hermanita. Aunque bueno, ya no tan pequeña. Espero que esto te entregue mucha felicidad. Y como siempre lo digo, Coni, te amo. No dudes en decirme si el idiota este te hace algo ¿Si?- Apuntó a Loki.

El pelinegro ignoro ese comentario y recibió el abrazo de Stark también. Y luego de Pepper y la pequeña Lily. Y al final de los demás Vengadores.

Tomaron muchas fotos, incluso con gente que no conocían.

El momento fue agradable hasta que con su cara típica de problemas, se acercó Sif a las parejas.

* * *

Ok, este capitulo es extraño.

Loki, al ser un personaje 'sombrío' por decirlo de alguna manera, no es fácil imaginárselo en este tipo de situaciones y darle personalidad. Tengo claro que no es un osito de felpa, pero no quería que fuera ni frio como un tempano o que todos vomitáramos arcoíris con el capitulo.

Por otro lado, trate de crear un ambiente lo mas medieval posible –porque así me imagino Asgard-

Este es el resultado, si alguien tiene alguna duda/queja/consejo, siempre es bienvenido.

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	9. Cambios

-** Cambios -**

Sif había planeado algo para que esa ridícula y horrenda fiesta acabara mal. Y el día de hoy, fingiría que había aceptado todo, mintiéndole a los presentes. Le dolía demasiado ver al hombre, a su Thor, al que amaba, con la mortal y esperaba que todo terminara como ella había planeado.

Los tres guerreros se acercaron a las parejas y las felicitaron acaloradamente.

-Ten cuidado de no aplastarla mucho, Volstagg- Sonrió Loki. Aquel fornido hombre estaba dándole un cálido abrazo a la castaña.

-¿No los golpeara la idiota esa después?- Susurró la bioquímica al oído del guerrero. Este se separo un poco de ella, le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y luego contesto con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ha cambiado su forma de ser. Nos dijo que se disculparía- Dijo el guerrero.

La castaña fingió sonreír y se preocupo. Por ella y por Jane. Y mas aún por el par de hermanos Dioses, que le aguantaban todas sus estupideces.

Loki tomo del brazo a la castaña y la alejo un poco del lugar en donde acababa de comenzar una fiesta. Mas tarde tendrían que bailar y comer junto a todos.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo esta dando vueltas en tu cabeza- Dijo el Dios extrañado.

-Espero que tu _amiguita _no haga escándalos, _mi amor_- Soltó ella con sarcasmo. El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-No puedo creer que aun sigas celosa- Soltó el sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Pues te jodes, Loki. Estoy preocupadísima por Jane y por mi… de verdad espero que no haga nada. O me veré en la obligación de transformarme en la rubia y darle una paliza. Otra vez- Escupió ella algo enojada. El pelinegro soltó una carcajada y no podía dejar de reír.

-Volvamos a la fiesta, _mi amor_ y no te preocupes por estupideces- Dijo nuevamente tomándola por el brazo. Ambos caminaron y se unieron nuevamente a la fiesta.

Los cuatro recién casados se quedaron juntos todo el tiempo, a pedido de Odín.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Constanza- Dijo Sif tomándole el hombro a la castaña. Esta, sorprendida, levanto una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso es mentira, querida- Soltó la bioquímica. La guerrera puso su mejor cara de ofendida para tratar de engañar a la castaña y solo se retiró algo enojada.

Coni le dedico una sonrisa a Jane (la que hace unos momentos había pasado por lo mismo) y la astrofísica rió.

El momento de poner en marcha el plan había llegado. Sif habló con dos mujeres que previamente había contratado para armar un escándalo La idea era que ellas se abalanzaran sobre Thor y Loki besándolos ante la mirada de las estúpidas novias.

Ambas mujeres, hermosas semi-diosas de Asgard, realizaron su misión.

La castaña se dio cuenta. Y en el segundo que las mujeres trataron de hacer lo que habían planeado, extendió sus preciosas alas negras cubriendo la cara de los novios, haciendo que las mujeres besaran un poco de plumas y nada más.

-Si no controlan a la maldita esa, juro que saco la espada en este mismo momento- Dijo la castaña con los ojos cerrados y la mano en su frente.

La mirada atónita de todos se hizo presente. Thor y Loki aun no salían de la impresión. Y Jane reía a carcajadas.

-¿Peque?- Gritó un asombrado Tony. Pero al ver a ambas mujeres colgadas del cuello de sus amigos, lo entendió todo y le dedico una mirada asesina a Sif, quien se encontraba aún con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Se acabó el show- Dijo Natasha palmeándole el hombro a la castaña y tomando de las muñecas a ambas mujeres. Coni volvió a la normalidad y miró a Loki. Él todavía no sabia que decir.

Asgard volvió a lo que estaba y nuevamente el bullicio se hizo presente.

-¿Me vas a mirar como idiota toda la noche?- Suspiró la bioquímica. Thor y Jane se acercaron a ellos.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo el Dios del Trueno. Le apenaba totalmente lo que había sucedido.

-Lo que dije es en serio. Ustedes, par de alienígenas, si lo le ponen un alto a Sif, se las verá conmigo. Y nadie quiere narices quebradas de nuevo ¿No?- Bufó la castaña.

Los cuatro dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba la guerrera y se encontraron con una sorprendente imagen. Sigyn y Natasha estaban _conversando_ con ella y esta asentía temerosamente. Y las dos mujeres habían sido sacadas del lugar por guardias del castillo.

-La Viuda ya se encargó de eso- Dijo Tony uniéndose a la conversación riendo. Steve y los demás también se acercaron.

Odín en ese momento, ajeno a lo que había sucedido, llamo a las parejas a que se sentaran. Un banquete estaba por comenzar.

Una cena llena de risas y buenos momentos acompaño a los Vengadores. El mal momento había pasado y todo se encontraba en armonía.

La castaña, algo curiosa, se quito su anillo de oro para observarlo. Tenía grabado algo por dentro.

-¿Me dejas ver el tuyo también?- Le preguntó Coni al pelinegro, quien estaba sentado a su lado. El asintió y se lo entregó.

-Madre hizo que pusieran un mensaje. Esta en letras de Asgard y en… ¿Latín?- Comentó el Dios.

La castaña fugazmente le dio una mirada al mensaje escrito en idioma Asgardiano y como no entendía, paso de inmediato al latín.

-_Amor est vitae essentia- _Dijo leyendo en voz alta – El amor es la esencia de la vida- Repitió. Era un bonito gesto de parte de Frigga. Miró el anillo de Loki, que era un poco más grande y comprobó que tenía el mismo mensaje. Se lo entregó y el pelinegro volvió a colocárselo.

En cuanto la comida terminó, comenzó el baile. Un corto vals entre los novios y luego mas parejas se iban agregando.

Una gran fiesta empezó al anochecer. Todo Asgard celebraba feliz.

-Frigga ¿Me puedes explicar…todo lo que conlleva eso de la longevidad?- Preguntó la castaña. Ella y Frigga se encontraban sentadas en una mesa, conversando.

-¿Estas preocupada por eso, querida?- Preguntó la Reina de Asgard. La castaña asintió – Como sabes, nosotros no nos enfermamos. Y aquí en Asgard, la vida es así. Larga- Sonrió – Desde ahora en adelante tú y tu hijo estarán libres de enfermedades y vivirán más del tiempo promedio de Midgard-

-¿Y ahora Jane y yo somos Diosas de algo?- Preguntó riendo la castaña. Frigga también rió.

-Odín lo había pensado. Pero si así hubiera sido el caso, los cuatro tendrían que vivir aquí e ir ocasionalmente a Midgard. Y no podemos intervenir en sus vidas mas de lo que hemos hecho- Respondió seria. La castaña se sorprendió. Frigga le besó la frente y se retiro hacia donde estaba el Padre de Todo.

-Que amabilidad de suegra- Dijo sentándose Tony. Con el venia Pepper y Lily.

-¿Se han divertido?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Mamá me dio permiso de jugar con unos niños- Respondió alegre Lily. Los tres adultos rieron.

-Es un lugar bonito, querida. Es como viajar en el tiempo- Agrego Pepper.

-Hay algo que no les he contado aun- Soltó la castaña preocupada. Al recibir la mirada preocupada de ambos, les contó lo que previamente había conversado con Frigga.

-Entonces ¿Acabas de firmar un contrato casi eterno?- Preguntó Tony. Aun no salía de la impresión, la castaña asintió.

-Mamá, tengo sueño ¿Podemos ir a dormir?- Preguntó Lily somnolienta. Pepper se puso de pie y la cargó.

-Volveré en un momento- Dijo Pepper caminando.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron de pie y fueron a caminar por el lugar. Tony aun no salía de la impresión. Seguramente Lily iba a crecer, él y Pepper envejecerían y su hermana seguiría con su clásica apariencia de estudiante universitaria.

-Si es tu elección, supongo que esta bien- Murmuró el mayor de los Stark mirando una fuente de agua.

-No tengo idea si esta bien o mal, Tony. Pero siento que es lo que debía hacer- Contestó la castaña. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh no, hoy no- Dijo el genio abrazándola fuertemente. Contenerla era difícil, la situación era más complicada para ella que para el resto.

Caminaron juntos hasta encontrar a los demás, Loki y Thor tenían las mejillas rojas, Frigga los había obligado a bailar con todas las personas posibles.

En cuanto la castaña apareció en el lugar, el pelinegro se acercó a ella para abrazarla por sobre el hombro y retenerla junto a él todo el tiempo posible.

-Gracias por lo de antes-Dijo Coni mirando a Natasha y Sigyn. La pelirroja sonrió y la rubia asintió.

-Iré a ver a mis mujeres, seguro que se sienten solas sin mi magnifica presencia- Soltó el genio y luego de besar la mejilla de la castaña, se retiro.

El equipo rió. Ahora el importante señor Stark tenía otro tipo de prioridades.

-¿Me permite este baile, señorita Stark?- Preguntó Halof con una sonrisa. La castaña extendió su mano y tomo la del rubio. Loki bufó, ahí iba su esposa de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien, Halof?- La castaña estaba preocupada por él.

-Nada que arruine mi noche, Lady. Mi hermana menor se acercó hacia mí y me pidió que volviera. La misma que se reía de mi cara cuando mi padre terminaba de golpearme- Bufó.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo ella cabizbaja.

-No es tu culpa. De todos modos, mi hogar ahora es la tierra- Sonrió.

-Por cierto, he visto que Darcy coquetea descaradamente contigo- La castaña levanto una ceja y el rubio rió.

-El tiempo que ha estado trabajando en la torre nos hemos hecho amigos. Y si soy sincero contigo, me gusta. Es una chica alegre, extraña y guapa- Soltó.

-Oh por Dios, eres como un picaflor- Dijo riendo la castaña. Halof curiosamente, entendió la referencia y se largó a reír.

La gente poco a poco comenzaba a retirarse y con un delicado gesto, Halof le entrego la mano de la castaña a Loki.

-Estoy cansado y ya casi no queda gente aquí. Vamos a dormir- Ordenó el pelinegro. Observando a su alrededor, la castaña se dio cuenta de que Loki tenia razón. Solo estaba Thor y Jane y ellos también estaban por irse.

Ambos caminaron hacia su habitación y al entrar, suspiraron.

De cansancio, de felicidad, de misterio. Hace un par de horas habían comenzado una nueva vida cargada de cambios.

Mientras Loki se deshacía de su ropa, la castaña esperaba mientras lo miraba. Se quito los zapatos y habló.

-Necesito ayuda aquí- Soltó mientras trataba de tomar el cierre del vestido. El sonriendo y con el torso desnudo, la ayudo.

-¿No crees que ya estas algo grande para que yo deba quitarte la ropa siempre?- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Aquí no puedo. Sus ropas son hermosas, pero complicadas- Suspiró la castaña. Al bajar el cierre Loki volvió a lo suyo y la castaña se quitó el vestido.

Su ropa interior era completamente blanca. Y en el muslo, a pedido y como regalo de Pepper, tenia una liga.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el pelinegro apuntándola.

-Oh… una liga. En las culturas antiguas era signo de virginidad, algo considerado muy importante. Ahora solo se hace por tradición… no aplica mucho en mi caso ¿No crees?- Respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Eso es lo que Stark le quito a Virginia?-

Había recordado la boda del hermano de la castaña. El minuto en que Stark estaba arrodillado peligrosamente frente a ella y le quito una prenda parecida.

-Si- Suspiró la castaña. Ese momento había sido realmente incomodo. Por Dios, que era un Stark. Y todos conocían como era.

- Siéntate- Ordenó el Dios apuntando hacia la cama.

-No, no lo vas a hacer. Es ridículo- Dijo nerviosa la castaña cruzada de brazos. Se sentía indefensa.

El Dios levanto una ceja con su sonrisa perversa. Ella, completamente sonrojada, obedeció.

Loki chasqueó los dedos y las luces de la habitación se apagaron. Se arrodillo frente a ella con la cara llena de seriedad. Le dedico una mirada intensa y besó su rodilla. Luego recorrió el muslo de ella con sus labios y con algo de furia, mordió aquella prenda y se la quitó con rapidez.

La castaña tenía el corazón a mil. En cualquier minuto, se le iba a salir del cuerpo. Observó como Loki dejaba la liga en la mesita de noche y volvía a prestarle atención a ella.

El Dios la miraba y termino de quitarse la ropa. Completamente desnudo ante ella, continuó con las piezas de ropa que le estorbaban en el camino y que la castaña lucia tímidamente.

Ella recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. El blanco torso de Loki, su cabello completamente negro y algunas marcas de batallas pasadas cubrían su cuerpo. Al igual que el de ella, aunque la mayoría había desaparecido.

Loki la recostó sobre la cama y acarició su cuerpo. Delicadamente besó la única cicatriz que le quedaba a la científica: la que estaba en la zona del corazón. Aquel lugar que tanto lo había hecho sufrir, pero que gracias a los Dioses, estaba completamente sano.

La castaña inicio un cálido beso que luego se fue transformando en uno más intenso y pasional. Ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en la vida.

Cuando Loki sintió que más que placentera, la sensación era una tortura, se posiciono sobre ella para comenzar a amarla intensamente. En la penumbra de la habitación, se habían convertido en uno.

* * *

*Setsuna se limpia la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo*

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	10. Descendencia

** - Descendencia -**

La luz comenzaba a irrumpir en la habitación de Loki. Ambos, aun desnudos y profundamente dormidos, ni se imaginaban que ya era pasado el medio día y seguramente si nadie los despertaba, seguirían durmiendo por horas.

Cuando un rayo de sol dio de golpe en los ojos de Constanza, suspiro escondiéndose en el pecho de Loki. Y el Dios, medio dormido, la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo.

Thor camino hacia la habitación de su hermano menor, toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar.

-Loki, hay que almorzar con Padre y…- El rubio, al ver tan amorosa escena, rió y Loki al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Bufó.

-Di rápido lo que tienes que decir y largo- Soltó el pelinegro.

-Hay que almorzar con Padre y Madre. El resto esta recorriendo el castillo, prepárense- Dijo riendo el rubio. Salió de la habitación y fue junto a Jane.

La castaña, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados, dificultosamente observó la cara de Loki, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados. Acaricio su mejilla un momento hasta que el Dios despertó completamente.

-Siento lo de mi hermano- Bufó el, acariciando el cabello de la castaña. Ella sonrió.

El Dios se puso de pie y lleno la bañera para asearse junto a la castaña. Ambos disfrutaron de un momento de risas y conversaciones banales.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron de la habitación para buscar a los demás y unirse al almuerzo.

-¡Coni!- Gritó Lily tras ellos. La pequeña se abalanzó sobre los brazos de la castaña y esta con una sonrisa la cargó.

-¿Cómo dormiste Lily? ¿Te gusta Asgard?- Preguntó ella.

-¡Muy bien! Y Asgard es bonito. Thor me llevó a un lago cerca de aquí junto a Mamá y Papá- Respondió la pequeña. Al finalizar aquellas palabras Tony y Pepper aparecieron en el pasillo.

-Adelantaremos el viaje para hoy, si no les molesta- Comunicó Tony. La castaña y el pelinegro asintieron. Fueron hacia el comedor en donde Odín y Frigga los esperaban.

El almuerzo era para despedirse de todos y desearles buena suerte a los recién casados. Todos agradecieron las atenciones y se dirigieron al Bifrost. Allá, Thor dio la orden de transportar a todos a la azotea de la Torre Stark.

* * *

-Pepper ¿Cómo podías caminar con este peso en el vientre?- Bufó una complicada Constanza Stark, con sus ocho meses de embarazo encima.

-No lo se- Contestó riendo. La familia estaba reunida en el apartamento de los Stark. Estaba atardeciendo en un templado día domingo.

-Y no puedo dormir tampoco. Es incomodo. Y siento patadas- Suspiró la castaña.

-Recuerda que en dos semanas tienes que internarte en la clínica para que te monitoreen- Dijo Tony con tono de preocupación. Loki miró triste a la castaña, estaba preocupado.

En ese momento Jarvis comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Stark, el señor Thor me pidió que le avisara que la señorita Jane Foster se encuentra la clínica dando a luz. Solicitó que si era posible, lo acompañaran-

Pepper se quedó junto a Lily y los tres Vengadores partieron a la clínica. Allá se encontraron a un exaltado Thor, a punto de romper todo.

-Hey, Reno ¿Puedes calmarlo un poco? Iremos a preguntar como esta la futura madre- Dijo Tony tomando del brazo a Coni. Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar donde entregaban información.

-En pocos minutos la señorita Foster será llevada a maternidad. Y si su esposo no se calma, tendrá que entrar sola- Bufó una enfermera retirándose del lugar. En ese minuto llegó Darcy junto a Natasha.

-Thor. En este mismo maldito segundo vas a dejar de comportarte como un cavernícola idiota y vas a acompañar a Jane- Bufó Natasha poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho del rubio. Este, sorprendido, asintió y pidió amablemente poder ver a Jane.

Los presentes dieron un suspiro. Pero la castaña se veía algo tensa y se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Loki.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?- Preguntó el pelinegro. Ella asintió y apenas camino hacia un asiento, el dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

-Por Dios, debes estar bromeando- Soltó la castaña poniendo la mano en su vientre. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su frente a causa del intenso dolor que comenzaba a sentir. Se sentó y cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los puños.

-¡Stark! Llama a alguien- Gritó Loki mirando al genio. Este, sin entender que pasaba, se acercó a la castaña.

-Me duele…- Susurró la castaña abriendo un poco los ojos. El genio entendió el mensaje y corrió hacia una enfermera.

-Al parecer serán dos hoy- Le dijo nervioso a la mujer con la que había hablado antes. La mujer de bata blanca se acercó a Coni. La revisó rápidamente y con ayuda de Loki, la llevaron a una habitación.

* * *

En una habitación de descanso, una agotada Jane Foster yacía acostada con un pequeño rubio de ojos azules en sus brazos. El hijo de Thor y ella, era igual al Dios del Trueno.

-¿Qué nombre llevara?- Preguntó la astrofísica con voz débil.

-Magni- Respondió el rubio. Jane asintió con una sonrisa. Se durmió y Thor tomó al pequeño en brazos y fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Steve y Sigyn habían llegado al lugar. Y momentos después, Clint junto a Bruce y Halof.

El pequeño recibió el cariño de los que serian sus tíos desde ahora en adelante. Sentado, alejado un poco de los demás, Tony se encontraba llamado a Pepper.

-¡Maldición, Pepper! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Es mi hermana! … Mierda…- Puso su mano en la frente mientras la CEO lo regañaba.

-Contrólate, Tony. Así no servirás de apoyo. Iré en cuanto me llames, pero por favor ¡Cálmate!- Bufó.

-Esta bien- Dijo cortando la llamada. Maldijo un par de veces más y se acercó a Thor - Felicidades, ricitos. Ahora tienes un mini Point Break- Comentó Tony palmeando el hombro del rubio. El pequeño, a pesar de ser recién nacido, se parecía mucho al asgardiano. Thor solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y mi hermano?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Sobre eso…- Contestó Tony afligido.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada y la castaña aun con el fuerte dolor de las contracciones, no daba señales de que fuera a dar a luz. Loki había sido sacado de la habitación por un momento mientras preparaban para operar a Coni.

-Doctor, recuerde que mi hijo… es diferente- Dijo la castaña. Estaba sentada en la camilla del quirófano mientras veía revolotear a los médicos y enfermeros presentes.

-Dudo que su mutación influya, señorita Stark- Respondió el medico.

-Si alguno de ustedes ve que el bebé es azul, no lo toquen. Dejen que Loki intervenga antes- Agregó. Los médicos se miraron sorprendidos entre si.

-Esperaremos un par de minutos más. Si no esta en condiciones de tener al bebé de manera natural, tendremos que operarla- Dijo el medico serio.

Stark tenía un café cargado en la mano y Thor acompañaba a su hermano. Por las ventanas del hospital se podía ver claramente que estaba amaneciendo.

-Lleva horas así- Bufó el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, hermano, todo saldrá bien- Comentó Thor palmeándole el hombro al pelinegro.

La espera se hacia eterna.

-¿Señor Loki?- Preguntó una enfermera. Loki se puso de pie de inmediato – Acompáñeme- Agregó mientras caminaba rápidamente. El pelinegro solo la siguió- Debe ponerse esas cosas. Y tendrá que estar preparado, por si necesitamos su ayuda. La señorita Stark nos ha explicado la situación del bebé- Finalizó retirándose.

Loki se puso aquellas ropas extrañas y espero a que lo llamaran nuevamente. La enfermera volvió junto a él y lo guio hacia donde estaba la castaña.

Ella tenía una sonda intravenosa que le proporcionaba suero y se veía algo pálida. Loki se acercó rápidamente a ella y le besó la frente.

-Todo saldrá bien- Dijo el Dios afligido. Esa frase se repetía segundo a segundo en su mente. Le tomo la mano a la castaña quien cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, apretaba la suya.

En cuanto vio a aquellos humanos insertar ese cuchillo sobre el vientre de la castaña, quiso matarlos a todos.

-Señor, necesitamos que usted…- El medico saco de sus pensamientos a Loki y este se acercó hacia donde estaba el hombre. Pudo ver como aquel pequeño era un Jotun y estaba acunado por unas preciosas alas negras. Era una mezcla perfecta entre la castaña y el.

Previamente le habían lavado y esterilizado un poco las manos, así que tomo el cuerpo del pequeño con cuidado y lo sacó del vientre de la castaña. El pequeño poco a poco fue tomando el color de la tez de ambos, blanco y sus ojos se tornaron verdes, como los de él. El poco cabello que tenia era castaño claro, casi rubio. Y poco a poco las alas fueron desapareciendo, como si las hubiera guardado.

-Es un niño ¿Ya habían pensado un nombre?- Preguntó una enfermera tomando al pequeño.

-Alex…- Susurró la castaña – Estoy cansada ¿Puedo dormir ahora?- Preguntó débil. Loki nuevamente se acercó hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

-Ni se te ocurra dormir. Tienes que quedarte conmigo… con nosotros- Soltó el Dios desesperado.

La castaña poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y perdió el conocimiento. Sus signos vitales bajaron abruptamente y los médicos sacaron a Loki de la sala rápidamente.

Esa imagen de nuevo. Ya había vivido eso antes y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez. Ver como la vitalidad de la castaña se iba y lo dejaba. Solo junto al pequeño.

-Le avisaremos en cuanto la señorita Stark despierte. No debe preocuparse, estará bien- Dijo una enfermera mientras lo dejaba fuera – Puede ver al pequeño cuanto desee- Agregó entrando nuevamente al quirófano.

Se quitó la ropa extraña, se alejó de ahí y fue en búsqueda de su hermano y Tony. Los encontró a ambos bebiendo café.

-¿Qué paso? Tu cara…- Dijo Tony perplejo. El Dios estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-El pequeño esta bien… pero… ella…- Bufó cerrando ambos puños con fuerza.

-¿Hermano?- Preguntó Thor tomándolo por los hombros.

-Perdió el conocimiento. La están tratando ahora- Soltó con tristeza.

Tony y Thor se quedaron sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir una palabra.

-Iré a preguntar que sucede. Luego me llevas donde el pequeño ¿Entendido, Dios de la Locura?-

La expresión de Tony era de tristeza. Se alejó rápidamente del par.

Thor acompaño a Loki mientras el genio volvía, tratando de contenerlo y reconfortarlo. Cuando estuvieron juntos los tres de nuevo, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Alex.

-Es una copia de ustedes- Comentó Tony. El pequeño tenía abiertos sus grandes ojos verdes y demandaba comida.

-Nació como Jotun y con alas. Esa es su apariencia humana- Agregó el Dios pelinegro.

-¿De que color eran?- Preguntó Tony.

-Negras- Respondió el Dios.

Curiosamente al lado de la cuna donde estaba Alex, se encontraba Magni.

-Alex Stark y Magni Foster. Lindos nombres ¿No creen?- Comentó el genio con su clásico tono de burla. Aunque por dentro estaba hecho un desastre pensando en su hermana.

-Esos nombres se utilizarán solamente aquí. Ellos son Magni Thorson y Alex Lokison en el resto de los mundos- Dijo con orgullo el rubio – Así serán reconocidos siempre-

-Pues para que sepas, mi sobrino es mitad dueño de las Industrias. Aquí eso es muy importante- Replicó el genio.

-Mi hijo…- Balbuceó Loki.

Ambos acompañantes lo miraron extrañado. Su mirada estaba perdida en el pequeño. A kilómetros se le notaba la tristeza.

-Si la idiota de tu hermana no despierta en este instante, se las verá conmigo después- Bufó Loki cruzándose de brazos. Ella debía despertar. Y lo más pronto posible.

Tony solo sonrió amargamente.

-Iré a la Torre, avisare lo que está sucediendo, dormiré y volveré mas tarde. Si sucede algo, llámenme- Dijo el genio secamente. Los hermanos vieron como Tony se despedía desde el ascensor con un gesto de mano.

-Señores ¿Pueden cargar a sus hijos? Iremos a la habitación de la señorita Foster- Comentó un medico. Ambos asintieron y cargaron a los pequeños.

Al entrar, Jane ya estaba más energética. Cargó a su bebé y lo lleno de mimos. E hizo que Loki acercara a Alex para conocerlo.

-No tenia idea que había nacido también. Felicidades, Loki- Dijo con una sonrisa la astrofísica. Loki asintió duramente - ¿Cómo esta ella?- Preguntó. La expresión del pelinegro volvió a entristecerse.

-Es por eso que el señor junto a su hijo se encuentran aquí. La señorita Stark esta en una situación complicada y le hemos inyectado medicamentos muy fuertes en este momento. Si no le incomoda la idea y al saber que ambos padres son hermanos, me gustaría pedirle profesionalmente el favor de alimentar también al pequeño Alex- Informó el doctor.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Jane con una sonrisa. Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese favor se lo debería toda la vida.

-Muchas gracias, Jane- Dijo Loki con sinceridad. Thor sonrió y la astrofísica se sonrojo un poco- ¿Puedo verla ahora?- La vista del pelinegro ahora se enfocaba en el medico.

-Esta en una sala de recuperación, pero si, adelante- Contestó el medico guiando al Dios.

Loki dejo a Alex en los brazos de Jane y se retiró junto al medico.

-Loki esta sumamente agradecido, pude verlo en su mirada- Comentó Thor.

-Es mi sobrino, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos- Contestó la astrofísica – Y sé que ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros si lo necesitáramos- Agregó.

Thor sonreía y rió cuando ambos pequeños comenzaron a llorar de hambre.

* * *

Un mini Loki *-* y un mini Thor .

Por cierto, Magni es el hijo que Thor tiene con Amora, pero… ella no existe aquí.

**kaname lin-chan** El dato de la panza es inspirado en mi madre (?) a la que no se le notó que yo venia en camino hasta los 5 meses! xDDD

Y Diosas... hum... no sé, Jane Diosa de la Ciencia y Coni... Diosa de la Oscuridad -por las alas, digo yo- xD

**RochiiR.C.R **Reí MUCHO con tu review xDDDD Fui a Argentina en el verano -soy chilena- Y no escuché esa palabra :c Aquí en Chilito le diríamos algo así como... te c.a.g.ó. xD

Y si, leo y releo esa parte y mi nariz sangra como si no hubiera mañana *¬* Soy mas amiga de lo poético que de lo explicito :c así que no sé si me salió muy bien ...

**Silviaxl17 **Ya veremos si mas adelante alguien definitivamente le da una paliza :3. Y lo del lime light... fue un minuto de inspiración :3

_**Muchas gracias a ustedes tres! Por siempre dejarme comentarios . Así me dan ganas de escribir y escribir! **_

(De hecho estoy escribiendo un Fic de Tom Hiddleston en una fanpage xD)

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	11. Familia

**- Familia -**

Tony manejaba su auto. AC/DC estaba al tope, quería dejar de pensar. En cuanto llego a la Torre pidió que todos se juntaran en una reunión y explico la situación.

-En resumen, los pequeños y Foster están bien. Mi hermana esta un poco delicada de salud así que Fury, te informo que Loki y yo estaremos ausentes de la Torre hasta que se recupere. De ricitos no sé, aunque seguramente el también se quedará con su noviecita- Soltó rápidamente el genio.

-No te preocupes, Tony. Aquí nosotros les cubriremos las espaldas. Y también iremos a visitarlos- Comentó Bruce acomodándose los lentes.

-Gracias, Bruce- Respondió el genio retirándose. Estaba demasiado cansado como para haber respondido de manera clásica.

* * *

Loki observaba a la castaña detenidamente. Estaba llena de cables y tubos extraños. Sus ojos cerrados y un color algo oscuro los rodeaba. Una maquina a su lado que monitoreaba su situación, le avisaba cuando ella estaba bien y cuando decaía.

Thor entro con Alex en los brazos y se lo entregó a Loki.

-Ha comido junto a su primo- Comentó Thor sonriendo. Loki asintió. El pelinegro lo acunó en sus brazos y el pequeño se durmió rápidamente.

-Dale nuevamente las gracias- Dijo Loki.

-Somos familia. Esto son el tipo de cosa que hacemos- Sonrió el rubio - ¿Qué tal esta?- Preguntó.

-Hace poco vino un medico y me informo que estaría bien. Han suspendido los medicamentos para que cuando despierte, pueda alimentarlo- Respondió mirando al pequeño.

-Steve y Sigyn vienen en camino. Deberías ir a la torre conmigo y descansar. No podrás ayudar si estas agotado, hermano- Comentó el rubio.

-No puedo dejarlos solos, Thor- Replicó el pelinegro.

-Steve cuidará de ella. Y Jane de Alex ¿Esta bien?- Insistió.

Loki asintió desganado. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que tocaron la puerta. Thor abrió y era la pareja de rubios.

-Debe haber sido complicado. El pequeño es muchas cosas al mismo tiempo- Comentó Sigyn acercándose a la castaña. Steve por su parte, saludó a Loki y se enfocó en el pequeño.

Al sentir aquellos ruidos, Alex despertó y abrió los ojos. Steve y Sigyn observaban aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes. Y definitivamente la mezcla perfecta que era el pequeño.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Sigyn extendiendo los brazos. Loki accedió y la rubia cargó al pequeño.

-Bien, hermano, nos vamos. No duden en llamarnos- Dijo Thor aprovechando y sacó al pelinegro de la habitación rápidamente. Este se despidió con la mirada de todos los presentes.

Tomaron un taxi hacia la torre y se separaron. Eran las 10 am, así que Loki lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse sobre la cama. Y se durmió profundamente.

* * *

Cuando Tony despertó eran las tres de la tarde. Se dio un largo baño y partió nuevamente a la clínica. Allí se encontró con el Capitán quien estaba cuidando de la castaña.

-Loki esta en la Torre, Thor lo obligó a que descansara- Dijo el rubio leyendo el periódico.

-¿Te molesta si también me quedo aquí? ¿Y donde está Alex?- Preguntó.

-No, para nada, Stark. Y esta con Jane, ella lo esta alimentando por ahora. Sigyn esta acompañándola- Contestó el capitán.

El genio acomodo una silla al lado de su hermana y la observo. Se veía realmente mal.

-Capi ¿Te conto eso de que ahora es inmortal o algo así?- Preguntó.

-Algo. Estaba preocupada- Respondió el patriota – Y me parece extraño que se haya enfermado aun siendo inmune ahora- Agregó.

-No te imaginas como me siento al verla así. Al igual que el Reno, no puedo evitar recordar… eso, lo que paso hace tiempo- Comentó.

Steve se puso de pie y se sentó al lado del genio, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Debes estar tranquilo, Stark- Dijo el Capitán.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y salieron un momento de la habitación para ir a almorzar algo.

* * *

Thor volvió al hospital en la tarde, algo más descansado. No quiso avisarle a Loki para que aprovechara de dormir lo que mas pudiera.

Entro a la habitación de Jane y se la encontró durmiendo. Le besó la frente y se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña. Ahí se encontraba Tony cargando a Alex y el Capitán cargando a Magni. Sigyn solo sonreía divertida con la situación.

-Oh ¡Vamos, Capitán! Tú puedes- Dijo divertido Tony. El capitán estaba nervioso, ya que aquella vida era totalmente frágil y temía romperla. El genio por su parte, ya tenia practica así que su sobrino estaba en buenas manos.

-Thor- Murmuró Steve algo sonrojado al ver al rubio en la puerta.

-Si quieres tener hijos, deberías practicar- Dijo el Dios riendo. El capitán bufó y le entregó a Magni.

En ese momento llego Pepper.

-Vaya. Hay mucha gente ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Su mirada se dirigió a Thor, quien estaba mas cerca y le quitó al pequeño rubio de los brazos. Lo mimó un poco y se lo devolvió. Luego fue hacia donde estaba Tony e hizo lo mismo.

-Alex- Dijo la CEO feliz.

-¿Y Lily?- Preguntó el genio.

-Esta fuera, con Natasha y los demás. No quise que entrara… no seria bueno que la viera así- Comentó cargando a Alex y acariciando una mejilla de la castaña.

-Entonces saldremos un momento para que entren los demás- Dijo Sigyn tomando del brazo a Steve. Ambos rubios se retiraron.

-Traje un bolso con cosas para el pequeño para ayudar a Loki, pero veo que lo convencieron para que descansara- Agregó Pepper sentándose con Alex en los brazos. Al no ver al pelinegro ahí, lo supuso.

-Seguramente esta noche volverá- Comentó Thor.

Tony se las había arreglado con la clínica para que siempre alguien estuviera con la castaña sin que los sacaran a todos.

Cuando las visitas terminaron a eso de las diez de la noche, el Capitán se despidió de Tony y le pidió que cuidara de la castaña. Thor y el genio se quedaron en la habitación.

Los bebés comenzaron a demandar comida, así que ambos Vengadores fueron a la habitación de Jane.

-Foster- Dijo Tony con la voz cansada.

-¿Mmm?- Preguntó la astrofísica con ambos pequeños en sus brazos.

-Gracias por lo que estas haciendo- Respondió el genio retirándose de la habitación.

Camino hacia donde estaba su hermana y se encontró con un medico y dos enfermeros.

-Esta evolucionando, Señor Stark, pero es extraño que no haya despertado aun- Comentó el medico al ver al genio entrar.

-Hace poco hable con una conocida, me dijo que puede ser por Alex. Usted sabe, el pequeño… es muchas cosas a la vez. Eso debe haber sobrecargado su condición- Contestó Stark sentándose nuevamente en la silla. Abrió el bolso que había traído Pepper y se encontró con un par de libros y una nota.

_'Todo saldrá bien, querido. Debes ser fuerte por tu hijo y por ella. _

_ Pepper'_

Sonrió y dejo la nota intacta. Al Dios de la Locura le haría falta eso mas tarde. Abrió el libro de física nuclear y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Loki despertó abruptamente gracias a un ruido. Le había costado mucho dormir. Luego de un par de pesadillas, había podido conciliar un sueño reparador.

-Maldición- Bufó al mirar su teléfono, en donde aparecía la hora: 2:16 am.

Fue a la ducha y se dio un corto baño. Al salir se vistió con sus pantalones negros, una remera verde oscuro y una chaqueta negra también. Siempre acompañado de sus clásicas y cómodas botas.

Salió de la torre y tomó un taxi.

-¿Stark?- Preguntó. Lo estaba llamando a su teléfono.

-No hay novedades- Respondió el genio.

-Voy para allá- Informó el Dios cortando la llamada.

Llegó rápidamente a la clínica y subió hacia la habitación de la castaña. Allí se encontró con Stark, quien estaba usando su portátil y a Alex durmiendo junto a Coni.

-Puedes ir a descansar, Stark- Comentó el pelinegro sentándose junto a él.

-Estaba esperando a que llegaras, Reno- Contestó el genio – Pepper te trajo un par de cosas, están en esa maleta. Recuerda que debes llamar si sucede algo- Apuntó al bolso de bebé.

Tony se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-Gracias- Susurró Loki. Tony se devolvió al escucharlo.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ahora somos familia. En realidad siempre lo hemos sido todos… pero… tú me entiendes ¿No? Esto es lo que hacemos- Dijo palmeándole el hombro a Loki y retirándose definitivamente.

Las mismas palabras que le había dicho Thor.

Se quitó la chaqueta y reviso el gran bolso que estaba ahí. Había ropa de bebé y para la castaña, pañales, mantas y varios accesorios. Su vista se enfoco en los libros y en la nota, y al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente.

Tomo uno de los libros y comenzó a leer.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sintió que tocaron la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con Thor, Jane y Magni. Jane estaba vestida como de costumbre.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

-Las 10 de la mañana, Loki- Respondió Jane – Veníamos a avisarte que iremos a la Torre un momento, a buscar un par de cosas y volveremos. Me dieron el alta, pero no me iré hasta que ella despierte… ya sabes, por el pequeño-

Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y asintió. Vio como la nueva familia se retiraba y su vista se dirigió hacia Alex, quien se veía algo incomodo.

Lo cargó contra su pecho y volvió a sentarse. Con una mano acunaba al pequeño y con la otra sujetaba el libro.

-Te ves bien como padre, Loki- Balbuceó la castaña incomoda con la mascarilla en la cara.

Coni había despertado.

-Lo se- Respondió el pelinegro. Sintió un alivio tremendo al escuchar esa voz y se acercó a ella junto al pequeño.

-¿Puedes llamar a alguien para que me quite toda esta parafernalia?- Preguntó ella. Y Loki se fijo en un pequeño detalle.

-Tienes los ojos rojos- Dijo sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban como cuando se transforma, pero era solamente eso.

-Rojos… ¿De cansancio o como cuando estoy transformada?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Transformada- Respondió el pelinegro. Y presiono el botón que la enfermera le había indicado para llamarla.

-A veces me pasa- Dijo cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaban normales. El precioso color miel que a al pelinegro tanto le gustaba.

-Cuando te transformas involuntariamente es porque sientes peligro ¿Soñaste algo?- Preguntó Loki.

-No, solo recuerdo que me desmaye- Comentó la castaña.

En ese momento entro la enfermera y la revisó. Encontró todo normal, pero debía quedarse un par de horas más para monitorear la situación.

-Llama a Stark- Dijo el pelinegro entregándole el teléfono. La castaña llamó a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede, Dios de la Locura?- Preguntó adormecido el genio. Había llegado a dormir.

-He vuelto a la vida, querido- Contestó la castaña.

-¡Peque! ¿Cómo te sientes? Estuve jodidamente preocupado- Bufó.

-Estoy bien. En la tarde llegaré a la Torre, prepárame una fiesta- Bromeó la castaña.

-Esta bien, ahora dormiré mas tranquilo. Nos vemos- Suspiró el genio cortando la llamada.

Alex comenzó a llorar fuertemente y ambos padres sonrieron.

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó la castaña a la enfermera.

-Si, Señorita Stark. En la mañana la monitoreamos y ya no hay presencia de medicamentos fuertes que puedan hacerle daño a Alex. Ahora me retiro- Comunicó la enfermera.

Mientras la castaña alimentaba al bebé, Loki tomaba la mano de ella feliz.

-Dormiste casi dos días. Creo que seré yo quien tendrá que patearte el trasero- Bufó el Dios. La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento… realmente me sentía agotada- Suspiró ella – Por cierto ¿Estas listo para cambiar pañales?- Preguntó.

-Ya lo he hecho. Incluso tuve que ayudarle a Thor con Magni- Comentó el Dios. No quiso confesarle a la castaña que había intentado utilizar magia para evitarse esa tarea.

-¡Magni! Nombre de Dios –Sonrió ella – Se diferencian por un día de edad, tendremos fiesta de cumpleaños doble… ¿Cómo están ellos?-

-El pequeño es igual a Thor- Soltó el Dios – Y Jane fue quien estuvo alimentando a Alex, deberías darle las gracias después- Bufó levantando una ceja.

La castaña se sorprendió y agradeció mentalmente a Jane y Thor. Y se dio cuenta que la actitud de Loki había cambiado un poco.

-Señorita, puede usar la ducha de la habitación para asearse, será dada de alta en unos momentos- Comentó fugazmente una enfermera. Le quitó el suero que tenia y los demás aparatos.

-En esa maleta hay ropa- Agregó Loki apuntando el bolso. La castaña se puso de pie y con la maleta se dirigió al baño, dejando a Alex en los brazos del pelinegro.

Se dio una ducha larga. Y se quitó las vendas que tenia en el vientre para curar la cicatriz con magia.

Thor, Jane y Magni volvieron al poco rato. Y se quedaron para acompañar a Loki y volver todos juntos a la Torre.

-¿Esta mejor?- Preguntó la astrofísica. Loki asintió.

Cuando la castaña apareció nuevamente, le sonrió a la pareja.

-Me siento extraña con mi ropa habitual- Comentó mirándose a si misma. De la ropa maternal había pasado nuevamente a su estilo de color negro- ¿Tienes herida también?- Le preguntó a Jane, la que asintió – Quítate la venda, esto es parte de mi retribución por salvarme dos días- Comentó la castaña con unas sonrisa. Curo la herida y ambas sonrieron.

Esperaron a que la enfermera fuera a darle el alta a Coni para volver a la Torre.

Y asi comenzaron su nueva vida, junto a sus hijos, los que seguramente, también se convertirían en Vengadores.

* * *

Padres ~ Nuevo mundo para Loki y Thor.

Oh Dios, todos me van a matar con lo que viene D: Lo de drama/humor le viene genial a mi fic ¿No creen? xD

**Silviaxl17 **¿Bonito, cierto? Un semi dios jotun mutante humano Stark hijo de Loki es lo mejor que puede existir en la vida.

**RochiiR.C.R **Gracias! Me huele que la Torre se llenará de chiquillos en un tiempo! xD

**anette **Me alegra que te guste el fic y ese capitulo en especial :)

**MarianHiddleston **Aqui lo tiene, señorita :3. Gracias por comentar (Duda, si es que vuelves a aparecer y lo lees ¿Eres miembro de Hiddlestonia? D: )

**kaname lin-chan **No soy cruel D: A todos les pasa algo siempre . Y bueno, Thor -en el Universo Marvel- en un universo paralelo lo tiene con Amora xD En otra linea temporal a Magni no se le conoce madre D: -No estoy muy segura de eso, si la memoria no me falla es así- Y en la mitología Mordica Magni es hijo de Járnsaxa.

Y es una buena idea, de hecho se los dejaré en el próximo cap -serán diferentes niños de adultos, para cuando sean mas grandes les daré personalidad con alguien conocido D: (Como Halof o Sigyn) -

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	12. Fuego

**- Fuego -**

-Bueno, la noticia que les quería dar… es que Betty y yo nos vamos a casar en un mes- Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa, abrazando por sobre el hombro a Betty.

Los Vengadores y sus amigos y familia estaban en el apartamento de Bruce, en un almuerzo amistoso. Todos se pusieron de pie para felicitar a la pareja.

Han pasado seis meses desde que los hijos de Thor y Loki nacieron. Los pequeños estaban junto a sus padres, que los tenían en brazos mientras que las madres saludaban a Bruce y Betty. El pequeño Alex le daba pequeños golpecitos con sus manos a las mejillas de Loki, mientras el pelinegro sonreía. Magni, en cambio, estaba jalando duramente los rubios cabellos del Dios, que a carcajadas trataba de detenerlo.

-Alex, deja tranquilo a tu Papá- Sonrió la castaña mientras cargaba al pequeño. El castaño sonrió y tomó con su pequeña mano un rizo de su madre.

La celebración termino y todos fueron a descansar, ya que al día siguiente era lunes y tenían trabajo.

Hace poco Fury les había advertido sobre un personaje que se hacia llamar Pyro, quien llevaba un lanzallamas siempre con el para producir fuego, el cual podía controlar. Atacaba de noche en diferentes ciudades, creando caos, destruyendo hogares y haciendo explotar cosas.

-Ayer estornudo dos veces. La primera, se transformo en Jotun. Y la segunda vez rompió su ropa y sacó las alas- Comentó la castaña haciendo dormir a Alex. Se encontraba en la cama junto a Loki.

-A penas sea capaz de comunicarse con nosotros hay que explicarle su situación. Y entrenarlo para que esas cosas no le pasen- Respondió el pelinegro.

-Iré a recostarlo en la cuna- Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie.

Loki la observaba. Había cambiado totalmente su actitud con la llegada de Alex, había pasado de ser la _niña_ a la que todos debían cuidar, a ser una leona. Confiable, segura y protectora.

Y el también, aunque su forma de ser no había cambiado, se había vuelto un padre sobreprotector y cariñoso. Aunque esa parte de Loki solo salía cuando estaba solo con la castaña y su hijo.

Cuando volvió, Loki fijo la mirada en los pálidos muslos de la castaña, que se lucían gracias a que solamente llevaba una remera del Dios puesta. Ella apagó las luces y se recostó junto a su esposo. El pelinegro la rodeó con los brazos y comenzó un cálido beso.

La castaña de un solo movimiento se posiciono sobre el y le quitó la remera que traía puesta. Mientras el ambiente subía de temperatura, ambos escucharon como Alex comenzaba a llorar.

Ambos pegaron sus frentes y soltaron una carcajada.

-Dormirá aquí de nuevo- Comentó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie. Loki aun no podía dejar de reír.

Ella volvió con el pequeño en brazos y lo acomodó en su pecho. Ahí, Alex, al escuchar los latidos de su madre, se durmió rápidamente.

-Pensé que tenia hambre- Agregó el Dios, abrazando a la castaña y a su hijo.

-Extrañó a su madre- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente, al igual que el pequeño, Loki se durmió. La castaña dormitaba esperando que Alex no volviera a llorar para devolverlo a su cuna.

Lo que no se imaginaban los Vengadores, es que esa misma noche, Pyro estaba haciendo de las suyas en las cercanías. Pequeñas explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de la Torre Stark.

-A trabajar, Vengadores. Adivinen quien viene a visitarlos- La voz de Fury invadió todas las habitaciones. Lily, Alex y Magni hicieron causa común y a pesar de estar a pisos de distancia, comenzaron a llorar.

-Mataré a Fury en este maldito puto instante- Bufó la castaña poniéndose de pie. Jane rápidamente subió al piso de la castaña para cuidar a su sobrino.

-Estaremos bien, vayan tranquilos- Dijo la astrofísica cargando a Magni. Rápidamente Pepper y Lily bajaron también. Pepper cargó a Alex y con la mano libre tomo la mano de su hija, para esconderse.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó el Dios invocando su armadura y cetro.

-Tu sabes que no. El fuego…- Respondió.

Fuego. El peor enemigo de las alas de Constanza. SHIELD había investigado mucho y el único elemento que la había dañado (cuando no estaba en posición de defensa) era el fuego. Afectaba directamente a las plumas y las dejaba inutilizables por cortos pero vitales segundos.

Ambos corrieron hacia la azotea de la Torre, en donde ya estaban todos. Cada uno se dirigió en diferentes direcciones, para controlar los incendios y buscar a Pyro.

-Tengan cuidado, sobre todo Coni, Barton y Romanoff- Gritó Tony desde su traje, hablando por el intercomunicador.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo la castaña volviendo a la torre – Jarvis, prepara mi Mark VI – Ordenó.

Así es, la hermana de Stark también tenia una armadura. Era una versión mejorada del Mark VI de Tony, aunque básicamente hacían lo mismo. Y los colores eran diferentes, el rojo y dorado era remplazado por negro y plateado.

Cuando estuvo lista salió volando a gran velocidad desde la Torre hacia donde había incendios.

-No ataquen al Iron Man diferente- Sonrió la castaña.

-Dijiste que no lo ibas a usar- Rió Tony.

-Ahora no puedo darme el lujo de morir, Tony. Hay alguien que depende de mi- Contestó sonriendo.

-Espero que esa cosa te proteja- Gruñó Loki algo agitado – Lo tengo aquí-

Thor y Loki lo habían encontrado y lo estaban conteniendo. No era un enemigo muy fuerte, pero el daño que había hecho se estaba expandiendo, así que la mayoría del equipo se estaba enfocando en salvar a las personas.

-¡Ricitos! Dale el maldito golpe final ahora ¿O necesitas ayuda?- Gritó irónico Tony.

-Estoy con gente ahora, Loki y Natasha se quedaron con el tipo de traje extraño- Contestó el Dios.

-¡Tasha! Tony, debemos ir con ella- Dijo la castaña preocupada. Los Iron Man volaron hacia donde se encontraba una dañada Natasha.

-Reno, sácala de aquí. Nosotros terminamos el trabajo- Dijo Tony – Apunta y dispara, querida- Ordenó.

Loki tomo a Natasha y la transportó a la azotea de la Torre Stark. Y la llevó a la enfermería.

Los hermanos rodearon a Pyro. Y apuntaron hacia el con los propulsores, creando una gran explosión. Pero afortunadamente, el hombre había muerto.

Se quitaron el casco de la armadura y caminaron para examinar el cuerpo.

-Es extraño que haya venido precisamente a esta ciudad, sabiendo que hay un equipo- Dijo la castaña acercándose al cuerpo sin vida. Le quito la mascara y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Peque, me estas asustando, cambia la maldita cara- Bufó Tony tocando la mejilla de su hermana con el helado metal que aun cubría sus manos.

-John Allerdyce. Mutante, fue amigo de mi madre- Soltó la castaña aun sorprendida.

-Estas bromeando- Replicó Tony. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Llevare el cuerpo a la Torre y luego volveré para ayudar- Bufó mientras se retiraba.

¿Por qué su madre había sido amiga del enemigo? Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza. Dejo a Pyro en la torre, volvió para ayudar y luego junto a todos, se dirigió a dormir.

-Romanoff está bien, me dijo que te avisara- Murmuró Loki. Nuevamente, ambos estaban en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Alex dormía profundamente en su habitación.

-Sabes… Pyro, el hombre… fue amigo de mi madre. Incluso… cuando era pequeña, me cuidó un par de veces- Confesó la castaña, ante la atónita mirada de Loki.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora…- Dijo el pelinegro acariciando el cabello de la castaña, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Definitivamente había que preocuparse por eso, pero no en ese momento. La idea de que la estuvieran buscando de nuevo paso por la cabeza de Loki, el cual solo se auto convencía que no podía ser. Cuando se dio cuenta, Coni estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Loki apagó las luces e intento dormir también.

* * *

-¡Felicidades!- Exclamaron todos cuando Bruce miró hacia atrás.

En el lugar había poca gente. Los necesarios para celebrar la boda de él y Betty. Ambos se veían radiantes y felices. La familia Banner.

Tony había ofrecido la mansión para la celebración, así que todo el equipo se encontraba ahí.

A la mitad de la fiesta, Steve y Sigyn confesaron que habían ido a Asgard y se habían casado en secreto. Sus amigos, en vez de enojarse, aplaudieron la _locura_ que el capitán había hecho. Sin duda, Sigyn había cambiado su vida. Y ambos orgullosos, lucieron sus argollas ante todos.

-Celebramos doble hoy entonces – Sonrió alegre Tony - ¿Y ustedes cuando?-

La mirada de todos se dirigió incómodamente ante Natasha y Clint, que solamente desviaron la conversación algo incomodos. Y no porque no se amaran, si no porque el ritual del matrimonio, entre ellos, era innecesario.

Al ser día sábado, los Vengadores se quedaron en la mansión de Malibu. Y al terminar la fiesta, se retiraron a dormir.

-Nat ¿Tu crees que nosotros… debamos…?- Preguntó Clint, al lado de Natasha. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación, acostados viendo televisión.

-Que el resto de los idiotas lo haya hecho no quiere decir que nosotros también, Clint ¿O es que tu quieres casarte?- Respondió tranquila la pelirroja.

-Seria un gran paso, pero no estoy seguro. Aunque me gustaría tener familia, lo admito- Bufó el arquero.

-Pues nosotros no tendremos que ir a otro mundo a casarnos. O tendremos hijos con habilidades extrañas- Rió la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces tu…?- Preguntó el arquero sorprendido.

-No he dicho nada. Es una situación hipotética- Respondió Natasha. Clint se acurrucó a su lado y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

En la mañana, ambos bebés comenzaron a llorar. Era hora de levantarse y darles comida.

-Loki, ve a preparar la leche- Balbuceó la castaña empujando al pelinegro. Este adormecido y agotado, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí se encontró con Thor, en igualdad de condiciones.

-Estas destruido, hermano- Rió Thor. El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-No tanto como tu- Respondió. Preparo rápidamente un biberón para Alex y cuando volvió a la habitación, se encontró con la castaña cargándolo animadamente.

-Cariño, Papá ha llegado- Rió la científica. Loki, en vez de ironizar la situación, solo sonrió y se metió a la cama.

-Si tanta energía tienes, podrías haber ido tu a la cocina- Bufó el pelinegro cubriéndose la cara con el edredón.

-Es tu hijo, Loki- Bufó ella acostándose también.

El pelinegro se sentó y cargó a Alex, para alimentarlo.

La castaña observaba la situación feliz. El pelinegro, delicadamente sostenía a Alex con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el biberón. Nadie en su sano juicio se imaginaria a Loki, Dios del Engaño, al que todos temieron hace un tiempo, en tal adorable situación. Y más aun, cuando Alex terminó de comer y Loki de manera suave palmeó la espalda de su hijo, Coni literalmente se derritió.

En ese momento fue cuando la castaña implosiono de amor por ambos hombres. Y es que aun cuando lo veía hacer eso todos los días, era digno de admiración.

-No tengo claro quien de los dos es mas adorable- Soltó la castaña. Su mente la había traicionado y dijo eso en voz alta.

Loki le dedico una mirada burlesca mientras le entregaba a Alex. El pequeño soltó unos balbuceos inentendibles que hicieron reír a ambos.

-Dice que quiere un hermano- Bromeó el pelinegro. La castaña lo miró sorprendida.

-En un par de años, tal vez- Contestó ella sonriendo.

Luego de un par de meses, Sigyn y Betty tuvieron hijos. Betty tuvo una pequeña niña, llamada Anna, de ojos y cabello castaño. Sigyn también tuvo una pequeña, rubia de ojos azules, llamada Mia. Steve estaba tan feliz que no podía controlar su cariño de padre con la pequeña.

En cambio Bruce, estaba preocupado porque la mutación se había traspasado. Coni y el crearon una dosis apta para la bebé, que afortunadamente, sirvió.

Mia era hechicera, al igual que Sigyn. Y tenía gran fuerza al igual que Steve. Sus padres tuvieron que enseñarle a medir la fuerza con la que hacia las cosas, los primeros juguetes quedaron destrozados el primer día en que eran utilizados.

* * *

-Feliz cumpleaños, Alex-

El pequeño de ahora 4 años, sopló tímidamente la vela puesta sobre el pastel. El piso de la castaña estallo en aplausos y todos abrazaron al pequeño. Incluso Odín y Frigga habían aparecido un par de minutos para mimar a su nieto.

Alex era idéntico a Loki, solamente se diferenciaban en el color de cabello. Y las actitudes que tenía eran de todo un Stark. Era sumamente inteligente y ya había entrado al pre-escolar junto a Magni.

El día anterior se había celebrado el cumpleaños de Magni, quien al igual que su primo, era igual a su padre. Revolvía todos los pisos investigando y Jane siempre lo regañaba. Era muy inteligente y un poco menos arriesgado de que Thor.

-Mamá, gracias por todo esto- Comentó el pequeño Alex sonrojado. La castaña lo abrazo sonriendo.

El resto de los pequeños comía pastel. Lily ya tenia ocho años, Magni cuatro y Mia y Anna tres.

-Mamá- Habló Lily mirando a Pepper – Mañana hay una excursión a un laboratorio, deben firmar mi autorización- La pequeña sonreía.

-Sobre eso…- Agregó Magni – Nosotros… mañana…- El pequeño no podía hablar de lo nervioso que estaba, así que Alex lo salvó.

-Mañana es el día de llevar a Papá o Mamá a la escuela- Finalizó con fluidez. Era totalmente educado y reservado.

Loki y Coni se miraron sorprendidos. Tony rió.

-Los pequeños se lanzaran sobre ustedes. Por lo menos a mi me pasó- Soltó riendo el genio.

En ese momento los Vengadores se dieron cuenta que sus misiones, estaban cambiando.

* * *

Wosh, los pequeñines ya están algo mas grandes :3

Lily: Anna Popplewell (Susan en las Crónicas de Narnia) (No sé si cambiarla más adelante cuando Lily crezca)

Alex: Ted Allpress. (La diferencia es el color de pelo, aunque el niño es castaño natural, en Thor lo hicieron pelinegro por razones obvias)(Más grande cambiará)

Magni: Hugh Mitchell (De niño, él era Colin Creevey que revoloteaba por Hogwarts sacando fotos ¿Lo recuerdan? xD) (Mas grande cambiará)

Anna: Rylie Colbert (Es la niña que le da vida a Rachel Cuddy –La hija adoptiva de Cuddy- En House )(Mas grande cambiará)

Mia: Dakota Fanning (Lo mismo de Lily xD No sé si cambiarla)

Y bueno, esperaré sugerencias para cuando estos niños se transformen en adultos, aunque para eso falta un poco…

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	13. Caos

** - Caos -**

Cuando el despertador sonó en la habitación de Lily, la pequeña comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Se dio un corto baño y preparo su mochila.

Desayunó junto a sus padres y Tony, como todos los días, la dejo en la escuela.

-¿De verdad no quieres que vaya con ustedes?- Preguntó Tony afligido.

-No es que no quiera, Papá, pero Mamá dijo que hoy tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Estaré bien, te llamaré si sucede algo- Respondió la pelinegra reconfortando a su padre. Este, soltó un bufido pero luego la abrazó y la dejo entrar a la escuela.

-Lily ¿Cómo estas? ¿Lista para la excursión?- Preguntó Peter. Peter Parker era su mejor amigo. Se habían conocido por las casualidades de la vida un día y cuando a Lily la promovieron de grado, habían coincidido en la misma clase.

-Peter- Sonrió- Todo preparado- Respondió Lily. Ambos tomaron asiento esperando las instrucciones de la profesora.

Cuando la clase subió al autobús, Lily y Peter eran los más emocionados. Ambos conversaban animadamente mientras llegaban al laboratorio.

Recorrieron ampliamente hasta que llegaron a una sala en donde había varias arañas.

-Me dan miedo- Suspiró Lily saliendo rápidamente de la sala. Peter no quiso asustarla, así que disimuladamente quito una pequeña araña que caminaba sobre la espalda de la pelinegra. Sonrió, pero no se dio cuenta que la araña había quedado pegada en su chaqueta. Y esta, una araña sometida a radiación, lo mordió.

No sintió nada, así que solo camino al lado de Lily el resto del camino.

* * *

Loki había decidido que Coni acompañaría a Alex en el día. La castaña acato la orden ya que en realidad, era lo más sano. Ella se imaginaba el caos que provocaría Loki en la escuela. Se subió al auto junto al pequeño y entro a la clase con él, en donde había otros padres algo desganados.

En cuanto la castaña entro a la pequeña sala de los pre-escolares, todas las niñas se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras los niños peleaban sobre quien era mejor, si Iron Man o el Capitán América.

Alex suspiró algo avergonzado.

-Esta bien, cariño. Lo siento- Murmuró la castaña revolviendo el cabello de su hijo. El pequeño se sentó en su lugar habitual mientas la clase se revolucionaba por completo.

Y es que a la pequeña sala había llegado nada más y nada menos que Thor con Magni de la mano. El pequeño corrió hacia el lado de su primo, sentándose junto a él.

La profesora, algo sorprendida, hizo que los pequeños se tranquilizaran y comenzó con las entrevistas.

-¿Y cual es su profesión… señor… Thor?- Preguntó la joven maestra.

-¿Profesión?- Preguntó Thor confundido. Coni respondió por el.

-Thor es un guerrero, por Dios, no es que haya estudiado una carrera- Soltó entre risas. La profesora se sonrojo un poco y le hizo la misma pregunta a la castaña.

-Ella hace muchas cosas- Suspiró el rubio. Los pequeños rieron.

-Soy ingeniera… construyo aparatos útiles. También soy científica, por lo que investigo mucho. Y soy chef, así que cocino. Y en mis tiempos libres aparecen alas- Rió para entretener a los jóvenes. Ya que para nadie era secreto que dos Vengadores estaban en la sala de clases.

-¿Ustedes son amigos?- Preguntó un pequeño. Thor y Coni rieron.

-Hace muchos años… Thor sacaba la cuenta mentalmente, pero eso fue lo que se le ocurrió decir primero.

-¿Y han luchado muchas veces?- Preguntó otro pequeño. Ambos asintieron.

-¿Y es cierto que el Papá de Alex era malo?- Preguntó el ultimo. La mirada sorprendida de Coni y Thor fue a parar al pequeño, lo que hizo que se sintiera intimidado. Alex solo sonreía nervioso y Magni miraba enojado a su compañero de clase.

-He sido más tiempo superhéroe que villano en tu planeta, mocoso- Respondió Loki recargado en el marco de la puerta de salón. El pequeño que había hecho la incomoda pregunta se sonrojo y la clase entera se largó a reír.

-Hermano- Murmuró Thor al ver a Loki con su traje formal.

-Todos tenemos nuestra época, niños, en donde cometemos errores. Lo importante es aprender de ellos- Dijo la castaña mirando seriamente a los niños. Alex esbozo una sonrisa completamente feliz. Admiraba a sus padres.

-Alex, tus padres son geniales- Suspiró una niña que estaba al lado de él. Todos los pequeños asintieron y los padres presentes rieron nerviosos.

Loki se unió a la ronda de estúpidas y poco importantes preguntas hasta que se hizo medio día y los niños debían marcharse a sus casas. Tuvieron que tomarse fotos con los pequeños. Incluso con padres jóvenes presentes que estaban ahí y admiraban a Los Vengadores.

El pelinegro tomo de la mano a su hijo mientras la castaña hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Puedes esperar a Lily? Le dije que estas en la escuela. Llegara en una hora- Pepper estaba afligida, ya que ni ella ni Tony podrían recoger a Lily ese día.

-Esta bien, Pep. Estaré en el parque que esta al lado de la escuela con Loki y Alex. Le enviare un mensaje- Respondió la castaña. Pepper agradeció y corto la llamada. Y Coni envió el mensaje, obteniendo la respuesta positiva de Lily de inmediato.

Thor se despidió de la pareja junto a su hijo y fue rumbo a la Torre.

Los tres se sentaron en una banca mientras miraban al resto de los niños jugar. Alex entre sus padres, como siempre, protegiéndolo.

-Siento el momento, Alex. No imagine que podían preguntar algo así- Dijo la castaña mirando el horizonte. El pequeño miro a su madre y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Si hubiera sabido que habrían chiquillos insolentes como él, hubiera venido yo solo- Bufó Loki. Coni y Alex se largaron a reír.

Alex tomo la mano de sus padres, juntando la de la castaña con el pelinegro y sobre ellas, las de él.

-No importa. Como tú dijiste, Mamá, hay que aprender de los errores. Y Papá es un hombre excepcional. Lo que digan los otros niños da igual- Soltó el pequeño – Aunque Mamá sea mutante, Papá un Dios y yo una mezcla de eso- Rió.

Los padres del Alex se miraron completamente sorprendidos. El pequeño, a pesar de tener solamente cuatro años, era sabio. Muy sabio. Más que ellos mismos. Ambos se acercaron más aun a él y lo abrazaron. Con todo el amor de padres que podían entregar.

-Tu madre me ayudó a salir de eso, Alex- Comentó Loki al deshacer el abrazo.

-Le salvé la vida. Me lo debe- Rió la castaña. Alex los miraba curioso y quería saber más.

-¿Pueden contarme más?- Preguntó Alex.

-Creo que eres muy pequeño… nos pasaron muchas cosas- Confesó la castaña. Alex se preocupo y ante eso, Loki comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó el pelinegro. Los ojos color esmeralda del pequeño se abrieron emocionados.

-Lo que puedan contarme. Si Mamá cree que aun soy pequeño, lo respeto. Pero algún día tendrán que contarme todo- Sonrió. La castaña le besó la frente.

-Cuando mi hermano, Rogers y Stark me encontraron, me llevaron a la nave en donde trabajaba Mamá. Ahí nos conocimos, no de muy buena manera, pero ella se encariño conmigo, incluso me visitaba todos los días en mis aposentos- Dijo irónico Loki. Decirle que había estado encerrado en la jaula a su hijo no lo considero buena idea.

-Incluso tuve una visión sobre él- Rió la castaña. El pequeño los escuchaba atentos.

-Un enemigo me hirió- Continuó Loki. Alex apretó las manos de sus padres – Y ella me curó. Desde ese momento… - El pelinegro no continuó.

-¿Desde ese momento?- Preguntaron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo. Loki rio ante la mirada infantil de su esposa, fácilmente comparable con la de su hijo.

-La _mutante mortal_ me hizo cambiar- Refunfuñó. Alex rió y Coni suspiró.

-No me llames así- Bufó Coni. Loki sonrió.

La mirada de los tres se poso sobre Lily, quien venia llegando junto a Peter. Ambos caminaron hacia la familia.

-¡Alex!- Chilló la pequeña abrazando a su primo. Lo amaba, con todo su corazón. Lo consideraba su hermano. El pequeño solo le respondió el abrazo, ya que le faltaba un poco el aire.

-Peter- Saludo la castaña revolviendo el cabello del niño - ¿Quieres comer con nosotros hoy?- Preguntó.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó tímido de vuelta. Lily asintió con una sonrisa. Loki guio a los niños al auto mientras que la castaña llamaba a Pepper para avisarle que ya estaba con Lily. Y también llamó a la tía de Peter para avisarle que estaría con ellos.

La castaña subió a su auto y manejo hasta la torre. Hizo que los niños se quedaran en su piso, para tenerlos mas controlados. Loki por su parte, se quedó con ellos en vez de volver al laboratorio.

-¿Qué quieren comer?- Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Que Peter decida. Es el invitado- Respondió Lily con una sonrisa. El joven solo se sonrojo un poco y tímidamente respondió.

-Spaghetti-

La castaña se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, mientras Loki cuidaba de los niños. Lily y Peter conversaban y el pelinegro estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Alex.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice aquí?- Apuntó Loki hacia un libro de cuentos. Alex lo miró nervioso.

-Mas o menos, Papá. Por ahora reconozco letras, pero me cuesta unirlas y formar palabras- Respondió el castaño.

-Es bastante para un niño de tu edad, Alex. Estamos orgullosos de ti- Soltó el pelinegro sonriendo. Alex sonrió feliz. En ese momento Thor y Magni entraron al apartamento y los pequeños comenzaron a jugar, como siempre.

-Huele bien- Soltó el rubio. Loki rodó los ojos.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, Thor. Todos a lavarse las manos y luego a la mesa- Gritó la castaña desde la cocina. Los niños corrieron al baño mientras Thor y Loki ayudaban a Coni a servir.

Los niños reían mientras comían, gracias a Thor. Incluso Coni y Loki también. Cuando el atardecer se hizo presente, la castaña tuvo que hablar con Peter.

-Le prometí a tu tía que te dejaría temprano en casa. Si no vamos, nos va a regañar a los dos- Le dijo algo nerviosa.

-Esta bien- Respondió Peter con una sonrisa. Se despidió de los presentes y tomó la mano de la castaña.

Ella lo dejo en la puerta de su casa y converso unos minutos con la amable tía de Peter. Regresó a la torre algo preocupada, la mujer no se veía bien.

-Mañana tendré que trabajar las 24 horas en el laboratorio- Bufó la castaña. Loki y ella ya se preparaban para dormir.

-Yo también. Técnicamente, me escape- Soltó el Dios. La castaña rió y lo abrazó para dormir.

* * *

Cuando Pepper entro al departamento se encontró con Tony y Lily jugando videojuegos.

-¿Qué tal te fue cariño?- Preguntó la CEO besando la frente de su hija.

-Bien, me divertí mucho con Peter- Respondió inocentemente la niña, lo que provocó que Tony soltara un suspiro- Coni lo invitó a comer así que los pequeños, Peter y yo jugamos toda la tarde-

-Me parece bien. Ahora ambos, a la cama- Rió Pepper.

Ambos Stark hicieron un puchero pero obedecieron. Lily se durmió rápidamente.

-Peter. Todo el día Peter- Bufó Tony.

-No me digas que estas celoso de un niño- Dijo riendo Pepper acariciando el cabello de su esposo. Este bufo de nuevo y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Cuando Peter despertó esa mañana, se sentía diferente. Se puso sus gafas y extrañado, se dio cuenta que veía peor con ellas puestas. El pequeño se puso nervioso, tan nervioso que corrió al baño. Ahí se miro en el espejo un par de segundos, notando un piquete en su cuello.

Se asustó. Salió del baño y corrió a la habitación de su tía. La encontró durmiendo plácidamente y le dio pena despertarla, pero estaba demasiado asustado y necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Tía?- Preguntó moviéndola un poco.

No obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a ella y vio que estaba más pálida de lo normal. Su pecho no subía ni bajaba. Y estaba helada.

Se largó a llorar en ese mismo instante.

* * *

:(

Cambie un poco la historia para introducir a Peter en mi fic.

.-.

Otra cosa mariposa! Esta imagen tiene la apariencia de los niños! Y esta es la mitad, cuando ya crezcan, verán sus apariencias adultas . y la pondré entera!

( Aquí es cuando fanfiction no me deja subir links, asi que si no me resulta, pueden buscar en Photobucket el usuario DarkSaria ... van a encontrar de inmediato la foto xD) h_t_t_p_:_/_/_i_7_6_3_._p_h_o_t_o_b_u_c_k_e_t_._c_o_m_/_a_l_b_u_m_s_/_x_x_2_7_7_/_D_a_r_k_S_a_r_i_a_/_a_s_d_-_5_._j_p_g_

Solo quiten los _ xD

Muchas Gracias a **kaname lin-chan **por la imagen!

.-.

**RochiiR.C.R **Ya te habia respondido, pero de todos modos, gracias por tu review :3 Estos pequeñines son adorables *-*

**kaname lin-chan** *Setsuna recibe el abrazo* Gracias! Me encantó la imagen que hiciste *-*

**Silviaxl17 **Siempre van tras Coni :c Pero se viene otra cosa... aun peor .

**MarianHiddleston **Gracias por volver para leer mi fic . Hermana Hiddlestoniense! Y si, se va a poner interesante esta cosa :3 Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**anette **Gracias! Y si, es la idea hahaha x3

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	14. Nuevo Integrante

**- Nuevo integrante -**

Peter no se movió del lado de su tía en ningún segundo. Tomaba su mano, trataba de despertarla. Lloraba a mares. En el fondo sabía que la vida de su único familiar se había apagado.

* * *

Lily llegó a la escuela y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Espero a que llegara Peter para conversar sobre el día anterior, pero nunca sucedió. Miraba su teléfono nerviosa.

Cuando la profesora entro a la clase se preocupo más aun. Peter nunca faltaba a la escuela. Dejo pasar la primera hora de clases antes de actuar.

-Me siento un poco mal ¿Me permite ir al baño?- Preguntó Lily, fingiendo malestar escondiendo su teléfono entre su ropa. La maestra solo se limitó a asentir.

Corrió hacia el baño de la escuela y se escondió en uno de los cubículos. Ahí, pensó en llamar a sus Padres. Desecho la idea, la regañarían. Marcó el número de su tía.

* * *

La castaña se encontraba con una taza de café al lado Bruce. Cuando sonó su teléfono, lo miró animada. Animo que desapareció cuando vio que quien la llamaba, era Lily.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Estoy preocupada por Peter. No llego hoy a clases, el nunca falta… me hubiera avisado…- Respondió totalmente nerviosa la pequeña pelinegra.

-Tal vez se quedó dormido- Respondió Coni, tratando de calmarla.

-Por favor- Suplicó la niña. A Coni se le encogió el corazón, así que averiguaría que estaba pasando.

-Esta bien. Vuelve a la clase, te enviare un mensaje cuando sepa algo- Respondió la castaña.

-Gracias- Dijo de un suspiro Lily. La joven Stark cortó la llamada y volvió a su clase.

Coni busco en la base de datos de SHIELD en donde vivía Peter Parker. Al encontrarlo, se despidió de Bruce y tomó sus cosas para salir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó Loki, tomando el brazo de la castaña.

-Misión secreta- Respondió ella. Loki obviamente no le creyó, así que acompaño a la castaña.

Loki manejo esa vez y fue a toda la velocidad posible para llegar rápido a la dirección. Cuando bajaron del auto, pudieron escuchar el llanto del pequeño.

-Oh Dios- Suspiró la castaña, abriendo la puerta de la casa con una tarjeta de crédito. Corrieron hasta la habitación de donde provenía el sonido.

Lo vieron ahí, arrodillado junto a su tía. Llorando desgarradoramente. Cuando Peter vio esas dos siluetas conocidas, lo único que pudo pensar fue aferrarse a alguien. La castaña se arrodillo para recibir el abrazo lleno de dolor del pequeño, mientras Loki examinaba a la mujer.

-Esta muerta. Al parecer fue causa natural- Comentó Loki. Peter no soltaba el cuello de la castaña y esta se puso de pie cargándolo.

-Loki, habla con María y pídele ayuda. Dale la dirección para que envíen a las autoridades, como SHIELD no podemos hacer nada mas que cuidar de Peter- La voz de la castaña estaba entrecortada, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas sintiendo el mismo dolor del pequeño. Le había pasado lo mismo que a ella y sentía la necesidad de protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El pelinegro asintió y la castaña llevo a Peter a su auto, para tratar de calmarlo. Le compró un jugo de fruta y galletas.

Cuando las autoridades llegaron sacaron el cuerpo de la tía de Peter en una camilla. El pequeño afortunadamente no vio nada, ya que se había quedado dormido. Coni tomo un par de cosas de Peter y las metió en el auto, llevándolo a la Torre.

Gracias a SHIELD pudieron convencer al gobierno para que no ingresaran a Peter ni en el sistema de adopción ni en un orfanato aun.

La noche llegó y la castaña le explicó todo a su sobrina para que estuviera tranquila. Lily sintió una pena terrible, pero acato la orden de dejarlo descansar ese día.

Peter estaba durmiendo en el departamento de la castaña y despertó al día siguiente de todo lo sucedido. Mentalmente estaba agotado.

-Hoy… será su funeral. Me hice cargo de todo- Le confesó la castaña tomando su mano. A Peter se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente y Coni lo abrazó. Lo vistió formal y toda la Torre lo acompañó en su momento de dolor.

Lily apretaba fuertemente la mano de Peter. Para que la sintiera cerca, que supiera que lo estaba acompañando.

El cielo se entristeció. Las nubes grisáceas comenzaron a aparecer y una fina lluvia caía en la ciudad.

Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando hasta que en lugar quedó Peter y Lily junto a Coni y Tony. Cuando el pequeño decidió que era momento de marcharse, tomó la mano de la castaña y comenzó a caminar hacia el automóvil.

Volvieron a la Torre y Pepper cuido de los niños, mientras los Vengadores tenían una reunión.

-El niño no tiene más familiares vivos. Quiero saber si alguno de ustedes se hará cargo de él antes de que las autoridades invadan la Torre para llevárselo- Bufó un enojado Fury.

Coni miró a Loki y el pelinegro asintió.

-Nosotros- Hablo la castaña, pero Natasha la interrumpió.

-Yo me hare cargo de él- Dijo la pelirroja. Fury asintió. Y los Vengadores presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Entonces firme de inmediato los papeles de la tutoría- Pidió el director de SHIELD.

-Tasha ¿Estas segura?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Así es. Ustedes ya tienen hijos, no es necesaria otra carga- Respondió la pelirroja.

-No considero que Peter sea una carga- Bufó la castaña.

Mientras Coni trataba de evitarlo, Natasha de todos modos firmó los papeles.

-Es solo la tutoría, Coni. Tú puedes seguir mimándolo como si fuera tu propio hijo. Nos considerará familia a todos tarde o temprano- Dijo la pelirroja poniendo la mano en el hombro de la castaña.

-Solo para que lo sepas, Natasha, Peter no es un juguete. Es una persona, una vida que necesita de amor y cuidados. Sobretodo por lo que esta pasando ahora- Replicó la castaña enojada.

-Lo tengo mas que claro ¿Sabes porque lo hago? Porque todos ustedes tienen hijos propios. El pobre chico eventualmente se sentirá diferente, excluido, por no ser pariente sanguíneo de ninguno. En cambio yo… estaré bien con él. Y si Barton quiere participar, adelante- Respondió Natasha.

-Ustedes dos, basta- Dijo el Capitán. La mirada asesina de ambas fue a parar en el – Suficiente, el pequeño estará bien con nosotros. Sea de quien sea la custodia- Finalizó.

-No es tan fácil, Steve- Replicó nuevamente la castaña.

-Detente- Intervino Loki tomando el hombro de la castaña – Romanoff tiene razón. Más adelante lo entenderás-

La intensa mirada esmeralda de Loki hizo que la castaña se tranquilizara un poco. Cuando Fury se retiró dio la última orden.

-Que el niño se quede un par de días con Stark. Luego le informarán que Romanoff es su tutora. Ya ha tenido bastante por hoy- Bufó Fury saliendo de la oficina.

Coni fue la primera en ponerse de pie para subir a su piso. Ahí se encontró con todos los pequeños jugando. Incluso Peter se veía mas animado y conversaba con Lily.

-Peter ¿Podemos conversar un momento?- Le preguntó la castaña. Peter asintió y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó.

-Nada- Revolvió su cabello – Te quedaras un par de días conmigo ¿Esta bien?- Sonrió.

-Si. Gracias- Respondió el sonriendo – Por cierto… ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Tengo algo que preguntar- Murmuró con voz totalmente tímida. La castaña asintió y lo llevo a su habitación.

-Cuéntame- Pidió con una sonrisa.

-Ayer, cuando me puse las gafas, me di cuenta que ya veía bien. Y tengo un piquete extraño en el cuello- Suspiró.

-¿Me dejas mirar?- Preguntó. Peter asintió.

-También… soy algo más fuerte. Y ágil- Agregó.

- Mañana en la mañana no iras a la escuela y vendrás al laboratorio conmigo ¿Te parece? Así nos sacamos las dudas- Contestó la castaña totalmente preocupada. No quería preocuparlo a el también, así que trato de decir eso lo mas tranquila posible.

-Esta bien- Respondió Peter con una sonrisa. La castaña lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo donde estaban los demás niños. Se dio cuenta que todos los Vengadores estaban en su piso, así que se sentó al lado de Loki.

Mia y Anna corrían rápidamente por el lugar. Hasta que Mia tropezó, cayó y comenzó a llorar. Al ver esto, Alex corrió tras ella y la abrazó. La pequeña rubia se aferraba fuertemente en la remera que Alex traía puesta, lo que provocó una mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

-¿Alguien mas ve la futura pareja aquí?- Bromeó Tony. Steve y Loki voltearon hacia el genio casi asesinándolo con la mirada.

-No puedo creerlo- Soltó la castaña entre risas. Sigyn se puso de pie para socorrer a su hija, pero vio que esta estaba totalmente feliz en los brazos de Alex. Cuando el pequeño vio que su amiga estaba bien, camino en dirección hacia su madre y estiro los brazos. Coni lo cargó y lo lleno de mimos -Bien hecho, Alex. Todo un caballero, igual que tu padre- Le dijo la castaña. Loki rodó los ojos y todos los presentes rieron.

Era hora de que los pequeños durmieran, así que cada familia se retiró a su departamento. La castaña se quedo un momento con Peter mientras que Loki acompañaba a Alex. Cuando ambos pequeños se durmieron, la castaña y el pelinegro se encontraron en la habitación.

El silencio inundaba el lugar. Coni se puso su pijama rápidamente y se metió a la cama, dándole la espalda a Loki.

-No te comportes como una niña y dime que te pasa- Bufó el Dios acostándose también.

-Estoy triste- Respondió ella, sentándose.

-Habla- Repitió el pelinegro.

-Se perfectamente como se siente Peter. Perder a tu familia… así… de golpe…- Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas y no pudo seguir hablando. Cubrió su cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Y luego a llorar. Porque todos los recuerdos se le vinieron encima. Cuando murieron sus padres. Cuando se sintió totalmente sola. Y le dolía terriblemente ver a un pequeño viviendo lo mismo que ella.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó sollozando Alex desde la puerta.

-Tranquilos los dos- Ordenó Loki. Aunque el también estuviera angustiado, si los tres se deprimían en ese momento seria un desastre. Alex asintió varias veces pero no podía evitar sentir pena al ver a su madre así. El pelinegro cerró la puerta e insonorizo la habitación, para no despertar a Peter.

-Lo siento, Alex- Murmuró la castaña estirando los brazos para que el pequeño se acercara. Alex corrió hacia ella y se metió en la cama. Ambos hombres, sus hombres, la rodeaban. Y se tranquilizó.

-Siento mucho que tu madre haga estos escándalos- Bufó Loki. Alex no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Tengo derecho a hacer todos los escándalos que quiera- Replicó ella, escondiéndose en las frazadas.

-No cuando tu hijo se preocupa- Respondió el pelinegro. Alex se había distraído y reía a carcajadas.

La castaña se destapo la cara y le sacó la lengua a Loki, quien con sus dedos le golpeó despacio la frente. Los tres se recostaron y a los pocos minutos, se durmieron.

* * *

Cuando Jarvis lo despertó, Peter se sentó en la cama y miró la habitación unos minutos. Luego, paso su mano por el piquete de cuello, que aún estaba algo inflamado.

La castaña se levantó y preparo a su hijo para ir a la escuela, Loki lo llevaría ese día, ya que estaba preocupada por Peter y no quería dejarlo solo.

Peter se levantó y se dio una corta ducha. Mientras trataba de ponerse la remera, se dio cuenta de que no podía soltarla por mucho que quisiera. Se asustó nuevamente y gritó.

-¿Coni? ¡Coni!- Sollozó el pequeño. La castaña acudió a sus gritos de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó entrando a la habitación y acercándose a él.

-No puedo… soltarla-

Peter miraba fijamente su remera. La castaña lo ayudó e incluso a ella también sintió la fuerza con la que su piel retenía la tela, aunque el tuviera las manos abiertas. Terminó de vestirlo y lo llevó al laboratorio.

-Un pequeño pinchazo- Dijo la castaña mientras le tomaba una muestra de sangre. El muchacho asintió. Cuando terminó, Coni le puso una curita de Iron Man en el brazo, haciendo que Peter sonriera.

-Dame una muestra- Pidió Bruce. El doctor se sentó frente a su microscopio.

-Peter ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres ir a la escuela?- Preguntó la castaña, viendo algo incomodo al pequeño.

-Aquí. Me gusta este tipo de cosas, al igual que Lily- Respondió el sonriendo. La castaña esbozo una sonrisa y Bruce también. Ambos examinaron su sangre, hasta que nada agradable apareció en sus microscopios.

-Se parece a la mía…- Soltó Bruce preocupado. La castaña estaba viendo lo mismo en ese momento, aquella sangre tenia algún tipo de mutación.

-Algo arácnido- Murmuró ella. Ambos levantaron la vista. La visita al laboratorio era la respuesta.

-Hay que revisar a Lily también- Dijo Banner preocupado.

* * *

_Spider Girl, Spider Girl (8) Ok, NO._

**anette** Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia :D

**RochiiR.C.R** Noooooooo me reí demaciadoooooo hahahaha XD! Pues algo de drama tenia que salir ya, no? Y para que no me asesinen, la elegida fue ella.

**kaname lin-chan** Gracias! También tengo mis dudas :c ... Pero las arañitas quedaron juntas! Vamos a ver que resulta de eso xD

**Silviaxl17** No me odies xD Y gracias por los golpes de inspiración :3

(Mi hermana hiddlestoniense no apareció... *se deprime y va a llorar a un rincón*)

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	15. Venganza

**- Venganza -**

Una asociación de ciudadanos estaba completamente en contra que Los Vengadores existieran. Para ellos, el grupo de 'superhéroes', era todo lo contrario. Los consideraban villanos.

Calipso, la líder de la iniciativa, tuvo una idea que fue de agrado para todos los miembros. Torturarían a un Vengador para hacerles saber el desprecio que sentían por ellos. Calipso no creía que la ciudad había sido vengada, si no que era ella la Vengadora. Y tenia que hacer justicia por sus propias manos.

-Los más famosos son los Stark. Seria un golpe duro para los idiotas que los apoyan ¿No crees?- Comentó un hombre de mediana edad mirando a su líder.

-Son poderosos, deberíamos enfocarnos en los más débiles- Agregó una mujer.

-Los Stark…- Murmuró Calipso.

* * *

Dos días después de descubrir la mutación de Peter, Lily fue examinada pero ella no tenía nada. Natasha se lo llevó a vivir con ella en su apartamento mientras la castaña a regañadientes accedía.

Los seis pequeños se encontraban en una 'pijamada' en el apartamento de Coni, mientras los adultos, un viernes por la noche, conversaban alegremente en la sala de estar.

Los hermanos Stark estaban dando su clásico espectáculo gracias al alcohol, mientras los demás reían de sus estupideces.

-Recuerda que hace años me dijiste que ebria me contarías algo- Dijo Thor con malicia. Loki lo miró sorprendido, aunque por dentro también tenia curiosidad.

La menor de los Stark lo miró dudosa, buscando un lugar en su cerebro que funcionara para contestarle.

-¿Lo que he hecho con Tony?- Balbuceó. Thor asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ricitos ¿De verdad quieres saber?- Agregó Tony sentándose en el suelo junto a su hermana.

Los presentes miraban sorprendidos la situación. A pesar que el resto de los Vengadores también estaban algo ebrios, aunque no tanto como los hermanos. Y la duda apareció en todos.

-Cuando cumplí 15 años Tony me obligó a beber- Soltó la castaña. Todos rieron.

-No te obligue- Bufó Tony y dirigió la vista hacia sus amigos- Corrimos por la mansión desnudos y nos lanzamos a la piscina ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó el genio palmeando el hombro de su hermana, la cual asintió cabizbaja.

Todo el departamento comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-Estuve una semana sin hablarles- Agregó Pepper riendo – Siempre hacían ese tipo de espectáculos- Bufó.

-Virginia, de verdad no sé como soportas a este par de idiotas- Suspiró Loki sonriendo.

-Lo peor es que Pep pensó que nosotros teníamos algo, como una relación secreta o algo así- Soltó riendo la castaña.

-Eso es asqueroso- Respondió Clint haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Nunca entendí como él acepto así, sin más, que tenia una hermana y se hizo cargo de ella. Y conociéndolo…- Suspiró Pepper.

-¡Tenia diez años!- Gritó la castaña riendo.

-Pepper, eres una enferma- Rió Tony.

Todos los Vengadores volvieron a reír.

-Thor ¿Contento?- Preguntó la castaña mirando a su amigo.

-Completamente- Respondió riendo. Jane, que estaba a su lado, incluso tenia lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

-Pues si puedo agregar algo a las estupideces… cuando Thor cayó en la tierra, lo atropellé dos veces- Dijo Jane mirando a todos.

-Antes de la cura temporal, Bruce y yo no podíamos…- Betty se sonrojo algo al decir eso.

-Te entendemos- Dijo la castaña riendo.

-El pulso se le aceleraba y temía hacer un desastre- Finalizó.

-Nadie quiere estar con Hulk en la cama – Suspiró Tony riendo.

-Por cierto, Halof ¿Y que pasó con Darcy?- Preguntó inocentemente la castaña, incomodando a su amigo.

-Nada- Respondió el desviando la mirada.

-Se ha dedicado a coquetear con todas las mujeres de SHIELD- Respondió Tony- Desde que se conocen que la pobre chica babea por él. Y el idiota de tu hijo no se da cuenta, mi querida hermana- Suspiró.

-Halof no es mi hijo. De hecho cuando estuve en Asgard, pensé que se había enamorado de mí… Y tengo más que claro lo que dices, querido- Contestó la castaña mirando a su hermano.

-¿Qué ustedes que?- Preguntó Clint ¿Había escuchado bien? Coni le dijo con la mirada que después le contaría.

-Darcy se aburrirá de perseguirte y se buscará otro hombre- Agregó Jane mirando al asgardiano.

Halof sonrió y desvió la mirada, pero esa era una de las cosas que temía. Era cierto lo que Stark había dicho sobre él, pero no quería dañar a Darcy. No a ella. Esa era la razón de lo que estaba haciendo, tantos años habían pasado, toda la Torre sabia que había algo entre ellos pero ni Halof ni Darcy se atrevían a dar el primer paso.

Los hermanos Stark se apoyaron el uno en el otro y se quedaron dormidos ante la mirada de todos.

-Peter cada día tiene un rasgo nuevo diferente por la mutación. Puede trepar las paredes… como si fuera una araña real- Comentó Natasha.

-¿Crees que SHIELD quiera integrarlo a nosotros cuando crezca?- Preguntó Bruce.

-No lo creo. Es seguro- Respondió la pelirroja.

-El resto de los niños pasará por lo mismo- Agregó Betty.

El ánimo decayó, así que cada uno fue a su piso. Thor cargó a Tony y Loki llevó a la castaña hacia la cama. El pelinegro tomó la responsabilidad de cuidar a todos los niños cuando despertaran.

-No puedo creer que siempre hagas esto- Bufó Loki molesto.

-Estoy despierta. Y si no me equivoco Tony también lo estaba- Dijo la castaña abriendo un ojo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y porque…?- Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

-Porque somos extraños- Respondió ella dándole un cálido beso.

En la mañana, cuando los niños despertaron y le exigieron comida a la pareja, Loki se quedó cuidando de ellos mientras Coni cocinaba. Todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras los adultos alimentaban a las dos pequeñas, que aun no sabían comer solas.

-Debo comprar un par de cosas ¿Te quedas con los niños o vas tu?- Preguntó la castaña limpiando a los niños luego de comer.

-Ve tu- Bufó Loki. La castaña rió.

-Perezoso. Nos vemos luego- Se despidió saliendo del departamento.

Condujo su auto hasta un centro comercial cercano. En el estacionamiento, casi al subir un ascensor, una persona la detuvo.

-No subas, Constanza Stark. Tenemos algo pendiente contigo- Soltó una voz femenina.

-¿Qué? ¿Quien eres? Aléjate- Bufó la castaña dando un paso hacia atrás. Vio a una mujer de apariencia totalmente extraña junto a hombres bastante atléticos.

-Si no nos acompañas, uno de mis hombres ira por tu familia. Sé que tienes un esposo que no es de aquí y un hijo que es una aberración a la humanidad- Replicó aquella voz. Calipso se veía totalmente seria.

-Si le pones un dedo encima a ellos te mato en este mismo instante- Escupió la castaña transformándose en la guerrera alada oscura.

-Si te atreves a hacer algo ahora, ellos serán los que morirán- Contestó riendo Calipso – Acompáñanos y no digas nada- Pidió.

Coni trato de utilizar el intercomunicador, pero un hombre se lo quitó bruscamente del oído y lo pisó, destruyéndolo. Volvió a la normalidad y siguió a aquella mujer.

Calipso dio la orden y llegaron luego de horas a una ciudad abandonada. Bajaron a la castaña del auto y tranquilamente la encerraron en una casa.

-Encadénala- Ordenó mirando a un hombre.

-¿De verdad crees que una cadena funcionara conmigo?- Rió la castaña, totalmente nerviosa.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo repito. Si intentas hacer algo, tu hijo se muere ¿Entendido?- Escupió la mujer- Aunque tienes razón, creo que tendré que intervenir un poco-

Calipso tomó el control de la mente de la castaña, haciendo que esta se dejara manejar como un títere. El hombre ató sus brazos y pies en una muralla con ayuda de unas cadenas, dejándola suspendida en el aire.

En ese momento Calipso comenzó a jugar con las transformaciones de la castaña, hasta que algo que llamó su atención apareció. El brazalete que le proporcionaba el poder de la magia brillaba con fuerza en su muñeca. La mujer decidió quitárselo, y cuando la prenda perdió contacto con la castaña, desapareció.

-Córtenle las alas- Ordenó nuevamente la mujer. Un gran hombre se posiciono tras ella y Calipso invocó la transformación de luz. Con la misma espada de la castaña, trato de cortar el blanco plumaje que salía desde la espalda de ella.

Coni totalmente inconsciente de lo que estaba sucediendo solo sintió el profundo dolor que la acción del hombre provocaba. Cuando las alas aparecían, estaban conectadas directamente a su columna vertebral, por lo que era como si le estuvieran partiendo un millón de huesos en el minuto. Gritaba de dolor y no podía hacer nada.

* * *

En Asgard, Odín y Frigga se encontraban en sus actividades diarias, cuando en las manos de la mujer apareció el brazalete que había creado especialmente para la castaña.

-Esto no es bueno- Soltó Odín preocupado. Fueron a ver a Heimdall, quien al verlos les habló.

-Se lo que quieren, pero hay algo o alguien que impide que la vea. Será mejor que vayan a Midgard- Dijo el Asgardiano.

En un segundo, se aparecieron en la Torre Stark.

* * *

Loki caminaba de un lado hacia otro totalmente nervioso. A la Torre había llegado la señal de que el intercomunicador de la castaña había sido destruido y no había señales de ella en la ciudad. Había salido hace horas y por mucho que tratara de saber donde estaba por medio de la magia, no lo lograba.

-Alex ¿Puedes sentir donde esta tu madre?- Preguntó el pelinegro tomando los pequeños hombros de su hijo.

-No- Respondió el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos. Ver a su padre así lo descolocaba y no entendía porque le preguntaba eso.

-Los pequeños se quedaran conmigo hoy. Ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer- Dijo Pepper tomando la mano de Alex, quien instintivamente, se movió junto a su tía.

Los Vengadores bajaron hacia la sala de reuniones.

-Hace años que no tenemos problemas de este tipo ¿Qué sucede?- Bufó Tony golpeando la mesa de la sala.

-Hemos intervenido las cámaras de todo el mundo y encontramos que su hermana uso su mutación en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial. Ahí un tipo le quito el intercomunicador y se la llevaron- Respondió Fury mirando al genio.

-Quiero verlo- Replicó Tony poniéndose de pie. En las pantallas comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes que previamente la castaña había vivido.

_-Si no nos acompañas, uno de mis hombres ira por tu familia. Sé que tienes un esposo que no es de aquí y un hijo que es una aberración a la humanidad- _

_-Si le pones un dedo encima a ellos te mato en este mismo instante- _

_-Si te atreves a hacer algo ahora, ellos serán los que morirán. Acompáñanos y no digas nada-_

Loki abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Y su impresión se incrementó aun más cuando Odín y Frigga aparecieron ante su vista.

-Apareció esto- Dijo Frigga mostrando el brazalete de la castaña. Loki lo reconoció de inmediato y supo la razón de porque ni el ni su hijo podían saber donde estaba la castaña.

-Eso empeora las cosas, Madre- Comentó Thor.

-Si esta así de indefensa debemos encontrarla lo antes posible- Agregó Sigyn mirando seriamente a todos los Vengadores.

-Heimdall tampoco puede verla- Comentó Odín mirando a los presentes.

Eso era precisamente lo que Loki iba a preguntar.

-Todos a un Jet. Sobrevolaremos el país mientras investigamos- Ordenó Fury. Odín y Frigga desaparecieron y todos los Vengadores se prepararon para su misión.

* * *

Las alas blancas como la nieve de la castaña yacían en el suelo y las negras comenzaban a correr la misma suerte. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajaba desde la espalda de Coni hasta el suelo.

-No puedo creer que sea tan débil- Rió una mujer.

-Eso es porque Calipso la esta controlando. Si fuera por ella, ya estaríamos todos muertos- Respondió un joven.

Cuando las cuatro alas estuvieron en el suelo, las personas presentes empezaron a aplaudir animadamente. La castaña había perdido la conciencia a causa del dolor, pero Calipso estaba empeñada en hacer que despertara. Le golpeaba la cara sin entender porque la Vengadora no reaccionaba.

Los miembros de la iniciativa tomaron diferentes armas. Palos de madera, tubos de metal, piedras y todo lo que pudiera ocuparse para darle la ultima paliza a Coni.

La castaña abrió los ojos y dirigió la vista al suelo, en donde vio que sus alas estaban ahí. Intentó transformarse y no pudo así que levanto la mirada observando a los presentes.

Calipso se sorprendió al ver la intensa mirada roja, cargada de odio, proveniente de la castaña. Su iris completamente rojo y lágrimas cayendo por su cara, indicaban el dolor y la furia que sentía.

-Todo esto es por la gente que ha muerto a causa de sus guerras. Y en especial por John Allerdyce, mi…- Calipso dejó de hablar. No mostraría debilidad ante Coni y no diría lo especial que John había sido para ella.

-Así que todo esto es porque Pyro era tu noviecito. Déjame decirte que salvé a mucha más gente comparada con la que murió- Balbuceó la castaña.

-¿Quién es Pyro?- Preguntó Calipso sorprendida.

-Creo que el idiota te ocultó algo. El imbécil ese era mutante igual que yo, pero él prefirió usar su poder como villano. Y con todo el gusto del mundo volvería a matar a ese hijo de puta- Escupió sonriendo.

-Estas mintiendo- Replicó la mujer.

Claro que conocía el nombre de Pyro, había salido en la televisión y Calipso pensó que John había sido victima del villano, ya que desapareció el mismo día. Nunca el hombre le había dicho que era mutante. Solo habían estado juntos.

Calipso apretó los puños y con todo su dolor, comenzó a golpear a la castaña.

* * *

**Silviaxl17 **Gracias :') Pues... aquí esta.

_Razones por las que Coni busca la dirección de Peter en SHIELD:_  
_-Porque es idiota (?)_  
_-Porque justo esa noche cambió de GPS por uno mas moderno._  
_-Porque Thor destruyó el GPS antiguo._  
_-Porque de los nervios se le olvidó que el día anterior lo había dejado en la puerta de su casa._  
_(Ok, no xD) Edité el capitulo a medio camino, había escrito otra cosa primero. Dejemoslo pasar (?) xDDD._

** RochiiR.C.R**Steve y su bien formado trasero están a salvo por ahora xD.

** MarianHiddleston** *-* Aquí estas sister! Te extrañé! Me encanta que te guste mi fic, gracias por comentar :3 (Y si, Loki de padre -con un niño 'normal'- ... y mejor aun, el niño se parece a el... uff xDDD)

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	16. Consecuencias

**- Consecuencias -**

Mientras Calipso golpeaba duramente a Coni, los demás la miraban sorprendidos. La furia que desprendía la actitud de la mujer era inquietante.

Las personas presentes gradualmente se fueron uniendo a la ronda de golpes, mientras la castaña gritaba de dolor.

Lo soportaba únicamente por la tranquilidad que le provocaba saber que la estaban atacando a ella y no a Alex, Loki o los demás.

Aunque al ver a la gente así, hizo que perdiera un poco su humanidad y se sintiera como un animal, una bestia que quería despedazarlos a todos lentamente. Sentía como las costillas eran victimas de más golpes que otra parte del cuerpo. Le ardían por dentro, internamente escuchaba como cada una de ellas se quebraba y como la seguían golpeando, los huesos se adherían a sus órganos y músculos.

Tosió sangre y perdió la conciencia.

Calipso no detenía sus puños. No podía creer lo que la castaña le había dicho. Era imposible que eso fuera cierto.

Un hombre joven sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar lo que sucedía. Grave error, no se imaginaba lo que sucedería al hacer eso.

Calipso se detuvo al ver lo que el joven hizo y lanzó el teléfono al suelo.

-Imbécil ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Eso puede condenarnos- Gritó la mujer furiosa.

* * *

Las alarmas del Jet de SHIELD comenzaron a sonar.

-80% de coincidencia- Dijo un agente expandiendo la información para que todos los Vengadores pudieran ver.

La imagen era totalmente fría y cruel. Las alas en el suelo, Coni encadenada llena de golpes y cabizbaja.

-Es ella. Busquen el lugar exacto y vamos hacia allá- Ordenó Fury.

Los Vengadores estaban totalmente perplejos. Ninguno podía salir de la sorpresa que provocaba aquella imagen. Sintieron como el Jet cambió el rumbo y aumentó la velocidad.

Loki apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Nadie debía ver que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Se sentía totalmente inútil y culpable. Su mujer había hecho eso para protegerlos. Debería ser él quien estuviera siendo victima de eso, no ella.

-Hermano- Suspiró Thor poniendo la mano en el hombro de Loki.

-Había demasiada gente. Era un espectáculo- Comentó Steve poniéndose de pie.

-Sus alas estaban en el suelo- Agregó Natasha.

-No quiero que maten a nadie. Traeremos a todas esas personas y las interrogaremos, luego vamos a intervenir para que paguen de la peor forma posible- Dijo Fury uniéndose a la conversación.

El Jet se detuvo y aterrizó a una distancia prudente de la ciudad abandonada.

La ropa de Coni estaba totalmente rasgada, pero cubría lo suficiente. Tenia cortes por todo el cuerpo y comenzaba a gritar de dolor. Ya no perdía el conocimiento, lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Mátenme de una maldita vez!- Gritó la castaña en medio de la desesperación.

-Eso nunca. Esto es peor que la muerte- Respondió riendo Calipso.

-Viene alguien, Calipso- Dijo una mujer. Todos se detuvieron y comenzaron a huir en todas direcciones. Lo que no se esperaban era que estaban completamente rodeado por agentes mientras los Vengadores entraban rápidamente a la casa.

Loki corrió hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba la castaña y se detuvo al verla así. Camino hasta ella y tomo la cara entre sus manos.

-Loki… ¿Eres tu?- Balbuceó Coni mientras intentaba levantar la cabeza.

-Si- Respondió el con un nudo en la garganta.

Tony entró a la habitación junto a Sigyn y vio la desgarradora escena.

-Si Fury no hubiera dado la orden, los hubiera matado a todos yo mismo- Soltó con odio el genio.

-Debo curarte- Dijo Sigyn tocando a la castaña.

-Las alas…- Murmuró la castaña.

-Eso lo solucionaremos después. Por ahora tú eres la que importa- Respondió Tony.

Loki había destruido las cadenas y sujetaba a Coni delicadamente. Esta a penas se podía mantener de pie.

Poco a poco las heridas de la castaña fueron sanando y dejaban de doler. Su expresión se normalizo y sus ojos volvieron a su color natural. Cuando Loki vio que ella estaba mejor, invoco para ella la armadura de Asgard que tanto le gustaba, quitando la ropa rota que tenia puesta.

-¿Crees que puedes caminar?- Preguntó Tony poniéndose a su lado. Coni asintió y se afirmó de ambos hombres, pero al primer paso, las piernas le fallaron. Loki la cargó de inmediato y los cuatro superhéroes salieron de aquella casa.

-¿Cómo esta?- Le preguntó Steve a Tony. El genio indicó que lo acompañara y volvieron al lugar donde habían torturado a la castaña.

-Mira la muralla. Esta llena de sangre. Y las alas en el suelo… la espada, tirada ahí, parte de la armadura también…- El genio lleno de furia miraba a su amigo.

-Voy a recoger todo esto- Dijo Steve. Todo eso, lo que estaba ahí, era parte de su amiga. Y esperaba que guardarlo sirviera mas adelante.

Halof y Bruce llegaron también y le ayudaron al Capitán, mientras Tony recorría la escena nervioso.

Coni estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Loki, quien la abrazaba fuertemente. Las lagrimas aparecieron de inmediato en la castaña, agradeciendo que aquella tortura había terminado y porque todos estaban bien.

-Debes estar tranquila- Murmuró Loki en el oído de la castaña.

-Ahora entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, Loki- Respondió.

-Sentía. Gracias a ti ya no…- Replicó Loki, pero dejo de hablar. Se preocupo, esa era una mala señal.

-Incluso les grité que me mataran… Lo siento mucho, estaba desesperada. Nunca diría algo así – Suspiró ella.

-Te entiendo, pero por favor, debes encontrar algo a lo que aferrarte para salir de eso. Tal cual como tu me enseñaste- Murmuró el pelinegro.

-Me trajo consecuencias asesinar a John Allerdyce- Agregó la castaña.

-Escuché que esa mujer era cercana a él. Pero no fue por eso, esos mortales son miembros de una iniciativa en contra de nosotros- Contestó Loki.

-Me amenazo ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo - Suspiró Coni.

-Tranquila- Dijo Loki abrazándola con más fuerza aún.

Los demás Vengadores y los agentes de SHIELD observaban la triste escena. La castaña completamente destruida en los brazos del pelinegro hacía sentir mal a cualquiera.

* * *

-Así que tú, Calipso, eres la líder de todo esto. Tus secuaces te culparon de todo, así que solo te queda confesar para salir bien parada de la situación- Bufó Natasha mirando fijamente a la mujer, quien estaba esposada a una silla.

-Seguramente aquí soy la líder, pero el odio contra ustedes es mas grande de lo que piensan- Escupió.

-Realmente no nos importa si están en contra o a favor, los que arriesgamos la vida diariamente somos nosotros- Replicó Natasha – Por cierto, nos dijeron que puedes controlar la mente, así que en un par de minutos vendrá alguien y te quitará el poder. Y seguramente después de eso morirás. Buena suerte en las horas que te quedan de vida-

Natasha salió furiosa de ahí. Al igual que Tony, si ella hubiera podido, la habría asesinado ahí mismo.

* * *

Thor fue a Asgard y volvió acompañado nuevamente de sus padres y les explicó la situación.

-Ponle el brazalete de nuevo, Thor. Y hay una manera de solucionar lo que me acabas de contar. Podemos hacer que ella caiga en algo parecido al Sueño de Odín y se recupere totalmente. Pero debe quedarse en Asgard todo ese tiempo, hijo- Comentó Frigga preocupada.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo será?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Pueden ser días o semanas - Respondió el Padre de Todo.

-Deben hablarlo con ella y Loki, yo no puedo tomar la decisión- Respondió el Dios del Trueno dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la pareja. Sus padres lo siguieron y conversaron.

-Querida, ponte el brazalete- Ordenó Frigga acariciando el cabello de la castaña. Coni extendió la mano y Thor la ayudó a colocárselo.

-¿Algo malo sucedió en Asgard?- Preguntó Coni.

-No, el brazalete apareció allá y vinimos a ver que había sucedido contigo. Y sobre lo que te hicieron… hay una solución- Respondió Odín.

Loki levanto la mirada sorprendido.

-Gracias…- Contestó la castaña ante la mirada de los cuatro Asgardianos.

-Si aceptas, debes quedarte en Asgard con nosotros. No sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde- Agregó Frigga.

-Pero… Alex… No puedo dejarlo solo. Ni a él, ni a Loki- Replicó la castaña.

-Ve, yo me encargaré de él- Comentó Loki.

-Lo haré. Si recupero… si me recupero, me sentiré útil. Y protegerlos es lo que me motiva- Suspiró.

-Entonces ahora mismo vendrás con nosotros- Ordenó Odín.

-¿Puede alguien explicarle a Alex lo que sucedió o puedo verlo antes de ir?- Preguntó preocupada la castaña.

-Yo lo haré. Y te visitaremos. Solo hazlo- Respondió Loki.

La castaña se puso de pie y se afirmo del brazo de Odín. Loki le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Coni para calmarla. Acaricio su mejilla despidiéndose.

El pelinegro vio como la imagen de su esposa y sus padres desaparecían.

-¿Dónde mierda se llevaron a mi hermana?- Preguntó Tony mirando con furia al Dios.

-Se lo contaremos a todos cuando lleguemos a la Torre, Stark- Respondió Thor.

* * *

En Asgard, la habitación de Loki estaba rodeada de guardias. Odín con ayuda de Heimdall habían inducido a un sueño profundo a la Vengadora, que ahora se encontraba rodeada de un aura dorada.

-Kara, tu estarás a cargo del bienestar de Constanza- Dijo Odín mientras se retiraba. La guerrera hizo una reverencia.

-Entendido ¿Alguien mas sabe de esto o debemos mantenerlo en secreto?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Es completamente secreto. En este momento se encuentra totalmente vulnerable, como si fuera una midgardiana completamente débil- Respondió el Padre de Todo.

Odín y Frigga se retiraron y dejaron a la guerrera en la habitación.

-Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió, Lady- Suspiró Kara sentándose en una silla.

* * *

En la tierra, ya todos en la Torre Stark sabían lo que había pasado.

-Si quieres, nosotros podemos cuidar de Alex- Dijo Tony mirando a Loki.

-No- Respondió el pelinegro levantando una ceja. Él era completamente apto para cuidar de su hijo mientras la castaña no estaba. Pediría ayuda si es que lo necesitara mas adelante.

Tony suspiró y asintió.

-¿Puedo ver a la mujer?- Preguntó Loki dirigiendo su vista hacia Fury.

-Si vas a hacer una estupidez, no- Respondió el director de SHIELD.

-Quiero hablar con ella, nada mas- Replicó el pelinegro. Fury asintió de mala gana y lo guio a la sala en donde se encontraba Calipso.

El equipo solo enfoco la vista en las pantallas, para observar lo que el Dios haría.

* * *

Loki entro en la habitación donde estaba la mujer vigilada. A pedido de Fury, seria él quien le quitaría el poder a Calipso. El pelinegro entró en la mente de ella y con ayuda de la magia, logró su cometido.

-Ahora eres completamente inútil- Soltó el Dios con furia.

-Me imagino que tu eres algo cercano a la _perra_ esa- Escupió Calipso. Loki levanto una ceja y sonrió, perra no era un adjetivo demasiado educado, pero le seguiría el juego.

-Así es, mortal. Y ni te imaginas lo cercanos que somos. No como tú y el tal John, que ni siquiera fue capaz de confiar en ti y decirte quien era en realidad- Bufó el pelinegro.

-¿Aun siguen con eso? Es imposible que John haya sido Pyro. Stark dijo eso solo para fastidiarme… e intentar que no la torturara. Cosa que no logró- Rió la mujer.

-¿Pondrías las manos al fuego por alguien que no confiaba en ti?- Preguntó Loki, aun con una sonrisa dibujada en la boca.

-Por supuesto, John nunca me ocultaría algo- Respondió.

Loki, con ayuda de una computadora de SHIELD, exhibió las imágenes que había sobre Pyro.

-¿Reconoces al hombre con el traje ridículo?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

Calipso no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La imagen de aquel hombre muerto, en el piso, era John. Su John. Y efectivamente tenia puesto un traje extraño. Y a su lado un lanzallamas.

-¿Te duele la quemadura, querida?- Loki insistió.

La mujer bajó la vista y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Loki rió satisfecho y se posiciono tras la mujer.

-Espero que nunca vuelvas a tocar a alguien cercano a mi, **_mewling quim_**- Susurró el pelinegro en el oído de la mujer, quien de inmediato sintió terror y un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo.

Loki salió de la sala y recibió la mirada atónita de los Vengadores.

* * *

Alex no dejaba de llorar.

Estaba acostado junto a su padre y abrazaba fuertemente la almohada que tenia el aroma de la castaña. Acababa de enterarse de lo que le había sucedió a su madre y la angustia venció su fortaleza.

-Esta bien, en Asgard. Padre y Madre la están cuidando- Repetía Loki acariciando el cabello de su pequeño hijo.

-¿Volverá?- Sollozó el castaño.

-Por supuesto, pero debe recuperarse. Así estará bien para nosotros- Contestó Loki.

-¿Podemos visitarla?- Preguntó Alex.

-Si… si quieres después de la escuela y los días libres podemos pasarlos en Asgard- Respondió el pelinegro algo triste.

-Es una promesa, Papá- Susurró Alex pegando su cara al pecho de Loki.

Ambos se durmieron luego de un rato.

Loki no pudo evitar recordar lo que había vivido durante el día, y al igual que su hijo, las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas.

* * *

Ok, me dio mucha pena escribir el final del capitulo :c

**kaname lin-chan **Si, estúpida Calipso D: .

Ya viene! En los siguientes, hay que solucionar este problema primero!

Me parece una buena idea... Esos dos tienen que terminar juntos! Aunque les cueste! xD

(Terminaron así porque ... son Stark. El alcohol hace muchas cosas... cofcofexperienciapropiacofco f xD)

**MarianHiddleston** Tu review me sacó una gran sonrisa, sister! Gracias! Y si, aquí esta lo merecido ¿No? Aunque aun falta algo...

**RochiiR.C.R **Escupí el jugo que estaba tomando cuando leí tu review. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor inyectarle redbull a la vena en vez de llevársela a Asgard xD.

**Silviaxl17** Es que Calipso es badass D: . Y siempre ella... bueno... me gusta sufrir (?)

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	17. Salvación

**- Salvación -**

A las 5:20 am las alarmas de SHIELD comenzaron a sonar por toda la Torre. Loki, totalmente cabreado, tranquilizó a Alex y bajó a la reunión con cara de pocos amigos.

-Calipso se suicidó utilizando su propio cinturón. Los agentes no pudieron hacer nada- Informó Fury caminando alrededor de los Vengadores.

-La buena noticia hubiera podido esperar un par de horas mas, Fury. Que hay niños en la Torre ahora- Bufó Tony.

-No seas idiota, Stark. Esto es todo menos una buena noticia. Si tiene aliados con poderes similares, estamos en peligro- Respondió el director de SHIELD.

-Queremos que escondan a sus hijos- Agregó María.

Los Vengadores se miraron sorprendidos entre si.

-No creo que sea necesario- Dijo Steve rascándose el cuello.

-A Stark la rodearon en un centro comercial. Ellos serian más fáciles de sorprender en la escuela o algo así- Replicó María.

-¿Y que lugar se les ocurrió a los cerebritos de SHIELD?- Preguntó Tony.

-Asgard- Respondió Fury mirando a los Asgardianos presentes.

-¿De verdad pasa por tu mente que dejaremos solos a los niños mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí?- Preguntó Thor algo enfadado.

-Supongo que en tu reino cuidarán bien de ellos- Soltó irónico Fury.

-Estas loco. Completamente loco. Nosotros cuidaremos de ellos aunque tengamos que infiltrarnos en la escuela. Se quedarán aquí- Bufó Clint cruzado de brazos.

-Entonces será su responsabilidad- Finalizo el director de SHIELD retirándose.

-Barton, Romanoff y yo vigilaremos la escuela desde ahora en adelante- Dijo Loki poniéndose de pie. Ambos agentes asintieron- Stark, Rogers y Banner estarán a cargo de las cámaras. Thor y Halof vigilaran la Torre a cargo de las dos niñas que viven aquí-

El pelinegro espero que todos asintieran para retirarse.

-¿En que momento Loki le quitó el puesto al Capitán?- Preguntó riendo el genio.

-Desde que esta hecho un desastre con lo que esta viviendo- Respondió Steve al ver como Loki se alejaba.

* * *

Loki despertó y comenzó su rutina. Asearse y asear a su hijo para prepararlo e ir a la escuela, ordenar sus materiales, darle de comer y vigilar que todo estuviera bien.

Condujo el auto que Tony le había prestado y se quedó en el lugar donde su hijo estudiaba. Cambió su apariencia con magia y se transformó en un guardia de seguridad (que afortunadamente, nadie cuestionó).

Natasha daba paseos regulares por los pasillos de la escuela y Clint creo un nido temporal en un edificio cercano mientras vigilaba desde lejos.

Tony daba paseos nerviosos en la Torre mientras que Steve y Bruce vigilaban atentos las cámaras. Thor y Halof se quedaron junto a Betty y Sigyn cuidando de ambas pequeñas.

Kara miraba la cara pacifica que la castaña tenia, esperaba que el sueño fuera realmente reparador y se recuperara.

Todo esto sucedía mientras Fury tenía una interesante conversación con Charles Xavier, quien recomendó a una persona para vigilar la Torre y que podía ser posible Vengador. Y María por su parte, había encontrado a alguien que también podía ayudar, pero que no era precisamente un héroe.

Cuando la clase de los niños más jóvenes termino, Loki le pidió a Thor que cuidara de Alex en la Torre. El pelinegro se quedaría ahí hasta que Lily y Peter salieran y ahí su ronda terminaría.

A las pocas horas después, los niños más grande salieron, así que Loki llevó a Natasha, Clint, Lily y Peter de vuelta a la Torre. Ahí, viajo con Alex hacia Asgard.

Mientras ambos ojiverdes caminaban por el castillo, se encontraron con Kara en la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro.

-Queremos verla- Ordenó Loki algo enojado.

-Adelante- Respondió la muchacha abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a ambos. Alex apretó la mano de su padre y caminaron hacia ella. Se sentaron en una silla mientras veían como ella tenia una expresión tranquila.

-¿Lo ves? Esta bien. Pero debe descansar aquí- Dijo Loki rompiendo el silencio.

-Ahora me siento mejor, Papá- Le respondió Alex dedicándole una sonrisa.

Prontamente llegaron Odín y Frigga a la habitación para distraer a Alex. Cuando llego la hora de irse, Alex besó la mejilla de su madre con una sonrisa. Frigga tomó la mano de su nieto y los tres salieron, dejando solo a Loki.

El pelinegro se quedo un par de minutos ahí, en silencio, hasta que habló.

-No sé si lo que hice con esa mujer estuvo bien o mal. Trajo consecuencias, espero que no me regañes cuando despiertes. Y también espero que no me juzgues por sentirme bien sabiendo que murió- Murmuró tomando la mano de su esposa. Junto sus labios con los de ella un minuto y salió en búsqueda de su hijo para volver a la Torre.

Cuando volvieron, una reunión esperaba al pelinegro, así que dejo a Alex con Pepper.

-Ahora que están todos- Bufó Fury mirando a Loki – Hay dos personas a quienes deben conocer-

A la sala de reuniones entraron dos hombres. Ambos bastante atléticos. El primero tenia el cabello corto castaño y los ojos oscuros. El segundo, de apariencia cabreada, tenia el pelo largo también castaño y los ojos del mismo color.

-Logan – Saludó el primer hombre - James Howlett, Wolverine-

El segundo hombre no hablaba ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él ahí en medio de presentaciones cursis? La mujer que previamente lo había contactado le había dicho que solo debería vigilar los alrededores.

-Él es Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze- María hizo comillas en el aire y le sonrió al hombre.

-Sabes, no tenemos buenas experiencias con mutantes… ¿Y que eres tu, fortachón?- Preguntó Tony mirando a Johnny. Este solo bufó.

-Xavier nos envió especialmente para ayudarlos, Stark- Respondió Logan

-Si, ya había enviado alguien antes… y secuestro al Capitán…- Replicó el genio.

-Stark- Bufó Fury – Howlett será Vengador desde ahora en adelante. Y Blaze estará cerca para vigilar. Estas medidas fueron tomadas al no acatar mi orden de ayer- Refunfuñó.

-Creo que lo que estamos haciendo ha funcionado bien. Y si querías contratar a alguien, hubiera sido más útil una niñera- Replicó Tony cruzándose de brazos.

-Si su hermana no hubiera sido atacada, esto no estaría sucediendo- Respondió Fury.

-No lo digas como si ella fuera la culpable- Escupió Tony furioso.

-Emily asesino a varios de mis compañeros cuando pasó todo eso del Capitán América. Todo el instituto fue su victima- Replicó Logan, mirando fijamente al genio. Este abrió la boca para responder, pero nada apareció en su mente en ese momento -Por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? Xavier envió un mensaje para ella- Preguntó ignorando el berrinche de Tony. Loki levantó una ceja mirando al nuevo integrante de los Vengadores.

-Ella no estará aquí un tiempo. Se esta recuperando. Y cualquier cosa que tengas que hablar con _mi esposa_, puedes decírmelo a mi -Bufó Loki ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Lo siento, es cosa de mutantes- Contestó Logan con una sonrisa.

-Pueden retirarse ahora antes de que se asesinen entre ustedes- Soltó irónico Fury retirándose.

-Hay un piso para usted. Y Blaze estará en otro lugar. Esperemos que todo esto funcione- Suspiró Hill mientras se retiraba también.

La mirada incomoda entre todos se hizo presente de inmediato y cada uno tomo un camino diferente hasta su departamento.

* * *

-No puedo creer que eso hayan sido celos, Loki- Rió Tony mientras molestaba al pelinegro. Ambos se encontraban tomando un trago en el piso del Dios.

-No me gusta que se hable con tanta simpleza de lo que es mio- Respondió el Dios del Engaño bebiendo whiskey.

-Hey, es mi hermana también- Bufó el genio.

-Hace años me hizo prometer que no entraría más en la mente de las personas. Y lo he cumplido, pero esos mortales no me causan confianza. Es extraño que yo lo diga, si, pero ¿Me entiendes, Stark?- Preguntó serio el pelinegro.

-A la perfección, Dios de la Locura- Suspiró Tony.

-Mi hermano dijo que probablemente este paranoico… por lo que sucedió- Bufó Loki.

-Mi _querido cuñado_, esperemos que sea solo eso y ninguno de nosotros termine secuestrado- Replicó.

-No es gracioso- Refunfuñó el pelinegro.

-Lo se, pero alguien tiene que mantener el animo. Loki, tienes que estar tranquilo, recuerda que ya no estas solo. Tienes una familia… bastante grande ahora- Murmuró Tony. Trataba de reconfortar al Dios pero no lo estaba logrando.

-Si la idiota de tu hermana no me hubiera conquistado, no estaría pasando por esto- Soltó el Dios sonriendo irónicamente.

-¿Sigues con eso? Si fuiste tu él que cayó primero, Reno. Fuiste tu quien terminó persiguiéndola- Rió el genio. Loki se largó a reír junto a Tony.

-Han pasado mas de diez años midgardianos y ella todavía no lo sabe- Suspiró el pelinegro.

-Si no se lo dices nunca se dará cuenta. Y hay otra cosa que quiero que hagas… Cuando despierte, ve al cementerio con ella. Vayan a ver a mi padre y luego a Phil… ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo ¿No crees?-

Las mirada intensa de ambos chocó unos minutos antes de que Loki respondiera.

-Lo haré- Respondió.

* * *

En el piso de Natasha, ella y Peter estaban haciendo los deberes de la escuela mientras Clint cocinaba para los tres.

-¿Te has sentido bien, Peter?- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras miraba al niño.

-Si, Natasha- Respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro solo por educación.

Clint avisó que ya estaba todo listo y los tres comieron juntos. Peter al terminar, se encerró en su habitación, como todos los días.

-Esto no esta resultando, Nat- Suspiró el arquero mientras ordenaba la mesa.

-Definitivamente no tengo instinto de madre. No tengo idea sobre que hacer- Contestó la espía.

-Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos- Replicó de manera reconfortante Clint. Natasha le sonrió y besó fugazmente a su pareja.

-No lo haré- Le respondió la pelirroja.

-Podemos sacar a los demas niños solo nosotros, así se acercaría mas- Agregó Clint - Incluso es mas cercano a Banner que a nosotros... algo debemos hacer-

-Es complicado, Clint. Se quedó solo. Y había depositado su confianza en otra persona, no en mi o en ti. Por eso le esta costando tanto- Dijo la pelirroja.

Lo que no sabían Natasha y Clint es que Peter estaba profundamente agradecido con ellos, pero temía demostrarlo.

-No puedo decirles Mamá o Papá... pero ahora ustedes y esta Torre son mi familia- Suspiró Peter mientras se recostaba en su cama.

* * *

Una semana después del accidente de Constanza, Loki y Alex, como todos los días, viajaron nuevamente a Asgard.

Los dos conversaban diariamente con la castaña esperando que sus palabras penetraran en el sueño que estaba sumida.

Alex estaba sentado en una silla haciendo un dibujo de ellos tres, mientras que Loki solo observaba en silencio. Hasta que esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver que el aura dorada desaparecía.

Coni tardo un momento en recuperar la conciencia, pero de a poco abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Oh Dios, no me digas que eres Alex y él es mi nieto- Soltó la castaña sonriendo. Alex dejó lo que estaba haciendo y saltó hasta los brazos de su madre, quien lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Mamá- Suspiró Alex haciendo un puchero.

-Cariño, tranquilo, estoy bien- Le contestó amablemente.

-Estuviste durmiendo una semana. Y despertaste naturalmente, supongo que eso es todo. Deberías estar bien- Dijo Loki poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la castaña.

En ese momento rápidamente a la habitación entró Frigga y Odín.

-Nos alegra que estés bien, pero ahora deben probar si… resultó. Nos llevaremos a Alex para que puedan conversar a solas- Comentó Frigga amablemente. Alex refunfuñó pero acompaño a su abuela. Los tres salieron rápidamente y fuera, los guardias y Kara se retiraban también.

-Eso fue extraño ¿Me explicas que diablos tengo que hacer?- Preguntó Coni.

-Madre se llevó a Alex para que no vea tu reacción- Le contestó el pelinegro.

La castaña se puso de pie y suspiró. Loki extendió ambas manos para que se ella se sujetara y comenzaron con el traspaso de energía, al igual que cuando la había entrenado.

-Perdiste una transformación- Soltó el pelinegro.

-Cuando desperté me di cuenta. Ves, ahora soy igual de villana que tu. Siento solo la energía oscura- Suspiró la castaña.

-No es algo que debas tomar tan a la ligera. Si no vuelves a tener tus energías en equilibrio, no podrás usar ninguna de las dos trasformaciones- Respondió Loki.

-Supongo que mi esperanza en la humanidad desapareció después de que me quebraran las costillas a golpes, Loki. Pero me recuperaré, dame tiempo-

-Dímelo a mí - Bromeó el pelinegro. La castaña rió junto a él.

-Si todo está en orden ¿Podemos volver?- Preguntó ella amablemente.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer antes- Contestó Loki levantando una ceja.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?- Le contestó ella sorprendida. Loki se largó a reír.

-Voy a averiguar como podemos solucionar tu problema. Ahora aséate y has lo que tengas que hacer antes de volver- Respondió el pelinegro.

-Lo siento- Suspiró ella avergonzada. Tomo sus cosas y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta para agregar- Estas más delgado. Y eso es mucho decir de ti… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó.

-En este minuto, si. Y no te preocupes por idioteces- Bufó Loki.

Ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**MarianHiddleston** Sis! Nuestro Loki le mató el cerebro a la zorra de Calipso y se suicidó D:

**kaname lin-chan **Lo había pensado... pero Coni ya esta muy poderosa. Y si le agrego otra habilidad tendria que tener una desventaja muy grande y nadie quiere que se muera de nuevo ¿No xD?

**Rage a secas** Muchas gracias *-* Espero que sigas leyendo :3 . Cariños desde Chile!

**RochiiR.C.R **Ya te mandé un mensaje con eso... y bueno, Loki ya hizo lo suyo *-*

**Silviaxl17** Fue mas que quedarse sin poderes xD Y Kara bueno, está de niñera de Coni ahora xDD

Bueno, aquí Hugh Jackman es Wolverine. Mi querido Johnny es interpretado por *le agradece a Silviaxl17 infinitamente* Ben Barnes

Kara es Kirsten Dunst

Nota: Ninguno de los tres personajes nuevos tiene familia. Nadie ¿Me entienden? No quiero especificar la vida de cada uno y ya pronto tendré que enfocarme en los pequeñuelos y sus dramas adolescentes...

Y se viene otro personaje mas a darle un giro a la vida de todos *-* (otro OC, así que no me maten por no querer agregar mas personajes Marvel -aún- xD)

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	18. Volver a la normalidad

**- Volver a la normalidad -**

Loki recorrió Asgard buscando información. Leyó un par de libros, hojeó otros y al final y como siempre, recurrió a su madre.

-Al igual que su amigo, el Doctor Banner, la energía y los sentimientos de Constanza influyen en la trasformación. Debes encontrar la manera de que se equilibren- Comentó Frigga tomando la mano de su hijo.

-¿Quieres que entre a su mente, Madre?- Preguntó el pelinegro algo sorprendido.

-No. Tienes que ayudarla para que el miedo y el rencor desaparezcan- Respondió la Diosa.

Loki revolvió su mente para encontrar una respuesta. No podían recurrir a Alex, ya que al ser mas fuerte la energía oscura del pelinegro, esa había predominado y su hijo solo tenia esa transformación. Tampoco podía apelar a que la castaña de un día para otro se recuperara, porque no lo haría. Estaban en la misma situación y él se tardo años en dejar el pasado atrás.

Banner. Banner era la respuesta, tal vez podrían crear un inhibidor para la castaña para que sus sentimientos no influyeran en la transformación. Aunque esa seria una solución temporal, porque vivir con todo lo que le sucedió rondando en su mente, Coni no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien, Madre. Vendré aquí si tengo noticias-

Loki hizo una reverencia ante Frigga y salió en búsqueda del par de castaños. Ambos estaban corriendo por los jardines del castillo, hasta que Coni tropezó y se cayó. Alex corrió hacia ella y ambos comenzaron a reír en el suelo.

El pelinegro observaba maravillado la escena. Y sonrió para ayudar a la castaña a ponerse de pie.

-Hijo- Hablo Odín mirando a Loki - Quiero que lleven a Kara con ustedes. Será una compañía apta para Constanza mientras se recupera totalmente. Cuando lo ordene podrá volver- Informó el Padre de Todo con la muchacha a su lado.

Loki asintió sorprendido, pero acató la orden.

Volvieron a la Torre mientras todos conversaban alegres, hasta que Fury apareció para darle las nuevas noticias a Coni.

Hizo que bajara ella sola junto a Loki a la sala de reuniones, luego de explicar que hacia otra asgardiana en la Torre. Le dejaron a la pelirroja el cuarto de invitados de su departamento para que se acomodara.

-Así que por eso había un nombre nuevo en el ascensor- Suspiró – Constanza Stark, un gusto- Saludó.

- Logan- Respondió algo seco -¿Pueden dejarnos solos?- Preguntó mirando a Loki y a Fury. Ambos bufaron y se retiraron. Pero Loki se quedo cerca, por si Coni necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

-Xavier me envió porque conocí a tu madre. Y espero que todo salga bien aquí- Le contestó el hombre.

-Sabes, he tenido suficiente con los mutantes. Uno me asesinó y otra casi mata a mi mejor amigo- Contestó la castaña.

-Como le dije a tu hermano, nosotros también fuimos victimas de Emily. Asesino a varios de mis amigos- Agregó Logan.

-Lo siento mucho- Suspiró Coni.

-Tienes que dejar el resentimiento de lado, o no podrás volver a transformarte- Replicó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?... Oh, espera. Xavier- Bufó.

-La idea es que nadie se entere que no puedes transformarte. Solamente las personas de la Torre… Para que podamos ayudarte y orientarte. Rogers habló conmigo y seguramente te darán tratamiento psicológico aquí, al igual que a él- Comentó el castaño.

-Lo que sea- Refunfuñó.

-Es tarde, te dejo. Cualquier cosa no dudes en recurrir a mi- Finalizó Logan retirándose.

Coni subió a su piso para estar con los demás. Hizo dormir a Alex pero ella no podía. Había estado durmiendo una semana.

-¿Te importa si voy al laboratorio?- Preguntó la castaña abrazando al pelinegro.

-Esta bien, pero vuelve pronto- Bufó Loki.

Bajó hasta las instalaciones y se preparó un café. Abrió su portátil y se puso a revisar la ficha de el nuevo. Pero se encontró con dos. Y le impresionaron las imágenes.

También vio lo sucedido con Calipso y Loki. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pero se regañó mentalmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Steve. Estaba con su camiseta blanca y ropa interior solamente.

-Lo mismo que tu, supongo. No puedo dormir- Bufó Coni.

-No es bueno que veas eso- Suspiró el Capitán.

-Demasiado tarde- Respondió ella sonriendo – Han pasado años, cariño, y aun no puedes dormir…- Agregó. Steve sonrió cuando Coni le dijo 'cariño'.

-Setenta años no son lo mismo que una semana- Respondió el rubio. Se sentó al lado de ella y vio lo que estaba haciendo.

-No puedo transformarme. Necesito encontrar una solución rápida- Comentó la castaña.

-Algo me dijo Loki… ¿Asistirás al psicólogo?- Preguntó.

-Siendo sincera contigo, Capi, no creo que sirva de mucho. No considero que haya sido una experiencia traumática. Sentí miedo, si, pero no por mi, si no por el hecho de que me amenazó con dañar a Alex. Y como padre, creo que entiendes eso…- Hizo una pausa – Y lo terrible de todo esto, Capitán, es que no sé si quiera volver a salvar la tierra. Si volviera a luchar desde ahora en adelante, no seria por los humanos, seria por mí, por mi familia y por ustedes. Ya no tiene sentido que se me considere una Vengadora, porque no me siento una. Ya no más-

Steve miraba sorprendido a Coni. La castaña hablaba con mucha fluidez y seriedad. Y como él pensaba, las cosas eran peores de lo que imaginaba.

-Humanos es un termino algo duro, Coni- Comentó sonriendo.

-Es una manera cariñosa de llamar a los hijos de puta que me hicieron eso- Sonrió. Steve levantó una ceja y bufó.

-Si no sacas ese rencor nunca podrás volver a defender ni a tu hijo, ni a Loki, ni a nadie. Piénsalo- Soltó Steve poniéndose de pie. Besó la mejilla de la castaña y se retiró a dormir.

Coni sonrió melancólica. Y siguió en lo que estaba hasta que sintió unos pasos y salió a investigar. Fuera de la Torre, Johnny Blaze estaba haciendo una ronda.

-¿Eres Blaze?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Así es ¿Y tu?- Preguntó el hombre de vuelta.

-Constanza Stark- Saludó.

-Oh, así que eres tu la…- Blaze dejó de hablar al ver la expresión de la castaña.

-Así es- Respondió sarcástica - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que vigilarías desde lejos-

-Me avisaron que ya habías vuelto y que seguramente desde aquí en adelante necesitaras de mis cuidados- Bufó.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Coni.

-Seré algo así como… tu guardaespaldas personal- Respondió irónico. La castaña rió – Me contrataron para resguardar la famosa Torre Stark y aquí estoy. No soy Vengador ni nada, mi estilo es diferente-

-Lo he visto- Comentó Coni.

-Ayer me tocó usar un poder contra la gente que te atacó- Dijo encendiendo un cigarro- La mitad saldrá de aquí directo a un hospital psiquiátrico. El resto seguramente terminará viviendo bajo un puente. Nunca había visto pagar a alguien con tanto dolor-

-Gracias, Blaze. No sabes lo que me reconforta escuchar eso- Contestó irónica la castaña.

-Si que te reconforta, lo puedo ver. Y siguiendo el discurso de todos, si no dejas de lado ese rencor, no volverás a ser un hada- Agregó.

¿Hada? Ese hombre había visto en la mirada de la castaña que en realidad si le había gustado lo que escuchó salir de su boca. Y tenía miedo.

-Puedo usar magia aun, supongo que eso aportará algo- Contestó.

-La vida no es una fiesta de cumpleaños de niños, Stark, que puedes solucionar con magia. Tienes que luchar como todos nosotros- Replicó subiendo a su motocicleta.

-El día en que vuelva a ser un hada lucharás contra mi y lo veremos, Blaze- Bufó la castaña.

-Es una promesa entonces-

Y partió sin rumbo definido.

Coni maldijo por lo bajo y subió a su piso. De alguna manera Blaze la había distraído y ahora tenia sueño. Cuando se recostó Loki la abrazó, pero ella seguía algo lejana e ida. Y estaba tensa.

-¿Qué paso con Blaze?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Mira mi mente, no tengo ganas de hablar- Suspiró ella cerrando los ojos.

-Tu misma dijiste que no hiciera eso- Bufó.

-No soy tu madre, Loki. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca- Soltó.

-Siéntate y escúchame en este mismo instante, Stark- Refunfuñó Loki completamente furioso. Coni se sorprendió pero obedeció.

-Te escucho- Le dijo temerosa. Loki conectó su mirada esmeralda con los ojos color miel de la castaña.

- Hace años tuve que soportar como mi hermano era el centro de atención, descubrí que mi familia era una gran mentira y caí al vacío. Me torturaron infinitas veces más que a ti. Tuve que soportar como te besuqueabas con Rogers en mi cara. Casi muero a manos de una mortal completamente loca. Y lo peor que me ha pasado es ver como mueres- Hizo una pausa y suspiró.

-Loki, yo- Coni trató de hablar.

-Cállate- Bufó – Y aquí estoy, teniendo una estúpida familia, viviendo en esta maldita Torre junto a todos ustedes ¿Y gracias a quien es toda esta basura? A ti. Y me irrita completamente que me trates como si fuera un idiota, porque sabes que no lo soy. He cambiado por ti. Espero lo mismo de tu parte, ya no eres mas una niña ¡Por Odín! Tienes un hijo ahora. Nuestro hijo. Él debería ser razón suficiente para que te saques eso de la cabeza y comiences a vivir de nuevo-

Coni miraba perpleja a Loki y no podía cerrar la boca. Estaba completamente paralizada ante el regaño (bien merecido) que el pelinegro le estaba dando.

Cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo, abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro y escondió la cara en el hombro de este. Se deshizo en un llanto que sacó todos los sentimientos, la frustración, el dolor, el rencor, las ganas de asesinar a todas esas personas que estaban encerradas en la torre, el miedo, el cansancio y la tristeza.

-Maldición- Bufó Loki acariciando la espalda de la castaña.

-… Gracias…- Sollozó Coni.

- Aun estoy enojado- Murmuró.

-Lo siento- Suspiró ella.

-Compénsalo- Replicó Loki.

-Dame un segundo- Le respondió. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

Loki la miraba atento ¿Qué diablos haría la idiota esa ahora?

Coni cerró los ojos e invocó su espada. Le costó un poco, pero de inmediato el blanco plumaje apareció en su espalda.

Todo lo que Steve y los demás habían recolectado y que era de la castaña, desapareció de donde estaba almacenado y apareció en el cuerpo de Coni. Completamente rubia, sus ojos verdes y la espada estaba en su mano.

Loki sonrió. No pudo hacer nada mas, eso era todo.

La castaña abrió los ojos y curiosa, miraba su cuerpo. Hace tiempo que no usaba esa transformación y la última vez que había visto sus alas, estas estaban en el suelo. Ahora se lucían aparatosamente en su espalda, ya que eran bastante grandes.

Las alarmas de la Torre comenzaron a sonar.

-Jarvis, apaga eso. Todo esta bien- Ordenó la castaña con voz firme.

-Si, señorita Stark- Respondió.

De todos modos apareció la mitad de la Torre en el piso de ambos, ya que las cosas que habían desparecido eran de ella. Se dieron un momento para volver a compartir y celebrar.

Hasta que a las 3 am, todos agotados, por fin se durmieron.

-Sigo enojado, no lo compensaste como yo quería- Soltó el pelinegro acariciando el cabello de la castaña.

-Si estas pensando en alguna de tus perversiones, olvídalo. Tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por tu culpa- Bufó la castaña.

-¿Por qué relacionas todo con sexo?- Bufó el pelinegro.

-Porque normalmente eso es lo que quieres- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa – Los libros sobre mitología dicen mucho sobre ti… y no están tan alejados de la realidad-

-¿Es por eso que leíste la otra vez?- Refunfuñó.

-Así es. Y no quiero volver a citar lo que esa hoja decía- Rió.

-La verdad es que tengo hambre, _mi amor_- Comentó Loki. Coni se largó a reír.

-Me imagino que la cocina fue un desastre para ti esta semana-

-De hecho Foster y Thor cocinaban para mi- Confesó el pelinegro.

-Esta bien, iré. Pero acompáñame, quiero preguntarte algo- Ordenó la castaña poniéndose de pie. Loki suspiró y acompaño a Coni mientras ella cocinaba.

-¿Y que era lo que me querías preguntar?- Preguntó Loki. La castaña esbozo una gran sonrisa perversa mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Por qué me seguiste cuando fui al laboratorio?-

Loki abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y a su mente no vino ninguna excusa rápida para salir de esa situación.

-Estaba preocupado- Respondió el pelinegro. Coni besó su frente y tomó su mano, guiándolo a la habitación para dormir.

* * *

Regaños de Loki *-*

Por cierto, lo de mi querido Dios del Engaño esta basado en esta imagen h_t_t_p_:_/_/_i_7_6_3_._p_h_o_t_o_b_u_c_k_e_t_._c_o_m_/_a_l_b_u_m_s_/_x_x_2_7_7_/_D_a_r_k_S_a_r_i_a_/_t_o_m_l_o_k_i_._g_i_f_

Con la que me reí mucho xD. (Si la quieren ver, quiten los _ )

Enviaron a Kara a Midgard! OMG!

**RochiiR.C.R** OMG gracias... pero que haya entrado Logan es igual de importante que Coni haya despertado *se ofende* xDDDDDD

**Silviaxl17** Nuestros ovarios explotaran infinitas veces con este par de hombres nuevos xD

**LECTORES!**

**Silviaxl17 **ha tenido una idea que a mi me parece fantástica. Es sobre crear otro Fanfic relacionado con Luz y Luces, pero con cortos Drabbles describiendo situaciones que no se han detallado merecidamente o han sido mencionadas fugazmente. También momentos cotidianos y esas cosas.

Creo que seria de bastante utilidad si nos ponemos a pensar que Luz está escrito con un solo punto de vista. Y bueno, aquí en Luces he mencionado situaciones que tal vez podría ser divertido describirlas a fondo.

Si les parece bien la idea comenzaremos con ese proyecto en breve. Será interactivo, por medio de reviews ustedes podrán elegir que situación quieren que describamos. He escrito un capitulo al que llamaremos 'Piloto', en donde se muestra básicamente la idea de lo que queremos hacer en conjunto. Se trata sobre la primera navidad de Loki en Midgard.

Well, ustedes deciden.

**Setsuna Cooper.**

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	19. Promesas

**- Promesas -**

Coni despertó y se encontró con Alex en el regazo de Loki, ambos viendo dibujos animados en la televisión, aun acostados junto a ella. El pequeño castaño prontamente se abalanzó sobre su madre abrazándola fuertemente.

-Buenos días cariño- Saludó la castaña.

-Buenos días- Contestaron al unísono Alex y Loki, haciendo que la castaña riera.

-Papá dice que hoy iremos a visitar a un amigo tuyo. Y al abuelo- Comentó el castaño mirando a su madre.

-¿Amigo? ¿Iremos a Asgard?- Preguntó la castaña mirando a Loki.

-Coulson- Contestó el pelinegro. Coni sonrió ampliamente – Y a tu padre- Agregó.

-¿Es buena idea llevarlo al cementerio?- Preguntó la castaña revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

-Tu hijo es más inteligente que tú, sabe lo que el lugar significa, así que no te preocupes- Respondió Loki con una sonrisa.

-¿Y mi esposo es lo suficientemente inteligente para visitar a Phil?- Replicó la castaña.

-Mas que tú, al igual que Alex- Bufó el pelinegro – Te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir-

Los tres se prepararon para salir. Kara se quedó en la Torre junto a Halof, ya que comprendió que esa salida era familiar.

-¿Y las llaves del auto?- Preguntó la castaña. Loki rió molestándola – Cierto, tengo que comprar uno nuevo- Suspiró - ¿Recuperaron mis documentos?- Preguntó.

-Así es, esta todo aquí. Lo único que quedo destruido fue tu preciada posesión- Contestó el pelinegro irónico – Podemos ir mediante magia- Agregó.

-Esta bien- Comentó la castaña, tomando la mano de Loki y Alex. Se aparecieron a escasos metros de la tumba de Phil Coulson.

La pequeña familia caminó hacia donde yacía Phil y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Coni se arrodilló ante la lapida, buscando si había rastro de alguien que lo visitara. Las flores que habían estaban algo marchitas, así que con ayuda de magia, creó un par de flores para el. La foto rayada ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba la imagen de Phil junto a la cellista.

Alex notó la sonrisa melancólica de su madre, soltó la mano de Loki y se acercó hacia ella.

-Él es un gran amigo, Alex. Lo conocí hace muchos años gracias a Tony. Lamentablemente falleció trabajando, era un gran hombre- Murmuró la castaña mientras le sonreía a su hijo.

Loki estaba en silencio mientras observaba la escena. Estaba algo incomodo en el lugar, pero era algo que tenia que hacer. Cuando Coni terminó de conversar con Phil, se transportaron a la tumba de Howard Stark. Allí la castaña nuevamente invocó un par de flores para su padre.

-Ha pasado tiempo- Comentó el pelinegro. Habían visitado a Howard hace un par de meses, junto a Lily, Pepper y Tony. Loki había tenido que aceptar ese tipo de rituales, porque eran familia. O por lo menos los Stark lo consideraban así.

-Aunque ninguno de los dos fueron muy presentes, si los tuviera a mi lado ahora, los llenaría de mimos. A veces pienso en lo que sucedió… todo tan rápido. No tuve casi tiempo para pensar, solo sentir lo que paso. Si Tony no hubiera aparecido…-

Loki puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña. Alex tomaba la mano de su madre fuertemente.

-El hombre hizo lo que pudo por lo que me has contado. Y Stark hizo también un buen trabajo contigo- Comentó el pelinegro.

-¿Y la abuela?- Preguntó inocentemente Alex.

-Mi madre… está un poco lejos de aquí ¿Quieres ir?- Respondió Coni, sonriéndole al pequeño.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.

-A veces me escapo sola para allá, pero no he ido a visitarla desde hace tiempo. Y tengo que presentarle a mi nueva familia ¿No crees?- Contestó la castaña.

El pelinegro asintió y le dio tiempo a la castaña para conversar con su padre. Y como la vez anterior, nuevamente los tres se tomaron de las manos y aparecieron en un cementerio de Los Ángeles bastante grande.

-No se separen de mi, hay que caminar un poco- Comentó Coni mientras comenzaba a caminar. Bastante alejada de las otras lapidas estaba la de Ireth Oronar.

-¿Alex?- Preguntó Loki, al ver a su hijo caminar instintivamente mas adelante que la castaña. Hasta que los adultos se dieron cuenta que había _adivinado_ el lugar donde estaba su abuela.

-Mamá… el es Loki Laufeyson, mi esposo. Y Alex, mi hijo- Murmuró Coni, con la mirada ida.

-Abuela- Agregó Alex sonriendo. Loki se limitaba a escuchar y observar.

Coni invocó la flor más bonita que ambos hombres habían visto. Y castaña tenía aun todo ese dolor que le provocó saber como había muerto su madre. Y como la habían encontrado. Jarvis había burlado el sistema de seguridad del instituto luego de que le informaran que Magneto había sido el responsable y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa. Solo habían aparecido partes.

Y esa era una manera de intentar regalarle algo bueno a su madre después de todo lo sucedido.

-¿Les molesta si vamos al instituto?- Preguntó la castaña al despedirse de Ireth.

Loki negó en silencio ¿Qué tramaba ahora?

* * *

En el Instituto, Xavier conversaba con Logan. Lo había llamado para saber como iba todo en la Torre y si la hija de su amiga estaba bien.

-Ha costado que se acerquen a mi, al parecer el tema de Emily es un tabú en esa Torre- Soltó con desgano Logan.

-No es para menos- Respondió tranquilamente Xavier.

-Por lo menos la hija de Ireth ya está bien. Ha recuperado sus transformaciones- Agregó.

Mientras seguían conversando, una visita sorpresa los sorprendió.

* * *

Natasha buscaba a todos los pequeños de la Torre para ir a pasear y fortalecer su relación con Peter. Se estaba esforzando lo que mas podía para entregarle una buena infancia al pobre chico.

-¿Dónde esta Alex?- Preguntó Clint mientras hablaba por teléfono con Tony - ¿Y autorizas a que saque a pasear a tu hija, Stark?-

-Legolas, si le pasa algo, te mato. Pero imagino que es lo que traman. Y los Dioses de la Locura fueron a un paseo familiar- Bromeó el genio.

-Entonces todos los niños saldrán con nosotros- Respondió alegre el arquero.

-Espero que funcione. La mini araña es más cercana de Loki que de ustedes. Y eso es bastante decepcionante- Dijo con ironía el genio, haciendo que Clint se enfadara.

-Oh, cállate- Bufó – Nos estamos esforzando- Suspiró.

-Lily va a su piso ahora. Confío en ti y en la viuda- Murmuró mientras cortaba la llamada.

-Señorita Romanoff, la señorita Lily se encuentra fuera- Avisó JARVIS. En el piso ya se encontraban todos los niños.

-Que pase- Respondió la pelirroja. En su mesa estaban las mochilas de todos los niños arregladas por cada uno de sus padres.

Cuando Lily entró la mirada de Peter se iluminó. La saludó amistosamente mientras la joven sonreía, para luego saludar a los pequeños niños.

-Entonces todo listo ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Clint mientras se ponía de pie.

Los niños chillaron de alegría. Salir a dar una vuelta a un parque siempre era bienvenido por los pequeños.

Una gran camioneta conducida por Natasha salió desde la Torre llena de sillas para niños. Los pequeños jugueteaban y cantaban durante el camino. Clint había averiguado sobre un lugar bonito y seguro para llevarlos a todos y así lograr un avance en la relación con Peter.

Ambos estaban preocupados. A pesar de que Peter llevara más de dos semanas en la Torre, no habían conseguido mucho. El pequeño se encerraba en si mismo todas las veces que ellos le daban la oportunidad de hablar.

Llegaron a un hermoso prado verde y mientras Clint cuidaba de los pequeños, Natasha extendía varias mantas en el pasto.

El aroma era bastante fresco y agradable.

Los niños corrían por todos lados ante los gritos y regaños del arquero, mientras que la espía solo reía y trataba de ayudarlo.

-Bien, esto es más difícil que cualquiera de nuestras misiones- Suspiró Clint observando a los niños.

Los pequeños completamente emocionados corrían y jugaban por el lugar.

* * *

-Ha pasado tiempo, Xavier- Saludó con una sonrisa Coni, teniendo de la mano a Alex y Loki tras ellos.

-Constanza- Saludó - ¿Él es…?- Preguntó mirando al pequeño castaño.

-Así es- Respondió. El pequeño miraba temeroso a los presentes.

-No pensé que vendrías aquí hoy, volviste ayer solamente- Comentó Logan mientras se sentaba al lado de Xavier.

-Me siento mejor ahora, gracias- Respondió secamente la castaña.

Mientras conversaba, Coni recordó… ¿Su casa todavía estaría en pie?

-Tengo la llave aquí. Esta intacta desde que te fuiste. Incluso, está a tu nombre- Respondió Xavier. Coni sonrió, tomo la llave, se despidió y caminó hasta su antiguo hogar.

* * *

Lo primero que Natasha ordenó fue que ninguno podía utilizar sus poderes. Peter no podía escalar las murallas, Magni y Mia no podían comenzar batallas épicas Asgardianas, Anna no podía transformarse en una mini Hulk. Y Lily tenía estrictamente prohibido llevar sus experimentos de ingeniería al parque.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, Nat- Suspiró el arquero mientras le daba jugo a todos los niños. Por fin en un segundo los pequeños diablillos se habían quedado quietos.

Cuando atardeció y las dos mas pequeñas se durmieron, volvieron a la Torre. Todos felices corrieron a los brazos de sus padres.

Natasha, Clint y Peter subieron al piso de la pelirroja.

-Me divertí hoy, gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño, haciendo que el arquero y la espía esbozaran una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La pequeña casa de la familia Oronar estaba igual que cuando Coni dejó el lugar. Las cosas estaban cubiertas por mantas de tela blanca y la castaña, con un chasquido de dedos, limpió todo y quitó la tela para ver su antiguo hogar.

-Bienvenidos a mi infancia- Soltó ella mientras recorría el lugar.

Alex miraba curioso las fotos que estaban frente a sus ojos. Loki caminaba por el lugar buscando cosas que indicaran el pasado de Coni. Había dibujos por todos lados, algunos aparatos desarmados y tareas de la escuela pegadas en el refrigerador, con calificación máxima y felicitaciones para la castaña.

Loki entró a su habitación y se encontró una cama bastante pequeña, varios juguetes de niña y una repisa llena de libros. Sonrió.

Alex tomó la mano de su madre mientras esta le hacia un pequeño tour por el lugar.

-Creo que lo mas sano es vender todo esto- Comentó la castaña en voz alta.

-Mamá ¿Y si guardas todo y solo dejas el lugar?- Preguntó el castaño mientras caminaban.

-Había pensado en dejártelo cuando crecieras… pero supongo que tu decidirás donde vivir cuando seas grande ¿No?- Preguntó Coni sonriendo.

-Yo creo que todos viviremos en la Torre por siempre- Contestó sonriendo el.

-Tienes razón- Rió la castaña revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

-Está atardeciendo, deberíamos volver- Comentó Loki acercándose hacia donde estaba su familia.

Ambos castaños hicieron un puchero y él rodo los ojos para luego reír. Se transportaron hacia la Torre y todos cenaron juntos, incluido Logan y Kara, conversando sobre el gran día.

* * *

Mientras los niños correteaban por el departamento de Steve, todos los Vengadores conversaban.

-Necesitamos una niñera. Urgente- Comentó la castaña.

-Tiene razón, cada día tenemos mas trabajo y no podemos pasarnos el día vigilando la escuela- Suspiró Thor.

-Jarvis, busca las mejores niñeras del país, con buenas referencias y disponibilidad total- Ordenó Tony.

-Si señor- Respondió la IA.

Mientras todos miraban curiosos la pantalla que Tony había proyectado, no encontraban nadie capaz.

-No es que vaya a aparecer una Nanny McPhee, Stark- Soltó Clint.

-El problema Clint, es que estos pequeños no son normales. Cada uno tiene un poder diferente, tiene que ser alguien que pueda controlar la situación- Suspiró Coni – Y que no quiera huir el primer día-

-Ni la encargada de la guardería de la Torre pudo con nuestros hijos- Suspiró Steve.

-¿Y que tal Kara?- Preguntó Halof riendo, para molestar a su amiga. La pelirroja levantó la vista mirando a todos.

-Ella no puede. Su estadía en Midgard es limitada- Respondió Loki.

-Señorita Stark, el señor Blaze quiere verla. Está en el primer piso de la Torre- Dijo Jarvis interrumpiendo. Las miradas fueron a parar entre todas las señoritas Stark presentes. Pepper, Lily y Coni.

-Especifica - Dijo riendo Tony.

-La señorita Constanza Stark, señor- Respondió.

-Ya deberías cambiarle el nombre, Jarvis. Diosa de la Locura, Señorita Laufeyson, algo así- Comentó riendo el genio. Coni le golpeó la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Ignóralo Jarvis. Y dile a Blaze que voy- Murmuró la castaña algo apenada. Loki la miraba atento, no le gustaba para nada eso. Y no podía escabullirse de ahí.

Coni bajó y se encontró con el siempre apuesto motoquero, quien estaba fumando en la entrada de la Torre.

-Te escucho, Blaze- Suspiró la castaña.

-Fury me dijo que te habías recuperado. Vengo a luchar contra ti, Hada- Respondió irónico.

-Sujétate entonces- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba por la chaqueta. Aparecieron en un lugar desértico.

-¿Qué diablos?- Bufó.

-Aquí no le haremos daño a nadie. Cuando tu quieras, Blaze- Comentó sonriendo.

Ante la mirada de Constanza apareció el Ghost Rider con su ya clásica flama azul. Y ante la mirada de él, apareció la Dark Angel.

Lucharon como si fueran los peores enemigos. Y la castaña, con algo de ventaja, superó al hombre.

-Bien, eso es todo- Suspiró Coni volviendo a la normalidad.

-Lo haces bastante bien, Hadita. Te deje ganar ¿Quedó claro?- Bufó. Ella rió y los transporto de vuelta a la Torre.

Johnny subió a su motocicleta y desapareció, mientras que la castaña entro a la Torre. Aun estaban todos ahí. Y Fury apareció.

-Señores, mañana llega alguien bastante importante- Comentó el director de SHIELD.

-¿Otro Vengador?- Preguntó Bruce.

-El hermano de Phil Coulson- Respondió el director. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Se sabía que Phil tenía un hermano, pero trabajaba bastante lejos. Y a pesar de tener buena relación con SHIELD después de lo sucedido, la duda se incrustó en todos los presentes.

¿Por qué Fury necesitaría al hermano de Phil?

* * *

Les dejo el mismo mensaje del capitulo anterior, realmente agradecería si me dejan un rewiev con su opinión sobre esto :3 Ya tenemos tres capítulos escritos y están divertidos ...**  
**

**LECTORES!**

**Silviaxl17 **ha tenido una idea que a mi me parece fantástica. Es sobre crear otro Fanfic relacionado con Luz y Luces, pero con cortos one-shots describiendo situaciones que no se han detallado merecidamente o han sido mencionadas fugazmente. También momentos cotidianos y esas cosas.

Creo que seria de bastante utilidad si nos ponemos a pensar que Luz está escrito con un solo punto de vista. Y bueno, aquí en Luces he mencionado situaciones que tal vez podría ser divertido describirlas a fondo.

Si les parece bien la idea comenzaremos con ese proyecto en breve. Será interactivo, por medio de reviews ustedes podrán elegir que situación quieren que describamos. He escrito un capitulo al que llamaremos 'Piloto', en donde se muestra básicamente la idea de lo que queremos hacer en conjunto. Se trata sobre la primera navidad de Loki en Midgard.

Well, ustedes deciden.

¿Comentarios? Saludos!

Por cierto, mis queridos lectores... den señales de vida. Me tienen preocupada xD Me imagino que están todos en exámenes finales de la escuela o universidad y pues les deseo mucho éxito en todo :D!


	20. ¿Niñera?

** -¿Niñera? -**

Nick Fury llevaba años buscando a alguien que hiciera (eficientemente) la mitad del trabajo que hacia Phil en SHIELD. Y quien mejor capacitado que su hermano, Clark Coulson.

El problema era que el hombre vivía y trabajaba bastante lejos. Seguía siendo miembro de SHIELD, pero en una subdivisión ubicada en Latinoamérica. Más específicamente, Brasil.

Clark tenía familia. Su esposa a la que había conocido en Brasil, Nora, era una mujer bastante amable. Y también trabajaba para SHIELD. La pareja tenía una hija adolescente, Sylvia, quien a sus 17 años había terminado la escuela y planeaba estudiar en EEUU, en la universidad de Columbia, ubicada en Nueva York.

Hizo todo lo posible y al ser lo suficientemente inteligente aprobó el examen de ingreso y logró optar a una beca, por lo que su familia decidió mudarse a Estados Unidos.

Fury vio esto como una oportunidad tremenda y les consiguió una casa cerca de la Torre Stark, prácticamente obligando a la pareja a que trabajaran ahí.

-Bien, Clark, espero que para ti y tu familia esto sea algo bueno- Comentó Fury mirando al agente. El, su esposa y su hija se encontraban en una sala de reuniones.

-Lo será, Fury. Pero tengo un favor que pedirte. Mi hija aun es menor de edad y seguramente Nora y yo saldremos bastante. Sé que Constanza Stark todavía está aquí y como Phil nos hablaba mucho de ella, me gustaría que se hiciera responsable de Sylvia mientras nosotros no estamos-

Fury se sorprendió un poco, pero obligaría a la castaña a que aceptara para que Clark estuviera tranquilo.

-Señorita Stark ¿Puede venir a la sala de reuniones?- Preguntó el director por el intercomunicador.

-Nick, estoy con Magni y Alex ¿No importa?- Suspiró ella.

-Traiga a los chiquillos si es necesario- Bufó. De inmediato llegó la castaña con su hijo y su sobrino de la mano. Los pequeños se quedaron atrás mientras ella saludaba.

-Usted debe ser Clark Coulson, mucho gusto, soy Constanza Stark- Saludó extendiendo la mano. El hombre saludó con una sonrisa.

-Así es. Ella es Nora, mi esposa. Y mi hija Sylvia-

La castaña miró a la joven. Una adolescente preciosa, de estatura baja. Su piel bronceada y su cabello largo y rizado de un color castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un color cambiante, eran una mezcla de marrón con un verde no muy definido que cambiaban con la luz. Estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de color negro que adornaban su cara.

Saludó a ambas mujeres y Sylvia sintió una pequeña emoción. Era la hermana de su ídolo, Tony Stark. Cada segundo estaba más cerca de conocer a todos los Vengadores, a los que admiraba profundamente.

-Como ya sabe, Clark y Nora son agentes de SHIELD. Pero los necesito a tiempo completo, por lo que él me pide que usted se haga responsable de Sylvia si ellos tienen alguna misión en donde no puedan cuidar de ella- Soltó rápidamente Fury.

-¿Y que piensas tu de eso, Sylvia?- Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Yo… uhm… estoy de acuerdo. Aunque estoy algo acostumbrada a estar sola, pero tengo ganas de conocer a la gente de la que mi tío nos habló- Contestó tímidamente la morena.

-Entonces está bien- Respondió Coni sonriendo.

-¿Puede darle un paseo por la Torre, señorita Stark? Debo arreglar unos asuntos con ellos- Pidió Fury. En realidad era una orden.

-¿Me acompañas? Alex, Magni, vengan conmigo- Dijo la castaña mientras se retiraba junto a los niños y la joven. Mientras caminaban por los laboratorios conversó con ella- Cuéntame algo sobre ti- Le pidió amablemente.

-_É claro_ [Por supuesto]- Respondió la joven. Aunque en portugués, lo que causo que la castaña la mirara extrañada.

-Sabes, domino varios idiomas. Menos portugués, así que tendrás que enseñarme- Suspiró Coni algo avergonzada. Sylvia soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Esta bien- Sonrió – Bueno, vinimos a Estados Unidos porque me aceptaron en la universidad de Columbia. Planeo estudiar medicina y luego especializarme en pediatría, me gustan los niños- Agregó.

Coni abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tal vez la joven era la solución a sus problemas. La llevó al laboratorio en donde estaban todos los Vengadores.

-Hey, pongan atención. Ella es Sylvia Coulson y es la hija del hermano de Phil. Vivirá cerca de la Torre y estoy a cargo de ella ¿Entendido? Trátenla bien o se las verán con la rubia o la pelinegra- Comentó riendo la castaña.

Sylvia miraba maravillada el ambiente. Todos los Vengadores reunidos en una sola sala. El primero en saludarla fue Thor, quien animadamente casi la levanta del suelo. Luego a ella se acercaron Kara, Jane, Darcy, Selvig y Betty. Después Bruce, Logan, Steve y Sigyn. Clint y Natasha también la saludaron animadamente. Halof y Tony le dedicaron una mirada de arriba abajo, que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa y la castaña los regañara. Al final Loki opto por limitarse a un gesto de mano.

-Tony, deja de mirarla así, es una niña… si siguen los dos los dejaré sin la posibilidad de tener hijos- Suspiró Coni.

-Bienvenida, Sylvia- Saludó el genio mientras ignoraba a su hermana y le daba un cálido abrazo a la morena. El genio sonrió descaradamente al ver que la remera que Sylvia tenia puesta era de Iron Man. Ella se paralizo por dentro. Tony Stark la estaba abrazando. Iron Man, su ídolo, la estaba abrazando.

-Basta- Bufó Coni, golpeando el hombro de su hermano. Tony rió y la dejo ir. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar con todos, su padre la llamó.

-Adiós- Se despidió tímidamente. Todos vieron como su silueta se alejaba. Y cuando ya estuvo suficientemente lejos, la castaña comenzó a hablar.

-Entró a Columbia. Quiere ser pediatra. Necesito que probemos un día como se lleva con los niños y si todo va bien, nuestro problema se soluciona- Dijo emocionada.

-Bueno, si Phil fue nuestro niñero, que ella sea la niñera de nuestros hijos no es mucha diferencia- Dijo irónico Tony, haciendo que todos rieran.

-¿Y que fue eso de que ella está a tu cargo?- Preguntó el pelinegro. La castaña les contó lo que había sucedido previamente.

-Stark- Bufó Fury mirando a Coni – Su misión como tutora de la niña comenzará en este instante-

-¿Se irán? ¿Tan pronto?- Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

-Así es- Respondió retirándose. Tras el entro nuevamente Sylvia, algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Bien, pequeña, tenemos una misión para ti. Nosotros debemos ir uno de los Jets en este instante, hay trabajo que hacer ¿Crees que puedas hacerte cargo de todos los niños de esta Torre? Son seis-

Mintió. Anthony Edward Stark mintió descaradamente ante Sylvia, quien solo se limitó a asentir. Los demás solo trataron de fingir preocupación ante la situación.

Como todos los niños estaban en el laboratorio, solo hubo que presentarlos.

-Llévalos a todos al ascensor. Marca el piso que dice Clint Barton –Dijo Tony. El arquero levanto una ceja- Y se quedan ahí, tú verás como los entretienes. Ellos son Magni, Mia, Alex, Peter, Lily y Anna- Agregó apuntando a cada uno de ellos.

-Vámonos- Ordenó Loki. El pelinegro y el genio empujaban a todos los presentes sacándolos del laboratorio. Se escondieron en otro laboratorio y activaron las cámaras del piso de Clint para vigilar.

Mientras que Sylvia solo miraba a los pequeños con una sonrisa y estos, algo nerviosos.

-Bien, niños ¿Me siguen? ¿Quieren comer algo? ¿Tienen deberes que hacer?- Preguntó sonriendo. Los pequeños asintieron y Lily tomó la mano de Magni y Alex, mientras que Peter caminaba tras ella y Sylvia llevaba a Anna y Mia. Subieron hasta el piso de Clint y ahí la mayor prendió la televisión y puso el canal Disney.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Tony- Suspiró la castaña mirando los monitores.

-¿Quién fue la que llegó diciendo que Sylvia podría servir como niñera?- Bufó irónico el genio.

-Hay maneras y maneras de hacerlo. Iba a conversar con ella- Replicó.

-Solo cállate y mira- Respondió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí escondidos? Este laboratorio es estúpidamente más pequeño que el anterior- Gruñó Natasha.

-Bien, yo me largo de aquí- Suspiró Logan retirándose.

-Quiero hablar contigo- Ordenó Loki mirando a la castaña.

-¿Es un regaño? Dime que no es un regaño- Respondió ella, haciendo un puchero. Loki la tomó de la muñeca y a rastras la llevó a otro lugar – Estas siendo bruto ¿Qué mierda pasó ahora?- Bufó.

-Controla tus modales. Y es sobre la mortal…- Respondió el desviando la mirada. Ahí fue donde Coni entendió todo.

-Loki, ayer visitamos a Phil. Prometimos que irías cuando estuvieras listo…- Murmuró ella- Si tienes fantasmas aun, debiste decírmelo antes de partir emocionada contigo a verlo- Bufó.

-Sabes perfectamente que no ha sido fácil- Replicó.

-Lo tengo mas que claro ¿Quieres que hable con ella y le diga que te ignore pretendiendo que no existes para que no te sientas mal? Tal vez yo no sea capaz de regañarte como tu lo haces conmigo, pero estas actuando de la manera incorrecta. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te hemos dicho que lo de Phil no fue tu culpa- Respondió la castaña – Ella esta a mi cargo, es independiente de ti-

Loki se retiró en silencio apretando los puños. Quería dejar los malditos recuerdos atrás pero esa joven traía todo al presente.

Coni suspiró y volvió donde estaban los demás.

-¿Y el Reno?- Preguntó Tony. Ella sonrió levemente, haciendo que el genio se disculpara con la mirada.

-Les está preparando comida- Comentó Steve mientras veía la pantalla.

-Y están quietos- Suspiró Clint.

Todos seguían atentos mientras observaban las pantallas. Hasta que una imagen algo curiosa apareció ante ellos.

-Bien, les dio de comer, los limpio y ahora esta junto a todos viendo televisión- Comentó Sigyn.

-¿Es Kung Fu Panda?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Así es- Respondió Tony. El genio ya conocía todas las películas de Disney.

-Espera… ¿Qué están… haciendo?- Preguntó Bruce, mientras veía las imágenes.

Todos los niños de pie tratando de imitar los movimientos de Sylvia.

-Maldita sea ¡JARVIS! Busca todo sobre Sylvia Coulson- Gritó Tony.

-Sylvia Coulson. 17 años de edad. Nació en Brasil. Sus padres son agentes de SHIELD, Clark Coulson, americano. Y Nora Santamaria, brasileña. Terminó la escuela este año y aprobó los exámenes para entrar a la universidad de Columbia en Nueva York, eligiendo la carrera de Medicina. Es experta en la tecnica Wu Xing del Kung Fu, practica natación a nivel competitivo. También practica taichí y posee un curso de nivel paramédico en primeros auxilios -

-Les esta enseñando Kung Fu. Y todo por la película del panda ese- Murmuró Clint haciendo reír a todos.

-Genial- Soltó la castaña.

-Dios, apago la televisión. Y los niños corrieron a la mesa- Suspiró Steve.

-Les esta ayudando con los deberes. Debe haber hecho un trato con ellos- Soltó Tony.

-Hoy escucharemos lo que los niños nos digan. Mañana tomaremos la decisión todos juntos- Comentó la castaña poniéndose de pie para ir al laboratorio y trabajar.

-Todos deberíamos trabajar. Jarvis, avísanos si Sylvia sale del piso de Barton- Pidió el genio.

-Si señor-

Todos tomaron rumbo hacia sus oficinas para trabajar.

Mientras que Sylvia ayudaba a los más grandes con sus deberes, Magni y Alex estaban jugando en una pequeña mesita.

-Magni ¿No sientes una energía proveniente de Syl?- Preguntó el castaño. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que aun no puedo identificar bien eso- Suspiró.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes. Es buena- Sonrió.

-Lo se... ella... es bonita- Comentó el rubio haciendo que su primo sonriera.

Coni estaba en el laboratorio junto a Tony y Bruce y no podía concentrarse. Lo único que tenia en mente era a Loki. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la mesa de trabajo, cerrando los ojos.

-Pareces una quinceañera enamorada, peque- Comentó Tony palmeándole la espalda.

-No lo parezco. Lo soy- Murmuró.

-¿Quieres que lo busque?- Preguntó el genio.

-No…- Respondió la castaña.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Pensaste que le dirás a Sylvia?-

-Le ofreceré un trato- Respondió la castaña levantando la mirada – Si quieres me acompañas, pero deja que yo hable y no te la comas con la mirada- Suspiró.

-No puedes quitarme lo playboy, querida- Soltó con ironía.

-Es una niña. Está a mi cargo. Estas casado y tienes un hija- Suspiró Coni.

-No estoy muerto- Replicó riendo.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta-

Ambos rieron sonoramente.

-Que amor de hermanos- Soltó Bruce acercándose a los Stark.

-Me lo dice con amor ¿No, Peque?- Preguntó el genio abrazando a su hermana.

-En todas y cada una de las conferencias que doy en Stark Industries me tratan de bastarda. Algo que tenga de vuelta- Suspiró la castaña riendo.

-Escalofrío. Acabo de recordad a Stane- Bufó Tony.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó el científico. Coni mediante su portátil proyecto la imagen de cuando se transformó por primera vez, en donde él y Tony aparecían luchando – No has envejecido- Comentó Bruce mirándola.

-Voy a cumplir 35 años y parezco una universitaria. Y con esta apariencia me esperan muchos años mas- Suspiró.

-Debe haber sido duro aceptar ese contrato matrimonial- Contesto Bruce mirándola tristemente.

-Al principio si, pero… bueno, pasó- Sonrió.

-Miren a los niños. Están acostados en los sillones durmiendo. La niña es un genio- Soltó Tony sorprendido.

-Creo que es hora de decirle que volvimos de nuestra misión y que puede retirarse a estudiar o sea lo que tenga que hacer- Dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie. Ambos asintieron y ella sola partió hasta el piso de Clint.

-_Você me surpreendeu_ [Me sorprendiste]- Chilló asustada la joven. Coni sonrió y miró a los pequeños, plácidamente dormidos.

-Buen trabajo, Sylvia. Muchas gracias- Comentó la castaña – ¿Te llevo a casa?- Preguntó.

-Por favor- Suspiró ella algo sonrojada. Coni llamó a los demás para que cuidaran de sus hijos. Despertó a Alex y Kara las acompaño en el auto.

La joven brasileña se despidió tímidamente de la castaña y soltó un suspiro cuando el automóvil desapareció.

-¿Y Papá?- Preguntó Alex ya en la Torre, tomando un vaso de leche en su cama.

-Debe estar en alguna misión- Mintió la castaña – Seguramente llegará tarde hoy, es mejor que te duermas, Alex- Sonrió.

-Mamá, si no sabes o no quieres decirme, está bien, pero no me mientas…- Suspiro el pequeño castaño. Coni se sorprendió totalmente.

-Lo siento. En realidad no sé donde está- Suspiró.

-¿Pelearon?- Preguntó el castaño.

-¿Qué? No… Espera. Yo no debería estar teniendo esta conversación contigo, eres un niño- Contestó riendo la castaña. Alex rió también.

-Pero siempre dices…- Replicó Alex.

-Lo se, cariño. Pero tienes cuatro años. A tu edad yo lloraba por todo- Rió – Por cierto ¿Qué tal fue todo con Sylvia?-

-Está bien, Mamá. Syl es muy amable. Prometió que nos enseñaría Kung Fu si nos portábamos bien- Respondió el. Cuando terminó su leche, la castaña lo arropó y le acarició el cabello hasta que se durmió. Se recostó junto a su hijo y con la ropa que tenia puesta, se durmió a su lado.

* * *

Hasta Alex regaña a Coni… quiero mi propio Alex. Y mi propio Loki. Ahora.

**LECTORES!**

**Silviaxl17 **ha tenido una idea que a mi me parece fantástica. Es sobre crear otro Fanfic relacionado con Luz y Luces, pero con cortos one-shots describiendo situaciones que no se han detallado merecidamente o han sido mencionadas fugazmente. También momentos cotidianos y esas cosas.

Creo que seria de bastante utilidad si nos ponemos a pensar que Luz está escrito con un solo punto de vista. Y bueno, aquí en Luces he mencionado situaciones que tal vez podría ser divertido describirlas a fondo.

Si les parece bien la idea comenzaremos con ese proyecto en breve. Será interactivo, por medio de reviews ustedes podrán elegir que situación quieren que describamos. He escrito un capitulo al que llamaremos 'Piloto', en donde se muestra básicamente la idea de lo que queremos hacer en conjunto. Se trata sobre la primera navidad de Loki en Midgard.

**kaname lin-chan***¬* Gracias! Y tu pedido está listo :P

**Silviaxl17**Se que fue tu idea, mujer xD Y gracias *-*

**RochiiR.C.R**Te lo agradezco!

Pues ya son cuatro votos a favor del fanfic, que por cierto, se llamará Luces de Colores :D

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	21. Trato

**- Trato -**

La castaña despertó y se encontró con que ya estaba en su cama, arropada y Loki le acariciaba la mejilla murmurando cosas inentendibles. Soltó un suspiro y el pelinegro subió el tono de voz.

-Te saque de la cama de Alex. Se veía bastante incomodo contigo a su lado- Comentó el Dios.

-Mmm- Murmuró la castaña adormecida, haciendo que Loki riera.

-Son las 4 am. Deberías seguir durmiendo- Agregó.

-No puedo dormir si me estas hablando- Balbuceó con una sonrisa Coni.

-¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?- Preguntó el Dios mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña.

-Mmm… no- Soltó ella girándose, riendo de manera suave.

-Que me des la espalda es peor- Dijo Loki haciendo reír sonoramente a la castaña.

-Eres increíble, Loki ¿No te has preguntado si estoy enojada o algo?- Preguntó Coni.

-No puedes enojarte conmigo- Respondió el pelinegro riendo. Ella bufó y maldijo por lo bajo, haciendo que Loki riera aun mas – Siento lo de hoy- Suspiró.

-No importa… bueno, si importa, pero tomate el tiempo que quieras. La chica de todos modos será la niñera de todos así que… vas a tener que acostumbrarte- Contestó la castaña.

-Vi la grabación- Comentó el – Lo hizo bastante bien para ser una chiquilla adolescente-

Coni asintió y cerró los ojos. Pero Loki insistió, acariciando suavemente la espalda de la castaña. Y esta, al estar adormecida, giró nuevamente en la cama. Pero esta vez se cayó, tirando todas las frazadas al piso y dándole un gran espectáculo gracioso al pelinegro.

-Maldito, te voy a matar- Refunfuñó mientras tapaba su cara, completamente sonrojada.

-¡Por Odín! Eres totalmente estúpida- Rió el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie para ayudarla. La castaña se largó a reír también.

-Si, si, yo también te amo- Bufó Coni – Esta me las pagarás Dios de la-

Loki la calló de un beso. Las manos del pelinegro jugueteaban ansiosas por la espalda de la castaña, mientras que ella se incorporaba de a poco a la situación, rodeando el cuello del Dios con sus brazos.

Los cinco minutos que alcanzaron a dormir antes de que Jarvis comenzara con su desesperante discurso, hizo que la castaña soltara un suspiro y el pelinegro riera por lo bajo.

Llevaron a Alex a la escuela y cuando entraron en el laboratorio, Bruce y Tony notaron el aura oscura de la castaña, acompañada de ojeras y una poco sutil cara de cansancio. En cambio Loki parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo, tan radiante como siempre.

-El sexo de reconciliación es el mejor ¿No?- Preguntó el genio cuando la pareja se preparaba para trabajar.

-No fue de reconciliación- Respondió Loki desviando la mirada. Bruce bajó la vista y Coni puso una mano en su frente, haciendo que Tony se largara a reír.

-Si el par de imbéciles no se calla en este momento…- La castaña no pudo seguir hablando, suspiró y sintió como un poco agradable dolor de cabeza comenzaba a invadirla.

-Loki, has que coma algo y le das una pastilla para el malestar. Tu cara de resaca es impresionante, hermanita- Soltó el genio riendo. El pelinegro asintió y Bruce rió despacio – Por cierto, Pepper estará con nosotros cuando hables con Sylvia, quiere conocerla-

La castaña asintió y llamó a todos los Vengadores con hijos para que se acercaran.

-Bien, cuéntenme que les dijeron los pequeños sobre Sylvia. Alex dice que es muy amable y que prometió enseñarles Kung Fu- Soltó la castaña.

-Anna quedó fascinada- Suspiró Bruce.

-Magni no para de hablar de ella- Dijo riendo Thor.

-Peter me dijo que era muy inteligente y también los había ayudado con los deberes- Agregó Natasha.

-Mia quiere aprender por todos los medios Kung Fu así que quiere seguir viéndola- Comentó Steve.

-Lily también se divirtió con ella- Finalizó Tony.

Todos se miraron algo curiosos, hasta que la castaña habló.

-Entonces eso es todo. Ella será la niñera- Suspiró.

-Fury me dijo que vendrá en la tarde, es una buena ocasión para conversar con ella- Comentó Tony.

-Lo haremos, tú me avisas. Por ahora necesito que este endemoniado dolor de cabeza desaparezca para que mi inteligente cerebro comience a trabajar- Bufó la castaña, sacando risas entre todos los presentes.

-Ve a dormir, le diremos a Fury que 'estas indispuesta'- Soltó el genio haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Por Dios, he sido _bendecida_ con los poderes de Asgard y no pueden evitar un maldito dolor de cabeza- Suspiró.

-Seguirás sintiendo dolor- Respondió Thor sonriendo.

-Solo no hagan explotar la Torre mientras estoy durmiendo- Bufó Coni, tomando sus cosas y retirándose. En realidad si se quedaba ahí seria completamente inútil. Y todo por una sesión de diversión con Loki.

* * *

Sylvia caminaba en dirección a la Torre. Había pasado toda la mañana finalizando los últimos detalles en la universidad y pasado el medio día había comenzado a buscar empleo. Lo necesitaba urgentemente, si comenzaba la carrera los gastos se multiplicarían rápidamente y lo que menos quería era hacerle carga a sus padres.

-Señorita Sylvia, la esperan en el laboratorio numero seis del quinto piso-

Un agente de SHIELD la sacó de sus pensamientos dándole esa información. Asintió algo nerviosa pero de inmediato fue a ver por qué la necesitaban.

Entró al laboratorio y se encontró con Tony, Constanza y Pepper Stark. Los tres sentados en una mesa redonda, lo que hizo que la joven se pusiera más nerviosa aun.

-Hola querida, soy Virginia Stark. Pero puedes decirme Pepper- Saludó la CEO besando la mejilla de Sylvia.

-Siéntate, Syl ¿Qué tal fue tu día?- Preguntó la castaña (ya recuperada) amablemente.

-Pasé la mañana en la universidad… y luego… busqué trabajo- Suspiró ella algo sonrojada, acomodándose las gafas. Coni sonrió levemente.

-¿Y encontraste trabajo?- Preguntó Tony con una sonrisa.

-No- Respondió la morena rascándose el cuello. Estaba nerviosa y un poco incomoda.

-Quiero ofrecerte un trato, Sylvia- Dijo la castaña. Sylvia abrió los ojos sorprendida – Como ya sabes, tu padre me dejó a cargo de ti mientras no está…-

Hizo una pausa que para todos se hizo eterna.

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó la morena con algo de duda. La expresión de los tres presentes denotaba preocupación.

-Quiero que seas la niñera de nuestros hijos. De los seis. Me haré cargo de los gastos de tu universidad y por supuesto, tendrás un sueldo decente si aceptas. Pero la condición es que prepararemos uno de los pisos de la torre para ti a modo de guardería y tienes que vivir aquí. Tendrás tus propias cosas, tu privacidad – Respondió la castaña tranquilamente.

Sylvia se sorprendió bastante, era una oportunidad tentadora. Y realmente necesitaba lo que la castaña le estaba ofreciendo.

-Con una condición- Respondió la morena haciendo que ahora los sorprendidos, sean los Stark presentes.

¿Habían ofrecido demasiado poco?

-Dímela- Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Quiero… que firmen todas las cosas que tengo de Los Vengadores- Soltó rápidamente la joven haciendo que se ruborizara y los hermanos Stark sonrieran.

-Trato hecho, Syl- Contestó la castaña estrechando la mano de la morena – Entonces te llevaré a casa para que traigas tus cosas y acomodaremos en este mismo instante un piso para ti- Agregó sonriendo.

-Gracias…- Murmuró tímida la morena retirándose junto a Coni, dejando en la oficina solo a Tony y Pepper.

-¿Qué te parece, Pep?- Preguntó el genio sonriéndole a su esposa.

-Se ve algo tímida, pero responsable. Espero que los niños no se la coman viva, pero por el video que me mostraste ayer, están encantados con ella. Y si tiene un curso de paramédico, podría ser de ayuda si alguno de ellos se enferma…- Respondió la CEO.

-Con el visto bueno de la jefa es suficiente- Comentó Tony.

-Fue algo extraño eso de pedir que firmaran sus cosas- Agregó Pepper riendo.

-Te apuesto a que tiene más cosas de mi que de los demás- Respondió el genio con una sonrisa de victoria, haciendo que Pepper rodara los ojos y le golpeara suavemente la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras Coni y Syl caminaban por los pasillos de SHIELD, la castaña le dio la orden a uno de los trabajadores de Stark Industries que acomodara el nuevo piso de la morena.

-Tengo que avisarle a Fury que saldré un momento ¿Me esperas en la salida?- Preguntó la científica con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro- Respondió la estudiante mientras caminaba hasta el lugar.

* * *

Johnny venia totalmente cabreado ¿Qué quería el maldito de Fury ahora? Si la gente lo veía entrar tanto a esa Torre comenzaría a sospechar.

Caminando rápidamente por la entrada de la Torre, una silueta apareció frente a él de repente. Una mujer, chocando con él y cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

-Mierda ¿Qué diablos…?- Bufó el castaño al verse en el suelo con una muchacha joven sobre él. Era bastante guapa, pero no quitaba el hecho de que _estaba sobre él_.

Cuando la morena se encontró con la mirada intensa del castaño, no supo que hacer. Los nervios la consumieron y un calor recorrió su cuerpo, ruborizando su rostro al ver la barba, la melena larga y la apariencia de no más de treinta años del motoquero.

-Lo… lo siento- Dijo la morena avergonzada, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero de los nervios no podía.

-No te preocupes… pero… ¿Podrías?...- El castaño estaba al borde de mandar a la mierda el mundo.

-¡Blaze! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Gritó la castaña al ver la situación. Tomo delicadamente el cuerpo de la morena para ayudarla a pararse – Deberías ser más caballero- Bufó.

-Ella cayó sobre mí, Hadita- Replicó el castaño poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien, Syl?- Preguntó la castaña ignorando el comentario del motoquero. Ella asintió aun sonrojada, lo que provoco que Coni sonriera un poco.

-Nos vemos luego, Hadita- Soltó Blaze alejándose rápidamente de la situación, haciendo que ambas mujeres quedaran con la palabra en la boca.

-Ese idiota…- Murmuró Coni – Lo siento, él es… un poco… ya lo conocerás- Suspiró. Continuaron su camino hasta la casa donde Syl vivía, para llevar sus cosas a la Torre

* * *

En uno de los laboratorios, se encontraban Tony, Logan y Steve.

-Deberías conocerlo un poco más, Capipaleta. Mientras tú estabas en pañales, Logan luchaba en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Y también estuvo en la Segunda- Soltó el genio de golpe, haciendo que Steve se sorprendiera bastante. Algo había leído, pero no sabía eso.

-La verdad es que vi a Rogers un par de veces, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a el- Comento el castaño.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el rubio aún más sorprendido, sacando risas entre los presentes.

-Tendrás muchas cosas que conversar conmigo, Rogers. Prácticamente hemos vivido las mismas situaciones… - Sonrió Logan. El rubio sonrió levemente.

En ese momento, Kara entró en el laboratorio.

-¿Han visto a Lady? Por Odín… no tiene la costumbre de decirme donde está- Suspiró la pelirroja.

-Llámala al teléfono, _cereza_- Ironizó Tony.

-Stark- Bufó Steve. Logan se puso de pie.

-Te acompaño, yo sé dónde está- Dijo el castaño mientras salía del laboratorio junto a la pelirroja.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias- Comentó Kara con una sonrisa y una reverencia. Logan rió por lo bajo, era una actitud bastante formal. Caminaron hasta la casa de Sylvia.

-¿Qué tal te ha parecido este mundo?- Preguntó el castaño rompiendo el silencio.

-Es extraño… mucho, diría yo. Pero mi estadía aquí es corta, así que no consigo mucho acostumbrándome- Respondió la pelirroja sonriendo amargamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Los reyes de Asgard me enviaron con la misión de cuidar a Lady Constanza… luego de lo que le hicieron aquí. Pero por lo que veo, ya está mejor. Es cosa de tiempo que el príncipe Thor o el príncipe Loki me informen que debo marcharme-

-¿Y no puedes pedir quedarte aquí… como el otro muchacho… Halof?-

-Halof está en una situación muy distinta a la mía. Lady, Sir Steve y los príncipes influyeron en la decisión-

-Si quieres quedarte, ella podría hacer algo de nuevo. Como prácticamente es princesa de allá…- Dijo entre risitas el castaño.

-Lo pensaré. No tengo un motivo por el cual quedarme aun- Respondió la pelirroja. Logan desvió la mirada ¿Qué estaba haciendo, tratando de convencer a la muchacha de abandonar su mundo por… ninguna razón?

-Lo siento… hemos llegado- Suspiró el, tocando el timbre del lugar.

Coni se asomó por la ventana y al ver a Kara, se puso nerviosa. Pero Logan la distrajo ¿Qué hacía Logan con Kara?

-Pasen- Dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta, recibiendo el regaño de Kara mientras Logan y Sylvia reían sonoramente.

-Ya están listas mis cosas. Solo debemos llevar todo esto a la Torre… y nuevamente, gracias- Comentó la morena sonriendo.

-De nada, Syl… Por cierto… ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? ¿Y cómo supiste donde estábamos?- Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Ella te estaba buscando, _Lady-_ Ironizo Logan – Y conozco a Syl desde hace años, cuando era un renacuajo y preguntaba por todo, por si no lo sabias- Soltó el castaño.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía!- Gruñó la castaña.

-No es la primera vez que trabaja para SHIELD, por decirlo de alguna manera- Agregó la morena.

-Deben contarme. Ahora- Bufó Coni haciendo que los demás rieran.

Mientras ayudaban a cargar las cosas de Syl en el automóvil, la duda apareció en la mente de la castaña.

¿Cómo se conocían?

* * *

**Hoy se publica Luces de Colores :3!**

**Silviaxl17** Ya los regañará a ambos...

**kaname lin-chan** ... ahora que Logan conocía a Syl mas intrigada aun ¿No xD?

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	22. Idiotas

**- Idiotas -**

Coni miraba demandante a Syl y a Logan. Golpeaba nerviosa la mesa con las manos esperando una respuesta decente de por qué ellos se conocían y no le habían dicho nada.

El nuevo departamento ya estaba listo y luego de ordenar, se habían sentado. Kara fue a su habitación.

-Creo que como tutora merezco una respuesta- Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Coulson. Trabaje para SHIELD antes en Brasil y la conocí. Eso es todo- Soltó el castaño riendo.

-¿Y por qué no te eligió a ti como tutor? No lo malinterpretes, Syl. No me molesta para nada. Pero si ya se conocían no tiene sentido que deje su hija a cargo de una desconocida- Murmuró.

-Oh, no… no el padre de Syl… Coulson, Phil Coulson- Respondió Logan.

-… Ahora entiendo un poco todo esto. Lo siento- Suspiró la castaña.

-Mi tío nos hablaba mucho de ustedes. Sobre todo de Tony, el Capitán y tu- Agregó la morena sonriendo.

-Éramos sus favoritos- Sonrió Coni – Pero bueno, espero que todo esto… sea bueno y te sientas a gusto aquí. Ya tienes a papá Logan y a mamá Coni por si necesitas algo-

-Tus padres adoptivos aún no se llevan bien pero algo haremos por eso- Comentó Logan levantando una ceja mirando a la castaña.

-Eso es culpa de los mutantes y su obsesión conmigo- Replicó la castaña riendo. Los tres rieron sonoramente.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Solo necesitare las cosas para cuidar de los pequeños y que me den tiempo para acomodarme en la carrera también- Dijo Syl mientras sonreía.

-Sí, está bien. Normalmente Jane cuida de las dos pequeñas, yo recojo a Alex y Magni de la escuela y Clint va por Lily y Peter. Vi tus horarios de la universidad y encajan perfecto con el de los pequeños… y si por algún motivo tienes algo que hacer, solo me avisas y yo los cuido… tampoco es que tengamos muchas misiones, pero estamos perfeccionando todo- Suspiró la castaña- Eso es todo… Ah, y Logan- Agregó.

-¿Si?- Preguntó el castaño.

-Si yo no estoy cerca, cuídala de Tony, Halof y Blaze- Rió mientras salía del piso – Adiós-

Logan levantó una ceja intentando entender que significaba eso. Y no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

* * *

El primer mes de Sylvia en la Torre fue caótico. Y no porque los niños se portaran mal con ella, si no, las estupideces de los adultos. Coni y Logan hacían lo que podían durante el día para 'cuidar' de Syl, pero eran superados por la actitud infantil de ciertas personas.

Cuando Syl bajaba al laboratorio, un trío de hombres la molestaban.

-¡Halof!- Gritó la castaña al ver al asgardiano prácticamente acosar a Syl en una esquina del laboratorio. El rubio rió sonoramente mientras la morena se escabullía y se sentaba al lado de Bruce – Si vuelves a hacer eso, como te traje aquí, te llevo de vuelta ¿Entendiste, idiota?- Gruñó Coni haciendo reír más aun al semidios – No te rías, maldición-

-Estaba conversando con ella… estas sobre reaccionando, Constanza- Soltó Halof mientras huía del laboratorio.

-Está bien, puedo controlarlo- Suspiró la morena al ver como el asgardiano se alejaba.

-No, no puedes- Respondieron Bruce y Coni al mismo tiempo. Syl rió suavemente.

-Es una… larga historia. Mejor que no lo sepas aun- Suspiró la castaña – Debo irme ahora, Tony dijo que debía construir algo…- Murmuró retirándose.

-Doctor Banner ¿No le molesta que lo acompañe aquí? Me gustaría pedirle ayuda en un par de cosas- Preguntó tímidamente la morena nerviosa.

-Adelante- Respondió Bruce con una sonrisa. Le agradaba ayudar a Syl con las cosas de la universidad, le recordaba cuando él era joven y estaba entrando en ese mundo.

* * *

Mientras la castaña caminaba hasta donde estaba su hermano, Fury la detuvo.

-Debemos conversar- Dijo el director de SHIELD con seriedad. La castaña asintió y lo acompaño hasta una oficina.

-¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando un poco- Suspiró ella tomando asiento.

-Su terapia no está saliendo como esperábamos. Está recuperada físicamente, pero… No puedo dejar que salgas a luchar así- Respondió rápidamente Fury.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Preguntó Coni sorprendida.

-No podrá luchar como Vengadora hasta que no avance psicológicamente, Stark. Con su hermano tenemos suficientes riesgos, debe recuperarse- Respondió.

-¡Pero estoy bien! Ya no 'siento'- Hizo comillas en el aire – Nada por lo que sucedió. No tengo miedo. Ni rencor. Pasó- Murmuró.

-Sigues teniendo pesadillas, no puedes salir a defender una ciudad si cuando despiertas de ellas gritas que quieres matar a medio mundo- Contestó Nick cerrando los ojos.

Coni levanto ambas cejas ante esa respuesta. El único que sabía esas cosas era Loki. Y le había pedido encarecidamente que no se lo mencionara a nadie.

-Está bien, Nick. Me enfocaré en otras cosas en la Torre… pero si algo le llegara a pasar a Alex ni se te ocurra pensar que no hare nada ¿Esta claro?- Bufó la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-Me lo dices como si no te conociera, Stark. De cierto modo trataré de entenderte, pero tus funciones como Vengadora están suspendidas en este momento- Agregó. Coni asintió y salió rápidamente maldiciendo por lo bajo cosas inentendibles mientras entraba a la sala donde trabajaba Tony. Le estaba modificando el traje a Clint y Natasha.

-¿Y esa cara?- Preguntó el genio levantando la mirada. En la mano tenía una máquina para soldar hirviendo.

-Después… conversamos- Respondió ella. Con el que menos quería pelear era con Tony. Y como estaba completamente enojada, prefirió evitar el tema.

El incómodo silencio termino cuando Blaze entró a curiosear en la sala.

-Stark- Saludó al genio – Hadita- Miró a Coni.

-No te acerques a ella a menos que quieras salir de esta habitación vivo- Murmuró el genio en el oído de Blaze. El castaño sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hadita ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas con el idiota de los cuernos?- Soltó irónico. Coni levanto la mirada arqueando una ceja.

-Sal de aquí si no quieres que te queme _ahí_- Soltó la castaña apuntando la entrepierna de Blaze. El y Tony rieron sonoramente.

-Oh, vamos. Sabes que te quiero- Respondió el castaño acercándose a Coni, colocándose tras ella.

-Yo no. De hecho, te detesto. Largo- Replicó. Pero Blaze la abrazó. Con el único propósito de molestarla.

Ya que ellos tres se habían hecho amigos. El carácter que compartían los tres los había acercado bastante.

-Voy a ignorar lo que estás haciendo, Blaze. Tienes un minuto para abandonar la ciudad antes de que te persiga para asesinarte- Agregó la castaña.

-Aléjate de ella- Soltó Loki entrando en la sala, haciendo que Johnny diera un paso atrás, caminando hasta Tony – Desde la azotea de la Torre se escuchan tus ladridos ¿Se puede saber que paso?- Preguntó el Dios.

-Lo que pasa, idiota, es que estoy suspendida como Vengadora, porque Nick se enteró de mis pesadillas- Soltó irónica Coni, haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran.

-Se lo dije porque es preocupante- Respondió Loki desviando la mirada.

-¿Pesadillas?- Preguntaron Johnny y Tony al mismo tiempo.

-Nada que les importe. Eso es todo, Loki. No sé si agradecértelo o…-

La mirada y la expresión de la castaña se habían endurecido tanto que el Dios incluso sintió un poco de rechazo.

-Stark- Dijo Loki mirando al genio - ¿Alguna vez la habías visto así?- Preguntó.

-No. No es de las que se ponen así cuando se enojan- Respondió con sinceridad. De cierto modo, el también estaba algo sorprendido.

-¿Lo ves? Es preocupante- Agregó el pelinegro – Si no te recuperas de verdad, terminaras igual o peor que yo- Suspiró.

-Voy a…- Coni apuntaba hacia todos lados. Cabizbaja, salió de la sala y se fue al gimnasio de la Torre. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando nada.

* * *

Ya en el almuerzo, Syl bajó con Magni, Mia, Alex y Anna al comedor de SHIELD para que compartieran un poco con sus padres.

-Buen trabajo, Syl- Soltó Tony palmeándole el hombro a la morena, haciendo que esta casi escupiera el jugo que estaba tomando.

-De… de nada, señor Stark- Respondió tímidamente.

Parte del equipo presente sonrió divertido. Syl era extremadamente formal, menos con los niños, Logan y Coni. Tony se sentó a su lado y al otro, Logan, para cuidarla.

Y para sorpresa de la morena, Johnny también estaba ahí. Desde el accidente, lo único que habían hecho era tratarse mal y de manera despectiva. Lo peor que le pudo suceder a la joven estudiante de medicina, fue cuando Johnny, riéndose en su cara, le contó al equipo como se 'habían conocido'.

-Y eso. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí- Soltó entre risas el castaño. Halof levanto una ceja.

-Deberías tratarla con más respeto, Blaze. Es una joven maravillosa- Contestó el rubio.

-¿Me lo dice el que la acosa día y noche?- Refunfuñó. Halof sonrió levemente.

-Basta- Suspiró Logan.

Syl estaba cabizbaja, rascándose el cuello nerviosa, desviando la mirada. Enfocó la vista en los pequeños, quienes ya habían comido y se encontraban haciendo sus deberes a su lado.

Magni dibujó lo mejor que pudo una flor. Arrancó la hoja de su libreta y se la entregó a Syl con una sonrisa. Thor y Jane miraron perplejos a su hijo.

El pequeño rubio, con una gran sonrisa, esperaba una respuesta de la morena.

-Gra-Gracias- Suspiró Syl sintiendo la incómoda mirada de la astrofísica y el Dios del Trueno.

-Al parecer la Calavera y Robin tienen competencia- Ironizó Tony.

-No deberían molestar a Syl- Bufó Magni haciendo que todos rieran.

Alex se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba su padre. Estiró los brazos y el pelinegro lo sentó en su regazo.

-¿Dónde está Mamá?- Preguntó haciendo un puchero el pequeño ojiverde.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?-Preguntó el pelinegro. Alex asintió.

Y ambos salieron a dar una vuelta por la Torre. Cuando escucharon los ruidos en el gimnasio, no se esperaban la escena que estaban a punto de ver.

* * *

La castaña se cambió de ropa por una más deportiva. Se posiciono delante de un saco de boxeo y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus ganas.

De cierto modo, descargando la frustración del momento. No se enteró de que su iris estaba rojo, al igual que sus ojos, al borde del llanto. Lo único que quería era calmarse de alguna forma antes de explotar en cualquier instante.

Steve entró al gimnasio y vio la escena. Camino hasta Coni y le palmeó el hombro, sorprendiéndola. Y el también, al ver la mirada roja de la castaña.

-Por Dios- Soltó el Capitán.

-Sin regaños, Steve- Replicó ella. Limpió el sudor de su frente y se sentó en una banca.

-Cuéntame- Ordenó el rubio con un tono imperante. La castaña habló moviendo las manos nerviosa, explicando todo lo sucedido.

-No sé qué está sucediendo conmigo… cada día me hago más imbécil después de lo que sucedió- Suspiró Coni.

-Si no dejas que te ayuden… Y le ocultaste cosas a la psicóloga. Si le dijeras exactamente qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, tal vez esto ya estaría solucionado- Respondió Steve.

-Tú y todo SHIELD sabe que estoy asistiendo a eso por obligación, no por que quiera. Eso hace que esto no esté resultando. Y de todos modos, ahora, lo que siento es un cierto grado de traición. Loki no debió decirle nada a nadie…-

-Si le contó a Fury es porque está preocupado. Entiéndelo-

Coni sonrió amargamente y nuevamente comenzó a golpear la bolsa de boxeo. Steve la observó un momento y vio como los ojos de la castaña nuevamente se tornaban rojos.

-Habla. Grita. Lo que sea- Gritó el patriota.

-Maldición, Steve. Cállate- Respondió ella. Steve rió.

En ese momento entraron Alex y Loki al gimnasio. La castaña daba golpes rápidos y concisos. Pero también se veía indefensa y unas tímidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Se sentaron al lado de Steve esperando que Coni se diera cuenta de su presencia. Alex estaba nervioso, quería correr y abrazarla, pero su padre lo detenía.

-Sigue furiosa. Creo que deberías hablar con ella- Suspiró el capitán mirando a Loki.

Los tres se sorprendieron un poco cuando la pobre bolsa fue a parar directo a la muralla del gimnasio, haciendo que el lugar se estremeciera un poco. La castaña suspiró y calló al suelo.

-No puedo más con esto, Capitán- Soltó Coni.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó Alex corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Alex? No sabía que estabas aquí. Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Loki…- Murmuró cuando vio al pelinegro.

-Rogers… ¿Puedes?- Loki miró a Alex. Steve asintió y tomó la mano del pequeño castaño para sacarlo de ahí.

-Espera, tío Steve…- Murmuró el joven ojiverde – Mamá… Papá… no se comporten como niños- Agregó con una sonrisa.

Loki arqueó una ceja y Coni rió un poco, viendo como la silueta de su hijo y Steve desaparecía.

-Creo que nos merecíamos eso ¿No crees?- Preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-Absolutamente- Respondió el pelinegro.

-No me siento bien… ¿Te importa si desaparezco un momento?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que tienes los ojos rojos?-

-¿Qué? No. No puede ser…- La castaña frotó sus ojos y miró a Loki, pero este negó con la cabeza. Seguían igual de rojos. La mirada intensa y llena de sentimientos cargados de dolor invadió la mente del pelinegro.

-¿Te sientes así por lo que hice?- Preguntó Loki acercándose a la castaña.

-No, son muchas cosas, Loki. Lo único que haces tú, es aguantarme… Tiene mérito- Respondió Coni.

-No quiero ser responsable de eso. Se sincera conmigo, si es por mí, no tenemos nada más que hacer juntos- Soltó desviando la mirada. La castaña abrió la boca totalmente perpleja.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¿A qué viene todo esto? No importa que le hayas dicho a Fury lo que soñé ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una tortura?-

Un millón de preguntas invadieron la mente de Coni ¿Por qué Loki había dicho eso?

-¡Basta! Se sincera, maldición- Gruñó el pelinegro.

-¡Acabo de serlo! ¿Qué quieres, Loki? ¿Qué lo que viví se me olvide de un día para otro? No puedo. Fue terrible- Sollozó ella.

-¡No puede ser que cada vez que me mires tus ojos se pongan así! – Replicó el pelinegro.

-¡No puedo controlarlo, imbécil! ¡Es una maldita mutación, genio! ¡Inseguro! ¡Me estas culpando a mí por tu estúpida inseguridad! – Gritó ella descompuesta.

-¡Detente, mortal!- Gritó Loki furioso.

-¿Ahora soy una mortal? Eres… - Coni le dio la espalda, no podía seguir hablando. Dañar a Loki y dañarse a sí misma no era la idea.

-Estaré un tiempo en Asgard. Creo que nos hace falta- Agregó el caminando hasta la salida.

-Tienes un hijo, no puedes dejarlo solo- Replicó Coni.

-Con un idiota por piso basta- Finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

Ya era suficiente. Tal vez el mismo era el que estaba provocando esos sentimientos en la castaña. Y por eso salían a flote cuando él estaba cerca.

Loki, como Coni pensaba, estaba totalmente inseguro. Habían pasado más de diez años y seguía sintiéndose culpable por todo.

-Espero que te esto… te ayude- Suspiró la castaña.

* * *

Por el amor de los Dioses ya se fue todo al carajo de nuevo ...

**Silviaxl17 **No digas nada de lo que ves, mujer! xD

**RochiiR.C.R **No la odies, si ya se va (?) Pobre Kara...

Espero que hayan pasado una buena Navidad, mis queridos lectores :D

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	23. Agua

**- Agua -**

Con el puño de su camiseta, Coni secó las últimas lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas y el borde de sus ojos. Tomo aire y lo soltó, suspirando por última vez, antes de salir del gimnasio y tener que explicarle todo a todos.

Camino casi como un fantasma mientras se dirigía a la sala en donde estaba Tony. Allí, se encontró con el genio despotricando contra el Dios del Engaño, mientras la silueta de este desaparecía.

Blaze levanto la vista y se encontró con una destruida castaña. Ciertamente, el idiota de los cuernos era eso, un idiota. Aunque el hada no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda paso ahora, hermana?- Preguntó Tony mirándola seriamente. Esta se sentó en su lugar habitual, en silencio, evitando responder esa pregunta.

-Peleamos, por si no te diste cuenta- Murmuró la castaña haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Blaze sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-¿Y porque se fue? El Reno dijo que estaría en el día con Alex y trabajando y cuando eso termine, pasara el tiempo en Asgard… lejos de ti- Replicó el genio arqueando una ceja.

-Me dijo que si esto- Apunto a sus ojos, aun rojos- era su responsabilidad, no teníamos nada más que hacer juntos- Suspiró.

-Dan un poco de miedo la verdad, Hadita- Soltó Johnny bromeando. Coni bufó.

-Ese maldito… sigue inseguro- Agregó Tony cerrando los puños. Él era una de las muchas personas que habían conversado con Loki y le molestaba terriblemente que no hubiera resultados positivos de esas palabras.

-Saben… si esto hubiera pasado antes, habría seguido adelante, como con lo que paso con Steve… pero… tenemos un hijo. No es tan fácil mandar al carajo todo y decir _'Hey, yo por mi lado y tú por el tuyo'_- Agregó la castaña cabizbaja.

-No te hagas la fuerte, Stark. Todo el mundo sabe que babeas por Loki… Si te duele dilo, mujer, pero no te quedes con eso dentro. Y cuéntanos las pesadillas, supongo que tu hermanito aquí presente y yo te podemos ayudar-

Johnny sorprendentemente, mostraba su lado _bueno_.

-No babeo por nadie, Blaze. Soy una jodida niña metida en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta, al igual que Tony… creo que me hace falta otro viaje a Asgard sin contacto con nadie- Rió.

-Con que no te encierres con botellas de vodka en tu habitación…- Suspiró Tony.

Coni soltó una risa algo melancólica, pero bastó para conformar al par de hombres, por ahora. Ella comenzó a hablar contándole con detalles lo que había sucedido y las pesadillas.

Todas consistían en lo mismo. Veía gente sin cara, ni expresión, golpeándola salvajemente. Lo peor del sueño es que se veía a si misma atacándola. Era a ella misma a quien le dedicaba todas esas palabras de odio y amenazas de muerte. Pero le mintió a Loki para no preocuparlo. No sabía si el Dios no lo había notado o lo había dejado pasar.

Luego de explicarle eso a Fury y a los psicólogos de SHIELD, fue integrada nuevamente al equipo, pero con la condición de que aceptara ayuda, ya que prácticamente su situación mental bordeaba la idea del suicidio.

Se dio un corto baño y volvió para modificar los trajes. Blaze seguía ahí.

-Si te quieres quedar, Rider, aprende ingeniería o algo- Suspiró Coni palmeándole el hombro.

-Te estoy cuidando cariño, por si no te das cuenta- Replicó el con tono burlón.

-Me siento algo incómodo ¿Se traen algo?- Preguntó Tony casi riendo. Coni y Blaze se miraron un momento y rieron juntos.

-¿Por qué siempre todos piensan que tengo algo con las personas que conozco?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Es como mi hermana mayor, Stark. Que horrenda idea está pasando por tu mente- Bufó el castaño.

En ese momento paso Syl por fuera de la sala, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Siguió de largo hasta el ascensor para subir a su piso y cuidar de todos los niños.

-Supongo que lo de playboy va en los genes…-

Tony hizo que todos rieran.

Cuando los Vengadores se enteraron de lo que había sucedido, la preocupación fue directa a Alex. Todos (incluidos Coni y Loki) esperaban que esa situación no lo afectara y continuara su infancia tan _normal_ como había sido hasta ahora.

Ya de tarde, cuando el trabajo había terminado, todos fueron al piso de Tony para conversar un momento, con niños incluidos. Los pequeños jugueteaban por el departamento mientras Los Vengadores tenían en un rincón del lugar a la castaña y en otro al pelinegro, para evitar peleas innecesarias.

-No es necesario todo esto, la verdad- Suspiró Coni al ver como sus amigos la rodeaban. Tony, Pepper, Blaze, Natasha y Clint estaban hablando con ella.

Levanto la vista y vio como Loki estaba pasando por lo mismo, pero con Thor, Jane, Steve, Sigyn y Halof. Bruce, Betty, Logan y Kara habían tomado una posición neutral y cuidaban de los niños.

-Es necesario, Peque. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que comiencen a pelear aquí… con ellos…- Suspiró Tony apuntando a los niños.

-Tampoco es que estemos tan mal… - Agregó la castaña.

-Cariño ¿Qué harás si su relación termina?- Preguntó Pepper tomando la mano de la castaña amablemente.

-Cuidar de Alex con mi vida… y caer en una inmensa depresión, supongo- Suspiró Coni, lo que hizo que Natasha le golpeara la cabeza.

-Yo creo… que estaría bien. De todos modos, lo único que han hecho durante este último tiempo es pelear- Dijo Tony desviando la mirada – Separarse no será tan terrible-

Ante eso, los hombres asintieron y las mujeres hicieron una mueca de duda. Coni solo levanto ambas cejas analizando lo que su hermano había dicho.

-Eres joven aun, puedes conocer a alguien más- Agregó Clint poniéndose de pie.

-Se puede casar conmigo para molestarlo- Bufó Johnny de manera graciosa, haciendo que todos rieran.

Las risas provocaron que el _bando_ de Loki levantara la mirada y suspiraran. El pelinegro gruñó al ver a Coni tan cerca de Blaze.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Bufó Thor con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay dos Stark ahí, eso responde tu pregunta, Thor- Murmuró Steve cabizbajo.

-Y el idiota de Blaze- Agregó Loki.

-Si estas celoso, díselo. Constanza puede poner límites por ti… lo hizo en Asgard mientras no estabas y lo ha hecho aquí, en Midgard, sin que te des cuenta- Comentó Sigyn amablemente.

-Por Odín, Sigyn. Soy un Dios. _No siento celos de mortales_- Hizo una mueca – Si esto está sucediendo es porque ella ha cambiado, no yo-

-¿Qué harás si todo esto termina?- Preguntó Jane con la mirada llena de seriedad.

-La relación física puede desaparecer, pero seguirá siendo mía- Gruñó Loki alejándose de ahí, tomando rumbo hasta el balcón.

-Celoso y posesivo- Suspiró la astrofísica.

-Lo único que hacen es dañarse- Agregó Thor algo melancólico.

-Conversaré con Constanza. De nuevo- Suspiró Sigyn algo enojada, raro en ella.

Cuando Coni vio que Loki salía al balcón, camino tras el dejando a sus amigos conversando solos. Se escabullo intentando que el pelinegro no se diera cuenta, para intentar conversar y arreglar las cosas.

El Dios apoyo los brazos en una valla metálica que había y miró la luna.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó la castaña con voz amable, haciendo que Loki se sorprendiera.

-Nadie puede acercarse a mi sin que lo note- Bufó el Dios sin girarse.

-¿Crees que podamos solucionar esto como los adultos que somos?-

-¿De qué se estaban riendo?- Preguntó Loki cabreado – Lo que está sucediendo no es para que se rían ¿Entendiste?-

-Prométeme que si te lo digo no te vas a enojar- Suspiró la castaña. Loki arqueo una ceja – John… Blaze dijo que podía casarse conmigo para molestarte- Soltó rápidamente.

-¿No crees que tu _amiguito_ está cruzando la línea?-

Loki, hecho una furia, pregunto esto ante las ganas que tenia de ir y sacarle los ojos al mortal.

-Son bromas, Loki- Respondió ella desviando la mirada.

-Me despediré de Alex e iré a Asgard. Le dije que tenía una misión- Bufó caminando hasta la puerta.

-¡No! Espera… Quédate-

Coni había tomado por la chaqueta a Loki, cabizbaja, temerosa. El pelinegro dudo un momento ante esa imagen. Era como una niña perdida. Como él se sentía.

-Buenas noches-

Loki se despidió esperando que ella también lo hiciera. La castaña soltó al Dios y dio un paso atrás. El pelinegro suspiro y se retiró buscando a su hijo para despedirse.

Ambos con el orgullo herido, tomaron diferentes rumbos esa noche.

* * *

Sylvia despertó temprano ese día. Debía llevar a todos los niños a la escuela porque los Vengadores tenían una reunión urgente, así que con ayuda de Happy, los llevó sanos y salvos.

Llegaron algo temprano así que se sentaron un momento al lado de una fuente de agua de la escuela.

-De noche esta fuente enciende luces de colores, por lo que los chorros de agua se ven como el arcoíris- Comentó Lily.

-Deberíamos venir todos a verla un día- Respondió Syl con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué… que es eso?- Preguntó Magni mirando hacia el cielo.

Algo venia hacia ellos, a mucha velocidad. Cuando aterrizo ante su mirada sorprendida, Happy abrió la boca tratando de hablar.

-Son… Hammerdroides- Soltó perplejo – Todos tras de mi- Ordenó.

Happy se puso delante de todos y tras él, Syl calmaba a los pequeños. Cuando el Droid levanto su robótico brazo, la morena no pudo seguir ocultando su habilidad.

* * *

Las alarmas de la Torre comenzaron a sonar abruptamente.

-Señores, en todo el país hay una invasión de Droides. Se cree que Justin Hammer esta tras todo esto, deben dividirse e ir a diferentes sectores- Informó Fury a través de los intercomunicadores.

-Los niños- Dijo Coni mientras se transformaba – Idea. Jane, Betty, vengan conmigo-

Betty cargó a Anna y la astrofísica a Mia, mientras Coni las trasportaba a su antigua casa. Las dejo seguras y llamó a Tony.

-No me vas a creer lo que estoy viendo- Soltó el genio – Ven por los niños y escóndelos también- Agregó.

-No pueden quedarse solas aquí, llamare a… - Loki fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, pero no podía. Estaba en Asgard e ir y buscarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo – Johnny Blaze se quedara aquí para protegerlos- Finalizo desapareciendo. Tomo su teléfono y lo llamo - ¿Dónde demonios estas? Te necesito- Bufó.

-En mi casa, Hadita. Ya me informaron todo pero no puedo aparecer para ayudar… tu sabes- Respondió el castaño. Su habilidad no podía ser relacionada con Los Vengadores, por su _poco amable_ manera de actuar.

Seguía con el teléfono en el oído cuando la castaña apareció a su lado y lo transporto a donde estaban Jane y Betty con las pequeñas.

-Te quedas a cargo, Rider. Traeré a los demás en un minuto- Soltó la castaña dejando perplejo al castaño.

Cuando Coni apareció en la escuela, se encontró con una_ agradable sorpresa. _Tony había derrotado a varios Droides pero no se veían los niños por ningún lado. Y había una extraña columna de hielo al lado de la fuente de agua.

-Tony, que carajo es eso- Soltó ella dejando destruido a un Droide con su espada.

-Acércate y compruébalo por ti misma- Respondió el genio.

* * *

Cuando Syl vio que los niños, Happy y ella estaban en peligro, dejo su secreto de lado y les mostró sus poderes a todos. Era una mutante, con la habilidad de controlar el agua.

Movió sus manos en dirección a la fuente, sacándole toda el agua que tenía y formo un escudo con ella, solidificándola como el más duro y resistente de los hielos.

Vio como Tony Stark se acercaba hacia ella y le dedicaba una mirada algo desaprobatoria.

-¿Crees que puedas cuidarlos un poco más? Coni ya viene y los llevará a un lugar seguro- Bufó el genio. La morena asintió tímidamente mientas veía como Iron Man nuevamente, salía volando y destruía varios Droides.

A los pocos minutos después Coni apareció ante su vista. Dedicándole a misma mirada.

-Syl… después conversaremos sobre esto. Ahora, todos de la mano conmigo- Suspiró la castaña, haciendo desaparecer a todos del lugar, dejándolos también en su antigua casa.

La morena estaba agotada. A pesar de conocer su mutación, no había practicado y nunca había tenido que usarla tanto tiempo.

-Buen trabajo – Dijo Coni sonriéndole a Syl – Gracias- Suspiró.

-Yo…- La morena trato de replicar, pero Coni puso una mano en su oído.

-Stark… la necesito en la Torre. Hay dos Droides aquí, asesinaron a Selvig y Lewis está gravemente herida- Balbuceó Fury.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Halof, en medio de una batalla en Nuevo México.

-Mierda. Halof, tranquilo. Voy para allá- Soltó Coni rápidamente mientras desaparecía.

La Torre era un desastre. Hammer lo había planeado muy bien esa vez, dispersando a los Vengadores, para quedarse libremente en la Torre destruyéndola.

Voló por los pasillos y elimino a los Droides que había. Vio el cuerpo de Selvig, que yacía en un laboratorio. También varios agentes y personas que trabajaban en la Torre muertos.

Fury estaba con Darcy.

-Quietos, los sanare un poco- Soltó la castaña al ver la apariencia dañada de su jefe y su amiga. Darcy abrió un poco los ojos cuando se sintió mejor.

-Gracias- Balbuceó.

-Nick, esto es un desastre ¿Te sientes mejor? Iré a inspeccionar la Torre. Los esconderé y volveré- Gruñó mientras aparecía ante la mirada atónita de todos en Los Ángeles.

Volvió a la Torre y piso por piso busco gente que pudiera ser salvada. Afortunadamente la gran mayoría de la Torre estaba oculta en un subterráneo secreto. Los que se quedaron arriba como héroes no corrieron la misma suerte y todos estaban muertos.

Examinó a Selvig y el pobre astrofísico ni siquiera estaba herido. Al parecer, había sido un paro cardíaco. María Hill no había sobrevivido al daño y yacía muerta en uno de los pasillos con una herida profunda en la cabeza y en el pecho.

Todos lucharon una hora más hasta que no aparecieron más Droides. Volvieron a la Torre, primero para informar las bajas y luego, interrogar a Sylvia.

La morena estaba sentada también en la sala de reuniones mientras escuchaba las conversaciones.

-No puedo creer que ese imbécil haya huido de la cárcel. Al parecer estudio ingeniería de nuevo porque los _Hammerroides_ eran bastante mejores que los que conocí hace años- Gruñó Coni mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-También es posible que este aliado con alguien- Suspiro Tony.

-¿Están seguros que son de él?- Preguntó Steve.

-Le puso su apellido al casco de los Droides, Capitán- Intervino Clint.

-Bien, a Hammer lo buscaremos después… ahora, lo que quiero saber… Señorita Coulson- Fury la miraba seriamente. Y el resto también.

A Syl le tocaba explicar todo. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

Escondido se lo tenía Syl xD!

**Silviaxl17 **Ahora esperemos que el par de tarados se reconcilie.

**RochiiR.C.R **... esperemos que no. Aunque conociendo a la... _guerrera esa_.

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	24. El secreto de Phil

**- El secreto de Phil -**

Cuando Syl iba a abrir la boca, apareció Loki algo agitado interrumpiendo la reunión.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó el pelinegro preocupado. Coni ya no podía estar más cabreada, se transformó y se acercó al Dios, quedando a la misma altura, mirándolo con rabia.

-La maldita reunión se suspende. Cuiden de Darcy mientras… - La castaña tomo por la armadura al Dios y lo arrastro hasta su oficina. Ahí, lo lanzó sobre una silla ante la mirada perpleja del pelinegro.

-¿Se puede saber…?- Bufó Loki pero la castaña nuevamente, lo silencio con la mirada.

-Loki, acepto si ya no quieres estar conmigo. Pero no seas un maldito imbécil y quédate en la Torre para cuidar de Alex… Los atacaron en la escuela – Gruñó ella de brazos cruzados – Y a todo el país. Selvig y Hill están muertos. Varios agentes también. Encontré a Fury totalmente dañado y a Darcy luchando por su vida ¡Maldición! No puedes irte porque te enojaste conmigo, te necesitamos aquí pase lo que pase. Compórtate como un adulto y toma responsabilidad de lo que estás haciendo en este planeta. Hammer… es un enemigo directo de Tony y mío ¿Entiendes? Lily y Alex serán blancos siempre mientras no lo encontremos… -

-Recurriste a Blaze y la chiquilla mortal los ayudó- Respondió Loki con calma, haciendo que la castaña se enojara más aún.

-¿Estabas viendo lo que sucedía y no viniste?- Gritó Coni acercándose a él, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del Dios. Loki desvió la mirada – No puedo creerlo, Loki…-

-Quería ver que hacías- Gruñó el pelinegro.

-Arriesgando la vida de tu hijo. De tus sobrinos… de todos…-

La castaña retrocedió, volvió a la normalidad y se sentó. Apoyo los codos en las piernas y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Loki se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero Coni lo alejo rápidamente.

-Hay una reunión ahora. Debes venir… luego, haz lo que se te dé la gana, Loki- Finalizó la castaña saliendo de la habitación, dejando al Dios con la palabra en la boca.

Había cometido un error, tal vez. Pero nunca imagino una reacción así de _su mujer. _

* * *

Antes de volver al laboratorio, Coni visito a Darcy en una de las salas de recuperación. A pesar de que ella misma la había sanado un poco, por precaución, la dejaron ahí un par de horas.

Y tambien, Darcy era una fuente inagotable de buen humor. Eso la calmaría un poco.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó amablemente tomando su mano. Darcy estaba acostada en una camilla mientras le pasaban suero y demás calmantes.

-Mejor. Gracias, por lo de antes. En realidad es como dice Blaze, un… Hada Ángel- Suspiró. Coni rió un poco.

-Pídeme lo que sea, te consentiré hasta que te recuperes- Respondió la castaña.

-Me he replanteado la vida al estar casi muerta. Hay cosas que no he podido hacer y siento que debo hacerlas ahora- Soltó Darcy.

-Te conozco. Que excentricidad está pasando por tu cabeza- Rió Coni.

-Quiero pellizcarle el trasero al Capitán América. Y sujetarme del brazo de Thor mientras me levanta ¿Es mucho pedir?-

Ambas rieron sonoramente.

-Creo que lo de Thor será más fácil de conseguir para mí… Sobre Steve, no te prometo nada. Aunque para que sientas un poco de envidia, debo decirte que yo lo hice un par de veces- Le confeso Coni.

-Será un vejestorio, pero el hielo hizo magia con ese hombre- Rió Darcy.

A la sala entro Halof, arqueando una ceja. Acababa de escuchar la _interesante_ conversación que ambas mujeres tenían.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Preguntó el rubio mirando a la bioquímica. Ella asintió mientras Halof le hablaba al oído.

Ante la mirada de Darcy, Coni invocó con una mano un lirio rojo y se lo entregó al asgardiano.

-Los dejo- Suspiró la castaña mientras se retiraba – Hay reunión ahora, Halof- Agregó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Bien, cariño. Solo me golpee un poco, nada más- Respondió Darcy.

-Es para ti- Dijo amablemente mientras le entregaba el lirio – Sabes… tarde o temprano te vas a enterar… Me asuste como nunca cuando Fury nos dijo que estabas grave. Pensé en dejar todo y correr hacia aquí- Bufó Halof. Darcy rió nerviosa.

-Me lo imagino, soy muy importante para ti- Bromeó – Aquí estoy, para seguir molestándote como siempre- Agregó.

Halof se inclinó hasta el oído de Darcy.

-Quédate conmigo- Susurró el semidiós mientras sonreía. Darcy se sonrojo un poco, pero volvió a la normalidad en un segundo y abrazó al rubio.

-Prométeme que dejaras de ser un picaflor, Halof- Gruñó ella mientras le jalaba un poco el cabello.

-Cuando estaba en Asgard y entre a la academia, termine una relación bastante larga con una mujer. Ella era… igual que yo ahora. Pero si me prometes que te quedarás conmigo, mi vida pasará a ser tuya- Respondió el Asgardiano sorprendiéndola.

-Quien diría que tras esa mascara que llevas siempre hay un hombre así- Suspiró Darcy, haciendo reír a Halof.

El rubio se separó un poco de ella, dejando su oído, para depositar un cálido beso en los labios de ella. La muchacha correspondió suavemente y cuando se separaron, ella asintió.

-Debo irme. Vendré cuando esa reunión termine- Susurró el semidiós retirándose.

Darcy se quedó en el cielo unos minutos. Y volvió para actualizar su estado de Facebook _'Al parecer, casi morir trae cosas buenas'_

* * *

Cuando Coni llegó al laboratorio, se sentó entre Johnny y Tony, buscando protección. Al minuto después llego Loki, quien se quedó de pie. Y momentos más tarde, Halof.

-Ahora que están todos, la señorita Coulson tiene algo que decirnos- Bufó Fury.

-Nadie más que Logan sabe esto. Ni mis padres. Nací con una mutación, al igual que varios de ustedes. No me di cuenta hasta que fui consciente de mis actos y descubrí que podía mover pequeñas cantidades de agua. Y a veces, hacer cubos de hielo con ella- Respondió rápidamente la morena.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?- Preguntó Coni mirándola tranquila.

-En la Torre hay cierta _manía _con los mutantes… - Suspiró Syl algo nerviosa.

-Por Dios, pequeña. Lo sentimos… pero… han pasado muchas cosas. Sabiendo que eres sobrina de Phil y que no te traes nada entre manos, está bien- Agregó la castaña tratando de tranquilizar a Syl.

-Esto… es una de las causas por la que te elegí como tutora. Cuando tenía cinco años, me secuestraron… por mi habilidad. No sé cómo, pero Magneto conocía sobre todos los mutantes existentes en la tierra… y esa fue una manera de intentar reclutarme. El tío Phil contactó a Logan para que me buscara, porque… él era el único que sabía que yo era mutante. Se lo conté porque le tenía mucha confianza, como él no tenía hijos, me consentía mucho. Logan me rescató a la semana de estar encerrada, por lo que Magneto se alejó de mí y… desde ahí en adelante traté de tener una vida normal. Pero cuando vi que el Droid nos iba a atacar, no pude seguir ocultándolo y protegí a los niños como pude-

Syl estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por lo que Logan se acercó a ella y la abrazó paternalmente.

-Todos te lo agradecemos, Syl. Hiciste un excelente trabajo y nos fuiste de mucha ayuda cuidando de Fury y Darcy en la casa de Coni- Comentó Steve sacándole una sonrisa a la morena.

-Lo que quiero saber ahora… es si vas a ocupar tu habilidad oficialmente. O si quieres que te entrenemos en caso de emergencia, pero sin incluirte en nada formal- Dijo Coni algo dudosa. No quería parecer aprovechada de la capacidad de Syl, pero era una buena opción entrenarla.

-Por ahora solo entrenar… aun no sé cómo se lo diré a mis padres- Murmuró – Y puedo usar mi habilidad con el agua para sanar a las personas-

-Logan y yo estaremos contigo en todo momento, Syl- Respondió Coni sonriendo. La morena sonrió también.

-No sé cómo se me pasó que Sylvia es mutante. Soy un genio, maldición – Gruñó Tony sacando un par de carcajadas.

-Barton y Romanoff la entrenarán físicamente. Había pensado en la señorita Stark para entrenar su habilidad, pero ella tiene que hacer otras cosas, así que lo hará Loki- Soltó Fury de golpe, haciendo que el Dios y todos se sorprendieran.

-No te preocupes, Nick. Puedo hacerlo yo- Replicó con una sonrisa Coni.

-No puedes, Stark. Lo hará él- Respondió el director de SHIELD apuntando al pelinegro.

Syl se entristeció un poco, no era secreto para nadie la cara de incomodidad de Loki cuando ella se acercaba a él.

-Otra cosa. La escuela estará cerrada una semana. Y como no quiero que mis laboratorios se llenen de nieve, pueden quedarse con sus hijos estos días – Agregó Nick. Se puso de pie y todos entendieron que la reunión había terminado.

-Los niños están con Jane en el piso de Coni- Dijo Natasha mientras se ponía de pie también. La pelirroja tomó del brazo a su amiga y camino junto a ella – ¿Arreglaron las cosas?- Preguntó.

-No… fue peor de lo que imagine, Tasha…- Suspiró la castaña.

-Entonces deja de fingir sonrisas, Coni. Tarde o temprano, eso te hará más daño- Suspiró la pelirroja subiendo con la castaña al ascensor.

Cuando entraron en el departamento, Alex corrió hacia la castaña abrazándola fuertemente. Estaba asustado aun y su madre lo cargó mientras lo consolaba un poco. Y para sorpresa de Natasha, Peter también la abrazo, aunque menos efusivamente que el pequeño ojiverde.

-¿Están todos bien? Si no fuera por ustedes…- Susurró el pequeño castaño mientras escondía la cara en la chaqueta de Natasha.

-Todos bien, Peter. Aunque este fue uno de los pocos pisos que quedaron intactos, por lo que tendremos que quedarnos en un hotel un par de días mientras reconstruyen la Torre ¿No te importa?- Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-No, Tasha. Estaremos bien juntos- Respondió Peter, sacándole una sonrisa a Nat y a Coni.

A los pocos minutos llegó el resto del equipo. Todos los padres tranquilizando a sus hijos y explicando la situación. También se unieron Halof, Darcy, Logan, Kara y Sylvia. Y un rato después, Blaze.

-Me haré responsable del bendito hotel. Me siento algo culpable por todo lo que pasó… Hammer es asunto nuestro, no de ustedes- Murmuró Coni tratando de disculparse con todos. Tony asintió.

-Aprovecharemos de reformar la Torre, una vez más. Agregaremos pisos y modificaremos los departamentos para que sean más seguros- Agregó Tony.

-La dirección está en sus teléfonos, pueden ir cuando quieran- Finalizo la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-¡Vamos todos juntos!- Gritó Mia mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y Alex. Los demás pequeños se acercaron y sonrieron.

-Jane y yo los llevaremos, tal vez ustedes tienen más cosas de que hablar- Murmuró Darcy. Cargaron a los niños y salieron del departamento.

-En realidad no hay mucho más sobre que hablar ¿No? En la reunión quedo todo claro – Bufó Tony arqueando una ceja.

-Iré a dar una vuelta ¿Alguien me acompaña?- Preguntó la castaña sonriendo. Despejarse sería algo bueno.

Blaze levanto la mano, pero Loki lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que desistiera, sacando una carcajada en Thor. Los demás ya tenían planes.

Sigyn y Steve se pusieron a su lado.

-Nosotros- Dijo la Diosa. La castaña ya se imaginaba que tramaba la pareja de rubios, así que se limitó a asentir mientras salía con ellos.

El silencio incomodo reino en el ascensor, el auto y cuando llegaron al lugar que Steve había elegido.

Ciertamente, incomodo también.

Coni lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el parque en donde ella y Steve habían comenzado su relación. Y donde había terminado. El lugar seguía igual de hermoso, pero los recuerdos hacían que esa belleza desapareciera un poco.

-Mal lugar, Capitán- Murmuró la castaña haciendo una mueca.

-Lo sé- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Agradezco su intención, parejita, pero lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es hablar de Loki- Suspiró Coni mientras se sentaba en una banca. Steve la miró y cuando iba a replicar, la castaña lo interrumpió – _Gyn _tiene cara de que me va a regañar, Capi. Tengo 34 años, ya no estoy para eso-

-Te comportas como alguien de 16. Pareces una adolescente mal genio – Respondió Steve. La castaña abrió un poco la boca y arqueó una ceja.

-Eso fue algo rudo- Soltó con ironía la bioquímica.

-No te preocupes, Loki pasó por esto también. Cuando ustedes pelean… recurre a mi o a Thor- Suspiró la rubia – Tendrías que haberle dicho todo ¿Cómo quieres que su relación resulte si no confías en el?- Preguntó.

-Si confío en el… lo que soñé es… mío ¿Me entiendes? Uno de los dos tenía que mantener la calma, por Alex, pero… salió peor- Suspiró Coni, suponiendo que Steve le había contado todo a Sigyn.

-Cuando llego desde Asgard me contó lo de Sif…- Sigyn dejo de hablar al ver la expresión de la castaña – Por Odín, no te lo ha dicho-

Coni seguía prácticamente petrificada ¿Sif? Se imaginó lo peor.

-Loki fue regañado en Asgard también. Por Odín, Frigga… y los tres guerreros. Al parecer Sif fue la única que defendió sus acciones… y… terminó conversando con ella, recibiendo malos consejos, en vez de actuar de manera correcta- Comentó Steve.

-Díganme que no durmió con ella- Soltó la castaña de golpe.

-Sobre eso…- Sigyn bajo la vista.

-Estas bromeando, Sigyn- Replicó Coni al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-En el sentido literal, si, durmieron juntos. Pero nada más. Al parecer fueron al lago y se quedaron dormidos ahí- Respondió el rubio.

-¿De verdad quieres que te crea esa basura, Steve? No puedo creerlo…-

-Es enserio, Constanza. Como tú dices… yo puedo hacer _esa cosa extraña de Diosa de la Fidelidad_ con las personas. Y cuando me lo contó… Supe que era sincero. Y si te sirve de consuelo, estaba apenado. Totalmente. Sabes lo difícil que es verlo así- Respondió la rubia tratando de evitar un caos. Coni por su parte ya no podía estar más destruida. Revolvía su propio cabello nerviosa.

-Lo sé… ¡Lo sé! Maldición… pero si me lo dicen así… de golpe… Sé que Loki es un maldito pervertido pero no me haría daño de esa manera… Esa idiota… ¿Por qué le hace caso a ella sabiendo todo lo que ha sucedido por su culpa? – Preguntó la castaña ya más tranquila, pero con ganas de asesinar a Sif. Y a Loki también.

-Porque es idiota igual que tu- Soltó Sigyn sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes – Son como el fuego y el hielo, pero se complementan a la perfección. Y cuando uno de los dos se desestabiliza, suceden estas cosas. Los dos haciendo estupideces- Bufó.

-Como dice Thor… estamos hechos el uno para el otro- Soltó la castaña con sarcasmo – Lo arreglaré, lo prometo, pero no quiero que nadie más intervenga. Lo que tengamos que conversar se queda entre Loki y yo ¿Entendido? Y no le cuenten del sueño. Ni tampoco que se lo de Sif. Yo seré quien lo haga-

Coni estaba de pie, dedicándole una mirada seria a ambos rubios. Estos asintieron dudosos.

-Confío en ti Constanza – Replicó Sigyn con una mirada bastante maternal – Volveremos a la Torre ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-No quiero seguir haciendo mal tercio. Tengo que pensar un poco, vayan tranquilos- Suspiró la castaña sonriendo.

Estar sola era lo mejor luego de conocer _semejante_ noticia.

* * *

**kaname lin-chan** Siento el mindblown xD Y bueno, Logan si sabia. Y Hammer se trae algo. Sif ... también, no sé como Coni todavía no va y la mata xD.

Alex... los hijos son los que salen perdiendo en estas situaciones u.u

**RochiiR.C.R** Creo que con Sif tenemos bastante como para incluir a Amora también xD. Y si, es una ...

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	25. Palabras

** - Palabras -**

Ambos rubios se pusieron de pie, besaron la mejilla de la castaña y se alejaron. Coni caminó por el parque, vacío, algo destruido. También había sido víctima de alguno que otro Droid.

Se propuso reconstruirlo por sí misma.

Llegó a un lugar apartado, oculto por varios arbustos. Se acostó ahí mirando el cielo.

El sonido de hojas y ramas quebrándose, le hizo suponer que alguien se acercaba. Ese aroma… lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Tony ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- Preguntó la castaña con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo al genio.

-Vengo con Blaze. Los seguimos- Respondió triunfante.

-No pasó nada, no tienen de que preocuparse- Suspiró Coni. Tony se recostó a su lado mientras Johnny se sentaba tras ellos. Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada penetrante del genio y del motoquero.

-¿Te vas a separar?- Preguntó Tony desviando un poco la mirada.

-No lo sé- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa – Supongo que estos días servirán para pensar- Agregó.

-Hagas lo que hagas, Coni, no te arrepientas de nada. No te quedes con esa sensación de _que hubiera pasado si_. Si quieres ir y darle una patada en la entrepierna al Reno, hazlo. Si quieres reclamarle cosas, hazlo. Si te quieres disculpar, hazlo- Bufó el genio sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-¿Tú también estás enojado con Loki?- Preguntó Blaze sonriéndole a Tony.

-Escuche cuando reconoció que había visto todo y se quedó sin hacer nada. Se lo hubiera aceptado si es que no existiera su hijo de por medio… fue bastante cobarde su parte- Gruñó.

-Si lo hizo, seguramente tuvo una razón muy imperante… ¿No, Hadita? – El castaño vio como Coni rodó los ojos y asintió – Lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes, es compartir el sentimiento de rechazo contra el idiota ese-

-Rider ¿Por qué tanta manía con Loki? ¿Te hizo algo?- Preguntó la castaña con algo de duda.

-Es por la mini Coulson… -

Blaze había cometido un grave error y ahora tenía a los hermanos Stark mirándolo fijamente con sus clásicas caras de idiotas.

-Tony, me debes cien dólares- Rió la castaña triunfante. El genio asintió levemente sin dejar de sonreír – Johnny… a Loki le ha costado mucho dejar de sentir culpa por la muerte de Phil. Y Syl le trae esos recuerdos al presente. Dale tiempo… o tendrás problemas conmigo-

-Cuidado con las autoridades, que es una niña aun, Blaze- Soltó riendo Tony. El castaño rodó los ojos.

-No digan cosas que no son. Mi amor por la Hadita es notorio ¿No creen?- Replicó con sarcasmo.

-Sí, estas tratando de engañar a toda la Torre haciéndoles creer que tienes algo conmigo, pero nosotros no te lo creemos, cariño – Contestó la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

Los tres se sentaron y rieron un par de minutos más antes de volver a la Torre y recoger un par de cosas para ir al hotel. Johnny se despidió y partió en su moto, mientras que los hermanos Stark, mediante magia, aparecieron en la Torre.

-Me pondré el traje y la reconstruiremos juntos, con ayuda de la gente que contratamos ¿Te parece, Tony?- Soltó con una sonrisa la castaña. Había que distraerse un momento.

-Entre menos hombres sudorosos en el ascensor, mejor- Bufó el genio.

* * *

Loki estaba junto a Thor y Jane, en la habitación de la pareja, enseñándole a leer a Alex y Magni. No había podido entrar a la habitación que la castaña había reservado para ellos. Básicamente porque su nombre no aparecía en ningún lugar.

-Entiende, Loki, que no puede hacer reservas a tu nombre. No tienes identificación en este planeta… y aunque todo el mundo te conozca, ese documento es importante- Suspiró Jane.

El pelinegro había estado todo el tiempo refunfuñando por esa situación.

-Lo está haciendo para molestarme- Bufó por última vez el Dios del Engaño.

De pronto un sonido extraño comenzó a invadir la habitación. Era el pequeño teléfono que Alex tenía en el bolsillo y que la castaña le había dado por precaución.

-¡Es Mamá! ¿Mamá?- Soltó el pequeño con alegría. Magni rió por lo bajo y Loki lo miró extrañado.

-¡Alex! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y dónde?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Estoy con Papá en la habitación de Magni ¿Dónde estás tú?-

-Adivina quien se puso su traje de Iron Man, cariño. Estoy ayudando a reconstruir la Torre para que podamos regresar pronto-

-¡Genial!- Chilló el pequeño ojiverde.

-¿Está Jane por ahí? ¿Me puedes dar con ella?-

-Si Mamá. Adiós-

Alex le entregó el pequeño aparato a su tía, quien lo recibió y lo colocó en su oído.

-Te lo encargo, Jane. Estoy algo atareada aquí- Suspiró Coni.

-No hay problema… aunque sí. Hay uno. Loki quiere saber porque no hay una habitación a su nombre… al parecer está algo aburrido de nosotros- Respondió la astrofísica haciendo reír a todos, menos al pelinegro.

-Pon el altavoz- Ordenó la castaña cargando un metal bastante pesado. Jane tocó el botón y le avisó a Coni – Loki, no hay una habitación en el hotel a tu nombre porque no tienes documentos y es imposible hacer una reserva así… Denme un par de minutos y voy-

La llamada se cortó.

-¿Lo ves?- Bufó Jane.

Loki rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

Coni se quitó el traje y partió hasta el hotel. Pidió la llave de su habitación y subió hasta donde Jane y los demás estaban. Tocó la puerta y fue Thor quien abrió.

-Buenas tardes mi querido Thor ¿Puedo pasar?-

El rubio rió un poco y asintió. La castaña saludó y le lanzó la llave al pelinegro.

-Décimo tercer piso. Habitación 136- Bufó la castaña. Se despidió rápidamente y salió de ahí, para volver y ayudar en la Torre.

Loki salió tras ella y la detuvo en el pasillo.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Coni algo sorprendida.

-… ¿Necesitan ayuda en la Torre?- Preguntó el pelinegro. En realidad lo dijo solo para entablar una conversación decente con la castaña.

-No… ya estamos trabajando ¿Me devuelves el brazo? Tengo que irme- Soltó la castaña al sentir el fuerte agarre con el que el pelinegro le retenía.

-Gracias por la llave. Prefiero dormir en el sofá que…-

Loki dejo de hablar de inmediato. Si una palabra más salía de su boca, todo se iba al demonio. De nuevo.

-¿Qué al lado del lago con Sif, querido? Ya lo sé, Loki-

El tono de voz de la castaña hizo sonreír un poco al pelinegro. Principalmente porque no se escuchaba enojada.

-No sonrías así- Coni arqueó una ceja - Ire con Johnny, para hacer lo mismo- Gruñó - A ver si te gusta, cariño-

-Ese mortal no se compara conmigo- Soltó el Dios con aires de grandeza. El pelinegro se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla, mientras que esta solo tenia un aura algo molesta.

Porque definitivamente seguía molesta con todo lo sucedido, pero ya conversarían después.

Cuando las manos del pelinegro fueron a parar a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia el mientras que le regalaba unos deliciosos besos en el cuello, fue cuando ella puso el límite.

-¡Hey! Esta no es una de las situaciones en donde solucionas todo con sexo… Sigo enfadada. Y supongo que tú también, así que... tiempo. Necesitamos tiempo. No creas que te voy a perdonar asi de fácil, _Dios de los Tarados_-

La castaña se había cruzado de brazos mirando desaprobatoriamente al Dios.

Este solo bufó. Su plan había sido inesperadamente, saboteado. Aunque se esperaba algo peor. Tendría que explicarse muy bien si no quería seguir con problemas.

-Cuida de Alex y llámame si sucede algo- Finalizo la castaña desapareciendo. Loki entro nuevamente a la habitación de su hermano y se llevó a Alex junto a él, para descansar.

* * *

Coni llego tarde. Era pasada la una de la mañana y hace poco ella y Tony habían terminado su labor en la Torre. Aún quedaba mucho por reconstruir, pero por lo menos la parte de limpiar la ciudad del desastre había terminado.

Entro suavemente a la habitación del hotel algo cansada. Una lámpara del lugar estaba encendida.

Camino hasta el dormitorio de Alex y pequeño ojiverde estaba profundamente dormido. Lo arropo, revolvió su cabello y fue a su dormitorio para dormir.

Pero Loki estaba literalmente atravesado en la cama. Ni un alma cabía en ese lugar.

-No sé porque no me extraña- Suspiró la castaña. Tomó prestada una de las mantas de Iron Man de Alex y se recostó en el sofá de la sala de estar. En el minuto que cerró los ojos, se durmió.

* * *

Loki despertó por culpa de la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Miró a su lado y no había nadie. Tenía frio (o una incomoda sensación parecida a la _soledad_) y se levantó para mirar hacia fuera.

Nieve.

Se giró rápidamente para buscar a la castaña. No había señales de ella por ningún lugar así que la llamó.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche?- Bufó el pelinegro sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Buenos Días ¿Cómo estás?- Soltó con ironía la castaña – Llegue tarde y dormí en el sofá porque la jodida cama estaba ocupada totalmente por cierto desagradable Dios. Le di un vaso de leche caliente a Alex antes de salir. Abrígalo bien. El sofá era para ti, por cierto-

La llamada se cortó. El pelinegro salió del dormitorio y se encontró con la manta en el piso. Tenía su aroma. Entro a donde estaba su hijo y se recostó junto a él, para ver esos extraños dibujos animados.

Del vaso de leche aun salía vapor. Tal vez si hubiera despertado cinco minutos antes, habría alcanzado a conversar con ella.

* * *

Una semana exacta pasó antes de reconstruir el país. Tony y Coni fueron los que se llevaron más trabajo del equipo. Primero, por tener que dar conferencias de prensa explicando que esos Droides eran de Hammer, que había huido de la cárcel y cualquier información era bienvenida.

Y segundo porque literalmente reconstruyeron la Torre por ellos mismos. Y gran parte de otros sectores del país.

Jane y Thor seguían afectados por la muerte de Selvig. Y Nick por María.

Loki y Coni no avanzaban nada. Pero los ánimos se habían calmado y ya no peleaban.

Esa mañana tenían que volver todos a la Torre, así que hicieron sus maletas y partieron. La entrada del lugar estaba vacía, y todos los Vengadores miraban hacia el cielo.

Era más grande incluso que la última vez.

Los distrajo Syl, quien venía corriendo tras ellos, junto a un joven bastante guapo. Habían notado que la morena estaba algo cabreada con ellos y supusieron que eran las hormonas de la edad. Y al parecer, en aquel rubio estaba la respuesta.

-Él es Sean Williams, estudia conmigo en Columbia-

Syl apuntaba al rubio que la acompañaba. Era medianamente alto, bastante apuesto, aunque algo delgado. Tenía los ojos azules, muy penetrantes. Su cabello estaba desordenado y estaba vestido con una remera negra, jeans y zapatillas también negras.

-Sean Williams, mucho gusto- Saludó.

Coni alzó una ceja, el joven tenía un acento inglés muy marcado y de cierto modo le recordó a Loki. En realidad, todas las presentes quedaron algo embobadas con el chico.

Entraron y caminaron hasta los laboratorios. Jane y Pepper se llevaron a todos los niños primero.

Johnny instintivamente tomó la mano de la castaña sabiendo que Syl y el rubio iban tras ellos.

-Dime que significa tu puta mano antes de que la haga desaparecer- Bromeó Coni, esperando que Loki no estuviera cerca.

-Que comience el juego, Hadita- Bufó el castaño.

-Por Dios, Rider, tienes 28 años. Dile que te gusta y ya. Y de pasada no me metas en problemas- Replicó la castaña.

Johnny sonrió cuando Syl pasó a su lado, caminando rápidamente con el rubio de la mano. La morena algo cabreada le golpeó el hombro de camino, fingiendo que había sido un accidente.

-¿A dónde van tan rápido, parejita?- Preguntó la castaña deteniendo a los estudiantes.

-Tengo un par de apuntes que son de él. Debo devolverlos- Respondió Syl con una sonrisa.

-Logan… ve con ellos ¿Si?- Soltó Coni arqueando una ceja. El castaño asintió y acompaño a la pareja.

Ni a Coni ni a Logan le parecía bien que los adolescentes se quedaran solos en el piso de Syl… y entre castaños, se leyeron la mente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Johnny.

-No quiero ser abuela tan joven, mi querido celoso- Bromeó la castaña desapareciendo, dejando al motoquero con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Loki estaba esperando en la sala de entrenamiento a Syl. La morena le había dicho que esperara un segundo, que tenía que despedir a un amigo.

Era el primer día que entrenaban juntos. En cuanto Syl volvió, el pelinegro rodó los ojos y tomó posición.

-Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer- Ordenó con voz firme el Dios. Syl asintió e hizo una pequeña demostración moviendo grandes cantidades de agua y formando murallas de hielo.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa.

-No es mucho, mortal. Prácticamente nada ¿Qué se supone que quieres hacer con eso?- Replicó.

Syl maldijo por lo bajo.

Peter iba caminado por fuera de la sala. Le gustaba dar paseos solitarios por la Torre y decidió entrar, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Loki… ¿Puedo hablar con Syl un momento?- Preguntó el joven castaño. Loki bufó y asintió.

-Vuelvo en un minuto- Soltó antes de retirarse.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una banca mientras la morena esperaba que el niño comenzara a hablar.

-Sigo preocupado por lo que pasó… no quiero que a Tasha o a Clint les pase algo- Suspiró Peter.

-Cuando ellos se hagan viejitos, Peter… tú deberás cuidarlos, como ellos hacen ahora contigo- Respondió la morena. El castaño sonrió - Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad-

Syl notaba el gran avance que Peter había logrado con la pareja. Ya no era temeroso ni arisco. Ahora estaba viviendo prácticamente, como una familia normal.

Peter seguía sonriendo, la morena tenia razón. Cuando el creciera, seria su turno de cuidar a Nat y Clint. Sonrió hasta que vio como Loki los observaba algo enojados.

El pelinegro estaba de cierto modo sorprendido. Aclaró la garganta y entró rapidamente, arqueando una ceja. Estaba con su armadura de Asgard y el cetro en la mano.

Dispuesto a intentar enseñarle algo a la adolescente.

* * *

Se me habia olvidado decirles xD. Sylvia = Ana de Armas. Y Sean... = Tom Feltom.

Que se traerá esta parejita xD?

**RochiiR.C.R** TELL ME! God, debes decirme que soñaste. Ahora.

**Silviaxl17 **Tienen problemas. Es normal xD. Por otro lado son una pareja de tarados.

Y tu también. TELL ME. Lo que se te olvido.

**kaname lin-chan** Me encantan tus reviews.

No lo se. ¿Así es el amor? Supongo. Cuando Loki la jode, la jode.

Ambos son lo suficientemente inteligentes, Alex no se dará cuenta. Creo.

Con su mami araña Peter estará bien. Y porfin el Halcy! xD Me costó sacarlo, pero ya está.

Lo será. Créeme. Aquí es cuando todos se vuelven adolescentes y hacen estupideces xD

P.D: Si, claro. Pero esperemos a que estén algo mas grandes. Mia y Anna aún no van a la escuela, por lo que sería complicado ¿No crees?

Y si no te has pasado por Luces de Colores, subí un cap. El de la piscina con Tony y Coni xD.

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	26. Bromas

**- Bromas -**

Con la Torre reconstruida, todos pudieron volver a sus trabajos habituales. Coni había guardado tres Droides para examinarlos más tarde, porque el resto, curiosamente, habían desaparecido. O habían usado su sistema de autodestrucción.

Tony y ella daban vueltas por el laboratorio tratando de descifrar los sistemas.

-Esto… es impresionante- Soltó la castaña revolviendo cables y tratando de acceder a una base principal de energía. Era un sistema complicado, que nunca antes había visto.

-Tenemos tres, Peque. Hay que hacer esto lo más eficiente posible, o nos quedaremos sin respuestas- Gruñó el genio, totalmente molesto. Los Droides del imbécil de Hammer le estaban dificultando la tarea.

-Efectivamente, accedí a la base de datos de SHIELD y Hammer desapareció hace un par de meses. El problema es que lo habían dado por muerto y no nos avisaron- Suspiró la castaña.

-SHIELD cada día lo hace mejor ¿No crees?- Dijo con ironía Tony. Coni asintió desganada – Y el hijo de puta, Hammer, sigue con su problema de necesidad de atención. No puedo creer que les haya puesto su estúpido apellido. Y no puedo creer que aún no lo encuentren-

-Tal vez tengamos que intervenir, Tony ¿Te parece si hacemos una investigación por nuestra cuenta?- Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa. El genio asintió.

-Señor, alguien está tratando de acceder a la base de datos de SHIELD y de Stark Industries-

Jarvis dio la mala noticia. Coni y Tony se miraron por un segundo y extendieron las pantallas. Ambos genios escribían tan rápido en las computadoras que sus dedos a penas se veían.

-Stark, hay un problema…- Steve entró a la sala, pero vio que ya estaban controlándolo y sonrió.

-Active el servidor fantasma. Eso los entretendrá por un rato. Los demás están seguros- Soltó la castaña sin despegar la vista de las pantallas. Tony sonrió satisfecho.

-Hay varios mensajes. Debemos leerlos todos- Ordenó el capitán leyendo las pantallas. El supuesto hackeo estaba dejando varios mensajes en el servidor fantasma. Y según él, tal vez leerlos ayudaría.

Cuando la alerta terminó, los tres Vengadores comenzaron su tarea. Leer cada uno de los mensajes. La mayoría eran amenazas de muerte.

-Aquí hay una carta de amor para mi hermana – Tony comenzó a leer imitando la gesticulación de Hammer –_ Mi querida Constanza Stark ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Disfrutando ser mitad dueña de algo que no te pertenece? Bastarda. El día en que te encuentre_…-

El genio dejó de leer de inmediato. Eso era mucho peor que las anteriores. La castaña se acercó a él y termino de leer.

-_El día en que te encuentre indefensa tú y tu hijo lo pagaran. Al igual que tu hermano, Virginia y su hija. Nunca olvidarán lo que me hicieron. Con cariño, Justin Hammer_-

La expresión de los tres era indescriptible. De inmediato el miedo invadió a los hermanos.

Buscaron a Pepper y la encerraron en el laboratorio junto a ellos, mientras que Lily y Alex, extrañados, daban vueltas por el lugar totalmente ajenos con lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué Hammer querría también amenazar a Jane y Magni? ¿Y Steve junto a Sigyn y Mia también?- Preguntó perpleja la pelirroja. Pepper ya no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Steve solo estaba cabizbajo. Había tomado la misma decisión que los hermanos Stark y tenía a _sus mujeres_ a su lado.

Coni revolvía y desarmaba un Droid sin encontrar respuesta, por lo que ya estaba algo cabreada. Hasta que encontró un símbolo que tal vez ayudaría en la investigación.

-Esto lo he visto antes ¿Sigyn?- Preguntó la castaña apuntando al Droid. La asgardiana y el resto se extrañaron.

Sorpresa que aumentó cuando la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato reconoció esa tecnología.

-Es un hibrido entre tecnología Asgardiana y Midgardiana- Soltó tartamudeando un poco.

-… Es lo único que nos faltaba. Asgard metido en todo esto- Escupió Tony. Sigyn y Steve suspiraron, pero Pepper y Coni compartían el enojo.

-Iré a Asgard. Tengo que hablar con Odín… Tony ¿Cuidas de Alex por mí?- Preguntó la castaña. El genio asintió y Coni apareció en la azotea de la Torre- Heimdall, necesito ir a Asgard-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de ser _tragada_ por el ya clásico efecto Bifrost.

* * *

Syl le dio una mirada un tanto desagradable a Loki, lo que desesperó más aun al pelinegro. Ya tenía suficiente como para agregarle ahora los berrinches de adolescente de la mortal. Porque ya estaba lidiando con una.

Loki creo varios clones de él mismo, dándole la orden a las imágenes que atacaran.

Cuando la morena vio como los Loki se acercaban a ella con cara de pocos amigos, actuó. Ella sabía luchar aunque no le gustara.

Syl, mediante una mezcla extraña de su habilidad y Kung Fu, les dio a varios clones haciéndolos desaparecer, mientras Loki la miraba algo sorprendido.

Sorpresa que por supuesto, no demostraría.

Corrió hasta ella haciendo desaparecer los clones, mientras veía como ella se asustaba y caía al suelo de rodillas. Con el cetro en la frente de la joven, soltó una risita molesta.

-Te falta mucho por aprender aun, mortal. Mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento- Refunfuño el Dios, volviendo a su ropaje cómodo de Midgard, saliendo de la habitación.

Syl se puso de pie. Furiosa.

* * *

Steve, por precaución, llamó a Jane para que llevara a Magni al laboratorio. Ya estaban todos los afectados juntos, esperando que Coni llegara con una respuesta.

-Thor está en Asgard también. Se van a encontrar…- Suspiró la astrofísica.

-… Van a pelear- Suspiró el capitán, llevando la palma de la mano a su frente.

Porque lo único que hacían el rubio y la castaña, luego del problema con Loki, era pelear. Como niños.

-Señores ¿Qué saben del ataque?- Interrumpió Fury mientras entraba abruptamente, arqueando una ceja al ver a los niños en el laboratorio.

-Esto- Apuntó Tony mostrándole varios mensajes. El genio también le mencionó lo de Asgard.

-Esto tiene que quedar entre ustedes, el equipo ¿Quedó claro? Romanoff está investigando también- Dijo el director de SHIELD mientras se retiraba rápidamente.

Una expresión extraña se hizo presente entre todos, hasta que Loki apareció.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó algo molesto el dios, dedicándole una mirada poco amable al genio.

-¿Dónde está quien, Reno?- Respondió irónico.

-Tú hermana- Replicó Loki.

Alex al verlo y escucharlo así, corrió hacia él y le jaló la remera.

-Mamá fue a Asgard- Comentó inocentemente el pequeño – El tío Tony me está cuidando- Agregó. El pelinegro revolvió el cabello de su hijo, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Stark- Soltó Loki mientras salía. Tony salió junto a el, extrañado. Y enojado.

Ambos apoyaron la espalda en una pared mientras evitaban el contacto visual. El genio mentalmente estaba planeando una excusa para no decirle lo sucedido. Esta vez, habría que hacerle caso a Fury.

-¿Por qué Asgard?- Preguntó el Dios, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tony.

-No lo sé- Respondió seco. Sonrió irónicamente, como siempre y trató de entrar al laboratorio, pero Loki lo detuvo.

-¿En serio existe algo que no sepas?- Insistió el pelinegro. Pero Tony se soltó del agarre y lo ignoro, dejándolo solo en aquel pasillo.

* * *

Coni caminó por el Bifrost y llegó rápidamente al castillo. Saludó a la gente habitualmente y recorrió el lugar en búsqueda de los Reyes.

Los encontró conversando en uno de los jardines.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó la castaña haciendo una reverencia. Frigga sonrió alegremente mientras que Odín la miraba preocupado. Por Loki.

-Querida, ha pasado tiempo ¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó la reina acercándose a la Vengadora.

-Si… bueno, no vine por lo que me sucedió. Es otra cosa, algo inquietante… Hace una semana hubo una invasión en mi país, de… Droides. Como el traje de mi hermano, pero sin nadie dentro ¿Se entiende?- La castaña esperó hasta que ambos Dioses asintieron – Y… descubrí que funcionan con una mezcla de tecnología Midgardiana y Asgardiana… ¿Qué saben sobre eso? ¿Puede funcionar así de fácil lo de aquí, allá?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos Dioses abrieron la boca totalmente sorprendidos. Para todos estaba estrictamente prohibido hacer viajes a Midgard con cosas Asgardianas. Y menos crear cosas allá.

-No sabemos nada, Constanza… pero investigaremos y te avisaremos. No le diremos a nadie, o crearemos el rumor y la persona responsable se esconderá- Respondió Odín.

-Eso. Ni Thor ni Loki lo saben, no están involucrados. Y nos sería útil que no les dijeran nada ¿Puede ser?- Replicó la castaña.

-Si les sirve en su investigación, está bien. Y otra cosa… ¿Kara… puedes traerla? Ha estado lo suficiente en Midgard, ha cumplido bastante bien su función, por lo que veo- Respondió Frigga.

Coni suspiró. Eso no le gustaría nada a la joven guerrera. Asintió e hizo una reverencia.

-Después de esto… si algo me llegara a pasar. O Loki, incluso Alex… ¿Puedo prestarles el brazalete a ellos? Para que puedan darle un buen uso- Suspiró. En la mente de la castaña solo estaba la idea de que algún día de esos, algo le iba a suceder.

Y mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Si… por supuesto ¿Me lo permites? Le daré la orden- Pidió amablemente la Diosa. Le susurró las instrucciones a la gema azul y volvió a colocárselo a la Vengadora.

La castaña agradeció, se despidió y caminó hacia el Bifrost y se encontró con Thor, quien venía con su típica cara de despreocupación. Trato de pasar desapercibida, pero en el minuto que el rubio la vio, corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el Dios del trueno con una sonrisa.

-Vine a preguntar algo sobre el brazalete- Soltó de manera rápida. Ella sonrió en busca de una respuesta, pero al no escuchar nada, siguió con su camino- Adiós, Thor-

El rubio sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. O que algo le ocultaba, pero ¿Por qué?

Coni llegó a la Tierra y buscó a la asgardiana por toda la Torre, la encontró en la habitación de invitados de su departamento, leyendo un libro de ingeniería.

Definitivamente algo tenían los Asgardianos con los libros de la Tierra.

-¿Es hora?- Preguntó la pelirroja al ver la mirada de la castaña. Sonrió, sabía que no estaría en Midgard para siempre.

-Si… lo siento. Puedes despedirte de todos si quieres y vamos- Suspiró la castaña. La pelirroja se puso de pie y ordeno las pocas cosas que había llevado a Midgard.

Tenia que despedirse.

* * *

Steve había decidido salir a caminar un momento. Recorrió los pasillos de la Torre y la idea que tenia en mente no salía de su cabeza.

¿Qué tenia que ver él en todo el asunto de Hammer y los Stark? Aunque que esas _cosas _tuvieran tecnología Asgardiana, aclaraba un poco las cosas.

No iban por él. Iban por Sigyn y Mia y eso lo cabreaba terriblemente. Luego de conversar un rato con Tony, se había dado cuenta de algo. En esos mensajes había un factor común.

Thor y Loki no habían sido mencionados en ningún momento. Pero en cambio sus parejas e hijos si.

¿Acaso el mismo Odín tenia algo que ver y estaba protegiendo a su descendencia?

Revolvió su cabello y gruñó. Siguió caminando y de pronto, chocó con una mujer. Era Syl.

-Lo siento, Sylvia- Suspiró el rubio con una mirada seria.

-No se preocupe, Capitán Rogers- Respondió la morena con una sonrisa. Vio como la expresión del rubio se hacia cada vez mas seria – Por cierto, Capitán… ¿Dónde están los niños? Es hora de que los cuide, pero solo Peter y Anna están en mi piso- Suspiró.

Steve arqueó una ceja. Los demás estaban todos encerrados en el laboratorio y por ningún motivo podían salir de ahí.

-Ellos… están conmigo, Syl, en un laboratorio. Pero no pueden salir de ahí… estamos… haciendo algo importante- Mintió.

-¿Y en cual? ¿Puedo ir yo también?- Preguntó la adolescente de manera infantil, sonriendo.

Steve iba a responder cuando el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar.

-Todos los que escuchen este aviso deben ir al laboratorio del décimo quinto piso- Ordenó Fury.

Lo había salvado la campana.

-Lo siento. Debo irme, no te preocupes por los niños, están en buenas manos, quédate con Peter y Anna, por favor- Soltó rápidamente el capitán haciendo que Syl bufara.

¿Qué le estaba ocultando? ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

Ese era la segunda cosa que la cabreaba en el día.

* * *

Coni estaba acompañando a Kara mientras ordenaba sus cosas cuando escuchó la orden. Corrió hacia el laboratorio y se encontró con Steve de camino.

-¿Algo malo?- Preguntó la castaña. El rubio se encogió de hombros. Entraron rápidamente y en la sala estaba Clint y Natasha, acompañando a los afectados. Y tras ellos, Betty y Bruce.

- Se esconderán en el Helicarrier- Informo el Director de SHIELD – Romanoff, Barton y Banner investigarán aquí lo sucedido. El señor Banner, Blaze, todos los niños y ustedes estarán arriba, averiguando cosas - Agregó – Y por supuesto, yo también-

Todos conectaron las miradas.

-¿Averiguaste algo en Asgard?- Preguntó Tony mirando a la castaña.

-Odín y Frigga no tienen idea, incluso estaban algo sorprendidos… les pedí que no le dijeran nada a Thor ni a Loki… por precaución- Suspiró - ¿Y Blaze? ¿Qué hará en el Helicarrier?- Preguntó.

-Por la misma razón de que Thor y Loki no saben nada, no irán. Blaze irá como apoyo por si sucede algo – Respondió Fury. Coni asintió, esa era una buena idea -Eso es todo. Vuelvan a sus funciones normales por hoy y mañana temprano saldremos en un jet- Finalizó.

Todos salieron de ese laboratorio con el alma en un hilo.

* * *

Ya de noche, todos se reunieron en el departamento de Tony. Los niños ya dormían y Kara se estaba despidiendo de todos y en cuanto terminara todo eso, tomaría rumbo hacia Asgard.

-Adiós… _Logan_- Soltó con melancolía la pelirroja. Ante la mirada de todos, el castaño la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Hasta pronto, Kara- Musitó en su oído. Todos sonrieron de manera tierna.

El lobo solitario se había encariñado con la muchacha asgardiana.

-Un alienígena menos- Soltó Tony sacando unas carcajadas.

-Todavía estoy yo- Bromeó Coni levantando la mano.

-Las mutantes son las peores- Soltó Steve siguiendo la broma. La castaña se cruzo de brazos y le sacó la lengua al capitán.

Pero esa maldita broma fue la gota que rebalso el vaso en la mente de Syl, haciendo que se pusiera de pie y prácticamente huyera de la situación.

-¡Hey! Espera, Syl- Gritó Coni tras la morena. Alcanzo a detenerla antes de que abandonara el lugar. Tras ellas, estaban todos.

-Es suficiente, Coni- Bufó la morena. La castaña soltó a la joven mirándola preocupada.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto… Fue una broma, ser mutante no es tan malo, supongo- Suspiró nuevamente la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? _¡Não me diga[No me digas]! _¿Y que me calme? Tu no eres nadie para pedirme que me calme, no soy yo la que esta pensando en suicidarse por ser mutante- Escupió Sylvia – Los escuche el otro día- Agregó.

Los presentes (que no sabían sobre la _bolsa de gatos_ que Coni tenia en la cabeza) no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Lady... estoy lista. Vamos- Gruñó la pelirroja tomando la mano de la castaña, dedicándole una mirada enfadada a la adolescente.

-Muchas gracias por todo, pero es suficiente. Me iré de la Torre. Renuncio- Finalizó antes de subir el ascensor. Syl había sido superada por ese día. Ya no podía mas.

-Logan... ve tras ella... yo...-

La castaña tartamudeaba. Kara la jaló del brazo y la saco del departamento. Subieron a la azotea y viajaron hacia Asgard en completo silencio. Coni dejó a la asgardiana en la puerta de su habitación antes de volver.

-Si quieres volver a Midgard, habla con Odín y Frigga. Te apoyare en todo- Comentó Coni.

-Pensé que hoy tendría la razón para quedarme... pero no sucedió nada. Fue una gran experiencia viajar, Lady, pero creo que mi futuro está aquí- Respondió Kara.

Se abrazaron largamente hasta que la pelirroja entró a su habitación.

Por su parte, Coni volvió a la Tierra. En la azotea de la Torre, se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que Johnny Blaze.

-¿Que haces aquí, Rider?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Tu hermano me llamó y me dijo que viniera. Al parecer la mini Coulson te golpeo duro ¿Eh, Hadita?- Preguntó el castaño bromeando.

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver como la castaña apretaba los puños y comenzaba a llorar como una niña desamparada.

-Duele, Rider. Y lo peor es que tiene razón- Sollozó. Johnny no sabia que hacer. Siguió su instinto y la abrazó, acariciando su cabello.

Todo eso ante la mirada de Loki, cruzado de brazos, quien los observaba desde la parte mas alta de la Torre mientras sentía como algo le atravesaba el corazón.

* * *

;_; Este capitulo es un completo caos. Caos everywhere. Pobre Syl. Pobre Kara. Pobre Coni. Pobre Loki.

**Silviaxl17 **Tengo muchos ConiLoki feels y mas aun ahora. Y si, Draco Malfoy tendrá mucho que ver aquí. Y lo otro es... sorpresa xD.

**kaname lin-chan **Aw x3 Pero deberías comentar, eh xD.

Mira, sin Sean y todo estos ya se andan acaramelando por ahí. Y Loki los vio.

Hammer aparecerá.

Y... _OH GOD WHY QUE CARAJO ESTOY HACIENDO CON UN TRIANGULO CON LOKI CONI Y BLAZE OMG. *Setsuna corre en círculos por su habitación*_

Por cierto, mis amores... siento la demora. Estoy trabajando a full y el jodido tiempo no me da para nada...

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

¿Comentarios? Saludos!


	27. Viaje

**- Viaje -**

Loki sentía que tenía todo en contra en esa situación. Perdería todo. La perdería a ella.

Blaze era de su edad, compartían el mismo carácter, la trataba bien, estaba con ella cuando debería ser él quien le brindara todo su apoyo.

Definitivamente, tenía todas las de perder con el _imbécil ese_. Dejó de pensar en cuando los castaños rompieron el abrazo y Coni lo miró directo a los ojos, para luego agachar la cabeza y caminar.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Loki estaba ahí. Y lo quería con ella.

Si los dos dejaran de ser tan tercos todo sería más fácil.

* * *

Mientras Johnny trataba de consolar a la castaña, se fijó en ese pequeño detalle. Los estaba observando desde las alturas.

Cobarde.

-No debería ser yo, Hadita… el que está aquí – Suspiró el castaño.

-Lo sé. Está arriba- Musitó la castaña. El rió un poco y se separaron.

-¿Quieres beber algo? Yo invito- Comentó el motoquero mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba dentro de la torre.

-Lo único que quiero es ocultarme en un agujero de tierra, querido. Necesito pensar y dormir. Aprovecharé que Alex está con Tony para no provocarle malos momentos- Suspiró Coni. El asintió y la dejó en la entrada de su departamento. Loki abrió la puerta, se había transportado hasta ahí.

Un aura tensa se formó en el instante.

La castaña saludó con un gesto de mano y una media sonrisa, bastante falsa.

-Pasa, tengo que entregarte unos documentos- Comentó Coni.

Pero en cuanto la mirada intensa de Loki invadió al castaño, Johnny negó y prefirió evitar problemas y quedarse ahí, en donde estaba. Ella suspiró y fue rápidamente en busca de la maldita carpeta.

Ambos hombres se daban miraditas de odio. Porque simplemente, se detestaban.

-¿Por qué nos estabas mirando?-

En cuanto el castaño abrió la boca, Loki lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo, colocándolo bruscamente contra la pared.

-Termina con tu juego, Blaze ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo. Johnny intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero le era imposible.

-Nada, imbécil ¿Acaso estas celoso, _Venado_?- Respondió el castaño. Cuando Loki aumentó la fuerza del agarre, no dudó ni un segundo en transformarse en Ghost Rider y darle una mirada de castigo al pelinegro.

Loki sintió como su conciencia se iba al demonio y comenzaba a sentir un dolor terrible por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Basta! Rider, no, por favor- Gritó la castaña al ver la escena. Tiró los documentos para correr hacia los hombres y separarlos. Loki cayó al sueño y Johnny volvió a la normalidad.

-No vuelvas a ponerme tus putas manos encima, Loki- Bufó el castaño para salir de la habitación. Miró a la castaña, quien estaba de rodillas al lado del Dios, con una mirada preocupada y algo pálida.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

Tomó la carpeta del suelo y le palmeó el hombro.

-Lo siento, Hadita. Nos vemos mañana- Suspiró. Estaba seguro que recibiría los gritos de su vida mañana. Ella le devolvió una mirada algo enojada, pero asintió.

-¿Loki?- Preguntó ella palmeando las mejillas del pelinegro. Este abrió los ojos. Estaba algo mareado y su cuerpo entero le dolía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Matarte? Por Odín ¿Qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó Loki al recuperar bien la conciencia.

-Siento lo de Johnny, Loki. Buenas noches- Respondió Coni ignorando al pelinegro. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación nueva de Alex, en donde durmió sola.

Loki bufó algo desconcertado e hizo lo mismo cuando se recuperó totalmente. Pero antes de ir a su habitación, pasó por la de Alex, en donde la vio.

Estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

* * *

Coni dormía a saltos. Hasta que la voz de Jarvis la despertó.

-Buenos días señorita Stark. Son las 6 am. Le recomiendo que busque ropa abrigada, hay una tormenta de nieve el día de hoy. El joven Alex aun duerme con el resto de los infantes y el señor Stark se hará cargo de ellos hoy-

-Gracias Jarvis- Suspiró Coni. Nieve... le gustaba la nieve. Aunque sabía que cuando nevaba en épocas donde simplemente no debería, era cuando Loki estaba pasando un mal momento.

Se abrigó y salió a desayunar. Mientras trataba de sacar los cereales del mueble más alto, Loki la ayudó.

-Lo haces a propósito- Bufó la castaña. Loki sonrió y le entregó los cereales.

Aunque aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Vas a explicarme que fue lo que sucedió ayer?- Preguntó el pelinegro. Coni le dedico una mirada poco agradable mientras servía cereales y leche para ella.

-Lo que sucedió es que cuando los benditos psicólogos retomaron mi caso y analizaron más a fondo, descubrieron que tenía una conducta suicida muy marcada inconscientemente. Eso, el gen Stark- Respondió. Loki suspiró.

-No es tan simple como lo estás diciendo- Gruñó el pelinegro.

-No. Y lo peor es que hay cierta persona que me dificulta las cosas haciendo estupideces- Ironizó la castaña.

-No empieces con eso de nuevo...- Suspiró Loki. Pensó que eso ya estaba superado.

-Es importante, Loki. No es que hayas usado mi cepillo dental y por eso esté enojada. Nos dejaste solos en un momento de peligro porque Sif quizás que cosas te metió en mente. No sé qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que la tipa... no es lo que crees. Nos hace mal. A ti. A Alex y a mi también- Hizo una pausa y suspiró – Cuando asumas que todo esto va jodidamente mal, lo arreglaremos juntos-

El silencio inundó esa habitación todo el desayuno. Loki ya iba pensando en una disculpa, pero ¿Cómo se disculparía alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo... y que no pensaba que había hecho algo malo?

En cuanto el pelinegro terminó, salió del departamento sin dirigirle la mirada a Coni. Esta solo bufó y se puso de pie. Aprovecharía que Loki no estaba para ordenar una maleta con ropa de ella y Alex y la escondió en el departamento de Tony.

Al entrar, se encontró con Pepper bastante desaliñada y Tony tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas. Les dedico una sonrisa, pero la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y el moreno hizo una mueca.

-No es lo que crees. Discutimos toda la noche- Suspiró el genio dejándose caer sobre un gran sillón.

-¿Que paso?- Preguntó la castaña mirando a ambos.

-Pep no quiere estar en el Helicarrier todo este tiempo...- Respondió. Pepper rodó los ojos. Coni se acercó hasta ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, Pep, pero no te dejaremos aquí sola después de lo que sucedió. Construiremos un módulo para que puedas seguir trabajando si quieres, pero aquí no-

A pesar de que Tony le había dicho lo mismo toda la noche, las palabras de su _hermana _parecían más serias y sinceras. No era un juego. Todo eso iba bastante en serio, por lo que asintió y le acaricio la mejilla un corto rato.

-Arreglaré una maleta para nosotros- Dijo Pepper mientras se retiraba. Tony bufó ¿Por qué Pepper era tan terca con él?

-Cuídalos ¿Si? Y no te amargues, Tony. La conoces. Estaremos bien... ahora... tengo algo que hacer. Avísame cuando estén todos aquí para que les expliquemos que nos vamos- Murmuró la castaña. Besó la mejilla de su hermano y casi al llegar a la puerta, este le habló.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Visitaré a Syl...-

* * *

La castaña condujo su automóvil hasta la casa de los padres de Syl. El HardRock tan característico de Coni iba más despacio que de costumbre.

Le daba mil vueltas a la situación que estaría por enfrentar. Espero un poco a la morena hasta que la vio salir. Sylvia estaba por tomar el tren subterráneo hasta la universidad.

-¡Hey! Syl – Gritó la castaña corriendo, cruzando la calle de una manera peligrosa. Syl se giró rápidamente y vio a una destruida Coni - ¿Te llevo? ¿Podemos conversar de camino?-

La morena dudo totalmente y se negó. Pero ante la insistencia de la castaña, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Ambas subieron al automóvil y cuando este empezó a moverse, Syl rompió el silencio.

-No volveré a la torre- Soltó tajante. Coni sonrió y presiono el manubrio, soltando un suspiro.

-No vine para obligarte a que vuelvas, Sylvia. Es para que sepas que... me voy de viaje. Varios de nosotros... haremos una investigación por lo que sucedió. Y aunque no quieras aun soy tu tutora, pero Logan estará en contacto conmigo siempre y él se quedará contigo. Lo que necesites, puedes pedírselo a él y yo lo solucionaré a la distancia-

La castaña ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Estaba tan seria y desanimada que lo único que esperaba era que no le saliera con uno de sus berrinches, como la noche anterior.

-¿Y qué pasará con los niños?- Preguntó la morena. Si Coni le estaba diciendo eso, era porque seguramente quería encargárselos a ella.

-Irán con nosotros. Es inseguro que se queden aquí- Respondió la castaña – Espero que nos guardes el secreto. Si te lo conté es porque eres parte de nosotros y confiamos en ti-

Coni miró por la ventana. Habían llegado. Vio como Syl se bajaba rápidamente sin siquiera despedirse.

La morena no pudo decir nada. Lo que le había dicho la castaña era todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba. Confiaban en ella. Y ella había reaccionado pésimamente.

Entró a la universidad con un gusto amargo.

Cuando Coni encendió el motor nuevamente, a su teléfono llegó un mensaje.

_Estamos listos. Tony._ Se puso en marcha rápidamente.

* * *

Alex y Magni habían empezado a hacer pucheros luego del notición que les había dado su Tío Tony. Se irían de viaje. Sin sus padres.

Ya estaban todos los involucrados en el departamento, menos, obviamente, Loki y Thor. Peter estaría a cargo de Coni y solo esperaban a que llegara para afinar los últimos detalles del plan.

Anna también lagrimeaba un poco. No quería irse sin su Mamá. Lily cargaba a Alex tratando de consolarlo mientras su Tía llegaba.

-¿Recuerdan esas cosas extrañas que nos atacaron? Tenemos que investigarlas… y para eso, debemos hacer un viaje. Así estaremos todos seguros- Dijo Jane mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

Los más pequeños ya estaban coordinando un puchero hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió. Era Coni y venía con el abrigo lleno de nieve.

A Alex no le importó y se colgó de la pierna de la castaña.

-¿Por qué no iremos con Papá?- Preguntó el ojiverde. Coni le limpió un poco las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Papá estará aquí, cuidándonos desde la Torre. Podrás llamarlo todos los días ¿Está bien?- Pero el pequeño seguía con el ceño fruncido – Alex… por favor, estamos en una situación muy complicada…- Le miró a los ojos hasta que el pequeño castaño asintió – Fui a su escuela. Traje lo que deben aprender todos así que seremos sus profesores por turnos- Sonrió.

Esa sería una manera de mantenerlos entretenidos… o eso pensaban los adultos. Mientras Betty se despedía de Bruce y Anna, Clint y Natasha mimaban a Peter, Jane seguía tratando de consolar a Magni y Alex estaba con Tony, Johnny se acercó hasta Coni.

-¿Todo bien, Hadita?- Preguntó. La castaña asintió duramente y le golpeó suavemente un hombro.

-Espero que esto resulte, Rider. Siento que estoy siendo la peor madre del mundo- Suspiró.

-Un niño de cuatro años no entenderá por qué tiene que separarse de su padre. Dale tiempo y ni se te ocurra negarle que lo llame o algo así, eh- Musitó Johnny. La castaña sonrió hasta que Fury irrumpió en el departamento.

-¿Están listos? Debemos ir pronto… _a la otra base_- Bufó Nick. No habían querido mencionar la palabra Helicarrier porque en cualquier arrebato de los niños, podrían decirle a alguien donde estaban y todo el plan se iba al demonio.

Todos asintieron.

-Un momento, debo hacer que las energías desaparezcan- Murmuró Sigyn. Tomó de la mano a Alex, Magni, Jane, Steve y Coni y los 'apagó', así no serían ubicables por medio de magia.

Y con todo listo, bajaron por el elevador y se subieron en grupos separados en dos camionetas, hasta llegar a un jet y finalmente, el Helicarrier.

Allí, luego de acomodar sus cosas, Fury dio la orden de despegar y desaparecer. Todo se puso en marcha y mientras Jane, Pepper y Sigyn cuidaban de los niños, los hermanos Stark, Bruce, Steve y Johnny se encerraron en un laboratorio.

-Configuraré todas las señales de los aparatos electrónicos para que cuando nos rastreen, aparezca que estamos en la Torre. _Brucie_ y mi hermana pueden continuar con los Droides… y ni idea que hará el Capi y Rider-Soltó Tony.

-Molestar- Respondió Johnny levantando su mano.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer- Dijo Steve poniéndose de pie, retirándose.

Así comenzó el primer y largo día en el Helicarrier.

* * *

Loki buscaba a medio mundo por la Torre y solo se encontraba con respuestas vacías y contradictorias. Decidió buscar a la chiquilla mortal para entrenarla, porque ese era su trabajo ahora.

Llegó hasta su casa en donde entró sin permiso. Se la encontró mirando televisión.

-Ahora o nunca, mortal. Decide si entrenarás o te quedarás aquí- Bufó el Dios mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Syl se sorprendió y bajó el volumen del aparato.

-Por ahora no volveré, _Señor Laufeyson_- Respondió la joven de manera seria.

-Las cosas no se deciden porque tú lo dices, chiquilla. Si no entrenas ahora, puedes ir olvidando el volver a la Torre. No serás entrenada por nadie- Replicó el pelinegro perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Syl bufó y se lanzó sobre el sillón. No iría porque él lo dice. Pero en cuanto vio que el pelinegro abría la puerta para salir, no lo dudó ni un minuto y salió tras él.

-Iré- Murmuró. Loki había logrado su objetivo. Y por medio de magia, aparecieron en la Torre.

-¡LOKI!- Se escuchaban gritos. El pelinegro reconocía eso perfectamente. Era Thor. Escuchó como el rubio prácticamente destruía el lugar con sus rugidos y solo se limitó a suspirar -¡LOKI!- Repitió.

Pero antes de que el Dios siquiera pensara en ir hacia donde estaba su hermano, el rubio apareció ante la mirada de ambos.

-Se fueron-Gruñó Thor.

-Thor, si eres tan amable de explicarme qué demonios te sucede- Soltó con sarcasmo el pelinegro, pero el rubio lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró seriamente.

-Se fueron. Jane dejó una nota… se fueron, Loki- Volvió a gruñir.

-¿No lo sabían? Coni me dijo que se iban de viaje para investigar esta mañana- Dijo inocentemente Syl. Y gracias a eso, tenía a ambos dioses encima.

-¡¿Qué te dijo que?!- Refunfuñó Thor.

-Los Droides- Soltó Loki perplejo. En su cabeza ya había unido los datos. Se habían ido para investigar los Droides - ¿Sabes dónde están?- Preguntó, pero la joven negó.

Magia. Se concentró para detectarlos pero ninguno aparecía en su mente.

Se desesperó y salió corriendo, buscando información por toda la Torre. No podía creer huyeran de esa manera. Y sin decirle nada.

Loki estaba a punto de tomar su cetro y terminar lo que empezó cuando lo enviaron a conquistar la tierra. Así de enojado estaba.

* * *

OH GOD NO SABEN LO QUE ME COSTÓ SACAR ESTE CAPITULO. Estúpido trabajo y estúpido y sensual dinero necesario xD.

Paso a responder el _único_ review (Aqui es cuando yo me deprimo, eh, pero no) :

**kaname lin-chan **Es curioso que se interprete como triangulo si todos sabemos que Coni está babosa por Loki y Johnny anda de pedobear... xDDD. Pero es divertido. Quiero a Loki celoso xD.

En el proximo cap todo se aclara, creo. Y Amora no... que para eso esta Sif (?) xD.

Exactamente. Nuestra Kara se enamoró (?) OH WAIT.

Y si, anduve media falta de ideas pero hoy llegué del trabajo y me puse a escribir. Gracias por tus reviews, como siempre :D.

**...**

Otra cosa. Estoy empezando a escribir un fic de Harry Potter (Se llama Destino, búsquenlo en mi perfil o en la sección correspondiente) Y pues léanlo y me comentan ¿Si?

_¿Comentarios? Saludos!_


	28. Allá Arriba

**- Allá Arriba -**

Loki por primera vez en mucho tiempo, olvidó el uso de su magia y subió escaleras corriendo, abrió puertas bruscamente y golpeó murallas como si no hubiera mañana.

Había llegado hasta el octavo piso de la Torre cuando se encontró con Darcy de camino.

-¡Mortal! ¿Tu sabes algo de lo que esta sucediendo?- Gruñó el Dios acercándose hacia ella. Se dio cuenta que Thor y Sylvia estaban a su lado cuando Darcy miró a todos de manera nerviosa.

-¿De que hablas?- Replicó la _abogada_. Había terminado la carrera hace poco, ya que la ciencia no se le daba del todo bien. A veces ayudaba a Jane en el laboratorio y otras, sacaba a Tony de problemas judiciales.

Y ahora tenia que fingir no saber nada sobre el paradero de sus amigos, aunque toda la Torre supiera donde están, menos ellos tres.

-¡Darcy! ¿Dónde esta Magni? ¿Y Jane?- Gruñó Thor, pero su mirada era suplicante.

-¡Basta! No tengo idea de donde están. Lo único que se es que todos están bien, juntos y seguros. Tal vez investigando- Respondió desviando la mirada. Loki apretó los puños y se resignó. Thor en cambio, miraba imperante a la abogada mientras que Syl, no entendía nada.

El pelinegro salió en dirección a su departamento, cabreado a mas no poder. Thor tomó la mano de Syl, para que lo acompañara mientras seguía a su hermano. Diferentes puntos de vista tal vez calmarían a Loki. O eso creyó.

Darcy suspiró, acomodo sus gafas y fue hasta su oficina, en donde Halof la esperaba.

Loki, luego de entrar y golpear una muralla, escuchó como la puerta se abria nuevamente.

-Hermano…- Murmuró el rubio soltando a la morena, quien se quedó tras él, algo incomoda.

-¡Thor! Ella lo dijo. Me lo dijo claramente- Bufó el pelinegro – Esta convencida que Sif trama algo contra todos nosotros. Pero ¿Esto? ¿Irse?- Agregó sin siquiera girar para mirar a su hermano, por lo que no se percató de que estaban acompañados.

-Loki, tu mas que nadie debería saber que Sif es una excelente guerrera, pero sus actitudes son extrañas. Las intenciones de sus actos nunca han sido claras. Me ha costado mucho notarlo y mas aun, asumirlo- Suspiró el Dios del Trueno. Tantos regaños que Jane le había dado, hicieron que mirara por una vez mas allá de su nariz y notara pequeñas cosas que al final, eran una maraña de cosas desagradables.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, pero algo de razón tenia su hermano. Recordaba perfectamente como él y Sif se escondieron en un edificio mientras los Droides hacían de las suyas, para ver como actuaban sus compañeros. Y en especial, la castaña, luego de su pelea.

Las palabras ácidas de Sif y el enojo que le provocó ver al estúpido de Blaze como apoyo de _su mujer_ lo cegaron. Conectar todas esas cosas dieron como resultado que Loki pensara y dedujera que _Lady Sif_ no era lo que él creía.

-Siempre he pensado que eran jugarretas- Murmuró el pelinegro.

-Tal vez lo que hizo en nuestra boda fue una jugarreta, Loki. Pero alimentar tu inseguridad e impedir que luches por tu hijo, es otra cosa- Respondió el rubio, sonriendo. Al ver la expresión de su hermano, continuó – Tendrás que pensar en una disculpa muy buena- Bromeó.

-Lo único que Coni quiere escuchar, es que el señor Laufeyson sepa quien es en realidad … Sif, señor Odinson- Agregó Syl.

Loki se giró abruptamente ¿Qué hacia la chiquilla mortal ahí escuchando toda su conversación? Pero al ver como Thor asentía, supo que ambos tenían razón. Si ambos estaban enojados, no era por ellos, si no por dos personas ajenas.

Sif y Blaze.

-Sylvia tiene razón, Loki. Ella esta molesta porque siempre ha tratado que dejes atrás tus inseguridades, pero Sif destruye todo lo que ha logrado. Y tu, hermano, estas celoso. Nada mas – Dijo Thor con una sonrisa.

-Los dos son iguales. Tienen que decirle claramente las cosas para que entiendan- Suspiró Syl.

-Tu no ayudaste mucho anoche, mortal- Bufó Loki, recordando la expresión de Coni cuando la adolescente la encaró. Vio como Syl se sonrojó y rodó los ojos. Aunque ciertamente, tenían razón.

¿Desde cuando una adolescente hormonal y el tonto de su hermano tenían razón?

-Jarvis ¿Puedes decirnos quienes no estarán en la Torre?- Preguntó la morena tratando de desviar el tema e intentando ayudar a los Dioses.

-Señorita Coulson. Si esta información se libera, los afectados estarán en peligro. Es preferible que se mantenga en secreto- Respondió Jarvis.

Antes de que los tres salieran en búsqueda de información, fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por Jarvis.

-Señor Loki, tiene una llamada entrante de la señorita Sigyn ¿Desea contestar?-

-Si- Bramó el pelinegro. Y para su sorpresa, se expandió una pantalla virtual en donde se veía al idiota de Johnny Blaze.

* * *

El Helicarrier estaba haciendo su recorrido diario para encontrar a Justin Hammer y a la persona que lo estaba ayudando. Los Vengadores, luego de acomodar a sus hijos en una sala especial a modo de escuela, habían comenzado a investigar arduamente hasta que Sigyn entró de golpe, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Thor y Loki nos buscarán ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó la rubia.

El equipo que estaba en la nave había acordado espiar al par de Dioses en caso de emergencia, para saber donde estaban y asegurarse de que no hicieran ninguna estupidez. Y esta era una emergencia muy grave.

Steve arqueó una ceja al ver como Tony reía. El genio soltó una risita al ver la expresión de su hermana, quien suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Blaze por su parte, se puso de pie.

-Yo les diré que no nos busquen. Es mejor que sea alguien neutral como yo… ustedes prácticamente están todos emparentados- Gruñó el castaño.

-Si los llamas tu no te contestaran- Comentó Coni levantando la cabeza. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta, la rubia y el castaño ya habían desaparecido.

El silencio reinó durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a una sala especial en donde podían comunicarse con la Torre.

Sigyn se sentó en el borde de una mesa mientras Johnny se cruzaba de brazos, esperando.

-No le hables a Loki. Solo explícales como estamos y que no podemos volver. Que estamos bien y esas cosas ¿Entendido?- Gruñó la Diosa algo enojada. Quería evitar un caos entre ambos hombres a pesar de la distancia que los separaba – Jarvis, comunícame con Loki- Agregó.

La inteligencia artificial del lugar obedeció y de inmediato en la Torre Stark hubo respuesta. Johnny y Sigyn se miraban nerviosos, mientras la Diosa se alejaba un poco del lugar, para no aparecer en la llamada.

En cuanto apareció la expresión sorprendida de Loki, Thor y Sylvia en la pantalla, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar neutralmente.

-No sigan buscándonos, no nos encontraran. Estamos todos juntos, bien, investigando los Droides. Por seguridad de los niños están con nosotros ocultos. Y por supuesto, toda la gente que no está en la Torre, está aquí, en una base- Mintió. Espero alguna pregunta o alguna grosería de parte de ellos, pero no sucedió nada – Eso es todo- Suspiró.

Johnny estaba a punto de presionar el botón del tablero que finalizaba la llamada, hasta que Loki rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué tienen esos aparatos que nosotros no podemos estar ahí también?- Preguntó el pelinegro cruzándose se brazos.

-No tengo idea- Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que desesperó a Loki mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cómo están Jane y Magni?- Preguntó Thor. El tono imperante del rubio intimidó un poco a Johnny, por lo que se giró pidiéndole ayuda a Sigyn. La rubia ya estaba preparada y se imaginaba esa pregunta, asi que Jane, Magni, Alex y Coni estaban esperando fuera de la sala.

En cuanto la astrofísica junto su hijo aparecieron en la imagen, los ojos azules de Thor se iluminaron. Se calmó de sobremanera mientras sonreía y le hacia gestos a su hijo.

-Lo sentimos- Murmuró Jane.

-Trataré de entender esto- Respondió el Dios del Trueno. La pequeña familia de tres sonrieron ampliamente, mientras se despedían con un gesto de mano. De la imagen desaparecían ellos, y entraba Alex. Pero solo.

Loki le sonrió a su hijo mientras el pequeño se aferraba a la mano de su madre, obligándola también a participar del momento. Coni solo se veía cabizbaja y agotada y en ningún momento conectó la mirada con el pelinegro.

-Thor, llévate a la chiquilla mortal. Blaze ¿Puedes acompañar a Alex donde estén los demás? Necesito un minuto a solas- Exigió Loki mirando fijamente a ambos hombres. Thor asintió y sacó a Syl del departamento. Pero Johnny no movió ni un milímetro de su humanidad. Miraba a Coni esperando una respuesta.

-Despídete de Papá, mañana podrás hablar con él de nuevo. Gracias, Rider- Suspiró la castaña. En cuanto ambos hombres salieron de la sala, se cruzó de brazos y cerró la puerta para mayor privacidad.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Loki - ¿Por qué no puedo detectar a ninguno de ustedes? ¿Sabes que soy un hechicero bastante capaz , no? ¿Qué sucede con todo esto?-

El pelinegro parecía bastante agotado con la situación. Y Coni, evitando problemas, respondió sin dar mucha información.

-Hace un par de días intentaron hackear el sistema. Eran amenazas de muerte contra todos nosotros, incluidos los niños. Si nos quedábamos en la Torre seriamos un blanco fácil, por lo que decidimos estar en constante movimiento. Debemos encontrar a Hammer y a la persona que lo está ayudando. Al parecer es alguien que quiere dañar a todos menos a Thor y a ti… ya sabes a quien me estoy imaginando ¿No? Trata de utilizar tu magia para detectar presencias Asgardianas en la Tierra. Nos sería de mucha ayuda-

Coni hablaba sin ninguna expresión ni cambio de voz, por lo que Loki llegó a asustarse un poco. Todo eso que ella decía, era imposible. O eso pensaba él.

-¿Estas loca, mujer? ¿Cómo crees que…?-

Loki fue interrumpido con una sonora explosión en la Torre, asustando a Coni, quien de inmediato perdió la señal con su esposo. Las alarmas de la Torre y del Helicarrier comenzaron a sonar aparatosamente mientras Fury daba los detalles del caso mediante los intercomunicadores.

-Hay mas Droides invadiendo el país. Deben ir todos, teletransportense o lo que sea ¡Rápido!- Gritó el Director de Shield.

Los niños quedaron a cargo de Pepper y el resto que no podía luchar, mientras los Vengadores que estaban en la nave se juntaban y se transportaban hasta la Torre. Allí, todos juntos comenzaron una nueva batalla.

-¡Halof! Esconde a Darcy, llévala _allá arriba_- Soltó el Capitán América mientras comenzaba a luchar con su escudo. Miraba detalladamente a cada Droide tratando de encontrar una respuesta que diera el paradero de Hammer.

Por su parte, Coni transportaba a todo el equipo a los diferentes lugares que estaban siendo destruidos. Esta vez, eran mas Droides, por lo que la tarea se estaba dificultando.

Y lo peor es que no veía a Thor ni a Loki por ningún lado. Y menos a Syl.

-¡Logan! ¿Dónde demonios está Syl?- Gritó la castaña volviendo a la Torre.

-Estaba con los Asgardianos- Respondió un agitado castaño.

-¿Thor? ¿Loki? ¡Donde mierda están metidos, carajo!- Escupió Coni en medio de la desesperación que la invadía.

Estaba sobrevolando la Torre cuando algo se le abalanzó por encima. Intentó sacar la espada, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Basta ya de gritarme!- Gruñó Loki, cargando a Syl en su espalda y tratando de sujetarse en Coni. Era una escena bastante divertida, ya que la castaña a penas podía respirar por los fuertes brazos del pelinegro. Y tenia a los dos en medio de las alas, tratando de mantener el vuelo y el equilibrio.

-Aire- Susurró la castaña. Loki suspiró y trato de disminuir la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo - ¿Qué DEMONIOS tienes en la cabeza, maldito estúpido Dios de los Tarados? Si no fueras un puto Dios, seguro ya te habría asesinado –

Despotricando no conseguía nada, pero se había asustado tanto que incluso pensó que iba a morir de nuevo. Y el enojo que la sucumbió cuando se dio cuenta que era Loki, era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso.

-Déjate de idioteces, debes ayudar a la chiquilla mortal mientras yo trato de averiguar algo. Llévala sea donde sea que estén –

El vuelo de Coni en el aire se estabilizó con esas palabras y rápidamente aterrizaron en la azotea de un edificio. La morena tenia varios cortes en la cara y su ropa estaba algo rasgada a causa de la explosión. Varios hilillos de sangre recorrían su cuerpo, por lo que Coni comenzó de inmediato con la maniobra de sanación.

-¡Coni! ¡Darcy está herida de nuevo!- La voz de Halof estaba quebrada – Piso treinta y tres ¡Rápido!-

-¡Dios! ¿En que minuto paso todo esto? ¡Voy en camino, Halof! – Gritó. Dirigió la vista a Loki, quien ya estaba con su armadura puesta e iba a comenzar a luchar – Por lo que mas quieras, Loki, trata de descubrir quien es. Confío en ti- Suspiró agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Cuando sepa algo me comunicare contigo. Ahora vete- Gruñó el pelinegro. Cuando se giró, Coni ya no estaba.

La castaña había cargado a Syl y fue directo hasta el piso de la Torre indicado. Allí, Halof estaba presionando una herida que Darcy tenia en la clavicular. Mientras el semidiós se ponía de pie, Coni acuno a la morena entre sus alas para que no se cayera. Y en cuanto el sangrado de la abogada desapareció, con ayuda de Halof, la cargó también.

-Las llevaré al Helicarrier. Ambas inconscientes aquí es demasiado peligroso. Volveré pronto con noticias, debes estar tranquilo ¿Si?- Dijo la castaña tratando de tranquilizar al rubio. Este solo asintió y salió disparado a luchar.

Mientras Coni aparecía en el Helicarrier y los agentes de allí la ayudaban con ambas mujeres, la noticia esperada llegó a sus oídos.

-Loki encontró a Hammer- Suspiró una agotada Natasha.

La castaña espero a que Sylvia y Darcy se estabilizaran y apareció rápidamente hasta donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos. Una pequeña isla cerca de Manhattan.

Había una gran fabrica abandonada, que en los subterráneos funcionaba como base para Hammer.

Allí, el tipo, de una apariencia bastante demacrada, pero con la misma cara de imbécil de siempre, estaba amordazado mientras Natasha desactivaba todos los Droides como en los viejos tiempos. Y Loki tenia el cetro en el pecho de Justin, gritándole cosas inentendibles.

-Debes decirnos ahora quien te ha estado ayudando- Soltó el Capitán, apoyando ambas manos sobre una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Le dicen… ¡Oh! ¿Pero si no es la bastarda?- Sonrió Hammer mientras veía entrar a Coni. Tony y Loki se le fueron encima, mientras Steve y Bruce trataban de calmarlos.

-Respóndele si no quieres mi espada en tu garganta. O ahí abajo-

Coni había puesto su espada en _las partes nobles_ de Justin, quien solo sonreía y sudaba nerviosamente. En cuanto la quitó, Hammer soltó un suspiro aliviado y continuó hablando.

-Le dicen el Padre de Todo- Finalizo.

Las miradas de todos fueron a parar en Thor y Loki.

El ambiente empezaba a tensarse. En el cielo, una batalla entre los truenos y la nieve estaba por comenzar.

* * *

OMG estoy de vuelta. He pasado por muchas cosas y eso, había dejado el fic de lado pero ya ordené un poco mi mente. Espero que les guste este capitulo :3

**Alexsis** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste :)

**Silviaxl17** No les pegues, mujer. Que son tarados y entre ellos se entienden. Y bueno, aquí no sale precisamente Sif pero para Asgard vamos...

**kaname lin-chan** Lo mismo de arriba. Son tarados y entre tarados se entienden. Y se viene un Luces de Colores con el PeterClinTasha si mi querida Silviaxl17 se pone al día xD Y aquí cuando... bueno, cuando volvamos un poco a la normalidad :(

_¿Comentarios? Saludos!_


	29. Despistando

**- Despistando -**

Loki y Thor no podían sacarse la mirada del equipo de encima. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban totalmente sorprendidos. Pensar que Odín ayudara a Hammer e incluso planeara matar a sus _hijas y nietos, _era absurdo.

-¡No te atrevas a calumniar así a Padre!- Gritó Thor mientras tomaba a Hammer por el cuello. El empresario con una mirada asustada, ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Cómo es el?-

Coni interrumpió la amenazante mirada de Thor hacia Hammer, agachándose, para que él solo pudiera mirarla a ella. Este titubeó antes de contestar.

-Nunca lo he visto- Resopló.

-¿Entonces como lo conoces?- Bramó la castaña.

-Una mujer. No conozco su nombre, pero según ella, ese hombre es el que nos… me ayuda- Susurró.

-Nos ¿Eh, Hammer? ¿Cómo es ella?- Insistió.

-No lo sé, siempre lleva una capucha encima. Pero tiene una mirada… uf, bastarda. Ni te lo imaginas-

-Quiero que me des más detalles en este instante antes de que ponga el filo de mi espada en tu entrepierna-

El equipo estaba perplejo. Como una buena Stark, Coni estaba intentando tener el control total de la situación. Y lo estaba logrando. Mientras varios Vengadores sonreían, Loki y Thor no estaban particularmente contentos.

-Saquen al par de Dioses de aquí. Capi, Rider, ustedes se quedan conmigo. El resto vuelva a _nuestra base. _Lo llevaré a la Torre en seguida-

La castaña sujetaba el cuello de Hammer de manera poco amable. Tony y Hulk sacaron de escena a los hermanos Asgardianos, mientras que Natasha palmeó el hombro de la castaña. El resto del equipo se retiró sin más del lugar.

-Bien. Quiero que me mires atentamente. El Capitán te sujetará y si me mientes, Rider te dará una mirada de castigo que créeme, no quieres sentir ¿Entendido?-

Hammer asintió, mientras el capitán se colocaba tras de él y lo sujetaba firmemente. La flama azul de Johnny Blaze se veía más inquieta de lo común. Estaba orgulloso de la Hadita.

Ante la mirada de los tres hombres, Coni, ocupando su magia, lentamente tomó la forma de Sif. La castaña reconoció de inmediato el cambio de expresión de Hammer. Benditos entrenamientos de SHIELD, podía leer con facilidad al tarado que tenía en frente.

-¿Es ella, no?- Soltó.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia, Stark?- Soltó con una sonrisa Justin, haciendo que la castaña perdiera completamente la paciencia y los _ojos de Sif_ se tornaran rojos.

-Te metiste con mi hijo, Hammer. Y mis amigos. Quiero que esto te entre claramente en el pequeño cerebro que tienes. Si esta es la apariencia de la mujer que te está ayudando, dilo ahora o me encargo de sacarte de aquí en una carroza fúnebre. No estoy disponible para tus putos juegos, imbécil-

-¡Hey! Hadita, para atrás. Se lo merece, lo siento- Murmuró Rider, quitando a Coni de la mirada de Hammer. En un par de segundos, los tres observaron como Hammer se retorcía en los brazos del capitán.

-Me imagino que estoy aquí por si te salías de control- Murmuró Steve en medio de su incomodidad. Pero sonrió en cuanto vio a la castaña asentir y sonreír.

-Para mi desgracia eres el único que sabe cuándo y cómo ponerme límites. Deberías darle unas clases al tarado de los cuernos- Suspiró.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera, Rider terminó con el castigo.

-Bien. Se lo dices tú o el próximo castigo será peor- Bramó Rider.

-Es ella. _La doncella_- Tartamudeó Justin. Coni soltó un suspiro y el Capitán bajó la vista. Volviendo a su apariencia normal, la castaña encadenó a Hammer y los cuatro aparecieron en la jaula de la Torre Stark.

* * *

El encargado de explicar toda la situación fue el Capitán América. Ante la mirada no sorprendida de todo el equipo, Fury dio órdenes claras y concisas. Thor y Loki irían a Asgard, a buscar a Sif, mientras que el resto de los Vengadores volvería a lo que estaba haciendo previamente.

-Quiero ser yo quien vaya con Thor- Pidió Coni antes de que todos se reunieran. Fury arqueó una ceja antes de preguntar el por qué.

-Señorita Stark. Explíqueme cuál es su idea- Soltó irónico el director de SHIELD.

-Puedo imitar a Loki a la perfección. Y creo que es necesario que alguien ajeno a la relación con Sif esté presente, para que no se dejen llevar por su amistad. Ambos aún están dudosos con la situación, se les nota. Y no quiero que mi hijo vuelva a ser amenazado de muerte, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas con _la doncella_ ¿No crees?- Escupió la castaña.

-En ese caso, Señorita Stark, disfrácese de Thor. El señor aquí presente – Apuntó hacia Loki- Podrá saber si la mujer miente. Esta vez el martillo no nos será útil- Respondió.

-¡No! Debo arreglar por mí mismo que es lo que está haciendo Sif- Bufó el rubio. Loki se había quedado helado en la parte de la amenaza de muerte, por lo que no siguió atendiendo la conversación.

-Tengo un plan en mente. Por favor, déjame hacerlo-

Coni caminó hasta el Dios del Trueno con una sonrisa algo ladeada. En su expresión se notaba como disfrutaría si todo salía bien. Thor estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Le harás daño?- Preguntó el rubio. Coni negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero saber el trasfondo de todo esto- Suspiró ella, algo agotada. El, casi como si le estuviera entregando su vida, asintió – Ella ¿Detecta magia?- Preguntó.

Ambos Dioses negaron con la cabeza. Tampoco quisieron decir que Sif era bastante negada en ese sentido. Coni sonrió.

-Bien- Agregó. Y luego del destello de luz, aparecieron dos Thor ante la mirada de todos.

-Solo controla tus emociones y no te exasperes en ningún momento. Para cualquiera sería raro un Thor con ojos rojos- Suspiró el Capitán, recordando el incidente de la mañana. Coni levanto la vista e hizo un signo de paz mirando a Steve.

-¿Nos vamos, _hermano_?- Soltó riendo Coni. Thor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que contagio a todo el equipo, mientras Loki ponía los ojos en blanco. Tony se acercó hasta la castaña (ahora rubia y hombre) y susurro en su oído.

-No hagas estupideces. Recuerda que tienes una familia bastante grande a la cual debes rendirle cuentas. Estaré con Alex-

Ella lo abrazó asintiendo.

-Gracias. Te lo encargo, _hombre de hierro_- Murmuró. Se despidió de todos y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Coni comenzó a caminar al lado de Loki y notó que su anatomía había cambiado completamente. Había cierta parte de su cuerpo que le molestaba al caminar.

-Dios, parezco un vaquero- Suspiró la castaña. Loki arqueó una ceja y a pesar de no haber entendido la frase, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

-Camina con las piernas más separadas- Bufó el pelinegro. La situación no le gustaba para nada, pero que podía hacer en contra de su flamante esposa. Ella obedeció sin titubear y sintió un pequeño alivio.

-Fingiremos que Thor fue atacado en Midgard por los Droides, por lo que ella se preocupará y seguramente nos soltará toda la verdad. O eventualmente, vendrá aquí a castigar a Hammer. Ambas sirven. Estarán todos atentos de todos modos- Suspiró la castaña al llegar a la azotea de la Torre. Loki asintió.

-Necesitas el Mjölnir. Debes ser más educada para hablar y no ser demasiado inteligente- Soltó el pelinegro. Coni rió.

-Magia- Respondió ella, haciendo parecer un martillo falso en sus manos. Apunto hacia el cielo, pero nada sucedió.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso- Murmuró Loki. El cielo tomo un color grisáceo y cayo un rayo en el martillo. La energía se acumuló ahí y Coni lo liberó nuevamente, apuntando hacia el cielo – Es solo luz- Reconoció el.

-Dame la mano- Susurró Coni. Loki tomó la mano de su esposa-hermano y ambos empezaron a cambiar su apariencia a algo más magullado. Sobre todo la castaña, quien hizo aparecer heridas y sangre por todos los lugares posibles. Hizo distancia entre ellos cuando terminó, porque simplemente, todo eso era muy extraño. Abrazó por sobre el hombro a Loki y se recargó un poco en el para fingir que estaba muy débil.

-¿Listo, hermano?- Preguntó el pelinegro. Coni asintió – Heimdall, queremos ir a Asgard-

Apareció el torbellino y ambos aterrizaron en Asgard. Heimdall sabía perfectamente todo lo que la pareja tramaba por lo que incluso ayudó llevando a Thor al castillo. Allí, ante los gritos de todos, aparecieron los tres guerreros.

-¡Thor! Mi amigo, que sucedió…- Gritó Fandral corriendo hacia ellos. Hogun trató de cargarlo mientras Volstagg miraba fijamente a Loki.

-Ambos están muy heridos- Murmuró el ultimo guerrero.

-Avisaré a Lady Sif. Nos vemos en un momento- Soltó Hogun, nervioso. Y corrió hasta donde la doncella estaba.

Entraron rápidamente al castillo con ayuda de guardias mientras todos buscaban a los reyes. Prontamente apareció Frigga quien corrió hasta su hijo, dándose cuenta de que era falso. Pero al ver la mirada de ambos le avisó a Odín y tuvo que seguir el juego.

Thor fue dejado en los aposentos de Odín mientras Loki daba las explicaciones correspondientes. Coni parecía nerviosa hasta que los reyes de Asgard y el pelinegro entraron a la habitación.

-No puedo creer que Sif haya ensuciado así tu nombre- Comentó Frigga mirando a su esposo.

-Siento todo este escándalo, pero debemos saber que pasa antes de que algún miembro de mi familia muera- Susurró la castaña.

-No te preocupes, hija… ¿Están todos bien? ¿Alex y Magni?- Preguntó Odín. Coni asintió.

-Señor, Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros quieren entrar- Murmuró un guardia sorprendiendo a los cuatro presentes. El rey de Asgard asintió y prontamente entraron todos en escena.

-¡Thor! ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Sif se abalanzó sobre Coni abrazándola fuertemente. Ella cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

-…Droides…- Carraspeó.

-Hubo un segundo ataque en Midgard. Thor salió bastante dañado porque lo rodearon. Varios están graves… incluida…- Murmuró Loki.

-¡Por Odín! ¿Qué le sucedió a Constanza?- Frigga le tomó las manos al pelinegro casi en una actuación dramática.

-Fue atacada defendiendo a Alex. No ha despertado- Respondió dándole una mirada sombría a Sif.

-¡No puede ser! Alguien tiene que detener estas cosas en Midgard ¡Iré yo misma!- Bufó la guerrera, saliendo de los aposentos de Odín disparada hacia el Bifrost. Hogun y Volstagg salieron tras ella mientras Fandral palmeaba un brazo de Thor.

-Recupérate- Murmuró el guerrero.

-Nada… nada puede contra el gran Thor, Dios del Trueno- Susurró Coni. Fandral sonrió y también salió de la habitación. Frigga cerró la puerta y la castaña se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

-Tienen que ir. Alguien tiene que vigilarla- Exclamó.

-Ya lo hice. Envié un clon, estoy utilizando mucha magia- Comentó Loki.

-Volveré a la base. Odín, Frigga ¿Pueden avisarnos si Sif vuelve a Asgard?- Preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-Enviaremos a Kara, hija- Respondió la reina.

Coni asintió y se puso de pie rápidamente, volviendo a su apariencia original para volver a la Tierra. Se tele transportaron hasta el Bifrost y viajaron hasta Midgard, en donde la castaña tomó la mano del pelinegro y aparecieron en el Helicarrier.

-¿Así que aquí estaban?- Preguntó Loki algo ofendido, ya que no se le había ocurrido ese lugar.

-Sí, se supone que ustedes no debían enterarse… pero ya no tiene sentido. De hecho, he pensado…- Coni dejo de hablar porque la idea no le gustaba para nada.

Hace mucho tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que vivir en una torre con su apellido todos juntos, no era para nada seguro. Y tal vez, luego de tantos años, era hora de separarse. Que cada uno tomara un rumbo diferente, con su propio hogar. Su propio lugar.

Instintivamente siguió caminando con Loki tras ella, ya que debía visitar a Darcy y Sylvia, quienes habían sido atacadas. Al llegar a la enfermería del Helicarrier, se encontró con Halof al lado de la abogada, ambos riendo a carcajadas, observando a Johnny Blaze, quien aparentemente estaba teniendo una discusión con la joven estudiante. Loki sonrió de medio lado y le tapó la boca a Coni con una mano mientras escuchaban.

-¡Solo vine a visitarte, niña, a ver como estabas! ¿Qué crees que haría mientras dormías? ¿Confesarte mi amor?- Gruñó el castaño recargado en la pared, mientras Syl le aventaba todos los objetos que tenía a su alcance. El último fue un tubo de papel higiénico que fue a parar directo a la cara de Rider.

-¡Usted no tiene por qué visitarme! ¡Ni menos darme estos sustos! ¿En que estaba pensando cuando...?-

Syl enrojeció de inmediato al recordar como Johnny le tomaba la mano mientras supuestamente dormía, mientras le pedía por favor que se recuperara.

El silencio incomodo se alargó más de lo pensado.

-¿Así que el imbécil de Blaze... y la mortal...?- Susurró Loki en el oído de Coni. Ella rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros – Creí que ustedes...-

La voz de Loki se apagó como si su vida fuera consumida. La castaña sintió una ternura (y culpa) tremenda en ese momento y cerró los ojos para no llorar y abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro. Tomo suavemente la mano del Dios y la quito de su boca.

-Nunca- Murmuró – Eso fue tú y tu inseguridad. Y yo empeorando todo, lo siento-

La castaña soltó un suspiro como si su alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo. Y Loki, quien estaba aún sorprendido por las disculpas que había recibido, pensó en que el también debería hacerlo.

Pero ese no era el momento ya que las alarmas del Helicarrier comenzaron a chillar intensamente anunciando una reunión urgente en la nave.

* * *

¡Hola! Pues he vuelto (?) xD Cielos, siento no poder actualizar seguido, pero traje un capitulo divertido en compensación :3 Espero que les haya gustado *-*

**Lu **OMG gracias! *Abrazo virtual*

**Alexsis **Gracias a ti tambien :3! Pues como que ya todos sabian que era Sif pero habia que ponerle suspenso (?) Espero que sigas leyendo!

**BeLiKaSe **Déjame decirte que tu review animó mi día laboral. Gracias *Abrazo virtual para ti también* Espero que sigas comentando y leyendo :)

**kaname lin-chan**Gracias! Y siento decepcionarte pero fue Sif xD ( A ver si le damos el merecido que viene de Luz...)

**Silviaxl17 **Mujer, que ya se viene lo bueno! Y siento demorarme tanto :c ...

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


	30. Alienígena

** - Alienígena -**

Loki estaba por abrir la boca, pero Coni corrió hasta la oficina escapando de sus brazos. El camino hasta allí en donde todo el mundo estaba reunido.

Su clon aun no veía nada interesante, ya que había perdido de vista a Sif, pero se encontraba en la Torre Stark haciendo rondas vigilando que Hammer no escapara. Se sentó al lado de la castaña mientras todos tenían una mirada de preocupación y curiosidad.

-En cuanto Loki y la señorita Stark fueron a Asgard, los ataques cesaron. Se ha visto a la Asgardiana comandando a los Droides, por lo que eso está claro. El dilema es que Sif está desaparecida… y hay otro guerrero alado en escena-

Fury dijo eso tan tranquilo que muchos no procesaron la idea a la primera. Una de esas personas era Coni, quien perpleja, se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta.

-¿… Alex?- Murmuró Loki igual de sorprendido.

-Estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo y Pepper- Respondió Tony.

-Es un hombre, de estatura media. Su cabello era negro y tenía los ojos rojos, eso es lo único que grabaron las cámaras. Pueden verla si quieren- Soltó el Director de SHIELD.

Loki miraba sorprendido las imágenes. Era como ver a Coni, pero versión hombre y por supuesto, la armadura cubría mucho más que el pecho y los muslos. El metal le recordaba la forma de la armadura de Heimdall, que a pesar de ser bastante grande, le daba la movilidad perfecta para luchar.

El pelinegro miro a la castaña, quien tenía la boca entreabierta y había palidecido un poco.

-Bueno… obviamente es un hombre, por el estilo del traje – Soltó Coni, mientras volvía a sentarse cuando Tony le hizo una seña – Tenemos que buscarlo… es… igual a mi mutación, estoy segura- Murmuró.

- Usted no tiene más parientes vivos de esa condición, es imposible que tenga la misma mutación- Refunfuñó Fury de brazos cruzados.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser un pariente ¿Qué tal si experimentaron con otras personas?- Comentó Natasha.

Ni Fury ni Coni replicaron a eso, Tony y Bruce se miraron algo incómodos y el resto del equipo solo no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Retírense por ahora, seguiremos investigando. Los que estaban en la Torre, vuelvan allá. Loki y Thor pueden quedarse aquí-

El director de SHIELD como siempre dio las instrucciones claras así que todo el mundo comenzó a moverse. De manera rápida, Coni salió por los pasillos del Helicarrier buscando a Alex y también a los demás niños, para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Por su parte, Wolverine tardó un tiempo en volver a la Torre, primero pasó por la enfermería para visitar a Syl enterándose de las novedades sucedidas.

* * *

En una pequeña oficina del Helicarrier, sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el centro, había muchos crayones de colores, papeles blancos y dibujos hechos por todos los niños, mientras que Pepper y Jane los vigilaban. La pelirroja se concentraba en Lily y Peter, quienes sobre una esquina de la mesa tenían un proyecto de ingeniería bastante importante. Por otro lado, la astrofísica cuidaba de los más pequeños, mientras Sigyn regresaba del descanso que estaba tomando.

La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe y Coni camino hasta Alex, quien estiro los brazos aferrándose en su madre.

-¿Qué tal todo?- Pregunto la castaña mientras sonreía acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Hice un dibujo de los tres- Respondió el pequeño ojiverde, apuntando hacia la mesa. El dibujo destacaba por sobre el de los demás, en él se veían claramente un par de alas blancas y un par de cuernos dorados, acompañados de un pequeño Jotun sonriente.

Coni sonrió y saludo al resto de los niños, mientras entraba al lugar Tony junto a Thor y Loki. La cara de Alex y Magni habría alegrado a cualquiera en ese momento, los pequeños saltaron a los brazos de sus padres mientras estos los mimaban con brusquedad.

La castaña fijo la mirada en la sonrisa de Loki. Era con Alex con quien él, siempre, mostraba aquella sonrisa tan sincera. No había rastro de sarcasmo o de mentiras en ella. Era pura, como las que a veces le dedicaba a ella.

Loki se percató de la situación, se sentía observado por aquellos ojos miel, los que desde hace un tiempo le causaban más problemas que alegrías. Le dedico una sonrisa algo coqueta a Coni, quien desvió la mirada colocando los ojos en blanco. La castaña salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia algún laboratorio para seguir investigando sola, pues las preguntas en ese instante le carcomían el cerebro.

¿Había otro guerrero alado aparte de ella?

A su mente solo se vino la teoría que ella y Tony dedujeron cuando se conocieron. Y a la cual, Bruce se unió luego de un par de años, ayudando con una gran investigación secreta.

* * *

Ya era de noche, los niños dormían en el Helicarrier, también algunos vengadores, pero Tony, Bruce y Coni le daban vueltas al asunto todavía.

Hammer seguía en la Torre, no había señales de vida de Sif ni en Asgard ni en la Tierra y por lo menos, los Droides no seguían atacando. Pero luego de la aparición del joven alado en batalla, toda la atención del trío de vengadores estaba puesta en eso.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo. La mutación a diferencia de la tuya, no es algo que se cree jugando con la genética o provocando un accidente con radiación. Una mutación no puede invocar cosas de la nada- Gruño Tony, bebiendo un vaso de whisky con hielo, mirando fijamente a Bruce. El doctor suspiro y bebió un largo trago de café.

-Genéticamente hablando las mutaciones son muy parecidas, por eso SHIELD piensa que es algo provocado y no natural. Así como el caso de Steve- Respondió.

-Años analizando mi sangre. Es igual a la de Bruce, a la de Steve... a la de Peter, incluso. También se ajusta con la de Loki y Thor, y con la tuya, Tony, por razones obvias. El punto es que si es una mutación creada en la Tierra ¿Por qué nunca hemos visto otro guerrero hasta ahora?- Suspiró Coni, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Tal vez no es una mutación, es una raza. Como _Cuernitos y Rapunzel_, ellos se parecen a nosotros, genéticamente son parecidos, pero hay diferencias claras. Como la fuerza y la longevidad- Respondió el genio.

-La verdad es que también, hace años atrás, he estado pensando que esto no es una mutación. Tal vez soy un alienígena o algo así- Agrego la castaña volviendo a una posición normal.

-Tenemos que encontrar al otro guerrero, así responderás muchas de tus dudas- Dijo Bruce, poniéndose de pie.

-SHIELD debería saber si eres un alien o no. Pero parecían muy seguros de tu mutación o nos están engañando tan bien como siempre- Respondió algo molesto Tony.

-Dudo que Natasha me oculte algo así. Seria ocultar mi origen- Gruñó Coni.

Tony sonrió algo irónico y también se puso de pie. Ambos hombres se despidieron de la castaña y la dejaron pensativa en el laboratorio por un par de minutos. Ella suspiro y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos mientras su cerebro trabajaba al doble de lo normal.

La puerta del lugar se abrió sigilosamente y Coni levanto la mirada. Era Loki, vestido casualmente. Y parecía algo preocupado, por lo que ella pensó de inmediato en Alex.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-Nada. Perdí de vista a Sif… Y Alex acaba de dormirse. Esta con el Capitán- Respondió cruzándose de brazos - ¿Averiguaron algo?-

-Nada- Respondió ella sonriendo amargamente, sentándose otra vez, volviendo a la posición en la que estaba.

Loki se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?- Insistió el pelinegro, lo que hizo reír suavemente a la castaña.

-Había olvidado lo bien que me conoces. Y que lees mentes- Soltó ella algo irónica. Loki sonrió algo desanimado- Estaba conversando con Tony, lo que te dije cuando te conocí. Que no creo que lo mío sea una mutación- Respondió.

-¿No aprendiste nada cuando estuviste tres años en Asgard?- Preguntó Loki, poniéndose de pie, extendiendo la mano hacia Coni. Ella lo miro fijamente ladeando la cabeza.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera aprendí a leer sus runas antiguas. Steve y yo teníamos pergaminos en los que escribíamos como aquí- Rió. El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres acompañarme o aun estas enfadada conmigo?- Preguntó él, todavía con la mano extendida. Ella no respondió, simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelinegro y ambos caminaron hacia una de las compuertas principales del Helicarrier, para salir a la oscuridad de la noche que reinaba en ese momento.

Llegaron hasta un lugar algo escondido, donde el ruido de los motores no molestaba demasiado y el frio que se sentía por culpa de la altura no era tan intenso. Loki se sentó en el suelo, indicándole a la castaña que se sentara delante de él. Ella lo hizo sin más, prontamente sintió como el pelinegro la abrazaba por la espalda y escondía la cara en su cabello.

-Ya que siempre presumes ser tan inteligente quiero que me escuches atentamente. En Asgard también tenemos libros sobre… ¿Cómo le llaman aquí? Mitología- Dijo suavemente, chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer un libro – Leeré para ti un fragmento- Agregó.

_El Yggdrasil alberga los nueve mundos en los que se divide el Universo. Nueve mundos formados por diferentes características que los separan unos de otros, por lo cual, cada habitante de cada lugar es detectable fácilmente. Al pasar los años ha habido avistamientos de criaturas especiales, de apariencia totalmente diferente a la de cualquier Asgardiano. Dicen ser guerreros alados, pues poseen un par de alas blancas o negras dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentran, acompañados siempre de una espada de peligroso filo. Son muy parecidos entre ellos, comparten cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda o cabellos negros y ojos rubí, guerreras y guerreros se diferencian por el estilo de la armadura que visten, ya que las guerreras aladas tienen poco metal sobre sus cuerpos comparados con los guerreros. Nunca se han identificado como procedentes de algún mundo del Yggdrasil, por lo que se sospecha que son una mezcla de razas o alguna creación de otro mundo._

Coni cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a Loki y analizaba cada una de sus palabras.

-Thor me contó que te pregunto cuando te conoció si eras una guerrera alada y tú le habías respondido que sí. Por eso él de inmediato pensó en llevarte conmigo, porque cuando era pequeño… siempre estuve atento a estas historias. Siempre quise ver algún guerrero alado, nunca pensé que eran solo fantasía de la gente de Asgard. A diferencia de los Jotun, historias que se contaban a los niños para causarles pesadillas, los guerreros alados siempre fueron una esperanza, ya que también se decía que irradiaban luz y atraían felicidad- Hizo una corta pausa, tomando aire y abrazando firmemente a la castaña – Madre y Padre te revivieron por esa razón, ellos también creen que tú eres de lo que se habla en los libros. Y por supuesto, todo Asgard siempre quiere verte transformada por la misma razón, es como ver lo que dicen los libros en la realidad-

-¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes?- Preguntó Coni, con voz suave. No era enojo, si no mucha confusión.

-Creí que ya lo sabias. Como siempre me comentaste tu duda sobre donde venias…- Suspiró – De todos modos, eres algo así como una mestiza. Porque tu padre es Midgardiano y tu madre una guerrera, que tampoco sabemos si era de raza pura- Respondió.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Ella no paso mucho tiempo conmigo- Susurró la castaña.

-También hay otra cosa. La gema, que llevas en la muñeca, no es algo que te proporcione magia. Tú tienes tu propia energía, pero como comenzaste a usarla tan tarde, nunca aprendiste a dominarla totalmente. Lo que Madre hizo con eso fue solo… mantenerla activa. Pero es mérito tuyo. Es algo de tu raza, que curiosamente, nos mantiene conectados a los tres-

Loki miraba atentamente su anillo de unión, el que brillaba intensamente bajo la luz de la luna.

-Siendo sincera contigo, no me extraña. Odín tiene esa manía de intentar utilizar a su favor todo lo que puede- Bromeó Coni, haciendo que Loki soltara una carcajada.

-¿No te preocupa?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-La verdad es que no. Pero tengo la necesidad de saber si soy algún experimento de laboratorio o una alienígena. Aunque con lo que me acabas de decir, solo me falta confirmar de qué planeta vengo- Respondió la castaña.

-Te ayudaremos a encontrar al guerrero. Pero debes ser cautelosa, probablemente él ya sepa quién eres. Puede estar buscándote para bien o para matarte- Gruñó el pelinegro.

-Me interesa más encontrar a Sif- Gruñó ella. Loki se quedó en silencio, demostrando su incomodidad ante la castaña – Lo siento, me debe una grande. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos separados… ha sido duro, créeme- Rió.

-Me lo dices a mí- Suspiró el Dios.

-Vamos a dormir- Susurró Coni, poniéndose de pie. Camino dos pasos antes de sentir que la fuerte mano de Loki la sujetaba.

El pelinegro podía ver su reflejo en los ojos miel de la castaña, que estaban brillando a causa de la luz de la luna y también por algunas tímidas lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer por sus ojos. El acaricio las mejillas de su esposa suavemente, quien sonrió de manera tonta.

Veía como el vapor salía de la boca de la castaña, la que había cerrado los ojos.

Cuando ella sintió la respiración de Loki cerca de sus labios, supo que el alma de ambos había regresado a sus cuerpos.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza ... lo siento! El trabajo consumió mi vida... Pero aqui hay nuevo capi de Luces :D! Espero que lo disfruten :3

Respondo reviews:

**Alexsis** Gracias! Pues eso se viene en el próximo, el Sylnny xD

**JaneBooks** Gracias :3 En Luces de Colores estamos algo estancadas, Silvia y yo estamos trabajando y pues… estamos coordinando nuevos capítulos…

**KaRiTo234faNrob** La verdad es que Loki si, puede ser un poco mas frio que el promedio, pero también puede ser muy cálido :3 Muchas gracias por tus reviews nueva hermana Hiddlestoner!

**fanrobjrXD** Lo he pensado, créeme. Veremos que sale … Gracias!

**Oduvanchik Dandelion** Para eso estoy! Para que se enamoren de Loki xD Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo y la historia no te desilusione

**Kaname lin chan** Definitivamente amo tus reviews :3 Dejare la idea en el borrador ¿Si? Pero paciencia, que estamos algo copadas. Imagínate que Luces lo escribo sola y Luces de Colores con Silvia, y por diferencias de horarios (países) casi nunca nos topamos… Pero se vienen!

**Silviaxl17**De nada, de hecho estuve preocupada por ti durante esos dias … Y pues si, ya aquí nos vamos calmando un poco xD Los idiotas son los mejores…

Y lo de la torre también se viene en el próximo :3

También muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews en **Luz** ~

_¿Comentarios? Saludos!_


	31. El otro

**- El otro -**

Loki llevaba días deseándolo. Un poco de contacto físico, según él, no le hacía mal a nadie. Pero poco antes de que sus labios tocaran los de su flamante esposa, escucho algo.

¿Eran aplausos?

Coni abrió los ojos y ladeo la cabeza. Se le aceleró el pulso a un millón.

Era Johnny Blaze.

Aplaudiendo.

-¡Bravo! Es una bonita reconciliación… Para una película. Con un toque de telenovela- Soltó irónico el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento la castaña, atónita ante la presencia de su amigo y evitando que Loki diera dos pasos y lo asesinara.

-No, solo vi a Loki… tratando de violarte tras esas cosas ¡Menudo esposo tienes, _cariño_!- Gritó.

El Dios de las Mentiras miraba perplejo al significante humano, que ciertamente había dado un golpe duro a Coni, quien lo miraba con los ojos escarlata más llenos de odio que jamás vio en su vida. Ni siquiera los de él mismo.

La vio caminar hasta Blaze pero la detuvo. El pelinegro lo miró por sobre el hombro y recitó un par de palabras que ninguno de los Midgardianos entendieron.

Lo último que Coni vio fue a Rider congelado en medio del Helicarrier.

* * *

Fue como volver a los viejos tiempos. Estaban caminando juntos por los pasillos de la nave, discutiendo por estupideces.

-Eso fue un poco exagerado ¿No crees? Era suficiente con enviarlo al demonio…- Susurró Coni.

-No fui yo el que tenía ganas de matarlo. Creo que fue a otra a la que los ojos le hirvieron en odio- Respondió Loki, sereno, evitando no reírse de la castaña.

-Él sabe lo mal que he estado estos días. Tendría que haber dejado su puta boca cerrada- Escupió.

Loki soltó una carcajada frente la puerta de la habitación del Capitán América. Ahí, se anunciaron para recoger a Alex y estar los tres juntos. Por fin.

Pero al anunciarse, se escuchó gran ruido al interior. Algo se quebró y la pareja fue recibida por Iron Man… apuntándolos fijamente.

-¡Atrás! … Esperen ¿Qué? … - Gritó Steve, también con el traje puesto.

La reacción de Tony inmediata al bajar su brazo y caminar hasta su hermana tranquilizo a los presentes.

-Estuvo aquí. Pensamos que era el, no te encontrábamos… ocultamos a los niños… -

-Tony ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Estuvo aquí. El otro-

-¿El otro?- Preguntó Loki.

Coni entendió de inmediato. El otro guerrero había estado en el Helicarrier, por lo que salió tras el transformándose también.

-¡Has que vuelva, _Cuernitos_!- Gritó Tony, siguiendo a su hermana.

* * *

Sobrevolar el Helicarrier a esa hora de la noche era demasiado difícil. La castaña rebuscó por todos los lugares posibles a su compañero alado, sin frutos.

No había señal de él por ningún lugar.

Coni se distrajo un segundo en su búsqueda por la geografía del lugar. Definitivamente ya no estaban sobrevolando Estados Unidos, si no que era algo más frio y montañoso. Aterrizo sobre una montaña completamente nevada, quedando cubierta del su favorito elemento en la tierra.

Nieve que ella esperaba fuera del Mont Blanc, en los Alpes.

La nieve y el viento corrían suaves, y por estar transformada, no sentía el frio extremo del lugar. Camino por sobre unas rocas hasta que percibió que no estaba sola.

-Sabía que saldrías tras de mi si me dejaba ver por tus amigos- Comentó una voz dura, pero a la vez juvenil.

La castaña estiro las alas completamente nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados, pero no lo encontraba.

-No es necesario tanto misterio para presentarte. Solo di quien eres, que quieres y ya- Gruñó Coni.

-Comencemos por ti- Rió el guerrero alado, quien miraba a Coni desde una distancia prudente. Ella rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Constanza Stark- Suspiró.

-Luthien. Ahora… Stark, ese es el nombre de tu padre ¿No? ¿Qué hay de tu madre?- Replicó.

-No creo que eso sea algo que te incumba, _Luthien – _Soltó la castaña_._

_- _Me incumbe. Sobre todo si nos ponemos a pensar que ambos somos guerreros. Y que tú y yo somos los únicos que quedan de la especie-

Coni quedo paralizada. Tras ella aparecía el guerrero, caminando hacia ella con la espada guardada en la funda. Eso la calmo un poco, pero no bajo la guardia.

Esa mirada le parecía familiar.

-Ireth Oronar- Respondió. La castaña pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Luthien, quien sonrió de manera amable.

-Hace años atrás, hablando específicamente con números de este planeta, 37 años, mi madre fue enviada a una misión aquí después de darme a luz. Me crió Nessa, una tía. Ella contaba todos los días con que mi madre regresara, porque según ella, era la mejor. La enviaron aquí con el objetivo de proteger a los humanos diferentes. Un humano fue hasta nuestro planeta, Bhel, varios años después advirtiéndonos que ella había muerto. Y que al haberse revelado nuestra identidad, vendrían contra nosotros. A Nessa no se le ocurrió nada mejor que enviarme a la tierra cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad, prohibiendo que volviera… por lo que llevo un año y medio viviendo aquí. Trate de volver hace un par de días, pero el planeta fue destruido. Todos los guerreros alados de Bhel están muertos-

-¿Y… que tengo que ver yo en todo eso? Lo lamento, pero nací aquí- Replico la castaña.

-Bueno, mi tía se llamaba Nessa Oronar y tú eres idéntica a mi madre- Soltó de repente el ahora rubio guerrero. Coni abrió la boca sin poder decir ni una palabra – Según todo esto, he leído que tienes actualmente 35 años, por lo que yo tengo 37, o sea que allá ni siquiera serias mayor de edad. Estarías a mi cargo, al ser mi hermana menor-

-Ella nunca mencionó que tenía otro hijo. ¿Qué consigues inventando toda esta basura?- Gritó la castaña.

-¿Y que querías que le dijera a la niña que nació en un mundo en donde lo que viene de fuera es ficción? Ella estaba atada de manos, supongo. Y me parece extraño que no lo sepas, tengo entendido que el humano que fue a Bhel sigue vivo- Suspiró.

Coni miraba al rubio que estaba tan tranquilo, que no dudo ni un minuto que todo eso se trataba de una actuación.

-No… imposible- Tartamudeó.

-Vuélvete rubia. Ahora- Gruñó Luthien. Ella obedeció.

A la escena llegaron Thor y Loki, que apuntaban al rubio. Se quedaron perplejos al ver a ambos guerreros conversando tan tranquilos.

-Diles que se vayan- Susurró el rubio.

-Solo termina con todo esto y lárgate antes de que te maten- Dijo Coni.

-Bien. Toma, puedes tenerlo por ahora. Devuélvemelo cuando tu mente aclare todo esto. Si lo rompes me temo que tendré que asesinar a mi propia hermana- Sonrió divertido, desapareciendo.

-¡Se fue!- Gritó Thor, haciendo que Loki colocara los ojos en blanco. El rubio se acercó hasta su _hermana_ quien tenía un papel en las manos.

Era una imagen muy nítida en donde se veía a ella misma con un niño en los brazos.

-El… ¿es tu hijo? ¿Tienes otro hijo? – Preguntó Loki boquiabierto.

-No es mi hijo- Susurró la castaña, volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó Thor.

-Hermano- Respondió ella.

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos Dioses.

-Dijo que era mi hermano- Repitió la castaña.

* * *

Silencio absoluto fue lo único que hubo en el viaje de vuelta al Helicarrier. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo, por lo que Coni pensó en buscar a Alex y comenzar con la rutina nuevamente.

Al entrar en su habitación, JARVIS le hablo de inmediato.

-Señorita Stark. El capitán Rogers le dejo un mensaje: Cuidaremos de Alex por hoy. Sigyn está buscando a Loki por congelar a Blaze, mejor que no los vea juntos o los regañará a ambos-

La voz alegre de Steve calmó un poco a la castaña, pero no había modo de hacer que todo lo sucedido saliera de su cabeza.

-Jarvis. Dale a Steve las gracias. Y por favor que nadie trate de contactarme a menos que sea Alex ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, señorita. ¿Puede quedarse el señor Laufeyson también?-

-… Sí. Tienes el día libre, Jarvis-

-El señor Stark está preguntando por usted-

-Mañana-

-Sí, señorita-

La voz de Jarvis se apagó.

-No quieres que sepa nada… ¿cierto?- Preguntó el Dios de las Mentiras, acomodándose en un sofá.

-Si todo esto es real, él será quien menos entienda- Suspiró Coni dejando el papel dentro de un libro, sobre su mesita de noche.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-No le creo. Incluso pensé que era Sif, pero él si tenía su propia magia – Respondió.

-¿Quieres…?- Loki la miraba fijamente.

-Mañana. Ahora soy la persona más inútil del universo. No puedo decirte que pienso, ni que creo. Vas a tener que verlo por ti mismo- Respondió la castaña. El pelinegro obedeció sin más, evitando mostrar su sorpresa y confusión ante Coni al irrumpir en su mente y recuerdos.

-Bhel. He leído sobre Bhel- Suspiró Loki.

- Es como brillar… como un destello- Respondió la castaña.

-Como una _Luz_- Agregó Loki – A eso se refieren los libros de Asgard. Entonces todo eso… era cierto- Murmuró el pelinegro.

-Estas sacando conclusiones anticipadas- Gruñó Coni cruzándose de brazos, parándose frente a él.

-Estoy tratando de tener la mayor cantidad de información posible para que entiendas que demonio pasa contigo- Bufó el pelinegro. Ella sonrió.

-Iré a dormir, Loki – Dijo Coni, besando la frente del Dios. Este cerró los ojos por un segundo.

La castaña se acomodó en la cama de tal forma que comenzó a dormirse rápidamente. A los dos minutos sintió como el pelinegro se escabullía en la cama, esta vez, con buenas intenciones. Solo le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella intentaba vaciar la mente para no recordar ni un segundo de lo sucedido.

* * *

El Helicarrier siguió funcionando normalmente ante la notoria ausencia de la castaña y el pelinegro, por lo que todos asumieron que ahí _estaba pasando algo_. Thor no quiso abrir la boca para relatar lo sucedido, así que solo se sumó a la ronda de bromas que cada vez eran más divertidas mientras cuidaban de los niños y almorzaban.

-Así que Sigyn encontró a Blaze congelado ¡Congelado en medio del Helicarrier!- Bromeó Clint, dándole un codazo al afectado.

-Y lo peor es que todavía no entiende por qué lo congelaron – Suspiró Pepper.

El castaño, algo aburrido, se puso de pie y salió a caminar.

Vagó sin rumbo por la nave hasta llegar a la enfermería, en donde pasó a visitar a Sylvia un minuto. Pero la joven no estaba sola, si no que Coni la acompañaba mientras dormía.

-Pensé que estarías en la cama salvajemente con el imbécil- Gruñó el castaño. Coni sonrió levemente.

-Está buscando a Sif… y vigilando a Hammer. Pase un minuto a ver a Syl, pero esta sedada- Respondió la castaña.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-

-Luthien…-

-¿Sabes su nombre? ¿Le pediste una cita también, mujer?- Bromeó.

-No es gracioso, Rider. No es para nada gracioso… de hecho, es confuso… y me aterra- Suspiró.

-¿Puedes contarme lo que sucedió, o tengo que ir a preguntarle al Reno?-

-Vamos al Bar- Soltó la castaña.

-… ¿Vienen aquí a beber o a defender la seguridad mundial?-

-Ambas si podemos- Respondió Coni con una sonrisa. Palmeó el hombro de su amigo, como si nada hubiera pasado, saliendo de la habitación.

El castaño tardó un poco más, acercándose a la joven quien todavía dormía profundamente. Aproximándose suavemente hasta ella, tomo su mano y besó su frente, sonriendo.

Lo que la joven no esperaba al despertar de su medicado sueño fue tener sobre sus labios, los del idiota más grande del mundo. Johnny Blaze.

-¡Largo de aquí!- Gritó la morena, nuevamente lanzándole todo lo que tenía a su alcance. La jarra con agua para tomar sus medicamentos desapareció, dejando nuevamente a Rider congelado a causa de sus poderes.

Coni corrió hasta la enfermería al escuchar los gritos, pero la escena era simplemente increíble. Syl apuntando con ambas manos a Rider, quien se veía más azul de lo normal.

-Syl… tranquila- Murmuró la castaña. Se acercó hasta su amigo, tomándolo suavemente, ya que daba la impresión de que se quebraría en cualquier momento. Lo saco rápidamente de ahí hasta un pasillo dejando a la joven intranquila en su cama, ahora acompañada de una enfermera que la estaba sedando nuevamente.

Ya en el pasillo y ocupando magia, Coni volvió a la normalidad a Johnny.

-No digas nada- Suspiró el castaño.

Pero las risas de su compañera se escucharon por toda la nave.

* * *

Hola, no me maten. Les dejo un nuevo capi, disfrútenlo y háganlo durar xD Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


End file.
